Love Story
by jyvonne13
Summary: How Bugs and Lola got together basically, among other things. Read at your own risk...
1. New Movie

Chapter 1:

New Movie

A certain grey rabbit with exceptionally long ears drove up to the Warner Brothers Studios and parked in the employee parking lot. He hadn't been there for a little while actually, but one of the producer's/animation directors Tony Cervone had called in all the Looney Tunes that day for a meeting in the conference room. Why? He had yet to find out.

Bugs took a carrot out of the cars glove compartment and headed towards the tall automatic doors. He gave a quick wave to the receptionist. "Wassup Adrienne?"

The middle-aged brunette receptionist with too much red lipstick adjusted her thick black glasses. "Good afternoon Bugs."

Bugs went up the elevator to the fifth floor (while listening to the most annoying elevator music that he had been trying for years to get them to change) and into the conference room.

"Late again Bugs?" Tweety Bird said. Every once in a while (okay maybe more than that) Bugs was late for something.

"Check the clock. I've got about fifteen seconds to spare," Bugs said nodding towards the clock on the wall.

Two women in black suits and tight buns pulled him up a chair. "Thanks ladies. Friz, long time no see. Spike, how's the wife?" He nodded towards his fellow Looney Tunes. "How's it goin' everybody?"

Sylvester rolled his eyes. "You act like I didn't just see you two hours ago."

Bugs pushed Daffy, who was sitting at the head of the table, out of the way. "Pardon me Daff."

Daffy gave him an annoyed shove back. "The pleasures all mine."

Spike Brandt cleared his throat. "Hello everyone, you all know why you're here."

"Uh actually Spike, no we don't. You never told us," Wile E. pointed out.

Spike was about to protest but then realized Wile E was right. "Well then." He cleared his throat. "We are here today to talk to you about your new movie. It's called, wait for it, Space Jam," he said dramatically.

They stared at him.

"S-s-s-space Jam?" Porky asked. "W-w-w-what are we going to ou-ou-ou-outer space or something?"

"Let me explain," Tony said. "These tiny little aliens come to take you guys as prisoners. You won't have it so you challenge them to a basketball game, they win they take you as slaves, you win you stay. Then they steal the talent from the NBA players and it turns out they aren't so tiny anymore so now you guys are in trouble."

They all stared at him looking uninterested.

"So this is basically a kiddie movie right Doc?" Bugs asked.

"Yes," Tony replied. "You need help so you get none other than Michael Jordan to help you…"

"Wait, Michael Jordan? _The_ Michael Jordan? The basketball great who was shooting hoops in the Before Christ?" Daffy asked.

Friz Freleng nodded. "And Charles Barkley, and Muggsy Bogues, and Patrick Ewing, Shawn Bradley, _and_ Larry Johnson will also be in it."

All the Looney Tunes leaned forward getting interested.

"To make a long story short and to save my breath, you all play a basketball game against these so called 'monstars'..." Friz said.

Wile E. snickered. "Monstars."

Bugs flipped through the script keeping his bored expression plastered onto his face. He looked up at Tony. "It says there's some girl in this."

"Ah yes, we was just getting to that. Since this is the 90's we've decided to add a new character to this whole thing, and anyway we need a stronger female influence. We'd also like you, Bugs, to come to the auditions two Saturdays from this Saturday."

In all honesty, sitting through auditions for his female co-star was the last thing he wanted to waste his Saturday afternoon doing. "You really want me to sit around for hours watching some girls who can't act to save their lives?"

Tweety raised his hand. "How come Bugs gets to go to the auditions?"

Bugs paused on one page of the script. "Because I have to kiss her."

"Well think of it this way Bugs, if you don't go they might end up choosing some old geezer with false teeth," Road Runner said.

It took Bugs a few seconds to figure out what he said because Road Runner talked as fast as he ran, but he was right. One time they tried to set him up with some chick that looked like the wicked witch of the west. He sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll go to the friggin' auditions."

Tony Cervone put two thumbs up. "Great. So you're all in?"

Bugs looked at the Looney Tunes on either side of him and they nodded in approval. He looked back at Tony. "We're in."

**

In San Francisco, Lola Bunny was in the local gym playing basketball. Basketball was her top priority and her favorite thing to do on her free time, and lately she'd had a lot of free time.

Then her strawberry blonde cousin Miranda ran through the door as excited and bubbly as ever. "Lola, are you gonna audition?"

Lola stared at her with a blank expression. "For…?"

Miranda waved the flier in her hand. "The movie!"

Lola had absolutely no idea what Miranda was talking about. "The movie...?"

"_The movie!!!"_ Miranda exclaimed.

Lola put her hands on her hips. "I'm gonna need you to be a little more specific here."

"The new Bugs Bunny movie," Miranda said. She couldn't believe Lola hadn't heard. They'd been advertising for a week now.

Lola went back to dribbling the basketball. "I don't give a crap about Bugs Bunny."

"But Lola, they're looking for girls who can play basketball. You're a great player!"

Lola threw the ball into the basket. "My skills are not for performance purposes."

"You'd make a great actress though. I know you would," Miranda said. "Remember seventh grade? The Wiz?"

"I'm no actress Miranda. That seventh grade play was just a one-time thing. And I don't think a _munchkin_ is what you'd call a great actress." Lola made another basket.

Miranda looked at the flier in her hand for something that might make Lola try out for the movie. Then her face lit up. "According to this, Michael Jordan is gonna be in it."

Lola dropped the basketball and ran over to Miranda. She snatched the paper out of her hand. "No way! Michael Jordan is my idol!"

Miranda smiled. She knew she had Lola's full attention now. "So will you do it?"

Lola sighed. "Let's be realistic Miranda. What about my job? And my friends…"

Miranda put her hands on her hips. "You have friends?"

"True. But what about my life here?"

"C'mon Lola, we won't forget about you. And being an actress beats being a waitress by a hundred miles!"

Lola considered the pros and cons of the situation. If she didn't get the part she could always come back. And Michael Jordan was gonna be in the movie after all. "Okay, fine. I'll do it."

Miranda threw her arms around Lola. "Yay! I knew you wouldn't say no! Lola this movie will open doors for you! I know you'll get the part. Promise to call me as soon as you get into the movie okay? This is amazing…!"

"Could you please stop screaming in my ear?"

Miranda let go of her. "You're gonna be working with _Bugs_ _Bunny_. I wonder what he's like. I hear he lives in the biggest mansion in L.A. And of course he's extremely cute! I can see the two of you together, Bugs and Lola Bunny…"

"Miranda, stop it. He's probably like all the others, a stuck up movie star who doesn't care about anyone but himself." Lola was never really into movie stars like that, she'd rather keep them onscreen and out of her life.

Miranda nudged her in the arm. "Oh stop being so stereotypical." She giggled. "Bugs and Lola…"

"Miranda…" Lola warned.


	2. Love At first Sight

Chapter 2:

Love at First Sight

Bugs and Daffy sat in chairs drinking caffeinated latte's in front of Starbucks, which was everyone's favorite hangout besides the arcade these days.

Daffy flipped through the features on his phone frustrated. He sighed exasperatedly. "I need to get a new phone."

"What's wrong with that one?" Bugs asked licking the foam off his mouth.

Daffy slammed it onto the table. "It doesn't have Bluetooth!"

Bugs picked it up and looked at it. "Are you serious, no Bluetooth?" After he finished he put it back on the table. "Way to pick a phone with no Bluetooth Daff." He pulled out his new black Motorola.

Daffy stared at him with a look of pure jealousy. Bugs noticed. "What you jealous?"

Daffy took an annoyed sip of coffee. "What reasthon would I have to be jealousth of you?" He pretended to laugh. "Jealousth of him," he mumbled.

"Ya know if ya want a new phone, T Mobile is just down the street. Or are ya too much of a cheapskate to waste your money on a phone with _Bluetooth_?" Bugs teased.

Daffy kicked him under the table. "I'm no cheapskate Bugsth! I, uh, just don't feel like walking right now." Truthfully he didn't want to spend his savings on a phone. He was saving for a new motorcycle.

Bugs smiled. "Suit yourself Daff."

Daffy picked up his phone again and checked the time. He glanced at Bugs. "You know you were supposed to be at those auditions over an hour ago right?"

Bugs' eyes got wide. "What?!" He checked the time on his phone. He was exactly an hour and forty-five minutes late! "Damn it!" He jumped out of the chair and ran down the street. "Later Daff!"

He ran twelve blocks over to the Warner Brothers Studios, not to mention the traffic lights and old ladies and stuff.

Bugs busted through the door and down the hallway towards the gym set. On the way, he passed his boss Mr. Warner.

"Hello there Bugs," Mr. Warner said.

Bugs, who had only been focused on getting to the auditions so he wouldn't get talked at by his employers, jumped completely startled. "AH!" Then he fell halfway up the stairs (don't ask how it's possible, it just is). Then there was a group of people walking past whom he almost ran straight into.

Finally, he ran through the door of the gym. He leaned up against the door out of breath.

Spike, Tony, Chuck, and some chick with black hair and a freckly nose stared at him.

"Fashionably late again, eh Bugs?" Chuck Jones said.

Bugs went over to the table where the judges were sitting and took the empty chair. "Sorry 'bout that. I just lost track of time and then there was this old lady crossing the street (talk about slow!), and then Mr. Warner said 'hi', then I fell up the stairs…"

"You fell _up_ the stairs?" Spike asked.

Bugs nodded. "It's quite possible. And then I came in here and the rest is history."

"Nice excuse," Tony said.

"Look Cervone, if you fell _up_ the stairs you wouldn't call it an excuse," Bugs said.

"I don't get it, how did you fall _up_ the stairs?" Spike asked.

"It's just like falling down but you go up," Bugs explained.

"But it defies the laws of physics and gravity," Chuck protested.

"Chuck, half of your cartoons defy the laws of physics and gravity and it's never bothered you before," Bugs pointed out.

"It makes no sense!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Are you not comprehending the concept of falling _up_ the stairs?" Spike asked.

"Think about it Spike, _up_ the stairs?!"

"Why are we having this conversation about falling _up_ the stairs?" Tony asked.

"Tony this is serious. Falling up the stairs is a good topic to talk about, not to mention it gave your star actor a head ache," Bugs said.

"Hello!" the freckled girl said more than slightly annoyed.

The four of them stopped talking. "Yes?" Tony said.

"Do you even know I'm here?" the girl said. She'd been standing there for five minutes and they'd totally ignored her. And how the freak do you fall _up_ the stairs?

"Oh right. Next!" Spike said.

They sat there for the next two hours watching the auditions. A few of them Spike, Tony, and Chuck liked but Bugs turned them all down.

One tall brunette girl was a great player and had loads of acting experience. The only problem was she had these bright green braces which totally turned Bugs off. "Next!"

Another girl looked like someone straight out of a rock concert. She had purple and orange and red hair, dark make up, black jeans, and punk jewelry. She'd even walked in with a bright red electric guitar. Bugs shook his head. "I'd rather die."

Another girl was a short grey rabbit with curly brown hair and designer clothes. She was an excellent actor too. Bugs noticed she looked a lot like his little sister Alana. "Never in a million years."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"She's a clone of my sister."

The next girl had long whitish hair like Lady Gaga and she walked in with and iPod in her ears not listening to what anyone was saying the whole time. "No way!"

The next girl was wearing a blonde Hannah Montana wig, sunglasses, and sparkly clothes.

"You get the beeeest of both worlds…!" she sang.

Bugs held his hand up to stop her. He totally hated Hannah Montana and this chick put the bad in bad singing. "I suggest ya try out for American Idol if ya wanna sing."

Then there was a girl who looked like she'd had lyposuction, and breast implants, and a whole bunch of other work done. She also had these big Angelina Jolie lips. Bugs covered his eyes. "I can't look."

"C'mon Bugs, you know she's beautiful," Chuck said.

"Chuck, do you see how _big_ her lips are lips!"

The hours wore on and still they were making no progress.

"No."

"Next."

"Get outta here!"

"No, no, and no!"

Tony sighed. "Bugs, you're making this a lot harder than it needs to be."

"If I have to kiss her, I want her to be at least half way decent," Bugs said propping his feet up on the table.

By now Bugs had completely lost interest in the whole thing and was extremely bored. He took out his phone and played some games to entertain himself. He also made a mental note to kill Tony Cervone for making him come.

By four o' clock they'd narrowed it down to two girls. Thank God it's almost over, Bugs thought.

"Send in the two girls," Spike Brandt said.

The security guard told the two girls to come in. Bugs glanced at the two girls who had walked in and his mouth dropped and hit the table with a _smack!_

There was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He didn't think anything so beautiful had ever walked the face of the earth. She was a bit shorter than him (DUH!) with slightly frizzy but gorgeous blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, long floppy ears tied into a ponytail with a purple scrunchie, and she was wearing purple shorts and a red t-shirt that showed off her athletic figure. Bugs found himself unable to take his eyes off of her.

Spike who was sitting next to him leaned over and closed his mouth then he turned to the blonde girl. "You, name and how long you've been playing basketball?"

"My name's Lola Bunny. I've been playing basketball for, uh, I don't know, twenty something years." She looked at Bugs and noticed him staring at her in ecstasy. Why is he staring at me?

Bugs was so occupied with Lola Bunny that he didn't even pay any attention to what was going on. Her voice sounded like music to him. She had a laid-back personality that he totally admired. And unlike the other girl she wasn't looking at him with stars in her eyes like all those other fan girls.

"Bugs I'd just like to say that I am a really big fan," said the girl with the bright red hair and rosy red cheeks that made her face look like a big ball of fire.

Bugs snapped out of his trance unsure what to say. "Uh…?"

The red haired girl's phone rang. "Pardon me." She answered it. "Hey girl! Yeah we're still going to the go-go tonight. Look, I'm auditioning right now, I told you not to call! Okay bye." She put her phone into her purse. "Sorry. So am I in?"

Lola rolled her eyes. How unprofessional. You'll get in the day I waste my money on patent leather boots, she thought.

"We'll let you know," Tony said motioning towards the door. The girls walked out. "Okay who are we choosing?"

"I like the red haired girl," Spike said. "She had more personality."

"Not to mention more acting experience," Chuck said.

"Well of course we need Bugs' input," Tony said. "Bugs?"

Bugs was still thinking about Lola. He shook the thoughts out of his head when he heard his name. "What?"

"We were gonna pick Lilia, is that okay with you?" Tony said.

Now they had his undivided attention. They're not picking Lola?! No way?! "No!" he practically yelled. Then he said with less urgency "_No_." Then he realized he sounded desperate. "No."

"But Bugs, Lilia has more acting experience," Chuck said.

"But Lola is a better player," Bugs said.

"But Lilia is more outgoing," Spike said.

Bugs _was_ desperate now, but he didn't show it. "If you guys don't put Lola in the movie I'll…I'll…" He tried to think up a good argument. "I'll quit."

"You can't quit!" Chuck exclaimed.

Bugs crossed his arms and looked at them with a serious expression. "Yeah I can, read the contract. And if I quit you'll have no choice but to give _Daffy_ the starring role." Bugs couldn't hide the smirk on his face, he knew he had them.

Tony sighed. "Okay we'll put _Lola_ in the movie. You're the one that has to kiss her anyway."

Bugs stood up and started to leave. "That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a date with the football game on my flat screen."

"Send Lola back in," Tony said to the security guard.

Bugs backed up and sat back down. "On second thought I think I'll stay here. After all, I watch the game every week; it doesn't matter if I miss one. The Redskins suck anyways."

"Don't talk about the Redskins Bugs," Chuck said. He just so happened to be a Redskins fan.

Lola walked in the door and stood in front of the judges.

"Congratulations Lola. You're in. You've got the part." Chuck said. He threw another insulted look at Bugs who just shrugged.

Lola stared at them. She couldn't believe she of all those other rabbits she got the part. Maybe Miranda was right, she was good enough to be in the movie business. And the best part was she got to meet her idol! "You're serious? I've got the part?"

Chuck nodded. "No kidding. You're in." He held out his hand and she shook his and the other judges hands (it took everything Bugs had not to faint when she touched him).

"Pick up a copy of the script at the front and be here on March 30th at eight thirty. All the information you can pick up before you leave. Once again, congrats," Chuck said.

"Thanks. Thank you so much!" Lola said. She headed towards the door. Bugs gave her a quick thumbs up and she gave him a half smile in return.


	3. New Girl

Chapter 3:

New Girl

A few weeks later was Lola's official first day in the acting business. She was so excited and yet she didn't want to make a big fool of herself. She put her stuff into her purse and was just about to leave her house when Miranda called.

"Omg! Omg! Omg! So how is it? Is filming with Bugs fun? Are they being nice to you? C'mon Lola talk to me!" Miranda sounded like she was hyperventilating.

"Miranda, I haven't gotten there yet!" Lola exclaimed. For pete's sake, it was only 8:05 and unlike Miranda, Lola wasn't much of the on time type of person.

"Oh. I bet you you've seen Bugs though. Is he nice?" Miranda gushed.

"I haven't even spoken to him. I only shook his hand at the audition and that was two weeks ago."

"But you've got to admit he's extremely cute!" Miranda said.

Lola sat down at the bottom of the stairs but didn't say anything. She wasn't about to admit that Bugs was cute, even though he was.

"See? I told you you'd like him," Miranda said.

"If you like him so much why didn't _you_ audition for the movie yourself?"

"You know I couldn't play basketball even if the world was coming to an end. Anyway, I already have a boyfriend, Bugs would be better with you anyways. After all, the two of you have the same last name," Miranda said.

"I don't care what you say Miranda, I will never I repeat _never_ today nor any other day of my life like Bugs Bunny," Lola said. Why is she always trying to set me up with someone, she thought. First it was football jocks now it's celebrities, what's next?

"You know, if you want to make a good impression and not be late on your first day, I suggest you get out of your house now," Miranda said.

Lola checked the time and realized Miranda was right. She only had fifteen minutes to get all the way to L.A. "Bye Miranda." She hung up and left the house.

**

Lola arrived a little later than she intended to. So much for a good first impression, she thought.

Inside the Warner Brothers Studios was the same as the last time she'd been there. She spotted Sylvester walking down the hallway but he didn't pay her any attention. She went over to the receptionist to ask where she was supposed to go.

"Lola Bunny. I remember you; you stood out from all those other girls. Go up the second floor, down the hallway and into the lounge room. Everyone else should already be there."

"Thanks," Lola said turning to go upstairs. She passed a number of doors and animation studios and finally she got to the lounge room.

Inside Bugs, Daffy, Wile E., and the other guys were playing some video games on the Wii, there were couches, and a food counter, and a flat screen TV. The place smelled oddly of citrus. She didn't know anyone and figured they wouldn't invite her to play anyway, so she just sat on the couch and hoped they'd call them all in for filming soon.

It seemed as though she'd been sitting there for hours. She'd lost interest in their games a while ago so she turned on the TV but quickly lost interest in the court shows which were the only good things on. She kept checking the clock but it didn't seem to move even though it felt like a million years. She leaned back on the couch and sighed.

"Need some company?"

Lola looked up and saw a tall duck with long auburn hair and golden feathers standing in front of her.

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks. It's nice to see one friendly face today," Lola replied making room.

"I'm Melissa Duck." Melissa sat down next to Lola. "So you're this new Looney Tune girl they've been talking about huh?"

Lola nodded. She'd never thought about being described as a "Looney Tune girl" before, it sounded a little weird. "I'm Lola Bunny." She tried to think of something to say to make a conversation. "So, um, you're Daffy's girlfriend right?"

Melissa laughed. "I wish. I mean I was in a couple of his cartoons but that's all. We would've been together but…you wouldn't care."

Lola was suddenly curious. "It's okay, you can tell me."

"Well, I really liked him and I'm sure he liked me but before we could get together I moved overseas to be a model. I came back a few years ago but I don't know it's not the same. He probably hates me now. I just can't believe I chose career over love and a career that didn't even last that long…" Melissa's cheerful attitude disappeared as she looked wistfully at Daffy.

After a few seconds Lola asked, "You were a model?" trying to break the ice.

Melissa smiled again. "Oh yeah! This company discovered me and then my career just took off. I even knew Tyra Banks and Naomi Campbell and all those famous people. If you want I could show you some pictures you know, if you're interested."

Lola nodded. "Sounds cool."

Melissa took out her pink phone and showed Lola the most gorgeous pictures. "Wow," Lola said. Put a fancy outfit and a cute hairdo on Melissa, and she was gorgeous. "I wish I was that beautiful." In Lola's opinion, she wasn't much in the beauty department let alone the fashion department. Blonde bangs and tomboyish clothes wasn't the best thing ever. Not that she cared much about her look at all but she knew she couldn't match up to Melissa in the beauty department.

Melissa waved her hand. "Oh Lola, everyone is beautiful in their own way."

Lola glanced at the Looney Tunes who were still playing games. "Do they ever stop?"

"Eventually they might get bored and grab a bite to eat but this is pretty much what they do when they get bored. Personally I just watch I'm not much of a game person."

"I'm surprised they haven't started blowing each other up yet," Lola commented.

Melissa giggled. "They're not as bad as they used to be, trust me. Although Daffy still gets blasted everyone in a while and Yosemite Sam ends up in jail."

Lola had never thought about Sam in jail before. She could totally picture him behind bars though. "I can see Sam in jail. What does he do, blow people into the next state?"

Melissa nodded. "Occasionally, a couple times it was the sheriff. And every time he goes to jail, we end up bailing him out. He's done pretty good lately though." Her ring tone played Beyonce`. She checked the text message. "Ooh, Sylvia's coming."

"Who's Sylvia?"

"Sylvester's wife."

"Sylvester's married?" Lola asked incredulously.

Melissa nodded. "Uh huh. They've got a son too, Sylvester Jr. He's like, four I think. He's totally adorable but I swear that kids got the sassiest mouth I've ever heard in my life."

"Is Sylvia in the movie too?" Lola asked.

"Nah. Neither am I. But we hang around since we are Looney Tunes _technically_. So, are you excited to be working with the famous Bugs Bunny?"

Lola rolled her eyes. "Ha, yeah right. I'm just in this to meet Michael Jordan. I could care less about some stuck up movie star," she said.

"Movie star yes, stuck up rarely. Bugs is a really cool guy once you get to know him." The two of them glanced at Bugs. "Personally I think the two of you would make a perfect couple."

Lola threw her hands up in frustration. "Why is everyone always trying to set me up with him? It's just a movie!"

Melissa giggled. "I'm not the only one?"

Lola stood up and walked to the food counter and Melissa followed. "You should have heard my cousin Miranda the last couple of weeks. All you hear is 'you should go with Bugs', 'Bugs and Lola', 'you have the same last name'."

"Well you do have the same last name," Melissa commented.

Lola poured herself some punch. "Movie stars just aren't my type."

Melissa took a bite of a strawberry. "You have a type?" she asked sarcastically.

Lola rolled her eyes. "Yes I have a type. And my type does not include rich stars with ten million Grammy's."

"Well, you sure picked the perfect movie to be in huh?"

Bugs walked over to them for a bite to eat. Those guys had him playing games for four hours straight, he was starving.

"Having fun?" Melissa asked.

Bugs pretended to laugh. "Ha, fun." He picked up a carrot. "Murdering Wile E. in Red Faction is getting kind of old actually."

Melissa pulled Lola in front of her. "Bugs, have you met your new female co-star yet?" she said grinning from ear to ear.

Bugs crossed his arms. Of course he remembered the girl that had stolen his heart. "Oh yeah, the blonde girl from the auditions," he said jokingly unenthusiastic. He smiled and held out his hand. "We haven't met formally have we? Lola Bunny, right?"

Lola shook his hand. "Yeah."

"Some first day huh?" Bugs said.

"Tell me about it. I mean, are we _ever_ gonna start filming, like, today maybe? I'm getting kind tired of sitting around here. The smell of citrus gets nauseating."

Bugs laughed. "I know exactly what you mean. I'm not sure if we're doing anything today but we'll start eventually. Warner Brothers came be disorganized like that."

"Yo Bugsth! Get your furry cotton tail over here so I can beat you!" Daffy called.

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Geez, can't a guy refuel himself? And what makes you so sure you're gonna win?" He shook his head. "Stupid duck," he mumbled. He turned back to Lola. "Well, if you need anything just shout. If you'll excuse me, I've got to go wipe the floor with Daffy." He turned to go.

Lola watched him leave. "See ya'." She turned around and saw Melissa grinning. "What?"

Melissa didn't say anything.

"_What?_"

Melissa shook her head still grinning. "Nothing."

Suddenly the door opened. "Hello all!" It was Sylvia, black cat, long black hair tied into pig tails with white highlights, and pink lipstick. Next to her was her adorable son Sylvester Jr. who literally looked like a miniature version of Sylvester.

"Get out Sylvia, no one asked you to come," Wile E. said.

Sylvia stuck her tongue out at him then walked over to Sylvester.

He smiled at her innocently. "Hello Sylvia. How's life?"

"Sylvester Cat, you left your phone," she pulled his phone out of her purse and dropped it in his lap. "Your keys," she took out his keys. "Your script," she took out his script. "Your son," she picked up Jr. and dropped him in Sylvester's lap. "Geez, I'm surprised you remembered your pants."

"H-h-h-how the heck do you f-f-f-forget your s-s-s-son Sly?" Porky asked.

"It's not my fault I was rushing," Sylvester said like that was a good enough reason.

"You should have set your alarm clock," Sylvia said. She kissed him on the cheek. "So, no filming today?"

"Or tomorrow, or yesterday, or last week," Bugs said.

"Well maybe you'll start Wednesday," Sylvia said. "You got any popcorn? Candy? Mystery meat?"

"There's food over there," Sylvester said pointing to the food table. "Go check."

"By the way, the mysthery meat is sthome kind of octopus brainsth," Daffy said.

"What?!" Sylvia exclaimed. "They're feeding you guy's octopus brains?!"

Daffy laughed. "Whatdya say we play bowling?"

Bugs shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

Sylvia came over to Melissa and Lola. "Melissa! Long time, no see, and by long time I mean last week." She turned to Lola. "And you're…"

"Lola."

"Yeah Lola! Long time, no see, and by long time I mean never. Wow that's a long time alright."

"Don't mind Sylvia, she's weird like that," Melissa said. "Right Jr?"

Jr. nodded. "Yeah. What sick and twisted person makes you clean your room?"

Sylvia crossed her arms and pretended to be insulted. "Oh I'm sick and twisted? At least I don't choose to live in a pigsty. Mm-hmm. Alright Jr. Okay. I've got you."

Jr. looked up at Lola. "Are you Bugs' girlfriend?"

"Excuse me?" Lola said. Great, now even four year olds are assuming we're together. When will people give it a rest?!

Bugs turned around. "Say what now Jr.?"

"Jr, how about you go over there and play games with daddy?" Sylvia said.

"But all they're playing is stupid bowling," Jr. said pouting.

"Jr. go over there and play games with daddy," Sylvia said again only this time it wasn't a question.

"Oh alright. But if I do this I'm not doing it because you told me to, I'm doing it because I'm nice. So don't go getting any bright ideas about me being nice or anything like that because I'm not. I'm only doing this because I'm feeling very gen-us today."

"Jr…"

Jr. started to walk towards the guys. "If I wasn't feeling gen-us then I wouldn't do it but since you insisted then I'll do it. See look at me I'm doing it…"

Sylvester pulled Jr. into his lap. "You wanna play bowling sport?"

"No I wanna play boxing," Jr. said.

Sylvia turned to Melissa and Lola. "That kid knows too many words for a four year old."

"Hey Jr come here," Bugs said. Jr came over to him and he whispered something in his ear. Jr grinned and went over to Daffy and snatched his beak off.

Daffy took it back and glared at Bugs and everyone else who was laughing. "You set me up!"

"You should get your beak screwed on tighter," Bugs laughed.

Daffy balled up his fist. "I swear…!"

Bugs smirked at him. "I dare you."

When Bugs said "I dare you" that usually meant that if you did something then there'd be serious consequences but Daffy decided to take the risk, this time he might get lucky. So he went over to Bugs and tried to punch him but Bugs flipped him and he landed on the floor with a _THUD_!

"Wow," Lola said.

"That's Bugs and Daffy for you, always torturing each other. One minute they're brother's the next they're arch enemies," Melissa said.

"Are they always like that?" Lola asked.

"It's definitely getting worse with old age," Sylvia said.

**

At four o' clock it was time to leave.

"That's it? No cameras or Michael Jordan?" Lola said sadly.

"Like Bugs said, you might start filming tomorrow," Melissa said. She wrote down her number on a notepad. "Here, I won't be here all the time so call me when you get the chance. We could hang out sometime."

Lola put Melissa's number into her purse. "Thanks Melissa."

Melisa gave her a quick hug. "Well I'll see you soon."

"Yeah see you soon."

**

The next day was basically the same as the day before. Lola just sat around alone and lonely. Melissa didn't show up either so that just made it worse. No filming, no doing anything, and still no Michael Jordan.

The day after was somewhat bearable though. It started out the same as the past two days. Sitting on the couch watching them play games.

She felt left out like she always did. She was always left standing on the sidelines while the guys had all the fun because guys never wanted to invite a _girl_ to play with them, and the girls always found her to be strange so it was rare that they invited her. She was always the last person anyone would invite to hang out with them.

"Pfft, they'd never ask the new girl to play," she said to herself.

Porky was playing against Taz and Wile E. was giving him instructions that to him didn't make any sense.

"Go past 9th street! Turn left at seventh. No that was fifth, seventh Porky seventh!"

"Seventh w-w-w-what?!" Porky said frustrated.

"Run over that old lady! No not the hippie the old lady!"

"Why?!"

Lola watched them play. She'd played that game a million times before and knew exactly what Porky was supposed to do.

"Hey Porky, turn right," she said. Porky turned right. He figured any advice was better than Wile E's. "Turn left. Go straight. Hit some old ladies."

"Why?"

"They get you points. It's cruel and unusual torture on their part but it works."

"See?! I'm not crazy!" Wile E. exclaimed.

"Put it in hyper speed," Lola said. Porky pressed the hyper speed button furiously. Then he just beat Taz.

"Pork_Star wins! Tazmania4567832 loses!"

"DANG!" Taz shouted. He threw the game controller onto the floor in frustration.

"Thanks for that L-L-L-Lola," Porky said.

Lola shrugged. "Don't mention it. I've played this a million times anyway."

Bugs picked up the controller Taz threw on the floor. "Wanna play again Porky? Don't expect to win."

"Y-y-y-you're on!"

Bugs turned around for a second and saw Lola slumped on the couch. He knew she probably felt left out, he just thought she'd opposed video games like the other girls. "Hey Lo, you wanna play?"

"No!" Daffy exclaimed. Bugs elbowed him hard in the arm. "OW!"

Lola sat up. "You want me to play with you?" That was the nicest offer she'd heard all week.

Bugs nodded. "Sure." He moved over and made room for her on the floor.

Lola sat on the floor next to him and he gave her the game controller.

"Don't think we're letting you play because we're nice. Bugs is just a big softie," Daffy said.

"Don't mind Daffy. He's just a little," he held up a sign with a picture of a screw and a ball and whistled. Lola laughed.

Daffy glared at Bugs. "What did you call me?" He hadn't seen the sign.

"He just called you a," Tweety held up that same sign.

"Hey, I am not crazy!"

They all stared at him for a second then laughed. Daffy was the last person that should say he's not crazy.

"Daffy, if you looked up crazy in the dictionary your picture would be right next to it," Sylvester said. They all laughed again.

Daffy glared at them for a second. "You guy are mean. I'm gonna go get a donut." He got up and went to go get a donut.

Bugs looked at Lola. "See, I told you he was a screwball."


	4. Baskeballthe Game of Love

Since when is basketball the game of love? Since now! (i know i can be a little corny)

* * *

Chapter Four:

Basketball—the Game of Love

Ding Dong!

Lola put down the brown box she was about to fill with her basketball trophies and awards and went to the door.

"Hi Lola!" Miranda exclaimed.

"No, Bugs and I are not together okay? So just save your breath," Lola said. She walked back to the family room.

Miranda followed observing all the boxes and disorganization of Lola's house. "Where are you going?"

Lola went back to putting her awards into the box. "I'm moving."

Miranda looked confused. "Why?"

"So I can be closer to work. Do you know how annoying it is to have to drive all the way from San Francisco to L.A, to back to San Francisco every day? Not to mention this friggin' traffic really pisses me off."

Miranda crossed her arms. "And when exactly were you going to tell me you were moving?"

Lola wiped a smudge off her golden basketball trophy. "I don't know, maybe when you came here and found this place deserted," she said sarcastically.

Miranda scowled at her. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome."

Miranda ignored the comment and sat down on the floor next to her. "Don't you need some help?"

Lola closed the box. "Tyler and Brandon were coming."

"I was talking about _me_ Lola."

Lola stood up. "I didn't think you'd want to help. You might break a nail." Miranda was the girliest girly girl from the planet girly. Lola knew for a fact she didn't like work, especially when she just got a manicure.

"I won't do anything hard, I just got a French. Maybe I'll do all the easy stuff."

Before Lola could answer, the doorbell rang again. She opened it and standing there were her two brothers Brandon and Tyler. The two of them were tall brown rabbits with sandy brown hair. They pretty much looked like twins (even though Brandon was two years younger) except Tyler's hair was messier and he acted like a thug a little more than necessary. Even still, they were the best brothers ever.

"Wassup lil sis," Tyler said. He put his dark sunglasses on top of his head.

"Hey guys," Lola said. "You've rented that truck right?"

"'Course. Now I was thinking you and Miranda can carry all the heavy stuff, couches, tables, the works, and Ty and me can carry all the light stuff like the food," Brandon said.

"You've got this all worked out don't you?" Lola said.

"As always," Brandon said. He always had a plan for everything.

"I can't move couches anyway, I just got a French," Miranda said.

Tyler looked at her with a confused look. "A French…?"

"French manicure DUH!" Miranda said. "You don't know the first thing about nails do you?"

"Nails…?" Tyler said jokingly.

"C'mon you guys," Lola said.

**

Lola's new house was in the suburban L.A. It wasn't large but it was cozy. And it had a perfect view of the meadow from the back porch.

Around four, they were almost done but they were sitting in the grass in the front yard taking a quick break.

Tyler eyed the house behind them. Not his first choice for living. Maybe if he was going bankrupt…. "You _really_ know how to pick 'em Lola."

Lola looked insulted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"So how's this movie of yours going?" Brandon asked.

The movie wasn't going so great. You can't even all it a movie yet. "Ha! How's it going? We haven't even started filming! All we've done is sit around in the lounge room. And the worst part is I haven't met Michael Jordan yet!"

"But the best part is she's met Bugs Bunny," Miranda said. She giggled at Lola's glare. "And she loooooves him!"

"Shut _up_ Miranda!"

Tyler raised his eyebrows. "You're in love with Bugs Bunny? But I thought you hated movie stars. And anyway, why the heck would Bugs wanna go with you? You're just Lola…"

Lola pulled Tyler's long ear. "Ty…"

Brandon put on his head-professor-of-Virginia-Tech face. "Now Lola, what you've got going here is a thing called love. But with great love comes great dangers. When two people love each other very much they need to realize that sex before marriage is wrong…"

"Brandon, I already know the friggin' birds and the bees." Lola didn't know how many times she had to set this straight (not birds and bees, her and Bugs) but it was getting annoying. "Listen, I've only known him for a week and I've hardly even talked to him. I do _not_ like him. He does _not_ like me. So quit saying we're together," she threw Miranda the evil eye, "It's just annoying!"

Miranda crossed her arms. "Fine, but I still say you looooove him!"

Lola pulled a handful of grass out of the ground and threw it at Miranda's face.

"Hey!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Grass Lola? Nice," Tyler commented.

"When it comes to Miranda grass is the ultimate weapon," Lola said.

Miranda picked the grass out of her long strawberry blonde hair. "Ew. Ew. Nature. Disgusting nature."

**

That Monday back at the studios there was good news and bad news. The good news was they were filming today. The bad news it was the part she wasn't in.

When she found out she sat back on the couch and sighed. Another boring day, only this time I'll have to go through it alone. She decided to go sneak a peek at the set and everything since she wouldn't be doing anything else.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped. "Ah!"

It was just Bugs. "Spying on us?"

Lola shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do. Do I even need to be here today?"

"Probably not."

Lola pouted. "So I came here for _nothing_?"

Bugs laughed. "Kinda. If you leave I'll make up some excuse for ya' though."

Lola raised her eyebrows. "What kind of excuse we talkin' here?"

Bugs shrugged. "Oh I don't know. I could say you robbed a bank and went to jail. You got into a car accident. A meteor hit your house. Sudden death."

Lola rolled her eyes. "I think I'll pass." She started to walk away.

Bugs put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. "I was just kidding Lola. You can leave if you want to though. I don't think they'd notice."

"Promise you won't tell them I'm dead?"

"'Course. If I told them you were dead, they would have a total shit fit. Not something I want to relive." He remembered one time when Sam was tossed into jail right before they did one of their cartoons and the staff was absolutely furious and...it's a long story.

Lola smiled. "Alright." She backed down the hallway waving her hands in front of her face. "You didn't see anything." She turned around and left the studios.

Okay so Bugs was a good friend. But she wasn't about to admit it yet.

**

Lola dribbled the ball across the court then made a basket. Yes! She had to brush up on her skills; they were filming with Michael Jordan soon (Michael Jordan!!!). She didn't want to look like some amateur in front of the best basketball player of all time.

As she made another shot, she saw Bugs walk through the door.

"Wassup Lo? Brushin' up on your skills for Mike?"

Lola didn't take her eyes off the ball she was dribbling. She took one quick glance at him though and then tried to make the shot but missed blushing furiously. Something about his presence was making her nervous. She tried to shake it off. Snap out of it Lola.

Bugs chuckled. "You don't have to try and impress him. Mike's not like that."

Lola picked up the basketball and tried to shoot again. Missed! "Thanks for the helpful advice," she said frustrated.

Bugs walked towards her. "Whatdya say you and me play a little one on one," he challenged.

Lola raised her eyebrows. From what she'd seen Bugs couldn't even compete with her. "_You_ wanna play a game with me?"

"Hey, I'm not as bad as it says in the script okay?"

Lola shrugged and bounced the ball to the half court line. "Whatever."

"How do I know you're such a good player anyways _doll_?" Bugs said teasing her as everyone else did about that "don't ever call me doll" line in the movie. "What if it's just an act?"

Lola stopped in her tracks. She didn't take it when anyone said she couldn't do something, especially when she knew she was good at it. And now she really was about to start hating the word doll!

Bugs shoved his hands in his pockets modestly. "But I'm sure you wouldn't mind being beaten by the one and only Bugs Bunny right?" He snorted. "Your funeral," he teased.

Lola was steaming with anger. He did not just say that! "The one and only Bugs Bunny," who does he think he is?! I'll show him! She turned around and threw the ball at him a little harder than necessary. "Your ball! First one to ten wins."

Bugs walked to the half court. That is one competitive chick. But he didn't care, this was fun. He stood in front of her bouncing the ball. "I'm gonna go easy on you, since you're a _girl_ and all."

Lola fought the urge not to punch him in the face. "Do your worst."

Bugs started to go past her to shoot but she snatched the ball out of his hands and elbowed him in the stomach.

Bugs stood there awestruck watching her dribble the ball to the other side of the court making a perfect two point shot. She did it so gracefully and beautifully with no effort at all.

She walked back towards him with the ball in her hands. She smirked at him. "What, are you just gonna stand there and let me win?"

Bugs came out of his thoughts. "No. No, of course not."

"Good, 'cause it would be a shame to let all that _bragging_ go to waste, wouldn't it?" She said coldly not really anticipating an answer.

Bugs ran over to her and they finished the game. Bugs lost miserably. The score was 10-4. Bugs realized Lola was an awesome player (not that he ever doubted that), or maybe he just lost because he was hypnotized by her elegance and her beauty and her cute butt.

He held out his hand like a good sport. "Good game Lola."

Lola shook it squeezing it as tight as she could. "Likewise," she said keeping her look of hatred stuck on her face. She walked towards the bleachers. "I guess you'll just have to try harder to beat me next time."

"Right," Bugs said massaging the hand that she practically crushed. She's gorgeous, she can play, and she's got a good grip, lucky me, he thought.

By the look on her face, he could tell she was still mad at him. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings like that. He ran over to her. "Hey, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything. I didn't mean for you to take it personally I was just kidding."

Lola looked at him. At least he's man enough to apologize for it. "S' okay," she said a slight smile spreading across her face.

They stood in an awkward silence for a while.

"How'd you learn to play so good?" Bugs asked after a few seconds.

"I taught myself. My brothers wouldn't let me play with them even if their lives depended on it. And my mom hated the fact that I liked sports, she said it wasn't 'ladylike'. So I ended up teaching myself how to play."

"What about your dad?"

Lola looked down. She didn't like talking about her dad. "My dad died when I was seven."

Bugs suddenly regretted saying anything. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Lola shook her head and waved it off. "Doesn't matter anyway. What about you? When did you learn to play?"

"Daffy and Sly and me used to play all the time when we were teenagers. Then we came here and got into Looney Tunes. Personally I didn't even want to be an actor."

Lola was surprised. Here he was the greatest toon of all time and he didn't even want to do it in the first place. "Why did you do it then?"

"I was kind of forced into it." He snickered. "My folks had it in their heads that all their children will grow up to be rich and successful so they forced me to come here and audition for this crazy show. But acting turned out to be one of those things that just grows on you if you do it enough."

Lola giggled. "I know how that is. My mom forced me into dancing thinking it would make me 'girlier'."

Now it was Bugs' turn to be surprised. Lola just didn't look like the type that would prance around a stage in some big fluffy tutu. "You're a dancer?"

"I mean I absolutely _despise_ ballet but I stayed in hip hop and jazz until I was sixteen."

"You're not the type of person I could see in a tutu and ballet shoes," Bugs said.

"Yeah I can't exactly see myself in those either." Lola liked talking to him. He didn't treat her like she was weird like the rest of her family did. And unlike some people (hi mom) he actually listened to her. She was starting to think she had the wrong idea about him; he was actually really nice.

Suddenly Bugs' phone vibrated. He checked it and it said he had ten minutes to be at this meeting with his agent. Personally, he didn't want to leave. "Crap."

"Busy guy?" Lola asked.

Bugs nodded. "Yeah, and ever since this movie started I've been extra busy. That's the thing about being the star though; they put all the responsibility on you."

Lola started to put her stuff, which was sprawled out, on the bleachers, back into her bag and leave too. "I guess I should be leaving too." Then her hands slipped and all her stuff fell out of her purse. "Oh crud." She bent down to pick everything up.

Bugs bent down to help her. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Thanks…" Then their eyes locked his wide brown ones on her sparkling blue ones. Bugs flashed his awesome smile at her. She found herself hypnotized, unable to look away from him.

He waved his hand in front of her face. "You alright Lo?"

She shook her head. "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm alright." She put the rest of her stuff into her purse and stood up.

"Well, I guess I should be going now, I don't want to be late."

"Yeah see ya' around." She watched him go. Bugs was a _really_ good friend. Shut up Lola, she said to herself. Don't let your guard down. Maybe Miranda and Melissa were right, maybe I…no I don't.


	5. A little More Than Friends

Chapter 5:

A Little More Than Friends

The next morning Bugs, Daffy, Wile E, and Melissa were walking down the hallway.

"How's the movie going guys?" Melissa asked.

"It's only been a week Melissa. What the heck are we supposed to do in a week?" Wile E said.

"Bugs here keepsth on dissin' me. I mean really, I'm hot right?" Daffy said striking a pimpish pose.

Nobody answered that. Bugs put his middle finger up at him.

Daffy looked insulted. He turned to Melissa and Wile E pointing to Bugs. "Did you sthee that? He just gave me the bird!"

"Daffy, you are a bird," Wile E pointed out.

Daffy crossed his arms still looking insulted. "Oh yeah that's really funny Wile E. Ha, ha. Did you think of that one yourself?"

Lola came up behind them looking like she just rolled out of the bed with wild hair and bags under her eyes.

"Hey Lo," Bugs said.

Lola looked at him out the corners of her eyes. "Eh."

"Not much of a morning person huh?" Melissa asked.

"Eh."

"Well get with it girl. We Los Angeles people are all about mornings."

Bugs, Daffy, and Wile E snorted.

"Well, some of us are." Wile E. said.

"There isth a wisthdom here Lola and it sthays, stop drinking and driving!" Daffy exclaimed.

Lola put her middle finger up at him.

Daffy threw his hands up in frustration. "Why is everyone giving me the friggin' bird?!"

"You know you're filming with Michael Jordan today right?" Melissa asked.

Lola gasped. "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, he's here now," Melissa said.

"Pfft, Michael Jordan," Bugs mumbled.

Lola smoothed her hair and wiped the sleep out of her eyes desperately. She turned to Bugs. "How do I look?"

"Like a million bucks," Bugs replied.

Lola ran to the movie set and Melissa and Wile E followed.

Bugs rolled his eyes. What does he have that I don't?

Daffy elbowed him. "You jealous?"

Bugs put up his middle finger again then went to the movie set.

"Why doesth everyone keep givin' me the dang bird?!" Daffy exclaimed.

In the gym Melissa was introducing Lola to Michael Jordan. He was standing over by Sylvester and Porky reading over his script.

"Hey Michael," Melissa called.

Michael looked up. "Hey there Melissa."

"This is Lola Bunny. She totally adores you."

"Nice to meet you Lola Bunny," Michael said.

Lola was totally amazed. Here she was standing in front of Michael Jordan (Michael Jordan!!!) in all his baldness and tallness. "Pinch me. I am standing in front of the man that has covered my walls since I was five."

Michael laughed.

"Alright everyone, we're starting in five minutes!" Tony called. He turned to Lola "Just to let you know Lola, you're not in this part."

Lola was slightly annoyed. "Thanks for telling me."

Melissa leaned next to her ear. "You wanna ditch this place?"

Lola nodded. She got up and her and Melissa walked out the door. Bugs gave her a quick wave before she left and she waved back.

She and Melissa went to Starbucks and while they were there they saw Penelope.

"Hi Penelope," Melissa said. They sat down next to her. "You haven't met Lola yet have you?"

"Oh believe me, I've heard all about you Lola. Nice to meet you," Penelope said.

"You too," Lola said.

"Penelope do you think…"

"Melissa, don't go there," Lola warned.

"Okay fine," Melissa said crossing her arms.

"Let me guess, she thinks you like Bugs right?" Penelope asked.

"Doesn't everybody?" Lola almost said "He's so sweet and cute…" but she caught herself. "I don't like him, trust me."

Penelope sipped her latte. "Don't worry Lola, I believe you."

Lola sighed with relief. "Thanks, I think you're the only one who does."

"But seriously though…!"

"Melissa, what have we said about all of that match making?" Penelope asked.

Melissa pouted. "It's annoying and rude."

"Good girl," Penelope said.

**

One day before filming started all the cast were sitting around on the set…all except Bugs. Lola found herself getting anxious wondering if he was coming or not. Oh why do you care? She thought. So what if he doesn't come? But she couldn't bear the possibility of not seeing his face.

"Don't worry, he's gonna come," Wile E said.

Lola shook her head out of her thoughts. "What?"

"Bugs never misses a day of work unless it's really important. He's kind of a workaholic."

"Uh…thanks?"

Wile E shrugged and walked away.

"Where the heck isth that rabbit?" Daffy said.

"Ten minutes people," one of the producers said.

Suddenly Bugs came through the door. He had bags under his eyes and he stumbled when he walked and he looked like he just got wasted.

Michael tried to resist the urge to laugh. "What happened to you?"

Bugs thought for a second, what did I do? "Um, oh yeah, I will _never_ mix carrot juice, (hic) coke, and beer ever again." He plopped down next to Lola who was sitting on the floor leaning up against the bleachers.

"Why the freak did you do that?!" Sylvester exclaimed.

"I was (hic) bored," Bugs said putting his throbbing head in his hands.

Lola laughed. "I've done that before. Doesn't feel too good in the morning."

Bugs smiled. "Tell me about it."

**

Bugs sat at a table eating some McDonalds French fries staring intently at Lola. He figured he must be madly in love with her because he'd never stared at anyone this long. The thing was he couldn't bring himself to look away as much as he tried. She was just so beautiful and elegantly graceful in her step. What he didn't realize was that he was writing her name with the fries.

"Nice artwork," Michael said.

Bugs snapped out of his trance with a mouth full of fries and quickly messed up his "artwork." "Huh?"

"You like her don't you?" Michael said knowingly.

"Like who? Who likes her? I don't like her." He stood up and walked away quickly before Mike could ask any more questions that he didn't want to answer.

Wile E. walked past. "What was that all about Mike?"

Michael shook his head and laughed. "Nothing. He's decided not to tell anyone."

**

Lola was walking down the stairs and she saw Bugs and Daffy coming down the hallway. Her eyes locked on Bugs. She didn't know what was happening to her. She found herself staring at Bugs longer than usual these days. He was a really great friend to her and was really sweet and she was starting to think he was so handsome. She was starting to like him but still wouldn't admit it even to herself.

Suddenly her foot missed the step and she fell down the stairs and landed at Bugs' feet. She looked up at him feeling like her face was on fire.

Bugs knelt down to her. "Are you okay?" He helped her up.

"Yeah, um, I'm fine," she said brushing herself off.

"That was sthome fall. Proves not all girlsth are wimpsth," Daffy said.

Lola hadn't heard his comment or anything else they were saying, she was focused on Bugs.

"Lola? He-lo Lo-la?"

Lola shook her head. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, really. Just a slight migraine, it'll go away. I, um, I'll see you guys later." She walked red faced down the hallway before she made a fool of herself again.

Bugs watched her go with hearts in his eyes.

Daffy leaned next to his ear. "I think she likesth you," he whispered.

Bugs glared at him then walked down the hallway to the movie set.

**

They had been filming for a while now. And Lola actually got to do something for once. That day they had been doing her entrance scene.

Right then though they were on their lunch break. Lola stood over by the bleachers contemplating going home for lunch or asking Melissa or Penelope to go with her.

Bugs walked over to her. "You wanna come to Wendy's with us Lola?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, who else here has the name Lola?"

Lola blushed feeling stupid. "I'll go."

The two of them met Daffy and Porky at the entrance.

"Ew, you invited her to come? She'sth just a girl though…" Daffy said.

"Ignore Daffy, he's just an idiot," Bugs said.

"Oh I know. And this _girl_, Daffy, could whoop you're big feathered butt in anything. Why? Because you're just a stupid, greedy, jerk," Lola said.

Daffy stared at her slack jawed and amazed that she'd actually say something like that about him. And the bad part was he couldn't think of a good come back.

"Ouch," Porky said. He didn't know what was funnier, what Lola just said to Daffy or his reaction.

Lola nodded towards the door. "C'mon boys." They headed out the door leaving Daffy behind.

After he composed himself, he ran after them. "Hey wait for me!"

Inside Wendy's they ordered and then sat at a booth by the window.

"Hey Lola, 'don't ever call me doll'," Bugs teased. Him, Porky, and Daffy laughed.

"Shut up will ya'! I didn't write that."

"Bugs she k-k-k-killed you in th-th-that game," Porky said laughing. Daffy imitated Lola knocking him on the ground.

"Okay you guys…" Bugs warned.

"Bugs and Lola sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Daffy and Porky chanted.

Bugs and Lola ate their lunch looking at the two of them with extremely annoyed glares.

"W-w-w-what are you gonna n-n-name your children?" Porky asked.

"Grey rabbitsth with blonde hair, not exactly what I'd call adorable," Daffy said.

Lola had totally lost interest in Daffy and Porky's teasing. Instead she found herself focused on Bugs for the millionth time that day. His big brown eyes shone brightly and the annoyed look on his face was so attractive. Then he looked at her and she turned back to her salad trying to hide her red face.

She looked up again and he pointed to her face. She picked up her napkin and wiped the salad dressing off it blushing furiously. "Gone?" she mouthed. He nodded.

A little while later before they left Lola was about to buy herself an ice cream and Bugs stood in line behind her.

"$2.50," the lady said.

Lola looked in her purse but there was nothing there. "Crap!" I must have left the rest of my money in my other purse, she thought.

"If you don't have enough I'll buy it for you," Bugs offered.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Lola said.

"It's alright." Bugs took $2.50 out of his wallet and gave it to her. "You don't have to worry about paying me back."

"Thanks Bugs," Lola said. The lady gave her the ice cream. Lola stepped out of line and waited for him. After he bought his ice cream, they left with Porky and Daffy.

**

The later that day Lola sat on Melissa's couch while she did her toe nails.

Melissa sighed. "Red is the color of love. Did you have fun filming today?"

Lola nodded trying her hardest to keep a straight face. "Yeah. Bugs invited me to Wendy's for lunch."

"Aww, like a date," Melissa said.

"It wasn't a date. Daffy and Porky were there too."

"C'mon Lola you know you like him. I bet you every time he looks at you, you blush and look away."

Lola looked down at her red toenails. That much was true.

"And you even dream about him at night."

That much was true too. Take last night for instance. "Well…"

Melissa smiled. She knew she was about to get it out of her. "And I bet you he even bought you an ice cream."

"How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess. Now say it."

Lola knew she couldn't hide it any longer and Melissa would just keep on pestering her until she admitted it. "Alright, I like him okay!"

Melissa smiled. "I knew it."

"But…but what if he doesn't like me back?" Lola asked.

"Lola you're a very likeable person. Now if you want me to ask him…"

"Melissa no!"

"Don't worry. You're secrets safe with me."

Lola got silent. The possibility of him not liking her made her spirits hit rock bottom and she knew it showed on her face. What if she was right? What if he didn't like her back?

**

Bugs walked down the street on his way to Daffy's house. After a run in with Elmer Fudd (he just barely escaped with his brains) and being chased twelve blocks by Sam who was on a rampage (he had probably been hittin' the juice) he just wanted to hang out with his friends and relax. He hadn't had much time to relax; this movie was throwing him into double over time so he savored those moments when he got to chill out.

For the nth time his mind drifted to the one person he'd been thinking about a lot lately, Lola…wait let me rephrase that. He'd been thinking about Lola more than he ever had before. He really liked her, maybe even loved her. The only reason he'd put off asking her out was because he was afraid she wouldn't like him. He'd put off girls for a while now since his last girlfriend. In truth what happened the last time kind of hurt his self esteem but he never showed it. But Lola was different.

Bugs, if she doesn't like you you've got nothing to lose, his conscience told him.

Nothing except my dignity, he thought.

So you're just gonna spend the rest of your life living in paranoia over something that happened fifteen years ago?

Bugs got mad then. Let's not take it there! he thought.

He turned the corner and found Lola walking a couple yards in front of him texing.

He sucked up his courage. You're right; I've got nothing to lose.

Except your _dignity_.

Bugs rolled his eyes. Shut up, what do you know?

F.Y.I I'm your conscience, I know all…

Bugs tuned his conscience and sucked up his courage. Maybe since she was right there now was probably the right time to…

Out of the corners of his eyes he saw some FedEx truck coming down the street. The truck was out of control though. It was speeding across the lanes straight towards Lola!

"LOLA LOOK OUT!" he shouted.

Lola turned around and saw the truck. A look of horror swept across her face. She stood there frozen in fear; as much as she tried her legs wouldn't move. "AAAAAHHHH!"

The next thing happened so fast it was like a blur. Bugs ran over to her as fast as he could, grabbed her arm, and yanked her out of the way. The truck made a sharp turn just before it hit the sidewalk and skidded back on the road.

Bugs and Lola tumbled into the grass. "You okay?" Bugs asked as he sat up.

Lola was breathing hard. She was totally shaken up. She looked back at the road but the truck was gone. She nodded slowly then turned to him. After she caught her bearings she said, "I'm okay."

Bugs helped her get up. All of a sudden Lola threw her arms around him. Bugs was her hero. He just saved her from sudden death. She'd be wearing a halo if he hadn't been there. "Oh Bugs, thank you. You saved my life."

Bugs hugged her back. "Don't mention it. I couldn't just stand there and watch you die like that."

They stood there embracing each other for a few moments. Then they realized how long they'd been standing there and let go embarrassed.

Lola looked at the ground. "So…"

Bugs rubbed the back of his neck. "So…"

"I guess I'll see you when I see you," Lola said starting to walk away.

"Hey Lola wait," Bugs said.

She came back towards him. "Yeah?"

"I was gonna ask you this tomorrow but since you're here now um, will you…go out with me?" He cringed afraid she'd say no.

Lola smiled. So he does like me, she thought. He asked _me_ to go out with him!!! She decided to give him a little suspense before she actually said yes. She put her hands on her hips. "You save my life then ask me to go out with you?"

When you thought about it, it sounded a little weird. "Um, yeah. So is that a yes or a never in a million years?" He could have sworn a never in a million years was coming on.

"Yes, I mean, yes, it's a yes," Lola said. She was so overtaken with joy she could hardly get the words out.

"Great. So is tomorrow good?"

"Tomorrow's perfect."

"I'll pick you up at six then?"

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Bugs." She walked down the street towards her house.

At that moment Bugs felt like he was on top of the world. As soon as she turned the corner he punched his fist into the air. "YES!"


	6. Romantic Night

And now for the part we've all been waiting for *dramatic music* dun-dun-duuuuuun!

* * *

Chapter 6:

Romantic Night

The next day Lola sat on her couch playing with a paddle ball. She couldn't wait until six. It was only 2:00 in the afternoon but it might as well have been 1:00 in the morning at the rate time was moving.

She was still flipping over the fact that Bugs actually asked _her_ out! She never would have guessed that he liked her, maybe her liking him just clouded her mind so she never noticed before but either way she couldn't get over it.

She didn't tell anyone yet. She sure wasn't about to call Melissa and listen to all her "I told you so's." and Miranda was the last person she wanted to call. All she'd hear for next three weeks would be her girly giggles and annoying questions like "Where'd he take you?", and "How long have you been together?" and "Did you kiss yet?"

The phone rang. Lola honestly didn't feel like getting up and going all the way over to the phone on the other side of the room. She just let the answering machine pick up.

"Hello Lola, it's your mom. I just called to see if you are okay since we haven't talked in a while."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Gee mom, I didn't know you cared."

"Call me soon. I love you."

Lola could hear the fake happiness in her voice. "Yeah right." She was glad she hadn't picked up the phone.

Aside from Miranda, Lola's mom was the last person she wanted to tell. Her mom was extremely unappreciative and critical of Lola. She didn't know about the movie yet even though she'd been in it for weeks now. If Lola told her she was dating Bugs Bunny she'd never hear the end of it.

Lola picked up the remote and turned on NBC to take her mind off of her mom. Then the phone rang again and she let the answering machine pick up. She didn't fell like talking to anyone; all she wanted to do was think about Bugs.

"Hi Lola! It's Miranda! Call me later 'kay?!"

"Could ya' quit speaking in exclamation points Miranda?"

The phone rang yet again.

"That's it!" Lola stomped to it and unplugged it then lay back on her couch and watched TV lost in her thoughts about Bugs.

**

Bugs prepared for his date. He stood in his utterly huge walk in closet staring at all his formal clothes deciding on something to wear. Finally he decided on some black jeans and a white button down shirt.

Then the phone rang. Bugs sighed and picked it up. "Talk to me."

"Wassup Bugsth? Wanna go do sthomething?" Daffy asked.

"No."

"Aw c'mon. We could go to the arcade and I can kick your furry assth in some video gamesth."

"Is all you do these days play video games?" Bugs asked.

"Okay, video gamesth are out. We could play basketball."

"I've had enough basketball to last me a lifetime Daff." Truth be told, he'd been playing basketball for weeks now, he didn't want to play ever again.

"Golf?"

"Daffy…"

"Roller skating?"

"Daffy…"

"Or how about we just be lazy and sthit around Stharbuck getting drunk off of coffee?"

"Daffy I'm kinda busy right now. How about we hang out some other time?"

"What am I sthopposed to do all day while you're being busy?!"

"Don't you have other friends? I hear Porky was kinda bored too, when was the last time you guys hung out? Maybe you two can go play golf and break in those ugly pants of yours." Daffy had just bought some new golf pants that looked like something retired old man would wear.

"Okay fine. Hey, my pants are not ugly!"

"Whatever. Bye."

"Yeah, yeah."

Bugs put down the phone and sighed with relief. It was a good thing Daffy was too naïve to figure out that "busy" meant he was going out with Lola. If he had figured it out the news would spread like wild fire and he'd be listening to everyone talk about him for weeks. He didn't need that kind of stress yet.

He pulled his clothes out of the closet and prepared to go pick Lola up.

**

At exactly 6:00 the doorbell rang.

Lola ran downstairs in a knee length red dress with a black belt, a red sequined scrunchie, and peach mango perfume. She opened the door.

He looked extremely handsome. "Hi Bugs."

"Hi Lola."

"Am I overdressed?" Considering the fact that she had no idea where they were going she hoped she wouldn't look out of place.

"No. You look beautiful actually."

Lola blushed. "Thanks you too…handsome I mean."

Bugs let out a small laugh and held out his hand. She took it and he led her to his Mercedes and even opened the door for her. He's such a gentleman, she thought.

"So, where are we going?" Lola asked after they got onto the main road.

"To the beach, so you can get swept away by the high tide and eaten by the sharks," Bugs joked.

Lola laughed. "Seriously, I wanna know."

"You don't like surprises?" Bugs asked.

"Well that all depends on what the surprise is, if it was a surprise party then that's fine otherwise you'd have to give me some answers."

Bugs thought. "Answers huh? Let's see, 6:37 p.m., the third planet from the sun, 3.141592653..."

"Thanks but I already know what pi equals," Lola said.

"Well we're almost there anyway," Bugs said.

A little while later they were there. Lola looked out the window at some place called Fancy de Italiano.

They got out the car and went in. Lola stared with wide eyes. The place was absolutely amazing. Everyone was dressed in fancy clothes, giant chandeliers hung from the ceiling, waiters in black uniforms walked to and fro, Debussy playing in the background, and the place smelled like pasta and pizza.

"Table for two please," Bugs said.

They were led to a two person table with a burgundy red table cloth, Italian bread in a basket and candles in the center, and fancily folded napkins.

"This is amazing," Lola said. "I never thought I'd be sitting in a place like this."

"This is one of the best restaurants in the city," Bugs said.

Lola looked through the menu. Everything was _extremely_ expensive. "Oh my god I'm afraid to breathe on this stuff. How do you afford all this?"

"It ain't much as long as you've got some extra cash on you," Bugs said.

Extra cash? In this case "extra cash" would mean two months of her mortgage. "How rich are you?"

Bugs thought. He hadn't exactly been keeping track lately. "Um, I don't know, somewhere in the billions."

Lola's eyes got wide. "Dang! Are you serious!"

Bugs nodded modestly. "Yeah pretty much. Years and years of acting and what not will do that to you."

A tall brunette waitress with too much lipstick came over to them. "May I take your order?" she said batting her eyelashes at Bugs.

"I'll have the ravioli and white wine," Bugs said not looking up from his menu ignoring the waitress trying to flirt with him. He got that a lot so he was used to it.

"And you ma'am?" the waiter asked Lola. She didn't take her eyes off of Bugs.

Lola tried to ignore the woman trying to flirt with Bugs but she felt a little jealous. "Um, I guess I'll just have the ravioli too, and an iced tea." Her aggravation showed.

"Coming right up," the waitress said batting her eyelashes once more at Bugs then walking away.

"Is Italiano even Italian?" Lola asked shaking that moment out of her head.

Bugs shrugged. "I'm not sure. Whoever named this place probably didn't know much Italian. You having fun filming your first movie?"

"It's alright. At least I actually got to start filming; I was starting to think I wasn't in the movie anymore."

The waitress came back with their food. She turned her back to Lola and looked lovingly at Bugs. "Can I get you anything else sir?"

Bugs stirred his ravioli nonchalantly. "No thanks."

"Well if you need anything else just call me." She threw Lola a glare then left switching her hips as she walked.

Lola frowned and sipped her iced tea.

Bugs saw the frown on her face. "Don't worry about that woman. I definitely prefer blondes."

Lola looked up at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. "I can't believe I thought you were stuck up and conceited."

Bugs raised his eyebrows but he wasn't mad. "You thought that about me?"

Lola blushed a little. "I'm sorry, I was just being stereotypical. You're one of the nicest people I've ever met."

Bugs swallowed his ravioli. "Nah, I'm not nice."

"Yeah you are."

"No, I'm a jerk trust me. You can ask any one of the guys. I'm one of the meanest people in Hollywood."

"Well you're nice to me."

"Of course I'm nice to you." He cracked a smile as she blushed again. He thought she was cute when she blushed like that. "Don't expect it to last. Try that ravioli, you're really missing out. That's an order!" he said with fake rudeness in his voice. "See I told you I was a jerk."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Are you always this dramatic?"

"I've been in the business for years, it's second nature. But seriously, try the ravioli."

Lola tried the ravioli. "This is _amazing_! It's like my taste buds are on a trip to heaven!" she exclaimed.

"Like I said, best restaurant in the city," Bugs said.

A little while later they finished eating.

Bugs paid and tipped the waiter then they started to leave.

The waitress wrote her number on the receipt then gave it to Bugs. "Call me," she said coyly.

Bugs balled it up then threw it on the table. "Uh, no." He and Lola walked away and just to prove that he wasn't interested the waitress he put his arm around Lola which sent her on a trip to heaven.

"That place is totally awesome," Lola said trying to get over the chills running down her spine from him touching her.

"It's not over yet Lo," Bugs said.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

They walked a couple blocks over to the dance club. Inside bright with a disco ball and colored lights and a DJ playing Nelly and Fergie's "Party People."

"Oh my gosh," Lola said.

"You said you're a dancer right? So I decided to bring you here," Bugs said.

Lola was surprised. She had told him that over a month ago. "You remembered that?"

"Uh huh." He held out his hand. "Alright girly, since you're a dancer, prove it to me."

Lola took his hand. "Of course."

They walked out onto the dance floor. They had a lot of fun too. Dancing together came so naturally and easy. It's like they just had that chemistry. Before they knew it, it was really late and the heat of the dance floor started to get nauseating so they left.

They stood in front of Lola's house under the stars holding hands.

"Thanks for the romantic night Bugs. I had fun," Lola said.

"Me too," Bugs said. Then he let three words slipped out without really meaning to. "I love you." But they were true, he did love her.

Lola looked at him in surprise. "You do?"

"Of course I do. I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you."

A smile crept across Lola's face. She realized how much she loved him. "I love you too Bugs, I love you a lot."

Then without thinking they leaned towards each other. Time seemed to slow down. Then their lips touched. Lola's eyes widened in surprise not realizing what had happened for a second. Then he let go of her hands and put them around her waist pulling her close. They melted into each other's arms gripping onto each other tightly. It was as if their breath became one and the taste of their tongue's in each other's mouths sent a feeling of love and warmth through their bodies that they never wanted to stop (wow that was really descriptive). The two of them never realized how much they'd wanted this until then.

Then reluctantly they let go (they've gotta breathe right?). They stood in silence, not an uncomfortable silence, but a romantic one. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment at a loss for words, that kiss pretty much said everything.

Bugs brushed his hand across her cheek and slid it down her arm to her hand. "I guess I'll see you later Lola."

It took Lola a moment to find her voice. "Yeah, I'll see you."

Then Bugs backed away towards his car. He gave her a quick wave before he left and she waved back.

Lola stood on her front porch for a while. She thought about that kiss. That was the best moment of her life. A wide smile spread across her face. "I love him."


	7. Secretly Together

Two kinds of loves are really romantic--secret loves, and forbidden loves. Let me stop talking now...

* * *

Chapter 7:

Secretly Together

The next day Bugs and Lola talked on the phone nonstop. Why they didn't just go over each other's house the world may never know.

The only time they stopped was when Bugs' cell phone almost died then they stopped talking for about thirty seconds and continued where they left off. Then they kept talking until 2:00 in the morning. What you're supposed to talk about for twenty four hours straight is beyond me.

They'd been yearning to see each other all day and finally Monday came.

Lola walked up the stairs to the movie set.

"Hey gorgeous," Bugs said.

She turned around and a big smile lit up her face. "Hi Bugsy. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Bug walked up closer to her.

"We should go before we're late," Lola said.

Bugs came closer to her. "We won't be late." He put his hands on the railing on either side of her. "And anyway, I was thinking we could practice for our _kissing scene_ if you know what I mean."

"I'm way ahead of you."

They kissed and it felt even better than when they kissed on Saturday. Lola gripped his shirt while he massaged the back of her head with one hand and held her waist with the other.

Before they could lose control of themselves an announcement came on that snapped him out of his trance. "We're filming in three minutes everyone! Get to the set now!"

"Dang, maybe we are gonna be late," Bugs said.

"It doesn't matter, I just like being with you," Lola said. She gave him one last quick kiss before they went to the movie set. "Although I don't think we're gonna be kissing like that in the movie.

A look of fake anger crossed Bugs' face. "Why did it have to be a _kid's_ movie?"

"Did you tell anyone about, you know…us?" Lola asked as they walked down the hallway.

Bugs shook his head. "Nah. Remember all that teasing? That would be so much worse. And anyway I could see the headline now, 'Bugs Bunny's new girlfriend.' I'm not ready to listen to everyone's big mouth anyway. What about you? Did you tell?"

Lola shook her head. "No. Same reasons. We'll have to tell them eventually though."

"Yeah." They continued walking to the movie set.

"You two are late," Tweety said.

"Yeah by two minutes," Lola said.

"We're gonna start out with you two's scene okay? Places people!" Tony Cervone said.

Lola took her place seemingly unexpecting on the court.

"Take 1!"

"Lola, look out!" Bugs shouted.

Lola turned around and saw Bugs push her out of the way getting crushed by the orange Monstar himself.

Lola gasped. "Bugs! Bugs!" she shouted running over to him. "Bugs are you okay?"

Bugs shook off his slight daze. "Yeah I'm okay." He looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

Lola couldn't help but crack a smile. "Oh Bugs, thank you."

"Aw it was nothin'," he said modestly.

"That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." She kissed him a little harder than necessary.

"Cut!" Bugs and Lola smiled at each other then looked at Tony. "Good job you guys. Lola, a little more horror on your face and don't kiss him so hard. We're gonna roll that again."

The two of them stood up. "Did that hurt?" Lola asked.

Bugs shook his head. "Not really, but if you get bombed and have a gun to your head a couple hundred times you get used to it."

**

After filming a few scenes that day Lola was about to meet Bugs at the front entrance.

"Lola!" Melissa said running towards her. "Sweet scene today."

Lola nodded. "Yeah, it's fun working with Bugs."

"Are you gonna tell him you like him?" Melissa asked.

Lola looked away. She hated lying to Melissa but she didn't want to hear a bunch of "I told you so's" and answer a bunch of questions and she didn't know if Bugs was ready to tell either. She just shook her head and said "I don't know."

"You sure you don't want me to tell him? You never know, he could like you too."

Lola didn't want to talk bout it. She decided she'd better leave before she ended up spilling the beans. "Um Melissa, a much as I'd love to stay and talk I've really got to go. Personal reasons, you understand. So I'll see ya', 'kay?"

Melissa shrugged. "Sure, sure. I've got to go find Daffy anyway, I let him borrow my phone but he never gave it back. See ya' Lola."

**

Bugs and Daffy were walking towards the front door.

Daffy flipped through Melissa's contacts on her phone pink iPhone. "No way, she's got Tyra Banks' number!"

"Well Melissa was a model. She probably knows tons of people," Bugs pointed out.

"Twiggy! Of all the days to leave my phone at home. I could be at the beach with Twiggy tonight!" Daffy exclaimed.

Bugs figured Lola should be coming down the hall right now. "Hey Daff, as much as I like talking to you…well most of the time I don't but…"

"You know, you've been being pretty secretive today," Daffy said suspiciously.

Bugs rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't have figured me out, could he? "Wha...what do you mean Daff?"

"Are you hiding something?"

Bugs thought fast. "Shouldn't you go give Melissa her phone back?"

"Aw crap you're right. See ya' Bugs," Daffy ran back down the hallway.

Phew! It was a good thing Daffy had a short attention span. It wasn't as short as Tweety's but it was short.

Lola came towards the door. "Hi Bugs." She gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Bugs kissed her back. "Hi Lo. Shall we leave now?"

"We shall." They got in Bugs' car. It was a different one from the last one she'd seen; a silver Chevy. "Nice car. How many do you have?"

"Four, plus a Harley," Bugs replied. "My Dodge hasn't worked for ages though."

"I've always wanted a motorcycle."

"Maybe I'll take you for a ride on mine sometime," Bugs offered.

"Sounds like fun." Her stomach growled.

"You hungry?" Bugs asked.

Lola nodded.

"There's this really great smoothie place down the street if you wanna go there."

"Okay."

The smoothie place was Coffee and Conversations. Inside was warm, cozy, and smelled faintly of fruits and whipped cream.

"How may I help you," the bald middle-aged man behind the counter asked.

"One raspberry lemonade with whipped cream," Bugs said. "What do you want?" he asked Lola.

Lola eyed the menu. Everything sounded extremely delicious. "Um, I guess I'll have a pineapple mango smoothie with...with whipped cream."

After they got their smoothies, they sat at one of the tables.

"Melissa almost figured us out today," Lola said.

"So did Daffy, good thing his attention span is too short." Bugs paused in thought. "Do you think we should tell them?"

Lola sipped her smoothie. "Remember the headline? And anyway I think this whole secret love thing is pretty interesting."

"Good enough for me." Bugs sipped his smoothie. Lola busted out laughing all of a sudden. "What?"

"You have a whipped cream mustache!"

Bugs started laughing too. "So do you!"

Outside Melissa and Penelope walked past and saw Bugs and Lola inside laughing it up drinking iced cold smoothies.

"See Penelope! What have I been telling you?!" Melissa said pointing to them. She had been getting suspicious and now this confirmed her suspicions.

"C'mon Melissa. How can you be sure they're actually on a _date_? An anyway Lola said she didn't like Bugs in the first place. Maybe they're just hanging out as friends," Penelope said reasonably.

Melissa took one last glance at Lola and Bugs totally unconvinced by Penelope's explanation. Then the two of them left.

**

The next day Lola walked in on Michael Jordan taking a few practice shots at the basketball court set.

"Hi Mike," Lola said. She still felt the butterflies fly around in her stomach when she talked to her childhood idol. Not the kind she got when she talked to Bugs but the star struck kind.

"Hey Lola. Ever dreamed of playing a one on one with me?" Michael said. He passed her the ball.

Lola smiled. "Are you serious?! You really wanna play with me?"

"Yeah, a real game. Not like in the movie. You in?"

Lola nodded. "Of course. First one to fifteen?"

Mike nodded. "Okay let's go."

Near the middle of their game Bugs and Sylvester came in.

"Looks like we walked in on a pretty intense game," Bugs commented.

"I bet you fifteen bucks Mike's gonna win," Sylvester said.

"Alright you're on," Bugs said.

After the game Lola and Michael came over to them.

"Good game you guys," Bugs said.

"Thanks Bugs," Lola said giving him a hug. They were about to kiss but remembered their secret and turned away quickly. Michael and Sylvester looked at them strangely.

"So, uh, who won," Bugs asked trying to take everyone's mind off what just happened.

"I did!" Lola said proudly.

"By half a point," Michael said.

"You can't win by half a point Mike," Lola said.

"You can in the professional world," Michael joked.

Bugs held out his hand. "Cough up the dough Sly." Sylvester reluctantly handed over fifteen bucks.

"You guys made a bet on us?!" Lola exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks for winning," Bug said.

Lola punched him lightly in the arm. "Whatever."

**

That Friday Lola went into the lounge room where her stuff was to get her blue scrunchie, she was currently wearing a pink one and the blue one matched her Toon Squad uniform better.

Then Bugs came in to get none other than a carrot. Ya' couldn't blame him, he hadn't eaten all day and there was no food on the movie set. "Wassup babe?"

Lola took her blue scrunchie out of her bag. "Are you stalking me?"

Bugs sat on the couch. "What would you do if I said yes?" he joked.

"Run away screaming," Lola said tying her ears up. She sat on his lap. "Ah, I'm being stalked!" The two of them broke out laughing.

"Come here ya' crazy girl," Bugs pulled her into a long deep kiss taking her by surprise. She leaned into him and gripped his shirt craving the taste of him.

Daffy came through the door looking for Michael but what he found made him almost pass out. Bugs and Lola were sitting on the couch locking lips! Before he said something, he left the room and the door slammed behind him.

Bugs and Lola looked up. "What was that?" Bugs asked.

Lola shrugged. "I don't know." She looked him in the eyes. "But who cares?" She pulled Bugs back to her and they kissed again, harder this time. He turned his attention to her neck and she ran her hand through his ears and down his chest. Then he kissed her lips again.

Daffy looked at them through the window. Then he turned around and leaned up against the door trying to comprehend what he just saw: Two rabbits who claimed they didn't like each other kissing each others necks. "Oh my friggin' god!" The ran to the movie set, he had to tell someone about this!

Daffy ran through the door and found everyone sitting around on the bleachers waiting to start. Daffy leaned up against the wall trying to catch his breath. "You guysth…won't believe…what I just sthaw!" He saw Michael Jordan among them. "I wasth looking for you Mike." Then he turned back to his frantic self. "You guysth won't believe what I just sthaw!"

"What?" Road Runner asked.

"Bugsth and Lola were in the lounge room swishin' their tonguesth around each othersth mouths!!!"

Everyone stared with wide eyes. "The way you described that put such a wrong picture in my head," Wile E. said.

"Maybe they were just practicing for their kissing scene?" Penelope suggested.

Daffy crossed his arms. "If they were practicing for their kissing scene would she be sitting on the couch on his lap kissing like there's no tomorrow?!"

"Lola would tell me if her and Bugs were actually together," Melissa said.

"Should we tell them?" Sylvester said.

"Well they don't think we know about it so…"

All of a sudden, Bugs and Lola came in.

Everyone got quiet.

"Why'd everyone get all quiet?" Lola asked suspiciously. No one said anything.

"Are you guys hiding something from us that you know we're gonna find out eventually?" Bugs asked.

Everyone nodded. "Yeah," they said simultaneously.

"Well you might as well tell us before I make you," Bugs threatened.

Luckily they were saved when Tony came in. "Alright people we're starting now!"

**

When they were all preparing to go home that day Melissa came over to Lola.

"Lola why didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you what?" Lola turned away realizing Melissa must've found out, she didn't let on though. "What are you talking about Melissa?"

"Cut the crap Lola. I know you two are together!"

Lola let her arms fall to her sides defeated. "How did you know?"

"Daffy told us. He saw you two in the lounge room. I can't believe you didn't tell me! How long have you been going out?! You said you would never like Bugs and you've gone out with him!"

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you. I knew you'd freak out like that," Lola said.

"How do ya' think I feel now?!"

Lola sighed. "Okay Melissa. I'm sorry I lied to you. I just knew you'd over react and be all 'I told you so' an all that crap."

Melissa smiled knowing that's exactly what she would've done. "S'okay Lola." She returned to her usual girly self. "So tell me about your first date!"

Lola smiled getting a little giggly herself. "Okay, let's walk." They walked down the hallway and left Warner Brothers together.

**

BAM!

"Geez man, do you ever take a break?!" Bugs said as he ran from Elmer Fudd. Suddenly he ran into Daffy who had a frown on his face that made him look like the devils child. "Come out of no where and stand in my way why don't ya'," Daffy said.

"When in the bloody hamburger hill'sth name were you gonna tell me?" Daffy asked.

Elmer Fudd shot at Daffy.

Daffy fixed his disconfigured beak then glared at Elmer Fudd. "Scram ya' crazy hunter!"

Elmer Fudd lowered his gun.

"How'd you know Daff?!"

"Here'sth a thought, make out in placesth lessth obviousth than the lounge room! Now answer my question, when in bloody hellsth name were you gonna tell me about your friggin' girlfriend?!"

"When I was ready to listen to your constant ranting and ridicule." Not that he didn't hear it every day.

"Oh yeah, ha, ha that'sth funny. My sthides hurt just laughing at that one," Daffy said sarcastically.

"So how wong have you been secwetwy dating Lola?" Elmer Fudd asked.

"A couple weeks," Bugs replied.

"And you just thought you could keep thisth from us forever when we're filming a movie together and we sthee each other _every day_?!"

"Well you guys were the ones dumb enough not to figure it out!" Bugs exclaimed.

"So you wike, wike, Lola?" Elmer Fudd asked.

Bugs rolled his eyes. "What is this Fudd, kindergarten? Yes I like, like Lola!"

"Oh yeah he like, like'sth her but he just had to keep the fact that he like, like'sth her a secret. Like, like my…," Daffy mumbled.

Bugs was tired of arguing with them. They'd had a long day at Warner Brothers, thank god the movie was coming to a close, and he just wanted to go home and relax! "Okay look, no more secrets. You know we're going out now so that's the end of it. Got it? Great, see ya' tomorrow." He headed home grateful Elmer Fudd decided not to shoot him again.

* * *

How could anyone passibly think they could keep anything from the Looney Tunes???


	8. Biggest Mansion in LA

Chapter 8:

Biggest Mansion in L.A.

Bugs dialed Lola's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. You still wanna take that ride on my Harley?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah totally. You gonna pick me up?"

"'Course. Actually…come outside now."

Lola went outside a few minutes later surprised to see Bugs in her driveway on his freshly polished black motorcycle. She ran over to him happily.

"Did you get it polished just for me or something?"

"Actually I polished it a couple days ago but I guess you could say I did it for you." He handed her a dark blue helmet with fie emblazed on the sides. "Ready?"

Lola put on the helmet and jumped on the back of the motorcycle. "Ready."

Bugs put on an identical black helmet and took off. "Hold on tight Lo."

"Where are we going?" Lola asked.

"I don't know. Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know. Let's just drive around and waste gas."

"Works for me."

Bugs drove out on the main road. They were going so fast and Lola felt as though she were flying. She could've sworn they'd hit a car a few times but she trusted him.

When they stopped at the light she asked, "Do you ride this thing often?"

"Eh, not recently. I swear it almost killed me a couple times." He chuckled at the memory then he took off again at 78 miles per hour to start with.

They saw Daffy, Sylvester, and Wile E hanging out in front of Starbucks. Bugs pulled over on the curb.

"Look at Bugs trying to be cool on his motorcycle," Wile E commented.

Bugs took off his black helmet. "I know I'm cool Wile. Too bad you can't say the same."

Lola took off her helmet and shook her head to ruffle her hair a little. "Do you guys hang out anywhere besides Starbucks?" It seemed like every time she turned around they were in Starbucks.

"Yeah, we hang out at the arcade and…and the park and…the beach!" Daffy said.

"When was the last time you guys went to the beach?" Bugs pointed out. He knew for a fact none of them had gone to the beach in what seemed like forever, even before the movie started.

"What are you two doing besides insulting us on where we hang out?" Sylvester asked.

Lola put her arms around Bugs' neck. "We're spending quality time together."

"We'd be spending even more quality time if you'd stop trying to choke me," Bugs said. Lola loosened her grip and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't you two sthpend enough quality time together?" Daffy asked. Bugs and Lola had been completely inseparable for the past week and a half.

"I could never spend _enough _time with him," Lola said. She kissed him again. "'Cause I love you."

"And I love you."

"Eew, stop being gross about it," Wile E said.

"Shut up," Bugs and Lola said at the same time.

"Well where are you going?" Sylvester asked.

Bugs and Lola looked at each other then back at them. They hadn't exactly decided on that yet. "We don't know," they said at the same time.

"Would you quit sthpeaking sthimultaneousthly?" Daffy asked.

They put their helmets back on. "See ya' wouldn't wanna be ya'," Bugs said before taking off.

**

That Wednesday after movie shooting Bugs was in his garage trying to fix his Dodge. Anyone who went into Bugs' garage would describe it as AMAZING! It was like a showcase of amazing cars and motorcycles and tools.

"Wassup Bugsy," Sylvester said as he came into the garage with Jr and Daffy.

"Don't call me Bugsy," Bugs mumbled as he turned the wrench.

"Why are you trying to fix that miserable hunk of junk?" Jr asked.

"Almost…done!" Bugs came out from under the car. His hands and clothes were covered oil and grime. "I'm fixing this 'miserable hunk of junk' because I like this car and it hasn't worked for years. And now I think it'll work." He hit the hood of it. "See perfectly fixed."

As soon as he said that the car literally crumbled to pieces under his hand.

Daffy, Sylvester and Jr, laughed. "You figure out you can't fix it yet?" Daffy asked.

Bugs sighed. "Yeah I guess I kinda figured it out when the engine exploded. Oh well, I'll just have to take the Viper tomorrow."

**

"Whatdya wanna we do today Bugs?" Lola asked the next Thursday as they walked down the sidewalk after work.

"Talk about how glad we are about having one more scene left to shoot," Sylvester said.

"Honestly do y-y-you two e-e-ever leave each o-o-other?" Porky asked.

"We can go to your house," Bugs suggested ignoring their comments.

"Whoa…" Daffy said. They were going to Lola's house. "And just what are you going to do at _Lola's house_?"

Bugs elbowed him hard in the arm. "Shut up ya' perv."

"Why don't we go to your house? We always go to my house, I've never even been to your house," Lola said.

"You've never taken her to your house before Bugs?!" Sylvester exclaimed. He turned to Lola. "Boy have you been missing out."

"Is it true you live in the biggest mansion in L.A?" Lola asked.

Bugs shrugged modestly. "I guess you could say that."

"Puh-leasthe, your housthe is friggin' huge! It'sth bigger than Sly's house and that place isth BIG!" Daffy exclaimed.

Lola looked at Bugs expectantly. "_Can_ we go to your house?"

"Oh alright." Bugs put his arm around Lola's shoulders and led her to his silver Chevy.

Bugs turned down this really rich looking neighborhood. Lola stared wide eyed at the mansions that lined the street. These were all houses she could only dream of living in. Pools, balconies, expensive cars, freshly trimmed hedges, talk about heaven!

Bugs slowed down a little. He pointed to a huge brick house on the right. "That's Sly's house."

"I thought Sly lived with Granny," Lola said.

Bugs laughed. "That's only in the cartoons Lola." He continued driving.

"Which one of these is your house?" Lola asked.

"You'll see."

Finally he turned right. Lola's eyes bugged out. At the end of the street was the absolute biggest house Lola had ever seen in her life. The first thing she saw was tall black gates in the front. Behind those gates was a gigantuous white mansion with extremely high pillars, a balcony, freshly cut grass, long driveway, and even a fountain.

Bugs drove up to the gate and pressed a button and it swung open.

Finally Lola got her voice back. "_This_ is your house?!"

"Yup. Home sweet home for the past twenty five years." Bugs got out and opened her door for her.

They went inside and Lola was surprised she still had eyes. The ceilings were about twenty feet high, to the right was an extremely tall spiral staircase, the floor was pure marble, there was a fancy chandelier in the middle of the hallway, and there was an assortment of rooms on either side of them.

Lola turned to Bugs. "_This_ is your house?!"

Bugs nodded. "Care for the grand tour?"

"Yes!"

They went into the first room on their left. "This is the living room," Bugs said. There were couches, a brick fireplace, flat screen TV, grand piano, and a coffee table with a bowl of carrots in the middle. The room was large but it was also warm and cozy.

"_This_ is your living room?!"

"Yup."

Lola went over to the piano. "You play?"

"Yeah. It's just something to do on my free time."

Lola sat on the bench. "Play something."

Bugs sat next to her. He opened the music book to some Mozart symphony and played. Lola was hypnotized by the way his fingers moved so gracefully across the keyboard. Then he finished.

Lola looked up at him. "That was amazing. How'd you learn to play like that, Stevie Wonder teach you?" she joked.

"No, my sister taught me. As a matter of fact I don't even know Stevie Wonder."

"At least there's some celebrities you don't know."

"I know a lot of them. I've got Michael Jackson's phone number. In fact we were talking just the other day about how I should throw you to the dogs."

Lola elbowed him. "Oh shut up!"

Bugs kissed her. "On with the tour?" Lola nodded. They went next door to a room full of pictures and awards. "This is the gallery," Bugs said.

Lola looked around in awe. There were framed portraits of all the Looney Tunes lining the walls. On one table was a bunch of rabbits which she assumed were his brothers and sisters. And there were Grammy's and Oscars and Academy Awards everywhere. "Wow." She went back over to Bugs.

He led her into another room. This one had book shelves lines with books and soft couches. "This is the library."

"Ew, you read?"

"Yeah you don't?"

Lola looked at the books. "Not unless it's comic books or magazines." There was a bunch of biographies, Michael Jackson, Steve Harvey, the works and the classics like Shakespeare. Lola snorted. "You're a nerd."

Bugs shrugged. "I don't care. These books are my children."

"You ever read Romeo and Juliet?" Lola teased.

"Romeo and Juliet is dumb. The boy and the girl fall in love, their love is forbidden, they go 'Romeo oh Romeo where for art thou Romeo', they die. Big whoop."

Lola laughed. "What's next?"

Then they went into the biggest kitchen Lola had ever seen. There was stove, sink, refrigerator (duh!), and an island counter and a pantry full of snacks.

"_This_ is your kitchen?!"

"How many times are you gonna say that?" He pulled a carrot out of the refrigerator and tossed her one. Then they went into the dining room. There was a long wooden table with candles in the middle, a tall china cabinet, and another chandelier over everything.

"_This_ is your dining room?!"

"Yeah. A dining room is the room where you dine," Bugs said.

Lola elbowed him. "I know what a dining room is."

"And now we go upstairs," Bugs said. They climbed up the spiral stairs. They went down the hallway and halfway down it broke off into this wide open space with French doors that led to the front balcony and the back balcony. They continued down the hallway and there was a bunch of guest rooms.

"Lots of guest rooms," Lola said.

"Well you need some place for people to stay when they come over on the holidays." He led her into his room, which was obviously the biggest bedroom. There was _sorcerer_ sized bed, flat screen high definition TV, walk in closet, soft carpeted floor, and a ceiling fan.

"_This_ is your bedroom?!"

"I'm really gonna need you to stop saying that Lo," Bugs said.

"Sorry. This room is bigger than my bedroom, kitchen, and backyard put together!" Lola noticed a ton of dollar bills with Ben Franklin on them spilled out all over his night table and on the floor. "Messy."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to clean those up."

"You say that like it's normal to have millions of dollars scattered around your bedroom." She picked up a few and pretended to put them in her pocket. "I should rob you."

"You'd better not!"

Lola dropped them. "Fine, I'll get them while you're asleep." She went into his closet and looked through his shirts and pants. "Where are all your dresses?"

"Not in there," Bugs replied.

Lola picked up his sunglasses off his dresser. "Nice glasses." She walked out of the room and into the biggest bathroom she'd ever seen. There was even a hot tub and fancy shower. "_This_ is your bathroom?!"

"Yeah. Just a regular old bathroom."

"If that's what you wanna call a bathroom that's bigger than the average American's basement."

Lola came back in and jumped on his back. "Lola…!" He lifted her with ease though, she was extremely light. "Man you're light. Do you even eat?"

"Of course I eat," she said jumping off his back. She jumped on his bed. "You lucky guy!"

"Wanna see the rest?"

Lola sat up. "There's more?!"

They went up to the third floor which consisted of more rooms and there was a balcony that wrapped around the whole house. They went out onto the balcony and it was fancily decorated and even had a Jacuzzi. Bugs pointed to the backyard. "And last but not least, the backyard."

Out back and there was a pool and high dive, a tennis court, and garden.

"This is your…" She stopped realizing she was about to say it again.

Bugs laughed. "Yeah this is my backyard. Just the average back of the house."

"You really don't know what average is do you?"

"I know a lot about average. For example, the average American doesn't like to exercise and eats fast food at least once a week."

"Okay so maybe you know a little about average." They went down the steps and sat on the beach chairs by the basement door.

"You're house is amazing," Lola said.

"It ain't much. After a while you get over the amazingness of it. Impressed?"

"Yeah totally," Lola replied.

"Well whatdya wanna do? We've got a whole evening."

Lola thought. "Something fun."

Bugs smiled deviously. "I know." He picked her up and carried her weightless self to the pool.

"Bugs, if throw me in the pool I swear…!"

_Splash!!!_

Bugs stood by the pool laughing. Then he laughed even harder at the look on Lola's face when her head came above the water.

Lola wanted to strangle him. She stared at him evilly with her fists clenched. Then she reached up grabbed his arm and pulled him into the water. He came out gasping for air. "Who's laughing now?" Lola said.

Bugs pushed her back into the water. "Still me."


	9. The Movie Premiere

For anyone who may be wondering why Chuck Jones and Friz are even in this is because my story is totally inaccurate. The two of them are dead by now and Space Jam probably didn't premiere around mid July or whatever. oh well...

* * *

Chapter 9:

The Movie Premiere

"Cut! That's all folks!" Tony Cervone said.

They snickered at Tony's corniness. To everyone's relief they had finally finished the movie. A splash of excitement crossed over everyone, no more long rehearsals, actually having some time to enjoy the rest of their summer, going out on dates every day of the week.

Bugs, Lola, Melissa, Daffy, Sylvester, Wile E, and Tweety walked down the street all clumped together like a gang.

"Movie's over everyone, what are you gonna do now," Melissa asked.

"Catch Tweety," Sylvester said baring his teeth at Tweety.

"Catch Road Runner," Wile E said thinking of freshly roasted Road Runner.

"In your dreamsth," Daffy said.

"What about you two?" Melissa asked Bugs and Lola even though she already had a pretty good guess.

Bugs and Lola glanced at each other. "Going to go see License to Kill?" Bugs suggested knowing Lola had wanted to see that.

Lola elbowed him. "You know me well." Then she turned back to Melissa. "Going to go see License to Kill."

**

The next week they were all sitting around in the arcade after playing every game the place had to offer a couple hundred times.

Bugs ran through the door. "Wassup everybody?"

"Bugsth you missed it, I creamed Porky in guitar hero!" Daffy exclaimed.

Porky rolled his eyes. "Y-y-y-you mean I c-c-c-c…pulverized you."

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Melissa screamed. She pointed to the floor. "There's a daddy long leg spider!!!"

Lola kneeled down next to the spider and petted it gently. "Aw, it's cute."

Everyone else stared at her. "Why are you _petting_ it?!" Penelope asked.

"When you grow up with two wild brothers these things are second nature to you," Lola explained. "You know, daddy long legs actually help us, they eat tiny insects and don't bite you."

"Enough with the zoology lesson let me kill it!" Sylvester said raising his foot.

"NO! I'll take it outside." Lola picked up the spider and carried it outside.

"You would be the one to use your bare hands!" Bugs called after her. In return, Lola stuck her tongue out at him.

When Lola got back Bugs held up tickets. "I have got tickets to our movie premiere. VIP and red carpet to be exact."

Lola's eyes got wide. Red carpet? Since when was she ever a very important person? "Me? A VIP?"

Daffy shook his head in fake pity. "Never been to a movie premiere. So, so sad."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Unlike you guys I'm not and old pro at this kind of thing."

"It'll be fun Lola," Penelope said. "Trust me."

Lola was swept off into Hollywood dream world for a moment then she hit reality. "What am I supposed to wear? I'm walking the red carpet for gods sakes! If you think I'm signing autographs…!"

"Calm down Lo before you start hyperventilating," Bugs said sitting next to her. "No reason to freak out."

"I know that but…" Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"LOLALOLALOLALOLA!!!!" Miranda shouted sounding like a three year old.

Lola moved the phone slowly back to her ear. "What?"

"Space Jam is premiering next week! Can I come! Can I, huh? CANICANICANICANI!!!!"

Lola sighed very aggravated. Miranda sounded like a three year old. "Okay Miranda!" she practically yelled so she could be heard over Miranda's screams.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Miranda screamed.

"You can come! But you'd _better_ get your own ticket and you'd _better_ not embarrass me. Got it?"

"Yeah. Oh, …"

"Right. Bye." She hung up then slumped on the couch.

"Who was that? She sounded like a screech owl," Sylvester said.

"My dingbat cousin Miranda. She's been freakin out about this movie since it started. If I didn't say she could come she'd kill me," Lola said.

"I could've gotten her a ticket," Bugs said.

"Don't bother." Then something hit Lola. "Oh my god! She _is_ going to kill me!"

"Why?" Porky asked.

"I didn't tell her we were together. She's been freaking out about us even more than Melissa was, now she's gonna pulverize me!"

Bugs put his arm around her. "Don't stress about it. She'll just be in for a rude awakening next week."

**

Next week Bugs and Lola stepped out of the car at the movie premiere. Lola's eyes got wide. There were tons of people there some were taking pictures, some were acting like fans, and some were getting Daffy's autograph (and Daffy was acting as stuck up as ever).

As soon as they got out the car paparzzzi swarmed them and pictures flashed everywhere.

"Here's the ever famous Bugs Bunny," said a brown haired woman with red lipstick. She held out a microphone to him. "Mr. Bunny, what was it like to be working on a live action movie with Michael Jordan?"

"First just let me say that Mike is a great pleasure to work with and the movie was just so fun to make. I mean the last time we all did a movie seemed like forever ago," that comment got a laugh from all the reporters, "and it was nice to get back into the swing of things."

"Would you say the viewers would like this movie?"

"Of course, one hundred percent. I'm not gonna tell anything but I will say, in my honest opinion, that the movie turned out pretty good."

"And who is this lovely lady?"

"This is my new girlfriend Lola. She was in the movie too."

"Your first movie Miss Bunny?"

Lola nodded still amazed about being given the celebrity treatment. "Yeah, first movie alright."

"How did you feel about working with the legendary Bugs Bunny?"

"I'm not much of the star struck type but he is pretty cute." Wait did I just say that?

"Oh lovely, let me point out that you two look so cute together."

"Thanks Doc." The two of them pushed past everyone and started to head towards the movie theatre.

"Nice interview," Lola said.

Bugs shrugged modestly. "I try."

"Is this how it's gonna be for the rest of my life?" Lola asked.

"For a while anyway, until the movie fad wears off," said Sylvester who had overheard their conversation. "You have fans now, their gonna want your autograph and picture and everything."

Lola's face went pale. "They will?"

"You wanted to be in a movie," Sylvester said taking Sylvia's arm.

"I'm not signing a single autograph so if you honestly believe…"

A girl came up to her holding out a pen. "Lola Bunny, can I have your autograph?"

Lola shrugged. "What the heck." She signed the autograph and the girl walked away star struck.

"What happened to not signing a single autograph?" Bugs asked.

Lola fixed his jacket collar. "That was the only one."

"Lola!" Miranda called. She came over to them in a frilly and sparkling hot pink dress. Her long hair looked like it had recently been pressed just for the occasion. "Hi Lola…" When she saw Bugs she paused. "Bugs Bunny!"

Bugs held out his hand to her. "You're Miranda right?"

Miranda took his hand and nodded. It took everything she had to keep her legs under her. She looked like she'd start hyperventilating.

Lola rolled her eyes. She never understood how anyone could be so star struck over someone who had only been in over twenty movies, tons of cartoons, and was the most famous cartoon ever. She took Bugs' arm. "C'mon Bugs, we should go get a seat."

"Don't worry, we've got the front row reserved," Bugs reminded her. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips then they walked towards the theatre.

They hadn't taken three steps when Miranda stepped in front of them. "You guys are…you're…you two…you…?"

"Yes Miranda we are together. You can save all your screams and comments for later okay?" Lola said.

Miranda walked with them to the theatre. "I knew you guys would end up together you have the same last name after all. Knock, knock, who's there, fate, fate who…Porky Pig!" She ran to Porky and nearly knocked him down.

"Hi…" Porky said confused. He looked to Bugs and Lola for help. "Who is this?" he mouthed.

"Miranda," Lola said. Her and Bugs went to go order popcorn.

"Thank god we got rid of her. I didn't think she'd ever stop talking. How do you put up with her?" Bugs said as they paid the guy with dread locks and many piercings.

"It ain't easy. You just have to know how to shut her up," Lola said.

They went to go sit down. Lola started to panic. "I don't wanna see it anymore. I looked terrible. My hair was probably a mess. I probably had something between my teeth," she said.

Melissa sat next to her. "Oh Lola, you're over reacting. You looked great."

The movie started. When Bugs came on for the first time she leaned next to his ear. "You look good on the big screen." When Lola's part came on she buried her face in her hands but eventually gave up and just watched it and figured she didn't look as bad as she thought. Bugs leaned next to her ear. "So do you." When they kissed everyone in the audience went "AWW!" which made her blush with embarrassment especially when Melissa elbowed her. But surprisingly at the end she was sorry it was over, she actually wanted to see it again.

After the movie they left the theatre.

"Didn't I tell you ya had nothing to worry about," Melissa said.

Lola snickered. "Yeah you told me. I actually wanna see it again now."

"It'll be on video before you know it."

Miranda ran over to them and put her hands on Lola's shoulders. "OMG! Lola I love it! Aren't you glad I convinced you to do it? Isn't it nice having Bugs Bunny fall for you?"

Lola giggled. "He always does that. Look at the hearts in his eyes."

Bugs shook his head out of the daze. "What?"

"Ooh burn," Wile E said.

Bugs flipped him off. "Shut the freak up."


	10. Happy Birthday Bugs

Chapter 10:

Happy B-Day Bugs!

Bugs and Daffy sat on the grass by the lake fishing. Did they catch anything yet? Of course not! Why? Because Daffy talks too much.

"Guess what Bugsth," Daffy said.

"Um, you're a dork?" Bugs suggested. He was starting to get really annoyed at Daffy's constant chatter.

Daffy rolled his eyes. "No. You're birthdays in a few weeks."

"I think I know when my own birthday is coming up Daff. My memory's not that bad yet," Bugs said.

"The point isth you're getting old. 40, I mean c'mon. You're middle aged for god'sth sthake!"

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Daffy, you're older than me."

Daffy sucked his teeth. "By six months! And anyway, I still look good don't I?" He showed off his muscles. "Asth for you, I don't understhand _what_ Lola sthees in you. Ya' 40 year old rabbit whosthe getting old…"

"Okay subject change!" Bugs said exasperatedly. "How about we talk about the fact that we're not gonna catch anything because you won't _shut your pie hole_!"

"Dang, old age is really starting to mess with your temper."

Bugs massaged his temples. "It's not old age that's messing with my temper, it's _you_. If ya' don't shut up right now I'm gonna throw your beak into the lake!"

"No need to be hurtful. You wouldn't do it anyway. You don't have any nerve." Daffy laughed. "Bugsth, no nerve, ha!"

Bugs snatched off Daffy's beak and threw it into the lake. "Go fetch."

Daffy gave Bugs the evil eye then ran into the lake to get his beak before it sank. Then he came back dripping wet looking like he wanted to say every curse word in the book. Instead he just sat down and picked up his fishing rod. "You're desthpicable."

"What, no cursing me out or are you too mature for that now?"

Daffy kept his gaze fixated on the lake. "No usthe ruining a sthentimental moment."

"Since when is this moment sentimental?"

Daffy felt his fishing rod move. "Hey, I think I caught something!" He started to reel it in. "You said we wouldn't catch anything, I told ya you were wrong…" His fish turned out to be a leather boot.

Bugs laughed. That was totally the highlight of his day. "Oh yeah Daff, I sure was wrong. At least you did catch something."

Daffy threw the boot back angrily. "Shut up!"

"Ya' know, instead of polluting the lake ya' could've given that to a homeless person."

"I sthaid _shut up_ ya' worthlessth rabbit!"

**

That Thursday night Bugs and Lola were eating dinner at the Olive Garden. The peaceful music and the smell of fresh cooked food set a romantic mood between them.

"I hear someone's got a birthday coming up," Lola said.

"Yeah, my birthday. Big whoop," Bugs said unenthusiastically.

Lola giggled. "Not much of a birthday person huh?"

Bugs shrugged. "I guess you could say I'm one of those people who doesn't like the fact that he's getting older. And being 40 isn't really making it any better."

"Don't worry, I'm the same way. If it helps, you don't look as old as you really are."

"Oh yeah that really helps."

"I'm serious. You look like you're in your twenties or something." Lola wasn't kidding either. Bugs' years of wisdom made him look youthful whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Bugs smirked. "Whatever you say Lola."

"Think of it this way, you're not getting older, you're getting wiser."

Bugs tried to think of something smart to say but nothing would come to him so he just accepted that. "Okay, I'm wiser. I'll take it."

**

On the morning of Bugs' birthday he was sleeping soundly dreaming about flying a plane past rows of skyscrapers and being beat up by a gremlin then the plane started falling out of the sky…or maybe that really happened. His dream was interrupted by his forever ringing phone.

He reached out slowly and angrily from under the covers and picked it up. "Hello?" Unfortunately the people on the phone were the last people he wanted to talk to at 8:30 in the morning.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR BU-UGS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU!!!" his parents shouted.

"…Thanks?" Bugs said slowly.

"How old are you now Bugs forty? My son is growing up. I remember when you were a three year old in diapers," his dad Leo said.

"You know I should have grandchildren right now," said his mom Marianna who expected grandchildren from all of her children.

Bugs was not in the mood to talk, especially to his obnoxious embarrass-you-in-front-of-the-whole-world over-the-top-loud parents. "Hey, can we like, talk later? I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Big b-day plans?" Leo asked.

"No. Sleeping."

"Oh. Well good bye Bugs," Marianna said.

"Bye." He put the phone back on his night table and pulled the covers over his head. As much as he tossed and turned he couldn't go back to sleep. I hope they're happy, he thought.

Then the phone rang again. Bugs' first idea was to just unplug the phone right then considering the fact that he'd be getting calls all day but h picked it up anyway.

"Happy birthday Bugsy," Lola said.

Bugs sat up. "Thanks Lo," he said tiredly.

"Did I wake you or something?"

"No I kinda had a rude awakening a few minutes ago. I was on the verge of just tossing the phone out the window all together."

Lola laughed. "I'm glad you didn't. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to spend the day together. You know, escape the pressures of having people tell you happy birthday every five minutes."

"I think I need that. Where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could just hang out at the park or something. Maybe go out for lunch."

"As long as you don't get the people at the restaurant to sing happy birthday."

"You have nothing to worry about. Their stupid songs always annoy me anyway."

"Tell me about it, especially when they dance on the tables and dump a bucket of confetti on your head, yuck. I'll see ya' later, okay?"

"'Kay, bye Bugs."

**

Bugs sat on his back porch after breakfast overlooking his large estate. He wasn't paying attention to the view though, he was looking at some magazine article. It was about him of course, these people always found every opportunity to put their nose into his business although this one came a little later than he expected.

**Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny Hot Hookup After Space Jam**.

The movie premiere of Space Jam was an excited night packed with unforgettable events. Like when Yosemite Sam accidently blew up one of the soda machines, or when Angelina Jolie got punch dumped on her head. But the most interesting event was that Bugs Bunny's got a new girlfriend and her name is Lola Bunny. She stared in her first movie as his hot female co-star in Space Jam, back then he claimed they were "just friends." But anyone can guess that they were giving each other the love struck eyes and the sheer desire to kiss each other's lips. Finally, weeks into the filming of the movie, Bugs asked her out (you sly dog Bugs)! Dressed up in today's fashionable attire they went to Fancy de Italiano and partied at the dance club. After that they kept their relationship a secret dating privately (although who knows what happened privately). At the movie premiere the two of them went public with their relationship. Will this time be real? Has Bugs Bunny found true love? Will they get married and have kids like Jolie and Richie? I'm sure we can all agree that Bugs and Lola Bunny are absolutely adorable together but what happens on the inside is what really counts...

Then there was this random picture of him kissing her at the movie premiere. He rolled his eyes and threw the article on the table, jerks.

Daffy came up the steps and sat down. "Happy Birthday Bugsthy."

"If I hear the words happy birthday one more time I'm gonna slap someone, and don't call me Bugsy," Bugs said slightly annoyed. He'd gotten calls from half the Looney Tunes and all of his family and it had only been a half an hour since he woke up. "Why do they like to find every opportunity to report about my life?" he said changing the subject.

Daffy looked at the article on the table and raised his eyebrows. "Becausthe you're a celebrity. I thought you didn't care about that crap anyway?"

"I don't." Bugs never let articles about him get under his skin, he knew fact from fantasy anyway, not the paparazzi.

"Stho you going to _Prague_ this sthummer?" Daffy asked. Bugs owned this amazing summer home in Prague, Czech Republic, it sat on top of this mountain and had an awesome view of the valley below plus there was a beach close by. He went there almost every summer. "Maybe this time you could invite me."

"The whole reason I go to Prague is to have some peace and quiet and that doesn't include you being there. And you know I don't have time to go because of the movie." He stood up and went inside. "See ya later, I'm going to Lola's."

Daffy ran after him. "Can I come?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh sure, you can sit there and watch us kiss all day, I'm sure you'll enjoy that."

"I was just kidding. Like I wanna watch you make out with your girlfriend all day, yuck! I'm going home to make a sthandwich."

**

After Bugs left the house. Wile E came around the corner. "The bird has left the nest. I repeat the bird has left the nest," he said into a walkie talkie.

Tweety peeked out from behind a bush on the other side of the driveway. "I don't see any birds…'cept me," he said into another walkie talkie.

Wile E sighed. "I mean the plane has left the station."

"Whaa…?" Sylvia said from the backyard.

"No! The chicken said cock a doodle doo!" Wile E said frustrated.

"I say, the chicken ain't said nothin'!" Foghorn exclaimed from in the garage.

"My god will ya speak plain English man?!" Yosemite Sam exclaimed.

"Bugs is gone. Geez you people don't know a single thing about spy code," Wile E said.

Melissa went to open the front door. "We all know he's gone Wile E. Get in here you guys."

They stood in the hallway ready to prepare for Bugs' surprise party.

"Melissa, won't Bugsth know we're throwing him a sthurprise party sthince we have for the past three yearsth?" Daffy asked. As much as he hated to admit it Bugs wasn't that stupid.

"Don't worry, with Lola keeping him occupied he won't suspect a thing," Melissa said.

**

Bugs rang Lola's doorbell. Lola opened the door. "Hi Bugs." She gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Hi sweetie. Ready to go?"

"Almost, just let me go get my phone. Come on in."

Bugs saw the article about them sitting on the table. "I see you saw that article. Personally it came a little later than I expected."

For the first time Lola actually thought about who she was with here, I mean, the best toon ever, she must've been crazy to think the paparazzi wouldn't follow her. Worry spread over her for a second. "Are they like, gonna follow me around or something?"

Bugs shrugged. "Maybe, but I'll keep them off your back, don't worry about it."

She smiled reassured. "Thanks."

The two of them went up to Lola's room and Bugs sat on her soft bed while she looked for her phone. He looked at the picture of her dad on the night table. He was a brown rabbit like her with green eyes floppy ears and sandy brown hair. He'd never asked Lola what happened to him but he still wondered.

Lola saw him looking. "I know you want to know." Bugs didn't say anything. "It's okay. He had a heart attack. Scariest thing in the world to see your own father lying on the upstairs floor in a coma and the next thing you know they tell you he's dead." She was swept away into one of the memories she mostly remembered.

Flashback to when Lola was seven…

Seven year old Lola was in their driveway in San Francisco. Her brothers had gone inside and left their basketball. She picked it up and attempted to make a shot but missed by a landslide.

Then her dad pulled into the driveway and got out of his red jeep. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hi daddy." She picked up the basketball. "Do you think I could ever learn how to play basketball?"

"Probably. Even though most girls aren't accustomed to basketball, you could probably play a little."

Lola looked down, girls aren't accustomed to play. I guess I should just forget it then.

"Lola, come here," her dad said. Lola came over to him and he put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't ever let anyone tell you what you can and can't do, not even your mom or me, okay?"

Lola nodded her spirits lifted a little. "Can you buy me my own basketball?"

Her dad smiled. "Maybe for Christmas."

He never got to buy her her own ball, or even teach her how to play, he died a few months later. So like, Lola came out of her room and found her dad lying motionless on the floor. She ran over to him. "Daddy?" She shook him but he didn't get up. "Daddy! Mom! Something's wrong with daddy!"

Lola's mom rushed their dad to the hospital and Ty and Brandon were carpooled there from soccer practice. They sat in the waiting room anxiously.

"Mom, is dad gonna be okay?" Brandon asked.

Lisa shrugged. "I don't know."

Lola had been sitting next to Tyler in silence. Tyler hadn't said a word since he got there and found out what had happened. Lola being only seven didn't quite understand the concept of a heart attack.

"Tyler." He didn't answer. "What's a heart attack?" Tyler looked away. "Ty?"

"Shut it Lola!"

Lola jumped back at his outburst but left it at that. They sat there for over an hour waiting. Lisa cried the whole time. Brandon was on the verge of crying but just kept asking when something would happen. Tyler never said another word but just sat there motionless. And Lola had her head in her knees trying to figure everything out.

Finally the nurse came out with a sober expression. Lisa got up and ran past her with the kids following. In the room they found him lying on the bed an long beep filled the air. A doctor turned it off. "I'm sorry. We've tried everything but, he's gone."

Lisa and Brandon broke down and cried. Lola looked into his eyes and let the tears escape. Tyler just stared trying so hard to be mature and not letting his emotions show. Five minutes passed. Six. Seven. Lisa put her hand on his shoulder. "Tyler…"

Tyler couldn't take it, his eyes filled up. Anger filled him, anger and depressing sadness. He put his head down on the bed and gripped the sheets and cried. Lola had never seen Tyler cry like that.

"YOU BITCH!" Tyler screamed.

"Tyler…!" Lisa exclaimed.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS DAMNIT! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!" He turned to the nurse in the doorway raising his fist. "MAKE HIM COME BACK! YOU JUST HAVE TO!" He came towards the doctors.

Lisa and Brandon held him back. "Tyler you are fourteen years old! You can't be using that kind of language!" Lisa exclaimed.

"IT'S THESE BASTARDS' JOB TO BRING HIM BACK!" Tyler yelled ignoring his mom. He struggled to break free of them. Finally he gave up. He dropped down on his knees next to his dead father's bed and cried. "YOU'RE JUST A BITCH! YOU KNOW THAT?! I DON'T MEAN SHIT TO YOU AND I NEVER HAVE. JUST BE DAMNED TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE! YOU DON'T MEAN SHIT TO ME EITHER!"

"Tyler Nicholas Bunny if I hear one more curse word out of your mouth…!"

That was all Lola caught. She looked at her father and took his hand in hers. Out of everyone she was probably the saddest. She hadn't even known him that long and here he was dead before her. But even though she was the youngest one there, she was probably taking it the best.

"Brandon, you and Lola get out of here, call Grandma and tell her to pick you guys up," Lisa said.

Brandon took Lola's arm. "Cmon Lola."

Lola shook her head. She didn't want to leave, she never wanted to leave. She wanted to stand there for the rest of her life and dwell on her recent memories. "No! I don't wanna go!"

"Mom said so, now come on!" Brandon dragged her away.

"Quit it Brandon! Let go of me!" Lola tried to kick him and bite him, anything to make him let go, but Brandon overpowered her. She took in that last scene, doctors crowded around, her father on the hospital bed, and her mom scolding the still sobbing and cursing Tyler.

Back to the present…

Bugs took it all in, he'd never thought Lola had to go through all that, and be exposed to such language at a young age. "I'm really sorry about that Lola."

Lola shrugged it off. "What's done is done. This is supposed to be a fun day right? I'm supposed to be teasing you about being old!"

Bugs got up and followed her out of the room. "I am _not_ old!"

"Riiiiight. C'mon let's go."

The quickest way to the park from Lola's house was to go through her backyard and down this rocky hill that led to the meadow. Then past the meadow was the park. The only problem was you had to worry about not falling off the cliff. But luckily those two rabbits had some pretty good footing.

When they got to they meadow they leaned over the bridge looking at the river below them.

"No birthday present?" Bugs asked.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's impolite to ask?"

"It's impolite to ask?" Bugs said with fake surprise.

"You're too old for a birthday present anyway," Lola said.

"Oh so once you turn forty you're officially too old for a birthday present huh?"

"Yes."

"How about we turn back the clock then and say I'm twenty five," Bugs said.

"You didn't deserve a birthday present when you were twenty five."

"How do you know? When I was twenty five I was a perfect angel." He made a halo above his head with his hand.

Lola thought about that. Bugs a perfect angel—nope can't see it! "Ha, _you_ a perfect angel?! That'll be the highlight of my life."

"Are you trying to say I'm evil?"

"No of course not. You're just…yeah you're evil."

"You're no angel yourself. Now aren't we supposed to be at the park?"

"Right." Lola took out her phone and checked the time. According to the schedule she had three hours left.

**

Back at Bugs' house they were setting up for the party.

Melissa turned to Yosemite Sam and Daffy. "Go make the cake."

Sam and Daffy saluted her. "Right." They went into the kitchen.

The place was pretty much in chaos. Between Sly and Wile E trying to catch their birds and the arguments over what color streamers and how many balloons to blow up it didn't look like they'd be ready by two.

Road Runner and Porky had mouths full of helium and they were walking around with high-pitched voices.

"_Hello i-i-i-i-i-idiot_," Porky said.

"_Shut up_!"

**

Bugs and Lola lay back in the grass by the lake looking up at the clouds.

Lola pointed up. "That one looks like last week's basketball game."

"That one looks like World War II," Bugs said pointing to a particularly interesting cloud.

Lola didn't see World War II. She squinted. "What?" Then she saw it. "Oh yeah!" She saw another interesting one. "That one looks like Mount Rushmore."

"You know what that one looks like?" Bugs said.

"What?" Lola said trying to figure out which one he was talking about.

"My gorgeous girl."

Lola sat up and smiled at him. "Really?"

Bugs sat up. "Yeah, even though she's prettier in person."

Lola leaned towards Bugs and kissed him passionately. All of a sudden they felt something wet on their backs.

"What the heck?" Bugs said. They turned around and saw that the sprinklers were on.

"Oh my goodness, do they even know we're here?!" Lola exclaimed.

Bugs stood up then grabbed her arms and pulled her up too. "Might as well make the most of it. It's not every day you get to run through sprinklers."

And that's exactly what they did.

**

In the kitchen Daffy and Sam had the cake in the oven. Daffy was sitting on the counter eating a sandwich. Then he smelled something burning. "Stham, are you watching the cake?"

Sam who'd been polishing his prized possession, his gun Lorraine, he realized he'd forgotten about the cake. "Aw dang!"

He opened the oven and a ton of black smoke came out. When he took out the cake, it was pitch black and hard as a rock. Daffy hit it with a hammer and it crumbled to pieces.

"Thanks a lot Sam. Now we have to start over!" Daffy took out a mixing bowl and cake mix.

"You could've told me fifteen minutes ago the cake was burnin'! But oh no ya just had to make your bleedin' sandwich."

"It's not blood, it's ketchup," Daffy said.

"That's not what I…aw forget it!"

Daffy put the cake in the oven and it started to rise quickly. All of a sudden there was a loud BAM! The whole kitchen rumbled. Then there was a SMACK as the cake fell and hit the floor making a huge dent in the oven. Daffy tried to take it out but it was hot. "YOW!"

Sam sighed and put on some oven mitts. "Ya know you're really smart for a city slicker," he said sarcastically taking the cake out of the oven.

Daffy put cold water on his hands. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

Melissa came in. "How's the cake?"

Sam threw the dented pan out the open window hitting the neighbor's cat in the process. "Fine," him and Daffy said at the same time.

"You've got forty five minutes," Melissa said. Then she left the kitchen.

Sam and Daffy worked frantically. They only had forty five minutes to make an awesome cake without getting yelled at if it turned out badly.

**

Bugs and Lola were about to leave the park. Lola paused. "You wait here. I'll be right back." She went over to the monkey bars and pulled out her phone. "Status report," she said.

"Well it's…fine," Penelope lied.

"It looks like crap right?"

"Okay, okay we're in chaos right now. Give us one more hour and we should be ready 'kay?"

"Fine. One hour." Lola hung up and went back over to Bugs.

"Who was that?" Bugs asked suspiciously.

"No one," Lola said a little too quickly.

Bugs and Lola went to Subway for lunch. They were still wet from playing in the sprinklers so they sat out in the sun to dry off. Bugs eyed Lola closely knowing she was keeping a secret from him. He thought he had a pretty good idea of what it was but he wanted to be sure.

"Ya' know I haven't seen the guys all day. Where are they?" Bugs asked casually.

"I'm sure… where ever they are they're, um, not worrying about your birthday," Lola said. She bit into her tuna sandwich to keep herself from saying anymore.

"You know they've thrown me a surprise party for the past three years. I wouldn't be surprised if they did it again."

Lola practically choked on her sandwich. "No they're not! I mean, I'm sure they wouldn't try that four years running right?"

That confirmed Bugs' suspicions. "They're throwing me a surprise party, aren't they?"

Lola looked at him completely surprised for a few seconds. "No, no they're not." She could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe her. "Okay. They're throwing you a surprise party."

"I knew it!"

"Just try to act surprised okay? I don't want them to think I told you."

"Sure, sure. How's this?" He struck a surprised pose that was totally unconvincing.

Lola shook her head. "What ever you do don't do that."

"Well what do you want from me?"

"You're an actor, think of something."

**

Back at Bugs' house they were just about done setting up, can't say the same about Sam and Daffy though. They had tried to bake the cake three times and it either fell, burned, or they added too much water or eggs to the cake batter.

The last time they tried it Daffy accidentally left the spoon in the cake batter and when he took the cake out the spoon was sticking straight out of it and it wouldn't come out.

Melissa came in. "Is it ready?"

Daffy put the spoon and cake under Sam's hat. "Uh almosth."

Melissa put her hands on her hips. "Well hurry up then, they'll be here soon!" She stomped out of the kitchen.

Sam threw his hat on the floor. "That does it! This clearly ain't gonna work! Why in gods name did she expect _us_ to bake a cake?! That stupid rabbit's just not gonna have a cake 'cause I quit!!!!" He sat on the floor with his lip poked out.

A light bulb turned on above Daffy's head that should have turned on a long time ago. "I've got it!" He looked up and turned off the light bulb then ran out the back door. He came back five minutes later with a _huge_ blue, white, green and orange carrot cake.

Sam put his hat back on and gawked at the cake. "Impressive."

"I got this thing on sale for ten dollars, he'd better like it."

**

Outside Bugs and Lola were just coming to the front door.

"Remember, act surprised," Lola reminded him.

Bugs made a halo over his head again. "Perfect angel."

**

Inside Sylvester looked out the window and saw Bugs and Lola coming up the driveway. "They're coming!"

"Hide everybody!" Penelope said turning the lights off. Everyone ran to random hiding places.

Bugs and Lola came through the door. All of a sudden everyone jumped out and the lights turned on. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUGS!"

Bugs pretended to look surprised (the look on his face was better than the one before). "Gosh for me? I'm so surprised!"

Daffy and Sam came out of the kitchen trying to balance the gigantic cake. "Make way! Cake coming through! Move ya airheadsth! We said MOVE!" Then Daffy tripped over his foot (that's what he gets for having those huge feet) and him and Sam lost their grip on the cake. It went flying across the room and fell right on Bugs' head.

Bugs tasted the cake. "Mmm, this is _really_ good."

Daffy turned to Sam. "You sthee, cakesth from Sthafeway bought on sthale are totally the best."

* * *

Once again excuse my inaccuracy because we all know Bugs surely is _not_ 40. But oh well, i couldnt stand to make him 70 or whatever, that would defeat the purpose.


	11. Adopted!

Shocking, just frickin _shocking_

* * *

Chapter 11:

Adopted!!!

Ding! Dong!

Bugs opened his front door pretty out of breath. "Hi Lo. Come on in."

"Hi Bugs. What are you doing?" Lola asked as she walked down the hallway. Bugs' house wasn't as neat and orderly as it usually was, everything was tossed around and there were couch cushions and laundry littering the hallway.

"I'm trying to find the keys to the Looniversity," Bugs replied.

"Looniversity?"

"Yeah, Acme Looniversity, the school we own," Bugs explained. "Geez Lo do ya' watch TV?"

"Excuse me for not being a big fan of cartoons. So anyway, where was the last place you had those keys?"

"I have no idea."

"Did you look upstairs?" Lola said turning to go upstairs.

"Yeah," Bugs said slowly. "About that…ya' may not wanna go up there just yet."

"I'll take your word for it," Lola said. She went into the library to look while Bugs checked the closet. She looked through his bookshelves and under the couch cushions but the keys weren't there.

Bugs tossed thing out of the hall closet looking for the keys. Coats, hangers, red dress, no keys. "I've got to find those keys. If I don't the guys will murder me."

Lola went into the kitchen. "They haven't been able to do it before, what makes you think they'll figure out how over some keys?"

Bugs considered that. "Okay maybe they won't murder me, I'd get _them_ first."

Lola looked on the counter and right out in the open were golden keys with Acme Looniversity engraved on them. Lola picked them up. "Hey Bugs, did you check in the kitchen?"

"Only about twenty times," Bugs said. He turned around and saw Lola standing behind him with the keys. Lola may as well have hung a sign around his neck that read jackass. He couldn't believe he didn't see those keys!

She tossed the keys to him. "You may wanna consider getting an eye test."

Bugs shoved the keys into the pocket of his blue and green sweat pants. "Eh, I knew it all the time," he said waving it off.

Lola rolled her eyes. "Riiight." She went to go get a carrot out of the refrigerator and sat down at the table and Bugs sat next to her.

"What were ya' doing before ya' got here?" he asked.

"Trying to find a job," Lola said. She took an annoyed bite of her carrot. "I mean I wanna find something that I like, like you do, but I'm just not good at anything and nothing's interesting."

"I could get you a job," Bugs offered.

"You could?"

"Yeah. We need a new basketball coach, our old one quit last week. What a sleeze. And since you just _need_ something interesting to do with your time…"

Lola smiled. "You'd do that?"

"'Course. You'll need a job interview though. But considering the fact that I'm the principal you shouldn't have any problem at all."

"Why can't you just give me the job?"

"Because that's not how it works in the real world Lo. You've got to learn to earn your keep around here."

**

The next day Lola walked up the steps to the Looniversity for her "job interview." The place was absolutely huge. Inside the glass doors there were hallways that went in several directions and students were running around everywhere so she had no idea where she was going. She decided to take the middle hallway to find Bugs' office. All of a sudden she ran into Daffy.

"Hey watch it will ya'?! And what the heck are you doing here?"

"Bugs said I get to be the new basketball coach. By the way, where is Bugs?"

"In his officthe duh!"

Lola put her hands on her hip. "Clearly. Where _is_ his office?!"

"Thinking back on how many timesth you've insthulted me in the past I shouldn't tell you." He saw the evil look Lola was giving him. "Okay, okay. Go down this hallway and turn right. First door on the left." He laughed. "Sthupid." Then he left.

"Yeah I'll see you later jerk!" Lola called after him. Then she went down the hallway turned right and entered the first door on the left.

"Lola, nice of you to join us. Take a seat," Bugs said gesturing for her to sit in a chair in front of him.

Lola sat in front of his desk. "Alright Bugs, interview me."

Bugs flipped through his notes. "Do you have any basketball experience ma'am?" he said in a very professional voice.

"Well I can kick your butt any day of the week," Lola said taking a mint out of the bowl. "Since when do they have carrot flavored mints?"

"Since I had invented them in my youth," Bugs said in that professional voice. "Have you any experience teaching/coaching basketball Miss Bunny?"

"Stop talking like that."

Bugs switched back to his normal voice. "Well do ya'?!"

"I was captain of my basketball team in high school and I taught double R and Porky how to dunk last week. Does that count?"

Bugs shrugged. "Good enough."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a blue rabbit in a red t-shirt. "Mr. Bugs."

"Buster I'm kinda busy right now," Bugs said.

"Mr. Bugs this is important," Buster said.

"What?" Bugs said slightly annoyed.

Buster held out a red envelope. "Attendance."

"Oh. Put it on that table over there," Bugs said. After Buster left Bugs turned to Lola. "Kids, can't live with 'em can't live without 'em." He flipped through his notes. "Blah, blah, blah, yaddy, yaddy, yaddy. Looks like you qualify Miss Bunny but I have one more question for you."

"Shoot."

"Will you come to my house after work today and make out with me?"

Lola laughed then reached over the desk and gave him a quick kiss. "Yes."

"Good, you've got the job."

**

Lola, Melissa, and Penelope had just left Claire's and were walking down the hallway in the huge Hollywood Mall.

Suddenly Melissa spotted an orange t-shirt with a turkey on it in a store window. She ran over to it and leaned on the glass. "Ooh! I've got to have that!"

They went inside the store that was decorated for Thanksgiving. While Melissa paid for her shirt Penelope and Lola looked at shoes.

"Where are you going for Thanksgiving Lola? Family time?"

Lola picked up some white Air Walk sneakers. She snorted. "Family time, that's a good one."

"Not a much of a family person?" Penelope asked knowingly.

"Never in my life. I mean, Miranda's a dimwad (she's worse than Melissa), my brothers are total feakazoids, and my mom is probably the most stubborn woman who ever walked the planet earth. I think I'll pass on family time."

"I thought Miranda was one of you're best friends?" Penelope asked.

"She is but…" Lola fished around in her mind for the right words to describe he cousin. "Let's just say she's not much in the brains department."

"Well we always hang out at Bugs' house for the holidays, you should come. And anyway, your boyfriend makes a mean pasta salad."

Lola's mouth watered at the sound of Bugs' pasta salad—at the sound of Bugs in general. "I know, so delicious," that statement could work two ways if you know what I mean.

Melissa came back putting on shiny pink lip-gloss. She took the t-shirt out of the bag and examined it. "Should I wear this out of the store?"

Penelope and Lola looked at each other. "Worse than Melissa is really saying a lot," Penelope commented.

**

Bugs and Lola sat on lawn chairs by Bugs' pool throwing boomerangs over and over again talking about their plans for Thanksgiving.

"I'm coming over your place, I can't stand to be around my family for a whole weekend," Lola said. She threw her green boomerang.

"Why don't you invite them to come over here?" Bugs suggested catching his boomerang.

Lola's boomerang almost hit her in the face. "What?! Them come over here? No way!"

"Aw c'mon Lo. My parents are coming like they do every year. At least you have a choice not to see their face if you don't want to. Anyways, I wanna meet your mom."

Lola looked at him with a mix of horror and surprise. "You don't want to know my mom. She's the most annoying and critical woman that ever walked this planet." She threw the boomerang as hard as she could. "You _don't_ wanna meet her!"

"Just ask her okay, for me? If she hates you that much she'll probably just say no anyway." He threw the boomerang.

"You're weird you know that? You actually wanna meet my _mom_."

"Aw Lola, be nice."

Lola gave her boomerang one last miserable throw. "It's impossible to be nice to her."

**

A couple days before Thanksgiving Lola paced around her kitchen thinking of what her mom would say if she told her about her and Bugs. Probably rude comments then brutal murder to both of them (okay maybe she was exaggerating things a little).

"Lisa Bunny speaking."

"It's Lola." She sighed knowing she was gonna regret this. I outta kill Bugs for this. "Look, I was wondering if you'd come over for Thanksgiving. We're all going to my new boyfriends house."

"And who might this new boyfriend be?"

Proves how much Lisa read about current events or watched celebrity news, everyone knew about it by now. "Bugs Bunny," Lola squeaked out.

Lisa was silent for a moment. "Okay I'll come," she said calmly.

Lola was surprised. "Really? No kidding? You'll really come? No rude comments? No sharpening the knives?"

"Yes, I'll come. I'll be in L.A. tomorrow."

Lola was still surprised. Maybe her mother had miraculously matured since the last time she'd seen her. "Okay, um, see you then."

**

On the morning of Thanksgiving Bugs was in his kitchen making his world famous pasta salad. Then the doorbell rang. It was his tall and short haired brunette sister Sherice with her two kids.

"Hi Bugs," Sherice said giving him a hug.

"Hi Sherice." He glanced down at the kids who had grown so much since the last time he'd seen them. "Hi little ones."

"Hi Uncle Bugs."

"I'm not little anymore I'm fourteen."

"Okay fine, so you're not little anymore."

Bugs and Sherice went into the kitchen.

"Mmm, pasta salad," Sherice said sniffing the air.

"Is you're asshole husband coming?" Bugs asked. Sherice's husband, Mark, was one of Bugs' worst enemies (at least Sam and Fudd acted like friends twice a week). Mark was rude and mean and Bugs had reasons to believe he was abusing Sherice.

"Yes, and don't call him that. Promise you'll behave yourself when he comes?"

Bugs poured himself a soda. "Whatever." He looked at Sherice and noticed for the first time a bruise on her face. It looked like it was fading but it was still clearly visible. "What's that?" he said pointing to it suspiciously.

Sherice immediately turned away. "What's what?" she said quickly.

Bugs walked over to her knowing immediately he was right. "Is he hitting you?"

Sherice looked at the floor. "It was just that once but…"

Bugs was boiling with anger. No one hits his sister and gets away with it. "Hell no! I'll kick his ass!"

"Bugs you don't need to get yourself involved, honest."

"Sherice, if he's hurting you, you need to break up with him," Bugs said.

"No. Bugs I couldn't. I mean, it's getting better. Really you don't need to worry about me," Sherice pleaded.

Bugs looked her in the eyes for a second and could tell she was serious. He didn't want to drop the subject but knew she would just try her hardest to keep him out of it. "Fine," he said after a few seconds. He went over to the counter, picked up his soda, and took a big gulp of it. "But if I see his face I swear."

**

Lola drove to Bugs' house felling like she wanted to tear her hair out. All morning she'd been listening to her mother's complaining and her brother's stupid questions and Miranda's giggling about going to a celebrities house.

In all honesty she wished they'd all would've just stayed home or something. Don't get me wrong, she loved Ty and Brandon dearly. They didn't act like it a lot but they really cared about her, and Tyler was the closest thing Lola had to a father.

Lola's mom was kind of, what's the right word…unappreciative of her let's say. It seemed like she took joy in criticizing her and disagreeing with everything she did. Maybe it was because she had no father to stick up for her. Maybe it was because of Lola's expert basketball skills which she found improper for ladies. Who knows? Lola's mom had always favored her brothers for some idiotic reason. Probably the only reason Lola didn't go join some girls foster home is because Ty and Miranda (okay and Brandon most of the time) actually treated her like she was worth something and not some weird thing from another planet.

"But seriously Lola, who the heck would wanna date you?" Tyler said. This was one of the many times where he was not being the supportive brother he could be.

"I hope he lives in a decent house. If not we are out of there," her mom said.

Miranda sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to _his_ house!"

"Have you kissed him Lola?" Brandon asked.

"Yes," Lola said through her teeth.

"You've _kissed_ him?!" her mom exclaimed.

"Have you spent the night at his house Lola?" Brandon asked.

"Hopefully I've raised a daughter with enough sense not to. If she really had _any_ self-respect and moral values that is. Now only if she'd pay enough respect to her mother to at least tell her about a movie she was in or listen to her and quit all this basketball rubbish…"

Lola couldn't take it anymore. The mere sound of their voices was getting on her last nerves. She just needed two minutes of peace and quiet. That's all she needed, two minutes!

"SHUT UP!!!!" she shouted. The three of them got silent at her outburst. "Would you guys put a cork in it for two minutes?! You've been talking constantly all day and I can't take it anymore! NOW SHUT UP!!!!!"

No one said a word until they pulled onto Bugs' street (which was approximately thirty seconds).

"He lives here?! Which ones his house?!" Tyler exclaimed.

Lola didn't answer. Then they pulled up to Bugs' house and even her mom actually shut up. Finally Tyler said, "God damn, how rich is he?!"

Lola got out the car. "Rich enough," she mumbled. They went up to Bugs' front door and Lola rang the doorbell.

"This is amazing," Miranda commented.

Bugs opened the door. "Hi Lo." He gave her a quick hug and kiss. "C'mon in."

Inside was nothing like Lola's ever seen before. Bugs' beautiful mansion was crowded with all of their friends and others, which she assumed was his family.

"Um Bugs this is my mom and my mentally challenged brothers," Lola said. "And you already know Miranda."

"Not exactly the mentally challenged part, well you can't say that about Ty." Brandon held out his hand. "Brandon, the brains of us all."

"Pfft, brains. He wouldn't know brains if it bit him, and he's a college professor." Tyler held out his hand also. "Tyler Bunny. Sweet pad."

"Thanks," Bugs said shaking their hands.

"Bugs, do you think you could give me a tour of your house?" Miranda asked bubbly as ever. It made Lola sick.

"Maybe later."

Lola's mom stepped between them. "Lisa Bunny, how do you do? Do you host big parties like this often?"

Lola slapped her forehead. She knew her mom would say something stupid.

"No, just on special occasions. Well, there's food, games, TV, people, make yourselves at home," Bugs said.

After Lola's family departed, she gave Bugs an angry look. "Why did you make me invite them?"

Bugs shrugged. "Because I'm like that." He put his arms around her. "Now, whatdya say we go do something fun?"

A devious grin passed over Lola's face. She shrugged him off. "You want fun? Introduce me to your folks."

Bugs' eyes got wide. "You wanna meet them?"

Lola nodded. "Yeah. Where are they?" she asked looking around.

So her and Bugs went to go find Bugs' parents. They found them in the kitchen chatting while his mom fussed around setting up for the dinner.

And Bugs' sister Lena Marie was in there also with her straight posture, naturally curly brown hair, and bored expression on her face. When Bugs came in it turned into hatred. The two of them took sibling rivalry to a whole other level. She'd always been jealous of Bugs but wouldn't admit it to anyone. Her younger brother was rich and famous after all. She had her opportunity to be in the movies years ago but then she had her kids and didn't stick with it.

The two of them were mortal enemies. For example, Bugs put worms in her best shoes and purses and Lena Marie made fruit salad on his face with whipped cream and applesauce when he was asleep. People would always say they were just alike because they were both stubborn and bent on revenge, of course Bugs and Lena Marie never believed it.

"Mom, ya' don't have to do that, everything's all ready," Bugs said.

"Nonsense Bugs, remember what I've always told you strive for perfection."

Bugs pulled Lola next to him. "Mom, dad, loving sister, this is my new girlfriend Lola."

"So this is the girl you keep talking about huh? Nice to meet you young lady," Leo said.

"It's about time you finally got a girlfriend. Although I'm surprised someone would actually want you," Lena Marie said fluffing her long brown hair. Lola noticed they all had the same Brooklyn-Bronx accent he had.

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Why couldn't you have stayed in New York?"

"I'm kinda wondering that myself actually." She walked towards them and looked Lola up and down for a quick second making her look away. Then she pushed past them and walked down the hall, her high heels that made her taller than she already was hitting the floor as she walked.

Lola turned to Bugs ignoring Lena Marie's rude comments. "You talk about me like that?"

"Oh yes all the time," Leo said. "Did I tell you about when…?"

"Yeah thanks for the commentary dad, but it's not necessary. Go, um, talk to other people," Bugs said ushering his parents out of the room. He sighed and leaned against the table. "I have the _worst_ parents on the face of the earth."

Lola stood next to him. "Can't be any worse than mine. You wouldn't believe what I had to listen to all day. I swear they're all a bunch of annoying jerks."

"I guess we're both in the same boat then," Bugs said pulling her close to him. The two of them leaned towards each other and kissed.

Elmer Fudd and Bugs' older brother Carlton came into the kitchen.

"Hey Bugs when do we eat we're…" Elmer Fudd said.

Bugs and Loa stopped kissing and looked up at them.

"Do you two even realize you've got company here? And your company doesn't want to see you two make out on the kitchen table!" Carlton said.

Bugs and Lola jumped off the table. "Right," Bugs said. "Dinner time."

**

After getting fat off of the things you eat on Thanksgiving, Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, and Sam were playing poker, although Bugs wasn't quite paying attention to the game. He was focused on how much he wanted to kill Mark. He hadn't spoken to him all night which was just fine with him. If he did he'd probably end up punching his lights out.

"Bugs. Bugs!" Sylvester said.

Bugs snapped out of his trance. "What?"

"Your turn."

Bugs went and then his mind quickly drifted to his previous thoughts. The guy looked so innocent right now, it's all an act. "Bastard," he mumbled.

"_Who_ are you lookin' at rabbit?!" Sam said.

"I swear I outta…it doesn't matter. C'mon are we playin' or not?"

**

Lisa Bunny was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed watching Lola with Bugs. That girl has some nerve, she thought. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to interject.

She went over to Lola who was in Bugs' arms by the fireplace. All the Looney Tunes were watching some cartoon movie with the kids but instead of actually watching it they were critiquing it. In the movie some guy pretended to toss his friend off the cliff but caught him.

"If that was one of you guys I would've let you fall," Bugs said.

"T-t-that's mean," Porky said.

"It sure would've been funny though," Bugs said snickering at the thought.

"We don't act that stupid to we?" Elmer Fudd asked.

"No. When we do stupid things at least there's _some_ form of common sense behind it," Yosemite Sam pointed out.

Lola snorted. "If any." She snuggled up in Bugs' arms and kissed his jaw. He hugged her to him.

"Lola, can I speak to you for a moment?" Lisa asked.

Lola looked at her for a moment trying to find the sarcasm on her face. "Okay. I'll be right back you guys."

"Could you get me a beer?" Daffy asked.

"Get your own beer!" Lola followed her mom into the empty gallery. "Alright mom, what? It was just getting to the good part."

"Lola I'm just going to come right out with this. I want you to break up with your boyfriend."

A scowl broke out on Lola's face. She knew her moms behavior was too good to be true. "Why?"

"Don't you think he's just a little out of your league?! Look at all this Lola! The mansion, the hundreds of people, the millions of dollars…"

"Billions," Lola corrected.

"Millions, billions, it's still a lot of money!"

"Mom, are you prejudiced against rich people?"

"Celebrity relationships always turn out badly anyway," Lisa said ignoring Lola's question. "All they care about is how much money they're taking in and their popularity. If you had any good sense at all you'd listen to me for once in your life Lola!"

Lola was furious. Her mom had just hit a new low trying to convince her to break up with Bugs. "Mom, I used to think that too. But Bugs isn't like that, he's the sweetest least conceited guy I've ever met. Maybe if you'd take the time to get to know him instead of being so rude!"

"Fine, don't listen to me Lola. But don't think I'm giving up. I'm telling you this is going to end badly!"

Lola stormed out of the gallery and went back into the living room. She resumed her place next to Bugs with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Bugs asked.

Lola shook her head. "It doesn't really matter right now. I'll tell you later."

**

Bugs walked over to Mark who was sitting by Sherice, Carlton, and Lena Marie at the dining room table eating apple pie. The thought of him abusing his sister had been bugging him all night and he knew he had to say something.

"Mark, can I talk to you in private?"

Mark nodded. "A'ight Bugs." He kissed Sherice on the cheek and she gave a half smile. "Be right back baby."

Bugs and Mark stood at the bottom of the stairs. "What's this I hear about you hitting my sister?" Bugs asked nonchalantly.

Mark pretended like he didn't know what Bugs was talking about. "Who could've given you an idea like that?"

"I'm not stupid okay? I saw the bruise you put on her face! You'd better knock it off or else!"

Mark snorted. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

Bugs clenched his fist about to punch Mark in the face.

"You wouldn't hurt me in front of all your friends and family would you? What would that say about _you_ if you did? What would Sherice do if you got into a big fight with me? You know she still loves me anyway."

"Why would you do that to her?" Bugs asked. His fist was still up but he kept a calm tone.

"Sometimes you've got to give a woman a little discipline, to make her listen to you. Maybe you'd be a better boyfriend to Lila…"

"Lola," Bugs said through his teeth.

"Whatever. You'd be a better boyfriend to her if you did." Mark turned to go back into the dining room.

"Mark, watch your back. If I hear about you hurting her again…"

"You won't do anything. I'd keep her from telling, she's already gonna get it as it is." He turned to go.

Bugs reached down and pulled the rug out from under him making him fall flat onto his face. Mark glared at Bugs. Bugs flipped him off. "Don't let me hear about you hurting her again." He went back into the living room and sat down next to Lola feeling like his vein would pop he was so mad.

"What's wrong with you?" Lola asked.

Bugs shook his head. "I'll tell you later."

**

Bugs sat in the otherwise deserted library for a little down time, all the noise was starting to get to his head and he already had a lot on his mind. Lola came in and sat next to him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Big party."

"It just means there's a lot to clean up later." He smirked. "I swear when I showed Miranda around she wouldn't stop _talking_. I was about to toss her off the third floor balcony."

"She's a chatterbox alright. I don't know why I didn't just let that German Shepherd get her back in high school." Lola's mind drifted off to her jerk face mom. So what if she dated Bugs? Why did Lisa care?

Bugs noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Lola sighed. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Join the club, there's plenty of room." He leaned closer to her. "But maybe I could get your mind off of it _somehow_."

Lola gave him a seductive look. "I'm sure you could." As soon as their lips touched they were interrupted by Miranda.

"Hi you guys. Just continue, I'm not in your way." Miranda waited as if they were going to kiss like that in front of her. When they didn't do anything but give her aggravated looks she climbed over the couch and sat between them.

"I just can't believe I'm in your house." Miranda sighed dreamily and looked at Bugs. "Bugs, can I ask you something?"

"Miranda would you get out of here?" Lola said annoyed.

"I was talking to Bugs, Lola." Miranda turned back to Bugs. "What's with the whole drag thing?"

"Miranda!"

"It was just a ploy in the sixties to trick idiots like Fudd. No big deal. Why?"

Miranda shrugged. "Just curious." Her ringtone played Beyonce "He got a big egooo, such a big egooooo." After Miranda was finished dancing she realized she should answer it. "Ooh, text message."

"While she's not paying attention, run!" Lola whispered. While Miranda was occupied with her phone, Bugs and Lola left.

**

It was about 12:00 now. Most people were gone except for Lola's mom and brothers and the Looney Tunes. Bugs and Brandon sat at the table playing another card game.

"Lola's lucky to have a guy like you Bugs. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy," Brandon said.

"Yeah, she's a great girl," Bugs said.

"You know, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone this but I'm sure I could trust you not to tell anyone."

Bugs nodded. "Shoot."

"Lola's…Lola's adopted."

"LOLA'S WHAT?!"

"Shhhh!!!! I said don't tell anyone!!!!"

Lola had over heard something about her from across the room. "Lola's what now?"

Brandon sighed deciding there was no point in hiding it anymore. Despite the warning look Tyler gave him he said, "Lola, you're adopted!"

Everyone got silent but Lola was the one it mostly took by surprise. Her adopted? It took a few seconds for the words to register in her mind but when they did, she hit the floor.

**

About ten minutes later she woke up on the couch in Bugs' lap with a cold cloth on her forehead. Everyone was surrounding her. She tried to remember what had just happened.

"Are you okay Lo?" Bugs asked.

"Please don't faint again, you interrupted our checkersth game," Daffy said.

"Is it true?" Lola asked.

"Is what true, the fact that you interrupted our checkers game or that you're adopted?" Sylvester asked.

So it was true. It wasn't a dream or a joke. She glared at her brothers. "Why the freak didn't you tell me?!"

Tyler held up his hands defensively. "I wanted to tell you Lola but she," he pointed to their mom "didn't want us to tell you."

Lola's mom, who'd been standing behind everyone trying not to be noticed, started to back away slowly. Lola saw her though. "Get back here!" Her mom came back into the room. "When did you plan on telling me?"

"Oh, well, I was gonna tell you eventually. I just couldn't find the right time," she said innocently.

"What about when daddy died?"

"I couldn't tell you then, you were already depressed."

"What about when I graduated?"

"I didn't want to spoil your happiness."

"What about when I got into the movie?"

"You never told me you were _in_ the movie."

"What about _yesterday_?!"

"Yesterday was such a happy moment I couldn't bear to spoil it for you..."

"You weren't gonna tell me, were you?"

Lisa threw her arms up in frustration. "I didn't want to adopt you in the first place. That was all your fathers' idea!" She stomped out of the room and pretty soon they heard the front door slam.

Lola looked down. She was adopted. She wasn't wanted. This was too much for one night. Talk about worst Thanksgiving ever. She leaned back on Bugs trying not to cry.

* * *

Admit it, you all were shocked weren't you? WEREN't YOU?! ahem...next chapter then


	12. Shoulder to Cry On

Chapter 12:

Shoulder to Cry On

_Lola sat at an outdoor table at Dunkin Donuts. Next to her was a young woman and across from her was a boy and girl a little older than her. Suddenly a black Volvo was coming down the street and the couple inside was screaming at each other and arguing. She locked eyes with the woman. She looked vaguely familiar but Lola couldn't place the name or even who she was. _

"_Stop the car! There's my baby!" she shouted._

"_You said you didn't want her!" the man said. _

"_I do want her! Stop this car damn it!" _

_Suddenly there was an ear splitting crash as their car collided with a truck. Glass and metal flew everywhere. Then there was the faint smell of gas and the cars burst into flames. Sirens wailed. It got dark and the scene had an eerie glow to it. The sight of the two cars burning was a horrifying sight. There was a blood curdling scream. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"_

Lola was gripping onto her sheets screaming her head off into her pillow. Then she snapped straight up in bed. Her face was red and her head throbbed. She curled into a ball and rested her head in her knees and cried. It wasn't the first time she had that dream and it wouldn't be the last. But every time those flames mixed with the glow were terrifying. She got up, went downstairs and got a glass of water. 

The thought of being adopted nagged at her mind. She had so many questions. Where did she live originally? Why did they adopt her? And more importantly, who were her real parents?

She knew there was nothing she could do about her past but she at least wanted these questions answered. She decided to go to the orphanage she lived at so long ago and find out what happened before Mr. and Mrs. Bunny adopted her. But first, she had to find out where that orphanage was.

She picked up the phone and called Tyler . "Hello?" Tyler said sleepily.

"Hi Ty."

"Lola do you know what time it is? You'd better have a good explanation for this."

Lola decided not to point out to him that it was almost 12:30 . "I was just wondering, where did I live before I came to you guys?"

" Louisiana ."

Lola's heart sank. "You mean the orphanage was all the way in Louisiana ?"

"Oh that. It was in San Francisco . San Fran Home for Girls actually."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." He hung up.

Lola looked up the address on the internet and drove up to San Francisco . She stopped in front of a really old looking brick building. She walked up the concrete steps and rang the doorbell.

An old woman who looked like she'd been pretty when she was younger answered the door.. "Can I help you ma'am?"

"I'm Lola Bunny. You probably don't remember me, or weren't even her twenty years ago. But I was wondering if you could tell me anything about my real parents."

"Lola Bunny? Yes, yes, I remember you well. My lord you look so grown up now. Please, come right in."

She led Lola down a hallway full of little girls. It made Lola sad to know that these children didn't have any parents and even sadder to know that she had been one of them. They went into an office and Lola sat down in front of the desk.

The woman held out her hand. "Roberta Burns by the way." She flipped through some old records. "Ah yes, Lola Bunny. Came here when you weren't even one. Charming girl. Allergic to corn flakes, yes? Let's see, your parents were rich entrepreneurs. They traveled a lot and couldn't keep you. Left you here. Said they'd come back when they could. They never did. Mm-hmm, died in a terrible car crash months later." She looked through more records.

Lola thought about that. A car crash? The woman in the car, in the dream, said "There's my baby." Then it clicked. "That was them."

"I'm sorry?"

"Mrs. Burns, I've been having these nightmares for as long as I can remember. There was this man and woman in a car, all of a sudden they crashed into another car and they burst into flames. Could that have been…?"

Mrs. Burns thought back on that terrible day. "We were at Dunkin Donuts, it was a few months after you came to us. I recognized them and was about to call them back. The next thing I knew, they crashed. Gas leaked and the cars bursted into flames. You started to scream and cry and I knew I had to get you kids out of there. It was such a terrible thing for you to see at your age. Some nights you'd wake up screaming but you couldn't talk to tell me what was wrong. "

By now Lola was craving more information. "Can you tell me more about them?"

"The authorities found their will. You weren't mentioned, we assumed they forgot. So the authorities decided you were to stay here. The next year Jeff and Lisa adopted you."

Lola let this all sink in. He parents were rich, they left her there then died. Didn't even mention her in their will. She'd always been allergic to corn flakes. You know what this means? She's an orphan!

Mrs. Burns noticed the look on his face. "I'm really sorry dear."

Lola was suddenly aware of the sad look on her face and her aching heart. She shook her head. "No, it's okay." She stood up. "Thanks a lot Mrs. Burns, really."

Mrs. Burns walked her out and she got back in the car. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She needed someone to talk to, someone she could just let it all out around and they'd listen to her. There was one person who she really wanted to talk to, one person who she could count on to totally cheer her up no matter what, Bugs.

While she drove her hands were shaking and the image of the crash flashed through her head. She pulled over afraid she'd lose control of the wheel. That was the reason she'd been afraid to drive in the first place, she was scared of car accidents. Although she'd never felt like this since she was seventeen. Finally she got back onto the main road and drove to Bugs' house.

She parked in his driveway and rang the doorbell.

Bugs saw the sad look on her face immediately. "What happened?"

Lola tried to hold her emotions in. "Will you be a shoulder to cry on…for a while?" Bugs pulled her into his arms and she buried her face into his shoulder..

After a minute the two of them went into the living room where Daffy was sitting on the couch. He picked up one of those carrot flavored mints then spit it back out. "Yuck! Who in the right mind eatsth carrot flavored mintsth?!"

Bugs sat on the couch with Lola in his arms comforting her.

"What happened to you?" Daffy asked pretending not to care.

Lola told them everything, the San Fran place, her dead parents, the dreams, her allergy to cornflakes, that she's a…orphan.

"Lola you're too sensitive. Think of it this way," he opened a regular flavored mint. "If your real parentsth cared anything about you, you'd be about asth rich as usth."

Bugs and Lola glared at him. "Daffy, go get me a cherry pie," Bugs said. He didn't really want pie but he needed some way to get Daffy out of there.

"Why…?"

"Just do it!"

Daffy left the room to go get the pie.

Lola leaned against Bugs. "They didn't care about me, I know it. I have no one that cares about me."

"Hey, I care about you. I care about you a lot. You have friends that care about you too, and other parents."

"My mom is the last person that cares about me. I can't believe this. They didn't even have the guts to tell me! And Daffy doesn't care about me…"

"Daffy care. Under all that tough exterior is a big softie, you've just never seen it before."

Lola was about to cry again. "Why did this have to happen to me?"

Bugs tried to think of something to say. "Well, sometimes you just have to put your past behind you, ya' know? What happened, happened, so don't keep living in the past and make room for the future."

Lola sniffed. "It's not that easy."

Bugs turned her to face him. "Maybe not, but remember hakuna matata."

Lola wiped her eyes and cracked a smile. "Don't go there Bugs. I thought you hated Disney?"

"I do, but their songs are viscous I'll give them that." He started to sing again. "It means no worries, for the rest of your daaaays!"

Daffy came back in eating a plate of apple pie. "There was no cherry left," he said with his mouth full.. "But there wasth sthome apple left over from yestherday." He looked up from his pie and saw the two rabbits laughing hysterically. "What in gods name is _wrong_ with you two?"

"Hakuna matata Daffy," Bugs said still laughing.

"What?"

"Hakuna ma-ta-ta," Lola said laughing even harder at the look on Daffy's face.

"Hakuna ma _what_?"

"Hakuna _matata_," Bugs said.

"WHAT THE FREAK ISTH HAKUNA MATATA?!"

Bugs and Lola looked at each other and grinned. "It means no worries, for the rest of your daaaays!!!!" They stood up and started to do the Single Ladies dance. "It's our problem freeeeee philosophyyyyyyy! Hakuna Matata.." They started grinding on each other. "Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata. Hakuuuuuna Matataaaaaaa!" They collapsed onto the floor laughing.

Daffy watched them roll around on the floor laughing for a second then he sat on the other couch and finished his pie. "Idiotsth."

**

The next evening Bugs was chasing Lola around her house. Then Lola tripped and fell head first onto the floor.

Bugs knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?"

Lola rubbed her head and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

"That's good…scream and run."

Lola jumped up and ran as Bugs continued chasing her. Then they jumped onto the couch and Bugs tickled her mercilessly.

"Bugs quit it! You have no respect for women!" Finally Bugs stopped tickling her. "You're a jerk you know that," she said catching her breath.

"And you suck."

"No you suck!"

"No you suck!"

Lola put her toes on his cheek. "No you suck!"

Bugs took her foot in his hand. "Ew, when was the last time you washed your feet?"

Lola snatched her foot back. "Shut up." Then she remembered what she'd been meaning to ask him. "Why were you so upset the other day?"

"That double crosser Mark has been abusing Sherice. I tried to tell her to leave him but she won't listen to me. I swear the only thing that kept me from shooting him on the spot was that there was all those people there."

"Ow."

"What about you, why were you so upset on Thanksgiving? I mean before…you know." Her adoption was still a touchy subject.

"My mother was just trying to convince me to break up with you." She rolled her eyes at the thought.. "She thinks it's not good for me to be dating 'cartoon royalty', says you're out of my league."

Bugs pulled her onto his lap. "Even still, I love you."

Lola looked him in the eyes. "Kiss me." Bugs pulled her to him and kissed her hard. He ran his hands through her hair and moved down to her neck for a moment then back to her mouth.

"LOLA BUNNY!!!!" Lisa shouted.

Lola and Bugs snapped out of their love trance and saw Lola's mom standing in the doorway her face red with fury.

"Mom what are you doing here? You were supposed to be gone like, yesterday!" Lola exclaimed.

"I decided to drop by to have a civilized conversation with you and this is what I find! My daughter being totally irresponsible!"

"We were being responsible." Lola turned to Bugs. "Weren't we?"

"Uh, well…" Lola elbowed him in the chest. "Yeah totally responsible," he said nodding.

"Anyway, don't you think I'm old enough to make my own decisions? And…and how the heck did you get in here?"

"Oh, you might wanna get a new lock."

"YOU BROKE MY LOCK?!"

"All I did was give it a good pull. Honestly if you want to keep burglars out you may want to…"

Lola stood up. "That's it!" She stood up and pushed her mom out the door. "Go back to San Francisco mom. You're needed there a lot more than you're needed here." Then she closed the door and went back into the living room and sat next to Bugs. "I hate that woman!"

"Hate is such a strong word Lola. Try dislike."

"How about give me some of your love?"

"I can do that." He kissed her again.


	13. Another Friggin Movie

Chapter 13:

Another Friggin' Movie

The next year…

Bugs, Lola, Sylvester, and Sylvester Jr sat on the couches in Starbucks which was elaborately decorated for the holidays.

"Coffee anyone?" Lola asked.

"Daddy, can I have coffee?" Jr asked.

"No."

"Can I have a mocha?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No_."

"Please, please, please, please, please…."

"Alright you can have your coffee!" He leaned next to Lola's ear. "Get him a decaf."

Lola nodded then went to go get the coffee.

Bugs leaned back on the couch. "So how's school Jr?"

"School's awesome! We do all this fun stuff! My teacher said that when we get older we'll get to dissect a frog!"

"Oh yeah, the fun's gonna last a long time kid. Soon you'll have to take all these tests and do algebra and to get into college you'll have to take SAT's…"

Sylvester saw Jr's horrified look and gave Bugs a look that clearly said shut up!

Bugs saw the look. "What?"

"Remember when I had to use a crowbar to get him into school the first day? I'm not doing that again so can it!"

Lola came back with their coffee and then sat down next to Bugs.

"Thanks Lola," Sylvester and Jr said.

"Thanks babe," Bugs said. He gave Lola a quick kiss.

Suddenly Daffy busted through the door cursing like there's no tomorrow. "WHAT IN BLOODY HELLSTH NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Lola reached over and covered Jr's ears. He didn't need to hear Daffy's anger management problems.

"LOOK, I'VE WORKED WITH THAT FURRY ASSTH RABBIT FOR YEARSTH AND IF I CAN'T BE IN HIS DAMN MOVIE…I DON'T GIVE A FLYIN' FADOODLE ABOUT YOUR FINANCESTH!" He slammed his hand down on someone's table making them jump. "IF I CAN'T BE IN THAT MOVIE THEN I QUIT! FUCK WARNER BROTHERSTH!" Suddenly the line went dead. "WAIT DON'T HANG UP!" He stuffed the still Bluetoothless phone into his pocket and slumped on the couch next to Bugs.

"What was that all that about?" Lola asked.

"My sthad excuse for an agent sthaid I can't be in Bugsth' new movie," Daffy said angrily.

"Wait, I have a new movie? When were they gonna tell me this?" Bugs said. Normally when he had a new movie, he was the first one to know about it.

Daffy shrugged. "I don't know. Regiousth just sthaid I'm not in it."

"Don't worry Daff, I'll find a way to get you into that movie. Agent's are just bitches," Bugs said.

"Bugs, when I get an agent will he be a bitch?" Jr asked.

"Jr, don't ever let me hear you use profanity again!" Sylvester said.

"But dad, you use profanity," Jr pointed out.

Sylvester considered that. "Okay, when you're twenty one you can curse all you want to."

"Don't tell him that Sly!" Lola exclaimed.

"Daffy you may wanna call Regious back before you lose your job," Sylvester said.

"Aw crap!" Daffy dialed Regious' number. "Regiousth when I sthaid I quit I didn't mean it! Just put me in the movie! I'm begging you! You don't even have to give me a big part, I could be in one scene, one sthecond, one…WHAT?! I WASTH IN THE MOVIE THE WHOLE TIME? WHY I OUTTA…"

While Daffy broke out into another cursing frenzy, Lola, Bugs, Sylvester, and Jr stood up and left Starbucks.

"He really needs to get help for that cursing problem of his," Lola said.

Bugs, Sly, and Jr nodded. "Yeah, totally."

**

When Lola came home from Acme Looniversity on Tuesday she found Miranda sitting at the kitchen table crying. She pulled a tissue out of the tissue box in the middle of the table and saw Lola.

"Miranda what are you doing here? What happened?" Lola said saiiting across from her.

Miranda blew her nose. "You left your front door open. Tim broke up with me. He just came right out and told me he didn't want to be with me anymore and left me!"

Lola put her hand on Miranda's. She truly felt sorry for her, Tim and Miranda had been going out for years. "I'm sorry Miranda."

Miranda dried her eyes and waved it off. She tried to crack a smile. "Don't worry about me Lola, I'll be fine." Her face lit up slightly like she was just remembering something. "Oh I baked you a cake!"

"How long have you been here?"

"Hours." Miranda pulled a bowl out of the refrigerator. "It's double chocolate. I know how you like chocolate." She put the bowl on the table. She looked at Lola's shirt, a mid-drift purple top with words like Love and Passion written all over it. "Where'd you get that shirt, it's cute."

"Bugs bought it for me yesterday." Lola peered into the bowl. There was cake in there all right, but it wasn't baked. All that was in there was mushy cake batter. Lola looked back at Miranda. "It's not baked."

"I know." Miranda got spoons out of the drawer. "I didn't feel like baking it." She gave Lola the spoon and they started eating it. "You know Lola, you should really fix your hair up, you'd look really pretty."

"I don't have time to do my hair Miranda. Anyway, who cares about what their hair looks like every day, it's just hair."

"But seriously, if you just run a curling iron through it itll look pretty like mine." She gestured to her freshly curled hair then at Lola's short frizzy hair. "And it wouldn't hurt you to use conditioner or at least comb it once in a while."

Lola glared at Miranda. Suddenly she flicked chocolate cake off her spoon and into Miranda's hair. "Whose hair isn't pretty again?" she said licking batter off her spoon.

Miranda looked horrified at the chocolate cake on her beautiful hair. "Oh my gosh, Lola!" She looked at Lola with disbelief. Then she stuck her hand into the cake bowl and wiped the cake all over Lola's shirt. "I am _so_ sorry I got cake _all over_ your _new_ shirt. That's gonna leave a stain isn't it?"

Lola glared at Miranda evilly. Then she threw more cake at Miranda and they got into a big cake fight. They got cake all over their clothes and hair and on everything. Lola got up on the table as she threw cake at Miranda (and she kept slipping in the process). After five minutes they were absolutely covered in cake but they didn't stop.

Bugs came into the kitchen and found the disturbing sight of Miranda throwing cake in Lola's face and Lola on the table slipping around getting cake out of the bowl. Suddenly a big glob of cake batter shot right at Bugs and he ducked before he got hit in the face. "Whoa!"

The girls stopped fighting and saw Bugs standing in the kitchen doorway. "Hi Bugs," Lola said. She glanced down at the shirt he bought her which was covered in chocolate. "Sorry about the shirt."

"Eh, it's okay. Chocolate cake comes out, trust me."

Lola held out the bowl that pretty much had no cake batter in it anymore. "Want some cake?"

Bugs shook his head. "I think I'll pass."

"Bugs, do you think Lola should fix her hair up like mines? That way it'll be a lot prettier and not so plain," Miranda said.

Bugs looked from Miranda to Lola. Miranda's curls had been reduced to stringy, mushy, strands of chocolate cake. And he wasn't about to point out that Lola looked like she just had a bucket of mud dumped on her head. "I'm sure Lola wouldn't want to go around with a head covered in chocolate."

For the first time Miranda and Lola noticed how they looked. They were about to make some rude comments but then they just laughed. Lola got up and held her arms out to Bugs. "Hey Bugs, you want a hug?"

Bugs backed away. "No thanks, I'll get a hug later."

Lola and Miranda exchanged glances then chased Bugs all over the house and down the street.

**

That night Bugs sat in his library reading Michael Jackson's biography for the ten millionth time (by the way, the girls did catch him). Just as he was getting to the part about his lawsuit the phone rang.

"He-llo?"

"Bugs, its Tony, how's it going?"

"Wassup Tony?"

"We wanted you to come in for a quick sit down."

"This wouldn't happen to be about that movie that you've been putting off telling me about, would it?"

Tony was surprised. "How did you know?"

"Oh you didn't hear? I'm a psychic now," Bugs said sarcastically.

"Really? What color underwear am I wearing?" Tony asked.

Bugs rolled his eyes. "I said psychic, not x-ray vision…aw forget it."

"Well, how's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? You mean the day after today tomorrow? You mean the tomorrow that's coming in five hours? That tomorrow?"

"Problem?"

"Tony I kinda have plans tomorrow."

"What kinds of plans?"

Bugs flipped through the pages of his book. "Girlfriend, date, do the math."

"Is there even any math there?"

Bugs did air math. "Let's see carry the one subtract the two, you've got I'm going out on a date with Lola tomorrow," he said with fake enthusiasm. "Seriously though, can you reschedule?"

Tony sighed. "Alright, alright, anything for Bugs Bunny. Great, now I'm going to be spending my whole night making more phone calls. I had plans too you know!"

"Like what?" Bugs didn't think Tony had that kind of life.

"Hot date."

"Dinner with your mom?"

Tony sighed. "Yes."

**

That Thursday Bugs sat in his office at Acme Looniversity trying to play a quick game of Grand Theft Auto on his PSP but he kept getting interrupted. Whether it was the phone or someone constantly bugging him he couldn't get a moments peace. And considering the fact that it was the last week before the holidays everyone was extremely excited.

After getting off the phone with a person, he played his game for five minutes then Sam came through the door with Buster Bunny and Plucky Duck who were covered in macaroni, chocolate milk, taco salad, and ice cream. "Bugs."

Bugs slammed the game down. "WHAT?!"

"These two flea bitten varmints started a food fight."

Bugs sighed. Buster and Plucky were always making some sort of trouble. "Sit down Docs." He pulled a roll of paper towels out of his drawer and tossed it to them. "But don't get your food all over my chairs."

Buster and Plucky sat down. "It wasn't me Mr. Bunny! Plucky started it!"

Plucky looked at Buster with disbelief. "What! You started it!"

"Did Plucky really start it Buster?" Bugs asked.

Buster looked form Plucky to Bugs to Plucky to Bugs. Finally he couldn't take the suspense. He stood up. "No! No I started it!" He started to walk across the room. "I threw my macaroni at him then he threw his sandwich at me and said food fight! I know, I started it and I didn't mean to!" Then he put his arms around Sam. "I know I shouldn't have done it and I know it was wrong!" Sam pushed him off. Buster slammed his fist on the secretary table. "I didn't mean to lie. I don't like lying! It doesn't feel right! And it's wrong!" He walked out the door and into the middle of the hallway. Bugs, Sam, and Plucky stood at the door watching. "My mom had a glass bird made of glass and told me not to touch it! I touched it then I dropped it and…and it broke! I blamed at on my baby sister but then I confessed." At this point everyone was staring at him. Lola, Sylvester, and Daffy came out of their classes to watch. "She told me not to lie, she told me lying was wrong. I nev er lied a day in my life after that!"

"Pfft! Please," Babs Bunny said as she walked past.

Buster shook Jr by his shoulders. "And if you lie it'll always come back to you, man!" He snatched a textbook out of Sylvester's hands and slammed it on the floor. "And I broke the bird and blamed it on a two year old then…then I started a food fight and blamed it on a duck, and I didn't mean it but sometimes these things just slip out and I'm sorry. Don't punish me!" Buster finished his speech then realized he was standing in the middle of the hallway with everyone staring at him. He immediately went back into Bugs' office.

Bugs sat down and eyed Buster and Plucky trying to resist the ur ge to laugh. Buster making a fool of himself in front of the whole school, that was so the highlight of his day! He cleared his throat still trying to hide his smile.

Daffy and Lola came in. "What the hell isth going on in here?!" Daffy exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious, Buster and Plucky are in trouble _again_," Lola said gesturing to the two kids sitting in front of Bugs' desk.

"Well, Buster, that was an…interesting speech for that I give you props. Couldn't have said it better myself," Bugs said.

"So I'm off the hook, right?"

"Wrong. Even though you explained what happened, apologized, and made a fool of yourself in front of the entire school, you're still in trouble."

Lola, Daffy, and Sam laughed.

Bugs shot them a warning look and they immediately shut up. "So Buster, you're punishment is detention for the whole week…"

"Uh, Bugs, not to ruin your speech or anythin' but there's only two days left for this week and then there's the holidays," Sam pointed out.

Bugs thought about that. "Okay then, you have detention after the brea k, and you have to clean up the mess that was made in the cafeteria." He noticed Plucky's relieved look. "And you're going to help him Plucky."

"What! Why?!"

"Because you're the one that called it. Any questions?....comments?...concerns?"

Plucky raised his hand. "I have a question." He turned to Buster. "Your mom owned a glass bird?"

"Oh, Daff, you have detention too," Bugs said.

"What! Why?!"

"Because you cursed."

"You can't send me to detention!" Daffy exclaimed.

"Yeah I can. And according to my watch, you guys have to be in your classes in…three minutes. See ya." They turned to leave. "Hey Lo?" He motioned for her to come to him. When she did he gave her a long kiss. "We still on for tonight?"

"Of course." She was about to kiss him again but Sam said, "Yo rabbits, you can flirt later, let's go!"

Lola flipped him off, kissed Bugs again, and gave him a seductive wave as she left.

**

Just as Bugs was about to leave the house on Saturday his phone rang.

"Hey Bugsthy, old buddy, old pal," Daffy said.

"What do you want Daffy?" When Daffy talked like that, it usually meant he wanted something, and that something was normally something Bugs didn't want to give him.

"Can you give me a ride?"

"Don't you own a car?"

"It broke down! It wouldn't even sthart thisth morning! Pleasthe Bugsth?"

"Ya' should've listened to me when I said get that engine fixed but oh no you had to be all 'No Bugsth you don't know anything about carsth! It doesn't need to be fixed!' Look where ya' are now."

Daffy paused for a second. "So isth that a yesth?"

"There was this new thing invented a while back called a cab, you should try it, it's really useful," Bugs said sarcastically.

"Aw c'mon Bugsth!"

"Look, I've gotta go. If you don't wanna be late ya may wanna get going." He hung up and then left the house.

**

When Bugs walked through the door of the Warner Brothers studios Mr. Warner was standing there making a strong effort to flirt with the receptionist.

"Mr. Warner!" Bugs called.

"Pardon me Adrienne," Mr. Warner said. Then he went over to Bugs. "Yes Bugs?" he said slightly annoyed.

"Aren't ya married Mr. Warner?"

Mr. Warner took off his wedding ring and threw it into the flowerpot. "What are you talking about? I've been divorced for a couple months now." He straightened his tie then changed the subject. "So, where is Daffy?"

"In a cab somewhere. Car broke down."

"Ah."

As if on cue, Daffy came through the front door. He put his middle finger up at the cab driver and more or less cursed him out. He turned around and saw Mr. Warner and Bugs behind him. "Mr. Warner, heh, heh, you look good, been working out?"

Mr. Warner was flattered. "Well, uh, I have been going to the gym…"

"Enough with the sweet talk Daff," Bugs grabbed Daffy's arm and dragged him to the meeting room.

"You can't talk about sweet talk! You alwaysth kissth up to the bossth to get all the good rolls. I know your dirty trickths!"

They came into the meeting room and sitting at the large table was Brennan Fraser, Jenna Elfman and a whole bunch of producers.

"Daffy, Bugs, nice of you to join us. You remember Brannan Fraser, right?" Tony said.

"Yeah."

"He will be in your next movie along with Miss Jenna Elfman. We wanted to get all of you on board before we talked to anyone else since you guys have the main rolls," Tony Cervone said.

"This isn't another one of thosthe live action moviesth is it?" Daffy asked. Then he caught a glimpse of Jenna. "Because if it isth I'm in!" He ran over to her and kissed her hand. "Daffy Duck at your service ma'am. How about we talk about our new relationship over dinner tonight? Then we can take a walk in the park and the good thing isth, you can actually sthee the starsth around here, unlike New York ."

"Thank you Daffy but check the ring, I'm married already. No need to waste your money on me."

Daffy's mouth dropped to the floor then he went over to sit next to Bugs.

Bugs propped his feet up on the table. "Ah, the sweet smell of rejection in the air."

"Don't talk to me."

"So anyway, about this movie, you two along with Brennan and Jenna have to save the world from being turned into monkeys and then back to humans so everyone can buy Acme products…"

"That'sth kind of a pointlessth plan," Daffy commented.

"It sure takes marketing to another level," Bugs said.

"And a few of your fellow Looney Tunes are in cahoots with this evil genius guy and their just gonna try to stop you…emphasis on the _try_. And also, Dusty Tails is in it."

Bugs and Daffy's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. "Dusty Tailsth?! The tall, blonde, and sexy Las Vegas pole dancer/beautician? That Dusty Tailsth?!"

"Yes."

"So when are we filming this thing Doc?" Bugs asked.

"After the holidays. So I assume you guys are in so…yeah."

"One question," Daffy said. "Will I get to kissth a hot chick thisth time?"

Everyone except Daffy laughed.. "Keep dreamin' Daffy," Bugs said.

**

Bugs, Daffy, and Wile E were sitting around at Bugs' house being lazy.

Daffy looked up at his Christmas tree. It was at least fifteen feet tall. "You couldn't justh buy a normal tree like every other persthon in the world?"

"You know Bugs isn't normal," Wile E said. "He couldn't buy a seven foot tall tree. He had to go all the way and buy a fifteen foot tall tree."

"Actually it's twenty feet," Bugs said. He laughed at the looks on their faces. "I have high ceilings, I have to fill them up somehow."

"I have high ceilings too, you don't sthee me buying a tree asth big asth the Empire Sthate Building ," Daffy said.

"You know Mickey Mouse has his own song," Bugs said randomly.

"That wasth random," Daffy commented.

"Yes it was. But you know he has a lot of songs. I want a song."

"Then make one up," Wile E said. He popped a carrot flavored mint into his mouth then spit it out. "This is nasty!"

"I'm not good at writing lyrics though. Someone else should write it for me."

"Hmm, Bugsth Bunny, he'sth stho sthuck up and annoying. He getsth on everyone'sth nervesth, mainly mine. He thinksth he'sth better than usth all becausthe he'sth the sthelf proclaimed sthar…"

"Okay, someone besides him write it!"

Lola ran into Bugs' house with wild hair, a black eye, and a terrified look on her face. "BUGS! BUGS!" She ran into the living room and found Bugs, Daffy, and Wile E sitting on the couch.

Bugs ran over to her. "Lola what happened?"

"These guys beat me up in the alley and then they robbed me! I could've fought them off but there were too many of them and I think I sprained my wrist!"

Bugs was absolutely furious. He sat Lola down on the couch and then cracked his knuckles. "I'll get em Lo. No one and I mean _no one_ hits on my girl and gets away with it." He stomped towards the door. He didn't know who he was looking for but gosh darn it he was gonna beat up someone!

Then he heard Lola laughing. He turned around. "Why are you laughing?! Didn't you just get beat up?"

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Lola said.

Daffy and Wile E laughed too. "She got you good Bugs," Wile E said.

"Lola, don't do that! You almost made me go beat up some random guy on the street!" Bugs exclaimed.

"Aw Bugsy, have a sense of humor," Lola said smoothing her hair. "So when do you guys start filming this movie of yours?"

"After the holidays," Wile E said.

"We could get ya a part in it if you want Lo," Bugs said taking a bite of his half-finished carrot.

"Thanks but no thanks. Acting is not my thing. Space Jam was a onetime thing," Lola said.

"Good, I don't need you crampin' my style with your girly shiz," Daffy said.

They stared at him. "Daffy, promise me you'll _never_ say that again," Wile E said.

"But all the cool peeps talk like that today mo," Daffy said.


	14. No More Mountain Dew

Chapter 14:

No More Mountain Dew

After a long day of filming, it was finally time to leave.

"I have a quick announcement for everyone," Tony Cervone said. "Next week we're filming the Paris scene and we're all going to Paris !"

An excited mood came over everyone.

"All expenses paid first class plane and a five star hotel. Hold in your excitement, we still need the studio to be here when we get back. I've got plane tickets up front."

Bugs, Daffy and Wile E and Brennan Fraser stood in the front lobby.

"Ya' goin to Paris Wile E?" Bugs asked.

"I'm needed here. I have a Road Runner to catch a no one else can fulfill my duties," Wile E said.

"Not like anyone wantsth to," Daffy said. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go get my dear Dusty's number."

"Your dear Dusty?" Brennan asked.

Bugs examined the look on his face. "Daff, you didn't sleep with her did you?"

Daffy grinned but didn't say anything.

"You really wanna go out with a pole dancer/beautician?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah of coursthe! She'sth hot! Why don't you wanna go out with her?"

"Because I have a girlfriend that's hotter than Dusty Tails," Bugs replied.

Daffy gasped. "Don't you dare sthay that there'sth sthomeone out there hotter than Dusty Tailsth!"

"Is she even still in town?" Brennan asked.

"Don't know but I'm going to her hotel to find out. See ya!" He ran out the door.

"Stalker!" Bugs called after him.

"Do you think we should tell him Dusty Tails already has a boyfriend?" Brennan asked.

"Nah, let him figure it out on his own," Wile E said.

**

Lola's doorbell rang. "Hi Bugs!"

"We're going to Paris next week to shoot a scene for the movie," Bugs said.

Lola's arms dropped to her sides. Bugs all the way in Paris ! She'd miss him so much she wouldn't be able to sleep at night! Her disappointment showed on her face. "Well, have fun."

"I was wondering," he pulled two tickets from behind his back. "Do ya' wanna come?"

A huge smile spread across Lola's face. She couldn't contain her excitement. She threw her arms around Bugs and almost knocked him down. "YAY!"

**

Next week they were at the plane station. They'd be getting on in about ten minutes.

Lola tried to remember the last time she'd been outside the United States . There was that cruise to the Caribbean last year for their anniversary and Niagara Falls when she was ten. But Paris was all the way across the world. Suddenly the loud clunk of heels snapped her out of her trance.

"Wait for me!" Melissa called. She was carrying like ten bags and was supposedly "running" towards them in pink five-inch heels.

"Who needs that many bags?" Bugs asked.

"It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand," Lola replied.

"Why are you coming? You're not in the movie," Daffy said.

"You guys honestly didn't think you were going to Paris without me did you? And anyway Daffy, Paris is the city of love," Melissa said trying to drop a hint.

Daffy however wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the plane menu. "I hope this food is actually edible. I'm stharving."

Then the gate opened and they boarded the plane.

"He just doesn't get it. I've been dropping hints all week!" Melissa said to Lola.

"Lissa, I think it's time you switched your obsession to Donald Duck," Lola said sympathetically.

"Like I'd be caught dead with mister," she imitated Donald Ducks unintelligible quacking. "Daffy and I _will_ be together. You just wait."

They took their seats in the back of the plane. Lola sat next to Bugs, Melissa was behind them, Daffy and Elmer Fudd were across from them, and Pepe le Pew was behind Fudd and Daffy. Then Brennan and Jenna came behind them.

"So Daffy, any luck with Dusty Taiws?" Elmer Fudd asked.

"Pfft! I am so over Dusty Tailsth. I mean, we went together for about five minutesth but then I had to break up with her. It wouldn't have worked out," Daffy lied.

"You found out she had a boyfriend didn't you?" Jenna asked as she flipped through VIBE magazine.

"You people always like to sthpoil the fun!" Daffy said slumping in the chair. He called for the stewardess. "Can I get a Mountain Dew?"

"Coming right up," the lady said. She looked like she had breast implants and butt implants and freshly done eyebrows. As she walked down the aisle Daffy, Elmer Fudd, Pepe le Pew, and Brannan looked back at her with hearts in their eyes. She gave a seductive wave over her shoulder then disappeared behind the curtain.

"L'amour," Pepe le Pew said.

Melissa crossed her arms. "Do you think it's a good thing we're going to the city of love and romance?" she asked Lola.

Lola looked up from her Sports Illustrated magazine. "At this point you need everything love and romance you can get."

"Speaking of love and romance," Bugs said.

"Have you been listening to our conversation this whole time?" Lola asked. No wonder he'd been so quiet. She thought he was listening to Daffy's problems with Dusty Tails.

"Yeah kinda, but I don't really care."

"Well what about love and romance?"

"Maybe we could have some love and romantic fun while we're in Paris ," Bugs said. He kissed her with all the love and passion he could muster.

Lola stared at him for a second. He'd never kissed her like that before. Then she smiled realizing what he was getting at. "Sounds like fun." She was about to kiss him again but Melissa interrupted.

"Do you think he'd like me if I bought some fancy French clothes?"

"It's worth a shot." Melissa went back to fantasizing.

"Do you think we should tell her Daffy's been sleeping with a pole dancer at the Four Seasons?" Bugs asked.

Lola glanced back at Melissa who was looking at Daffy with a dreamy look in her eyes. She turned back to Bugs. "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

**

"Please fasten your seat belts. We are now beginning our descent into Paris , France .."

Everyone snapped awake. "AH!"

Lola looked out the window and gasped at the beautiful Paris . They passed the Eiffel Tower and the Notre Dame Cathedral. The busy streets and tiny people. She nudged Bugs. "Bugs can we go there," she said pointing to the other Statue of Liberty. "And there," she said pointing to the Eiffel Tower . "And…"

"We can go wherever you wanna go Lola," Bugs said.

Daffy flagged down the stewardess. "Hey lady, can I get another mountain dew?"

A couple minutes later she came back with his third mountain dew.

"Daffy, you know you shouldn't drink all that soda…"

"YO PILOT, LAND THIS PLANE! WE NEED A BATHROOM!" Daffy shouted.

**

The next day they were all set up filming by the museum.

Lola looked around. "This place is nice."

"Bugs!" someone called.

Bugs turned around and there was his sister Alana standing on the stone steps. "Oh perfect." Alana was probably the nosiest girl who ever walked the planet earth. Somehow she always knew what everyone was doing at all times which could be really creepy. She lived in Paris and was one of the co-founders of the museum they were filming at. He had hoped to avoid her the whole trip but with Alana that apparently wasn't possible.

"You didn't think you could avoid me could you?" Alana said as if reading his mind. She jumped down from the steps.

"I was hoping."

"Is that your sister Bugs?" Brennan asked.

Alana's eyes turned into bright orange stars. "Oh my gosh Brennan Fraser. I love your movies. Alana Bunny," she held out her hand and Brennan shook it. She sighed. "Your hand is so soft." Alana turned to Lola. "You must be Lola."

Lola looked down at her because she was a little shorter than her. "Yeah. Don't tell me you're in the movie too."

"As if. Acting is so not my thing. I actually live just past Notre Dame." She put her hands around her face and shaped them as if she were making a picture frame around Bugs and Lola. "You and my brother are perfect together. I didn't know you were allergic to corn flakes."

Lola raised her eyebrows. "I never said…how did you know that?"

Alana grinned. "I'm a reliable source."

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Alana, stop freakin' her out."

"Party pooper." She put her arms around Lola. "Lola and I are gonna be great friends."

"Does everyone in your family have a Brooklyn-Bronx accent?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Bugs replied.

"The question was directed towards me long ears." Alana rolled her eyes at him and turned to Lola. "Yes we do."

"Five minutes!" Tony called.

Bugs took $100 out of his pocket and handed it to Lola. "Go buy yourself something nice."

Lola looked at the 100 dollar bill then at Bugs. Then she gave him a big hug and kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see ya' later, then we can go do something fun." He held her face in his hands and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"See ya Bugsy," Lola said.

When Bugs left Alana said. "He must love you a lot to let ya' call him Bugsy. Last time I called him that he yanked my weave out." Alana led her out of the museum. They met Melissa at the door. "Parle vous Francais?" Alana asked Lola.

Lola looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"Do you speak French Lola?" Melissa translated.

"Ha, me, speak French. That's a laugh. I don't even know how to say hello in French."

Alana sighed. "You will never make it in Paris sweetie."

**

That night Bugs and Lola were at a fancy French restaurant on Ile de Cite`. Lola had bought a pale pink dress and a white suede jacket with the money Bugs had given her along with some lingerie Alana and Melissa forced her to buy. "You never know what you'll be doing tonight," Alana had said. "And knowing my brother…a lot."

Lola flipped through the menu and couldn't understand a word on it. She looked up at Bugs. "Hey Bugs, do you speak French?"

"A little."

"Good, you can help me read this menu. I mean what the heck is le boef l'aumbergine?"

"Beef eggplants."

"Yuck! What about la carotte soupe?"

"Carrot soup."

"What about…"

"How about I just order for you?" Bugs offered.

"Okay. Get me meat and vegetables," Lola said.

"What kind of…"

"May I take your order monsieur?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have your poisson de carotte sauce and she'll have…meat and vegetables?"

The waiter stared at them. "What kind of meat and vegetables monsieur? We have a wide variety."

Bugs leaned towards Lola. "What kind of meat and vegetables do you want?" he whispered.

Lola shrugged. "How about you just make a request to put this stuff in English?"

Bugs laughed. "Seriously Lo."

"Okay fine. Um, chicken and…salad."

"What kind of chicken and salad?!"

"Just pick something random off the frickin menu!"

Bugs turned back to the waiter. "She'll have Cajun chicken and Caesar salad."

The waiter wrote this down. He glanced at Bugs and Lola who's faces were turning purple trying not to laugh. "I'll be back soon. Au voir."

When he was gone they let their laughter out.

"He must think we're dorks!" Lola exclaimed.

"Ya know you really are the perfect person to come to France. Meat and vegetables Lo? Ya could've been more specific!"

"It's not my fault I never paid any attention in my French classes. Anyway that's why I have you here."

**

After that hilarious dinner the two rabbits walked down the Paris streets.

"Whatdya wanna do Lo? We've got a whole night," Bugs said.

"Can we go to the Eiffel Tower ?" Lola asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure."

They went to the top floor of the Eiffel Tower . They looked across the railing at the city. All the lights and stuff made it all sparkle. "It's beautiful," Lola said.

"Eh, you're prettier," Bugs said.

Lola elbowed him. "Oh stop it."

"I'm serious. You're gorgeous." He kissed her. She put her arms around him and they stood on top of the Eiffel Tower kissing under the moonlight.

**

The next day they were sitting in front of the Palace de Versailles and Alana and Pepe le Pew were having a pretty heated conversation in French. Everyone else had given up trying to follow it.

"You two wanna tell usth what the heck you're talking about?!" Daffy exclaimed. He took a sip of his Mountain Dew. He'd been drinking the stuff the whole trip. In the past three days he'd drank 47 cans!

"Daffy you really need to lay off the Mountain Dew. You're gonna have liver problems," Bugs told him.

"Mountain Dew can't give you liver problemsth." Daffy said.

"Maybe not but it's unhealthy to drink all that soda," Bugs said.

"F.Y.I I'm not gonna sthop drinking this sthuff until I die!" Daffy said.

Brennan came over to them. "Dude, what are they putting in that stuff, nicotine?"

"Whatever it isth, it don't care," Daffy said.

**

On Saturday morning Bugs and Daffy were over by the coffee stand in the buffet area in their hotel. Of course Daffy wasn't drinking coffee; he was drinking none other than Mountain Dew.

"So _Bugsth_ did you have _fun_ last night?" Daffy asked.

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Keep your perverse thoughts to yourself will ya?"

Daffy laughed into his soda. "That's all I needed to know."

"How are you so sure about what _we_ did last night? What did _you_ do last night, go off and try to find another stripper?" Bugs asked.

"If you must know I sthlept _alone_ last night. Sthop trying to change the sthubject. Everyone knowsth you two have been getting it on."

Bugs' eyes got wide for a second. He thought they'd been doing a pretty good job of hiding it for the time being. Then he just scowled at Daffy.

Lola came over to them. "Hey babe." She gave Bugs a quick kiss then started to poured herself a cup of coffee. "Wassup?"

"Daffy's about to get hot coffee poured on his head if he doesn't stop thinking about what we did last night," Bugs said.

Lola added cream to her coffee then looked Daffy in the eye. "No more Mountain Dew." Then she went to go find a table.

Daffy looked confused. "Whaa…?"

"She's right Daffy, that Mountain Dew is messing with your mind," Bugs said. He went to go sit next to Lola.

Daffy followed him. "Lola, you knew that the world knew you two have been getting it on all week right?"

Lola spit out her coffee. "What?! How'd you know that?!"

Daffy took a sip of his Mountain Dew. "You can hear your moaning through your door." He snickered. "I sthwear you two are the most ignorant rabbitsth I've ever met."

"Daff, what did I say about your perverse thoughts?" Bugs said trying to get off the subject.

Lola turned away from Daffy and focused on Bugs' wide brown eyes that almost made her melt into a puddle of ecstasy to look at. "So Bugsy, we've got the whole day to ourselves. Whatdya say we tour the city?"

Brennan came over to them. "Wassup rabbits? Duck?"

Daffy whispered in his ear, "Bugs and Lola did it last night."

Brennan snorted. "What else is new?"

Daffy looked at Bugs and Lola. "Sthee, the whole world knows."

"Hey Lola, what's the penalty for shooting a duck in Paris?" Bugs asked.

"I'm not sure there is a penalty around here."

Bugs spotted Elmer Fudd coming towards the coffee table. "Hey yo Fudd!" He pointed to Daffy. "Right here!"

Elmer Fudd shot Daffy then chuckled to himself. "God I wove doing that."

Daffy fixed his disconfigured beak and glared at Bugs. "I know I've sthaid thisth a million timesth before but you are god damn desthpicable!"

**

The next morning Bugs, Lola, Melissa, and Pepe le Pew were sitting in front of the Notre Dame Cathedral talking about the movie and a couple other random things.

Suddenly Daffy came towards them from across the street tripping over his own feet. His eyes were blood shot and his shirt was backwards, and he was wearing the same pants he wore the day before.

"What happened to you? Did ya find yourself a Parisian club and drink too much?" Bugs asked.

"Actualally I (hic), I (hic)…" A car was coming and Daffy was standing in the middle of the street.

"Daffy look out!" Melissa said fearfully.

Then Daffy got hit by the car. After coming out of his daze, he came over to them with his eye twitching. "Mark my (hic) wordsth, I will neeever drink (hic) Mountain Dew—again." Then he passed out on the sidewalk.

"Didn't I tell him not to drink so much Mountain Dew?" Lola said.

Bugs put his arm over her shoulders. "We all did at some point."

**

On the morning, they were scheduled to leave Bugs and Lola were sleeping soundly in the huge soft bed in their suite. The TV was still on from last night and the French news was on. Then there was a loud knock on the door.

"Bugsth! Lola! I know you're sthill in there!" Daffy shouted.

Bugs and Lola groaned. Lola pulled the covers up over them. "Go away Daffy!" Bugs shouted.

"Fine! But the planesth leaving in less than an hour! If you two get left here don't come crying to me!" Daffy shouted. Then he stomped off.

Bugs and Lola slept for five more seconds then sat up. They looked at each other. "Oh Snap!" Their plane was leaving in an hour and they weren't dressed, their stuff wasn't packed, and they hadn't had their morning dose of the hotels awesome coffee.

Bugs jumped out of the bed and tossed Lola her t-shirt and underwear. He put on his jeans and started throwing his stuff into his suitcase. Lola ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and picked up her shampoo, body wash, perfume, and Proactiv then ran into the bedroom and threw it into the suit case.

"Which sweat pants should I wear?" she asked.

"Our plane leaves in forty five minutes and you're worried about your pants?!" Bugs exclaimed.

"Just tell me!"

"Okay wear the black ones. You look good in black," Bugs said combing the frizz ball he called hair.

Lola put on the pants even though they were sagging then ran into the bathroom to rinse her mouth and comb her birds nest.

Bugs zipped up their suitcases. "Are you ready Lo?"

Lola ran out of the bathroom. "Do I look ready?!" She put on some red eyeshadow and black mascara then picked up her purse. "Okay I'm ready."

They lugged their suitcases down the hall to the elevator and quickly checked out. Then they both got some coffee. Bugs checked his watch. "Twenty minutes!"

They jumped in a cab. " Queens Cross Airport . Get us there in less than ten minutes and we'll pay you extra!" Lola exclaimed.

The cab driver drove way beyond the speed limit. He drove so fast Bugs and Lola were pressed up against the seat the whole time. When he stopped, the impact made them fall face first onto the floor. Bugs gave the driver and extra $20 for getting them there in seven minutes then they ran into Queens Cross.

They stopped at the gate completely out of breath. "We're here. We're not…getting…left." They collapsed onto the floor.

"Nice entrance," Pepe le Pew said sarcastically. "Maybe I should try it sometime oui?"

"Shut up," Bugs said.

"I'll see you guys soon. Maybe I'll come to L.A.. for Christmas," Alana said.

"Please don't," Bugs said.

Alana leaned next to Lola's ear. "Keep him out of trouble. He has a tendency to blow up backyards," she said referring to the time Bugs and Daffy blew up the backyard when they were twelve.

Flashback to when Bugs and Daffy were twelve…

Bugs and Daffy were sitting on the picnic table in Bugs' backyard setting up a bunch of wires and gadgets.

Daffy picked up a bunch of chemicals. "What do you think thisth doesth?"

Bugs shrugged. "I don't know, try it."

Daffy added the chemicals and Bugs put in baking soda and a pack of Mentos. Bugs pointed to a blue and red wire. "Whatever you do, don't connect those two wires."

Daffy rolled his eyes. "What'sth gonna happen, are we gonna blow up?"

Bugs shrugged. "Possibly."

While Bugs' back was turned Daffy connected the wires and the bomb started beeping.

Bugs turned around. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CONNECT THEM!!!"

"Sthorry okay? I have a tendencthy to do the oppisthite of what people tell me." He tossed the bomb to Bugs.

"Yeah ya got that right!"

"What do we do?!"

Bugs tossed the bomb back to Daffy. "Diffuse it! Diffuse it!"

Daffy fumbled around with it but couldn't figure out how. "I can't." He tossed it back to Bugs. "Happy Birthday."

Bugs tossed it back to him. "Happy St. Patrick's Day."

Daffy tossed it to Bugs. "Merry Christmasth."

Bugs tossed it back to him. "Happy Hanukah."

Daffy tossed it back. "Merry Kwanzaa."

Bugs tossed it back to him. "Happy…"

BOOM!!!!!

Bugs and Daffy got off the ground covered in black gun powder. The backyard looked like it was burned down with black trees with no leaves, messed up grass, and a dead bird on the ground.

Bugs and Daffy looked horrified at the scene. "My parents are gonna kill me," Bugs said.

Daffy started to walk away. "See ya buddy. I'll be at your funeral."

Bugs pulled him back. "If I'm goin down you're goin down with me."

Bugs' grandma Lena came outside with eight year old Alana and her eyes got wide at what she saw. "Bugs, Daffy, I'd like you to calmly explain to me what in the heavenly father's name happened?"

Bugs and Daffy pointed to each other. "He did it!"

Back to the present…

"That was only once!" Bugs exclaimed.

Alana flipped him off. "By the way Lola, pull your pants up, their sagging. Bye." She waved then started to leave Queen's Cross. But then she paused and went back to Bugs and gave him a hug which startled him.

"Um…what's this for?"

"Who knows when I'll see ya. And anyway, it's nice to see you in a serious relationship again. You look happier."

Bugs shrugged. "I feel happier." He gave her a quick hug. "See ya sis." He got on the plane.

On the plane Melissa was as angry as ever.

"Well, I'd say that was a successful trip," Lola said happily.

"I don't! Paris the city of love and romance, yeah right! I was supposed to be with Daffy by the end of the trip, IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Shhh! Stop screaming," Lola said. She turned to Bugs. "What about you, did you have fun?"

"Yeah I had a lot of fun," Bugs said. "Next time I hope they send us to Spain ."

"Or Hawaii ."

"Or Japan."

"Shut up! I'm trying to complain here!" Melissa exclaimed. "I hope I never see Paris again!"


	15. Wanted For Murder!

Chapter 15:

Wanted for Murder!

Bugs and Daffy busted through the glass window of the Acme Corporation in a spaceship. Glass flew everywhere and the tables and chairs flew everywhere. The two of them stepped out of the space ship carrying jet packs.

"I think we scratched it," Bugs said.

Daffy waved it off. "Don't worry it wasth a rental."

"CUT!" Tony Cervone shouted. "Perfect entry you two.. Well I guess that's all for today…"

"Hey Tony, do ya think we can take this thing for a real ride?" Bugs asked.

Tony thought for a second. "Aw heck go ahead. Have it back by eight." He tossed them the keys.

"Yes!" Bugs and Daffy jumped into the spaceship.

"Hey earhtlies, wait up!" Marvin the Martian said jumping into the back seat. They went through the part of the window that wasn't blasted to bits.

"How come you get to drive?!" Daffy exclaimed.

"Because I own a Dodge," Bugs replied.

"Yeah a Dodge you can't fix. Move!" Daffy tried to push Bugs out of the way but Bugs pushed him back. Then they started fighting over the wheel.

"Look out for that skyscraper!" Marvin shouted pointing to a huge skyscraper in front of them.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" they all screamed. Then they struggled to get control of the wheel then went up just before they hit the building.

Bugs and Daffy started fighting over the wheel again.

"You're not qualified to drive!" Daffy shouted.

"You distracted me. MOVE!" Bugs shouted.

Marvin pushed them out of the way. "Neither of you should drive. Honestly you almost caused the next 9/11!" He drove up into outer space while Bugs and Daffy were fist fighting in the back. "Mars here I come!"

Bugs and Daffy stopped fighting. "We're not going to Mars MOVE!" Then they started beating up Marvin to get the wheel. Eventually Bugs left Marvin and Daffy in the back fighting while he drove and played Michael Jackson on the radio.

Daffy and Marvin turned off the music. "Hey!" Bugs turned it back on. They went back and forth for a while.

Daffy stopped pressing the off button. "Hey you guysth, whosthe driving?"

They all turned around and saw they were about to hit an asteroid. "AAAAHHHH!!!!!"

Marvin grabbed the wheel and Bugs and Daffy didn't try to take it from him this time. Marvin turned towards them. "See that earthlies? That proves that only those specialized in aeronautics and Mars are qualified to fly a spaceship."

Suddenly the ship hit something. While Marvin was lecturing about how they can't fly a spaceship Bugs and Daffy looked terrified at the ship falling down about to plunge into the Pacific Ocean . Daffy pointed out the window. "Mother," he squeaked.

Marvin turned around and saw them about to hit the ocean.

"Yo Martian, if you're so specialized in aeronautics and Mars, get us out of this predicament!" Bugs exclaimed.

Marvin put Daffy in front of the wheel. "As of right now he's the one specialized in aeronautics and Mars." He took his helmet off and slammed it on Daffy's head.

Daffy took off the helmet. "I wasth just kidding about wanting to drive. Anyway, you are from Marsth."

"Aw for god's sakes do ya' wanna swim with the sharks?!" Bugs pushed Daffy out of the way and kept them from hitting the ocean but then they were about to slam into buildings. He turned right, left, up, and down tossing Daffy and Marvin around in the back seat. In the background someone shouted "U.F.O!" And finally after almost causing yet another 9/11 they crashed through the last part of the window in the Acme Corporation that wasn't destroyed.

Marvin got out the spaceship first. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Daffy glared at Bugs. "I am never letting you drive again!"

"It was either me drive or make people think there was a terrorist attack, which do you prefer?" Bugs said.

"Terroristh attack."

"Have fun?" Tony Cervone asked as he picked glass out of his hair.

"Sorry about the window," Bugs said glancing at the window which was now completely gone.

Tony waved it off. "No worries, it was a movie set."

"The next time you wanna do something where we have to fly a ship or drive you may wanna give Bugsth sthome driving lessonsth."

**

The next day when Bugs came home from playing an intense game of paintball with the guys and gals he saw Lola's mom come around the side of his house from the backyard.

"Ah Bugs, I was wondering when you'd get back," Lisa said.

Bugs looked at her confused. "Um yeah…why are you here…exactly?"

"I was sanitizing your pool if you were wondering why my dress is wet. When was the last time you used it?"

Bugs thought, why the heck is this woman at my house ever so randomly cleaning my pool? "A couple days ago. Lola and I were…" he let his voice trail off leaving the thought to linger in the air. Lisa had an imagination she could piece it together from there.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in? Offer me a drink? I thought you had some courtesy," Lisa said with a disapproving look on her face.

"Right." He led her to the door and they went inside. "How about you go sit in the kitchen, help yourself to what's in the fridge, while I go clean this paint off me."

"May I ask what you were doing?"

"Paintball, we were all playing in the woods. Pretty intense game, teams and all that crap. Hit my head on a tree branch." He could tell by the look on Lisa's face she didn't know what paintball was. "Ya know when ya shoot the paint guns at each other…?" Lisa didn't say anything. "Guess not. I'll be right back." He went upstairs.

Upstairs his computer said he had about twenty Face Book messages and they kept coming in, all from Tweety.

WHAT?! he typed.

Hi

Bye!

When he came back a few minutes later he'd changed into some fresh clothes and sat at the kitchen table. "So, did ya come all the way from San Francisco for a reason other than to clean my pool?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I did. But first let me point out that it would show good hospitality if you paid for my gas bill back home."

Since when does that show good hospitality?

"I came to ask you, how's your relationship with Lola."

"Um, great, excellent actually."

"Did you have fun in Paris ?"

Bugs nodded slowly. "Yeah…?"

"Have the two of you ever…slept together?"

Why did Lisa care about all of this? "Lisa, what are you getting at?"

"I'm gonna stop beating around the bush now. Break up with Lola."

Bugs furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Lola's not worth it. I mean look t her, she's such a tomboy, and not much in the beauty department."

"Lisa don't ya think if I didn't love Lola I would've broken up with her by now? Why do you want us to break up so badly anyway?"

"Because you're way out of her league! Wouldn't you want someone better than Lola? What about that Honey Bunny girl you used to date…?"

Now Bugs was fired up. He hadn't thought about Honey in years, not that he even wanted to. "Honey Bunny was the most unfaithful son of a bitch! You think I'd go with her and she cheated on me _twice_!" He sighed letting the thoughts of Honey drain out of him. "Honestly I don't want anyone else but Lola. And whether you like it or not we're together."

Lisa stared at him for a second with a look of hatred on her face. Then the stood up and left Bugs' house without so much as a good bye.

Well, someone's got some serious issues to work out, Bugs thought. He was about to call Lola and tell her what just happened but then changed his mind. Considering what happened a few weeks ago he figured that wouldn't be too smart. Lisa came over and found the love letters Bugs and Lola sent each other (cheesy I know but they're weird like that). She wasn't too pleased with what the letters said for various reasons. So she tried to burn them, thankfully Bugs saved them. You wouldn't believe the things Lola said to her mom. She used 120 curse words (Bugs counted) and 25% of them weren't even in the book (Bugs also checked the book). He figured if he told Lola what her mother said just then she'd take out the guns and knives on her.

Then again Lola was still a little ticked off at him because the night before Bugs and Daffy had made her drive their drunk selves home from the bar.

Flashback to the night before…

Bugs and Daffy sat at the counter at the bar downtown.

"Get me another bottle of Vodka Doc," Bugs told the waiter.

Daffy took one last sip of his beer. "I am stho gonna regret thisth in the morning…but I don't care. One beer on the double!"

So they sat there shoving alcohol down their throats for almost half an hour until they started to feel light headed and dizzy and were near passing out.

Daffy held out his cup slowly with his hand shaking. "Keep it (hic), keep it (hic), keep it coming busther."

The guy behind the counter poured him some more. "Drunkards," he said under his breath.

Before Daffy could take a sip his head collapsed onto the table.

Bugs suddenly started seeing carrots with wings flying around in front of him. "Daff (hic) since when do carrots (hic) fly?"

"You're haluthinating," Daffy mumbled.

Bugs put his throbbing head in his hands. "Can you drive?" his voice was so slurred it was almost as unintelligible as Daffy's.

"No! You drive!"

"I ain't driving!"

"Well call your (hic) girlfriend and tell her to pick usth up sthmart one!"

So Bugs called Lola and got cursed out in response. But a ten minutes later Lola appeared at the door in Bugs' Musketeers pajama pants that were really baggy on her, a robe, and a _very_ angry expression on her face. "I shouldn't have came here. I should just leave you for the dogs to eat or better yet the police to pick up when you tried to drive your sorry asses home!" Then she said a whole lot more profanity that I'm not gonna repeat.

Bugs and Daffy tried to stand up but collapsed onto the floor.

Back to the present…

Yeah, if he told her she'd really take out the guns and knives on _him_.

Lisa must be really desperate to break them up if she came all the way from San Francisco _just_ to tell him to break up with Lola.

**

Next week Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Sylvester, and Wile E were in the Schlesinger Gym. Back in Action was done, they finished it a couple days ago, now they were just kicking back and relaxing if you wanna call a game of basketball relaxing.

Lola bounced the ball. "Prepare to lose again Bugs. You're playing against the champion here!"

"All that's just trash talk," Bugs said.

"No this is trash talk: I'll kick your ass ya' motha fuckin bitch!"

Wile E leaned next to Daffy. "I've got five bucks on Lola."

"Make it twenty and it's a deal," Daffy said. They shook on it.

The rabbits started the game. The guys on the sidelines cheered them on until they found something else to do. Miraculously Bugs won by two points! Daff, Sly, Wile E, and Porky's mouths dropped. That was the first time Bugs had ever beaten Lola.

"In your face Lo! I, Bugs Bunny, am the first of the Looney Tunes to beat you! There's a new champion in the house and his name is Bugs!"

Lola however was way too stubborn to admit defeat. "You just got lucky. I'm having an off day. You'll only beat me once every few millennia's."

Daffy held out his hand. "Cough it up Wile E." Wile E gave him twenty dollars.

"I want a rematch!" Lola exclaimed.

"L-l-l-let us play this t-t-t-time," Porky said.

"Fine. I've got Wile E," Lola said.

"Sylvester," Bugs said getting in her face.

"Porky!"

"Daffy!"

"Kiss me!"

Bugs kissed her hard. The rest of them stared. "You two are weird," Sylvester said.

Bugs' team won that game by a landslide. At this point Lola was furious. She wasn't used to losing two games in a row and she still wasn't about to admit defeat. "I still want my rematch Bugs!"

"Fine."

Her and Bugs played one last game. This time Lola redeemed herself and won by five points. "The champion is back!"

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Yo Bugsth, WB called," Daffy said.

Bugs rolled his eyes. "When do they not call? What do they want?"

"Sthome meeting on Sthunday," Daffy said.

"We're going out on Sunday," Lola reminded him.

"Toss me that phone Daff," Bugs said. Daffy tossed him the phone and he dialed WB. "So Tony you're calling yet another meeting Sunday."

"Hi Bugs. I'm fine and yourself?" Tony said.

Bugs ignored that comment. "What time is this meeting because Lola and I are going out?"

" Five to five thirty is all. Conflict?"

Bugs thought, movie starts at six, be out by exactly five thirty. "No. So what's this meeting about Doc?"

"That information is classified. Who will be at the meeting is also classified."

"And what we actors think of our directors is classified," Bugs said.

"Yes…wait what do you think of me?!"

"That's classified. See ya'." He hung up then turned to Lola. "I'll be back in time."

**

Bugs and Lola walked down Bugs' long driveway from the basketball court laughing and talking about random things. Their smiles vanished when they saw Sherice sitting on the front porch sobbing. They ran towards her.

"Sherice, what happened?" Bugs asked.

"Bugs, thank god you're here. I was starting to think you were still in Paris ," Sherice cried.

Bugs and Lola led her inside and they sat down in the living room.

"What happened?" Lola asked.

Sherice said nothing.

"Is he hurting you again?" Bugs asked.

"Worse," Sherice said. "He…_he tried to kill me_!"

"Your psychopathic husband did what now?!" Bugs said angrily.

"We were on vacation in Las Vegas and he hit me…"

Flashback to a Las Vegas suite…

Sherice lay on the bed clutching her face in her hands and crying. "Why do you do this to me?!"

Her husband Mark leaned on the wall particularly amused. "You think I care about you? You think I love you? You're _nothing_ to me anymore. And since you're such a wimp I can do anything I want to you."

A ton of emotions flashed through Sherice: anger, hurt, sadness, etc. She felt like it was time to stand up to him though, show him that he can't push her around. She stood up angrily. "Then I'll leave!"

"_Leave_? You're gonna leave are you? The only way you're gonna leave is if I make you!" He grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out the open door to the balcony. She kicked and screamed and cried but he was too strong for her.

Mark held her over the balcony. "Look down there. If you wanna leave I can help you with that. One little push and you'll be _gone_."

Sherice looked down at the traffic below. It was at least a thirty-foot drop. She screamed out of pure terror. "No! Don't do it! Please!"

Mark grinned evilly at the look on her face. "You won't leave will you? Set one _toe_ out of line and you'll be finished."

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't…don't hurt me!"

Mark dropped her onto the floor and stomped back into the house.

Later that evening Mark had gone downstairs to the casino and Sherice had faked being asleep. She jumped out of bed once he was gone and packed her suitcase. She didn't know what she ever saw in Mark. He'd really changed. She truly regretted not listening to Bugs when he had said to leave two years ago, now she was paying for it. After she had packed she quietly left the hotel not making a sound. When she was down the street she got into a phone booth and tried to call Bugs' house. No answer. She flagged down a cab.

"Get me to L.A. _fast_," she told the driver. She decided to go to Bugs' house because out of all her family he was the closest.

"That's a long way's away ma'am. I hope you…"

"I DON'T CARE! Just get me there!"

The cab driver drove her all the way to Bugs' house. He wasn't home. She tried calling him again. No answer. So she just waited, sitting on his front porch crying.

Back in the present…

Lola sat on the couch comforting Sherice after that terrible story. Bugs on the other hand was searing with anger. That asshole tried to murder his sister! There was only one thing he wanted to do right then. "I'LL KILL THAT GUY!" He jumped up but Lola and Sherice tried to pull him back down. "Let go! Let go of me!" Finally, after using all the strength they had to pull him back down he gave up.

"You're not killing anyone. If you do, that's ten years! Do you think I could live with you in prison for ten years?!" Lola exclaimed.

Bugs turned back to Sherice. "You're not gonna go _back_ to him are you?!"

"I'm not a _total_ idiot!" Sherice said. "Bugs I'm scared. He's gonna come after me now I know he is!"

"Sherice if he tries to lay one finger on you beat him up. Then after you kick him in the nuts you pour hot grits on him, then run," Lola said.

"But Lola, I never took Tai Kwon Do like you did. I can't fight like that."

Bugs picked up the phone. "I'm callin' the police." After describing Mark and the situation to the police, Bugs hung up the phone. "Stay here tonight and you can have one of the guest bedrooms," he told Sherice. "I'll buy you a plane ticket back home tomorrow."

"Bugs you don't have to do that…"

"_I'm buying you a plane ticket like it or not._"

"Okay."

"Don't worry, he won't touch you."

Later that night Bugs walked Lola home.

"Tell Sherice I said everything's gonna be okay," Lola said.

"I will." He kissed her. "I love you Lo."

"Love you too. Don't let me hear about you on the news tomorrow wanted for murder."

Bugs laughed. "I'll lock the gun up."

**

The next day Bugs bought his sister a plane ticket back home.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Bugs," Sherice said. She gave him a give hug and got on the plane.

When Bugs got home he was going through his closet for no particular reason. Then he found this old police tracker. "When the heck did I get this?" Then he got an idea. He typed in Mark Rabbit. It said

**Mark Rabbit**

**Location: Outside Los Angeles West**

Mark would most likely be coming to his house to look for Sherice. Once he found out she was gone he'd go back to New York to hurt her and anyone who tried to stand in his way. Anger went through Bugs but he pushed the thoughts out of his head. He went downstairs to get a drink to get his mind off of it. All that was make him a little dizzy. Then he went upstairs to the attic. He picked up a black box, got the key out of a drawer and opened it. In the box was a shiny, black, unused gun. He put it in his pocket and checked the tracker one more time. Just outside L.A, perfect. He left the house.

Why are you doing this? What are you trying to prove? his conscience asked.

Bugs ignored that. It's like he was running on automatic. He didn't know if it was the beer making him do this or the rage. Maybe a combination of both. He just knew he couldn't let Mark hurt his sister.

**

Lola came to Bugs house a little while after he left. "Bugs? Bugs it's me. Are you here?" She called. She looked around but he wasn't there. Must be at Daffy's. She called Daffy.

"What?"

"Talk about rude," Lola said. "Is Bugs at your house?"

"No. I haven't stheen him all day. I thought he wasth with you."

Lola saw the tracker on the couch. "Oh no."

"Lola? Are you sthill there?"

"Bugs is going after Mark," Lola said.

Daffy snickered. "What did he do thisth time? Push her out the window?"

"I've got to go stop him!"

Daffy wanted in on the action. "Wait, where are you…" Lola hung up on him.

**

Bugs was walking down the street outside L.A. looking for Mark. Then he saw him about ten feet in front of him. He now understood why people did this, rage with a side of beer.

"Mark!" he called.

Mark turned around. "Bugs, long time no see. I assume your sister is at your house. I wanted to tell her how sorry I am."

"Cut the crap Mark. You don't care shit about her and you never have. She didn't have the courage to do anything about it but luckily I do."

What are you gonna do about it?" Mark asked with a smirk on his face. "You've got a lot of nerve coming out here Bugs, where we're alone, with no one to save you."

Suddenly a grey Honda drove up and Lola got out. She came over to Bugs with a scowl on her face. "Bugs, what the hell are you doing?"

"Lola what are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing here. Do you know how irresponsible this is?!"

"Yes Bugs, this is very irresponsible." Mark turned to leave. "While you two love birds—or rabbits is should say—converse, I'm going to go have a little talk with my wife."

Lola looked at Bugs with disbelief on her face as he held up the gun. "Take one more step Mark, I dare you."

"Bugs, don't do this," Lola said.

"But Lola, he's gonna hurt my family!"

Mark turned around with a smug look on his face. "What are you gonna do Bugs? Shoot me right where I stand? Go ahead, do it." He held his arms out as if daring Bugs to shoot him.

Bugs looked at the teasing look on Marks face then the pleading look on Lola's and lowered the gun.

Mark chuckled. "That's it Bugs. I always knew you were a scared wimpy…"

At that point Bugs lost all the self control he'd been trying to contain for Lola's sake. Mark was really pushing his buttons and he'd just pushed the big red one that said DON'T PUSH ME! Then he punched Mark in the face. Mark lunged at him and a series of punches and kicks were exchanged.

Then Mark concocted a plan.. He had to get the thing that Bugs loved the most. What he'd do anything to save. Bugs wouldn't be able to touch him if he had this thing. He reached over and grabbed Lola by her neck. "AH!"

Bugs stopped short of the punch he was about to throw to Marks eye.

"That's it Bugs, I've got Lola. Let me go peacefully or I won't hurt her." Mark took out a gun himself and held it to Lola's head.

"Get your hands off of her Mark!" Bugs exclaimed furiously.

"Then let me leave!"

Lola looked back and forth between them.. The gun barrel sent chill down her spine. She tried to kick Mark but he only squeezed her neck tighter practically choking her. She put away her fear and tried to hold back her tears. She looked pleadingly at Bugs hoping she'd get out of this alive.

Bugs sighed. Whatever he did Mark would hurt someone he loved. "Okay Mark, you win. Just don't hurt Lola."

Mark let Lola go. She let out a sigh of relief and threw her arms around Bugs. "I knew you'd see it my way Bugs…"

All of a sudden Bugs punched him in the nose. Mark staggered back in pain. "C'mon bugs, I thought we were even now?" He clutched his face. "Damn it rabbit. I think you broke my nose!"

"Mark, Bugs Bunny doesn't play to get even, Bugs Bunny plays to win." Mark lunged at Bugs and they started fighting again. The Mark hit Bugs pretty hard and he hit his head out something.

Lola stepped in. She couldn't let Bugs fight this monster alone, how anyone could be so cruel she didn't know. She decided to use some of that tai kwon do she learned a while back. The punched him in the stomach. "OW!"

"You monster! You bastard!" She punched him on every word. He attempted to hit her but she blocked it. He tapped her on her right shoulder and she turned but he punched her. "Damn you cunt!" He punched her hard in the head from the other side sending her flying.

Bugs snapped out of his daze and saw Lola lying motionless on the ground. Mark was running towards him. He was absolutely furious. Mark had hurt his sister one time too many but when you hurt Lola, that's when things get personal. Bugs didn't realize what happened next until after it happened. He took out his gun and

Bam! Bam!

Once in the side and once in the leg, with a cry of agony Mark collapsed onto the ground in a pool of blood, dead. Bugs looked at him. What have I done? I am so going to jail. He'd think about consequences later. He dropped the gun and ran over to Lola.

He held her unconscious body in his arms and shook her. "Lola? Lola speak to me!"

Lola's eyes fluttered open. "Bugs? Bugs! What happened?" She saw Marks dead body then looked back at him.

"I'm sorry Lola, I had to. You're right, I am so dead. If they catch me, I've got ten years." He buried his face in her hair. "What am I gonna do?"

Lola tried to think of a possible solution. "Bury the evidence."

"Where am I supposed to get a shovel?"

"There's a hardware store not too far from here," Lola said. She tried to stand but it made her a little dizzy and her head was throbbing. "Whoa," she said sitting back down.

"You alright?" Lola just shrugged. "Get on my back." She got on his back and they went to the hardware store.

Soon they were almost done burying Marks body. Lola was still a little dizzy but at least she could stand now. She put her hand on the sore spot.

"Your head okay?" Bugs asked. Lola looked away and nodded. "We've got to get some ice on that." Bugs, always putting everyone before himself.

"What about you, you look like you just went through the war." Bugs had cuts and bruises everywhere and a black eye.

"Don't worry about me." He patted the last bit of dirt onto Marks "grave." "Done."

"You don't feel guilty about this?"

"Well considering the fact that he almost murdered my sister and you, knocked you out cold, and almost broke my jaw…no."

"Should we say a few words on his behalf?" Lola asked.

"Hmm, let's see…Mark you were a cruel, cruel man and a whole bunch of other things that I'm not gonna say right now."

"You deserved this. Say hello to hell," Lola said.

A police car drove up. They hid the shovels behind their backs. This is it, Bugs thought, say hello to a cold dirty cell with inedible food…

One of the officers shone his flashlight at them. "What are you two doing?"

"We were…uh…we were just….um…"

"We were burying a time capsule," Lola broke in.

"A time capsule? Out here?" he asked.

Lola and Bugs nodded. "Uh huh."

"Can you unbury it? I want to put in my hat," the other officer asked.

"Um, do you remember where we buried it Bugs?"

Bugs shook his head. "No not exactly. It's buried pretty deep anyways."

"Well, okay then…hey Bugs, why are you all twitchy?"

Bugs was starting to get nervous. "Twitchy? Who's twitchy? I'm not twitchy…I…"

Lola broke in before Bugs said something stupid and gave himself away. "He's been inhaling OxiClean, you know the Billy Mazy crap? I told him not to, 'Bugs you're gonna get caught' I said, but you know Bugs, he goes to the bars four times a week so he probably to intoxicated to hear me." The police didn't seem to believe her. She nodded and gave them a thumbs up. "True story."

One of the police officers turned to Bugs. "Bugs, I didn't know you were a drunk."

"That's why I don't drive very often."

"Hey Mac, I just got a call. Some guy was just shot outside of L.A…"

"I didn't do it!" Bugs exclaimed.

"Of course you didn't do it, it was L..A. east. Well, we've got to go, you two stay out of trouble." They drove off.

Bugs sighed with relief. "Phew! That was close. Thanks for that Lo."

"No problem."

The police backed towards them.

One of the officers shined the flashlight on them again. "Bugs Bunny, what if you did shoot a guy outside of L.A. And you did bury him with the shovels you bought at Home Depot. And you expect us to believe you've been inhaling OxiClean?! And what if we had all the evidence we need by the gun in your pocket and the blood on your hands?"

Lola, Bugs, and even the other officer stared at him in disbelief. How did he know all that?

"But…I'm just guessing."

Bugs shoved his blood stained hands into his pockets. "You don't have any proof of that Doc."

"You're right." He put away the flashlight. "You two take care. And Bugs, I suggest getting help for your alcoholism."

Bugs saluted. "Yes sir." The police drove off. "Why do we let them protect our city?"

Lola shrugged. "I don't know, but let's get out of here before they realize their ignorance." They got into Lola's car and drove to Bugs' house.


	16. Busy Rabbit

Chapter 16:

Busy Rabbit

Someone tapped Bugs on the shoulder as he walked down the hallway of Warner Brothers.

"Ah!"

"Chill out Bugsth. It'sth justh me," Daffy said.

"Don't scare me like that Daff."

"Stho what went down between you and Mark yesterday?"

For a second Bugs thought it was all over the news. "How'd you know about that?!"

"Lola told me. I wanted to come but she didn't tell me where you were going. Stho what happened?!...And how'd you get the big shiner?"

"It's going away." Bugs thought about whether to tell Daffy or not. He hadn't been the most trustworthy guy in the world. "Daff, if I tell you, you have to promise not to turn me in."

"Aw Bugsth, I wouldn't turn you in. Not unlessth you tried to murder me. Heh, you murder me, haha." He saw the look on Bugs' face. "Bugsth you didn't!"

"I had to. He would've gone after Sherice and anyone who tried to stand in his way. We buried his body anyway, luckily the police didn't catch us…"

"You did it while the police were around?! Man you're crazy! You're stupid! You're…awesome!"

Bugs did something he probably would never have the courage to do. That takes guts.

"The police didn't see it, they came after. And anyways, they were too dimwitted to figure it out." They went into the meeting room. "I've got a criminal record now!"

"Bugsth, you only have a criminal record if you get caught. Did you get caught? No. You saved your sister, and your girl and you put Mark down for a dirt nap. You should be giving yourself props."

Bugs didn't want to think about this anymore. What's done is done. It's over. He thought about his date tonight instead. He had to be out of there by 5:30 at the latest so him and Lola could go see the matinee of Blood and Bones. "Alright you guys start talkin'."

"We've decided to start making cartoons again," Chuck Jones said.

The Looney Tunes stared at them. They haven't made a single stinkin' cartoon for years and now they just wanna jump back into the game like they never stopped?

"You're serious? When was the last time we made a cartoon, like, '90?" Sylvester said.

"I hope you don't plan on doing anymore duck season/rabbit season crap right? I can't bounce back like I used to," Daffy said massaging his beak out of habit.

Everyone broke into a chatter and asked questions about what they're going to be doing and whether WB actually thought up some new ideas for once (more than a few times they just recycled ideas). Only Bugs remained silent and as usual was the only one who thought things through and not suddenly run off at the mouth.

"Did you guys forget we've got a school to run? How are we gonna fit cartoons in now?"

"Aw Bugs, don't be such a party pooper," Tweety Bird said.

"How about this you guys be in here on weekdays at say, three thirty ?" Friz suggested. He noticed Bugs' eye. "Where'd you get the shiner?"

"Funny thing is he…" Bugs kicked Daffy in the ankle. He should've known he couldn't trust him. "OOOW!"

"Don't wanna talk about it," Bugs said.

Everyone agreed on the whole thing then started talking about it. Bugs was constantly checking his watch. He was already late as it was. Finally they were able to go. Bugs was the first one out the door. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could then he ran into Mr. Warner.

"Ah Bugs just the rabbit I wanted to see. Ha, get it rabbit 'cause…"

"Look Mr.. Warner, as much as I'd love to stick around for your corny jokes I've really gotta…"

Mr. Warner stopped laughing and got serious again. "This won't take long Bugs…Where'd you get the black eye?"

"Long story."

"Well, anyway…"

Bugs sighed. Lola's gonna kill me.

**

Lola had been waiting outside the door of the CineMax Movie Theatre. Their movie was gonna start soon. She went to go get some candy and decided to wait for him inside the theatre.

Then the movie started. Ten minutes into it, Bugs wasn't there. She was starting to think he wasn't coming. She knew she should've suggested they come tomorrow.

Suddenly Bugs sat next to her making her jump with surprise.

"Hi Lo. Sorry I'm late, people kept talking to me."

For a second Lola looked like she wanted to slap him. Then her face softened realizing it wasn't his fault. She gave him a long kiss. "It's okay." Then they sat back and enjoyed their movie.

Unfortunately Blood and Bones turned out to be really scary and gory. The audience was screaming the whole time. Then onscreen, a zombie sawed off someone's leg with a chainsaw and a giant spider was prowling around the woods and blood splattered onto the screen. Lola squeezed Bugs' hand fearfully. "Can we leave?"

Bugs was didn't take his eyes off the movie screen. He was eating popcorn as calmly as if this were a G rated movie for eight year olds. "No way, this is good."

A blood curdling scream came from the movie. Lola stood up. "Well I can't watch anymore." She left the theatre and sat on the bench outside. "Some night," she said to herself.

Bugs came out a few minutes later and sat next to her. "Hey, why'd you leave?"

Lola looked away. "I just didn't think it was a very good movie."

Bugs moved closer and put his arm around her. "You were scared weren't you?"

Lola looked back at him. "Zombie's eating people's brains isn't that scary."

Bugs smirked. "So you wanna go back in?"

Lola shook her head. "No!"

Bugs chuckled. "Seriously Lo, when was the last time you were scared of a horror movie?"

Lola shrugged, "I don't know."

"What, are you gonna have nightmares or something?" Bugs teased.

Lola punched him in the arm with less force than she should have. "Shut up! I ain't a little kid." She turned away from him again. "Jerk," she mumbled.

Bugs turned her to face him. "I'm sorry okay?"

She shrugged it off. "S'okay."

He kissed her. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

**

For the next couple of weeks Bugs was extremely busy. The whole shooting thing left him a little jumpy for a while—he kept thinking someone had to have found out even though they hid the evidence really well—but eventually he got over it. So he was at the Looniversity from nine to three then at WB from three thirty to seven. Not to mention on some weekends he had to do some random celebrity stuff like an interview and what not. On top of all that, he still couldn't forget about Lola. When he got home though, all he wanted to do was sleep.

One day he decided to visit Granny. He hadn't talked to her for a while. And Granny was always there for him when he needed to get something off his chest and she gave good advice.

He went down her hallway. "Granny?" He found her in the kitchen baking some cookies.

"Hello Bugs, how are you?"

Bugs sat down. "I'm fine. You?"

"Life's treated me well." She placed a plate of cookies on the table.

Bugs picked one up and there was colored spots in it. "These M&M's?"

"And Skittles."

Only Granny, Bugs thought. He took a bite. Mmm, skittles and M&M's tasted pretty good together.

"How's work?"

"Granny…" He tried to think of a good way to put it. "I think I'm overwhelmed."

"Oh bugs, you've been busy like this before."

"But I wasn't the principal of a school back then. And I didn't have a girlfriend back then. They just threw these cartoons on us and it seems like on all my free time some magazine or whatever wants to talk to me."

"Bugs you're a strong man, you've gotten through it before. Just remember what's important to you, your friends, your family, and Lola."

Lola. He wanted to see her every waking moment of his life . "Lola and I haven't gone out in a while, she's probably mad at me and thinks I'm ignoring her."

"Bugs you know Lola better than that. Just explain things to her, she'll understand."

Then Daffy came in. He grabbed a cookie off the table and stuffed it into his mouth whole. "Hey people," he said with his mouth full.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Bugs aksed.

"Bugs watch your mouth!"

"Sorry Granny."

"Hey Granny, did Bugsth tell you what he…"

Bugs put his hand over Daffy's beak. "Excuse me Granny. I have to talk to Daffy in _private_." He dragged Daffy into the hallway. "Listen no one knows about that. Only me, you, Lola, and Marks damned soul knows, got it?!"

"Fine. But what am I sthupposed to tell the guysth?"

"Daffy…"

"Alright, alright. I still can't believe you think you're gonna go to jail."

"I do not!"

"Riiiight."

They went back into the kitchen. "What was it you wanted to tell me Daffy?" Granny asked.

"Oh that…well, uh, you see, uh…Bugs has sex in histh pool lasth night."

Bugs slapped his forehead. Only Daffy, he thought.

**

One morning Lola woke up all hot and tired in Bugs' bed. She reached up to scratch her forehead and felt a piece of paper attached to it.

**Good morning love. I had to go to work, curse Warner Brothers, but I didn't have the heart to wake you up. I left you some pancakes on the stove (the blueberry kind). I'll see ya later, then we can do something fun. Love you**

**- Bugs**

Lola smiled. Bugs always found time to take care of her no matter what he had to do.

She had to admit though, she did miss him a lot when he was gone. Sometimes Lola felt like she was being neglected but then felt guilty for it because she knew Bugs cared about her, she was just putting ideas in her head.

One day she was sitting in the Schlesinger Gym punching a punching bag. All she wanted to do was hang out with Bugs but he was…somewhere. So she had to settle for beating the crap out of the punching bag.

Then Penelope came in. "Hey girly. What's up?"

Lola was intent on the hardcore punching she was doing. "The sky, clouds, my boredom." Punch. "I wanna hang out with him" Punch. "But he's busy." Punch. "He's _always_ busy!" Punch It's not fair." Punch. Punch. Punch. She took of the gloves and wiped her face with a towel.

"Lola, Bugs has a lot on his plate right now you can't blame him. Sometimes he has a tendency to bite off more than he can chew," Penelope said.

"Big use of expressions," Lola commented. As she walked over to the treadmills.

Penelope giggled and followed her. "All's I'm saying is that yes he's busy but he wants to be with you right now, he told me so himself." She got on also.

Lola turned it on and started running. "I guess you're right."

**

The next day Lola decided she needed to relax, get some things off her mind. She lit a few scented candles and ran a hot bubble bath with her favorite bubble gum flavored bubble bath (Mmm bubble gum!). She stepped into the steaming water and let out a deep breath. Ah sanctuary!

Then the doorbell rang.

Lola ignored it. Whoever it was they could call or come back later.

Then her cell phone rang.

"Dang it! I knew I should've turned that thing off!" It was a text from Bugs. She knew that must've been him at the door.

R u home?

Yea. Da key iz under da mat

A few minutes later Bugs knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"What? You started a hot bath and didn't invite me?" Bugs said pretending to be offended.

"I didn't know when you'd be back," Lola said.

Bugs walked towards her. "Where've ya been? I've been tryin to call ya all day." He sat down on the floor next to the bathtub.

Lola rubbed the back of her neck. "Um, my phone was off." Truthfully it hadn't been off she just didn't feel like answering the phone.

"Lo, I know ya think I've been ignoring ya," Bugs said.

Man he knows me well! Lola didn't want him to think she actually thought that though. "You could say that," she said slowly.

"Well, I wanna make it up to you." He noticed he'd been sitting on the cold floor this whole time. "Mind if I get in with you?"

Lola nodded. Bugs took his clothes off and sat next to her. "Is this how you're making it up to me?"

Bugs chuckled. "Partially." He put his arm around her. "But I was also gonna ask you if you wanna go to Aquaria tomorrow?" Aquaria was this totally awesome place where you could swim with dolphins, and go snorkeling, eat at this five star seafood restaurant, and they had fireworks and a boardwalk. And Bugs knew Lola had desperately wanted to go there.

She tried to hide her excitement. "Aquaria? The swim with dolphins go to the romantic boardwalk kiss under the fireworks Aquaria?" Bugs nodded. "Don't you have to go to work tomorrow?"

"Eh, I'll take a day off. They wouldn't fire me for it, they know it'd ruin their business. Unless you're still mad at me then…"

"Well..." Bugs gave her the puppy dog face. "Okay, I'll go if you stop looking at me like that," Lola said.

Bugs kissed her. "That's the spirit Lo."

**

The next morning they left for Aquaria around ten. Lola had fallen asleep listening to her iPod considering the fact that she'd been up late the night before on the phone with Tyler . They were having one of their complaining sessions and were complaining about the economy and just life in general. When they were getting close to Aquaria she woke up.

"How do you expect to swim with dolphins if you're asleep?" Bugs asked.

"A dolphin's constant chittering is enough to wake anyone up," Lola said yawning. "Are we almost there?"

"No, I forgot that left turn at Albuquerque , so no we have to go all the way back to San Antonio . We'll be in here at least another two hours."

"You did what now?!"

" Albuquerque . Wrong turn."

"What happened to getting a GPS?"

"Those people ripped me off. It doesn't work. I have to get a new one."

Lola leaned back on the car door. "Wake me up when we get there."

**

Outiside the door of Aquaria there was a sign that said:

Mark Rabbit Missing

While on vacation in Las Vegas a few weeks ago Mark Rabbit was reported missing. He hasn't been seen since. His family in New York is devastated. If found please call the ?Association for the ?Missing and ?Unwanted (?A?M?U)

"Hey Lola have you ever heard of this Mark Rabbit guy?" Bugs said loudly.

"No, I've never heard of him. That's a strange name," Lola said just as loudly.

They continued having this loud conversation trying to make it clear that that didn't know Mark but the only point they got across was that they were crazy.

Waterfalls, a wave pool, water slides, gorgeous dolphins and seals, a tanning deck and the smell of chlorinated and salt water, this was Aquaria's water park. And Lola was absolutely amazed. "This is so cool!"

"Wanna go swim with the dolphins?"

"Duh! Let's go!"

They raced on the dolphins and fed them, jumped off the high dive a few times, and petted the seals. Then they got on the huge water slides, got in the wave pool, and hung out on the tanning deck.

They were sitting on the tanning deck when Bugs went to go get them soft pretzels. Lola sat on a beach chair reading VIBE Magazine. Then this bull dog who looked like he went to the gym at least six times a week came over to Lola.

"Hey babe, wanna go in the Jacuzzi together?" he said in a deep voice.

Lola looked at him with an uninterested expression. "Ugh, no thanks," she said turning back to her magazine.

"Aw c'mon doll, the water's fine," he said coming closer to her. He brushed his hand across her cheek. "You're too sexy to be sitting here alone."

Lola pushed him away. "I'll have you know I already have a boyfriend so leave me alone," she said trying to make it clear that she didn't want to go with him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "I said c'mon! You're _gonna_ come whether you like it or not!"

Lola struggled but she was no match for his massive strength. "No! Let go of me you ugly jerk!"

"Let her go ya bastard!" Bugs exclaimed.

The guy pushed Lola onto the wet floor. "That was a very dangerous maneuver my friend." The guy attempted to punch Bugs but he dodged it then swung a punch of his own right in the guys face. He stumbled backwards and Bugs gave him a kick in the back that would've broken a regular person's bones. Before the guy could get back up and attack Bugs again the security came and grabbed him.

"Alright Mugsy, you're coming with us." They carried him away.

Bugs bent down to Lola and helped her up. "You okay Lola?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Peachy keen." He kissed her and they sat on the beach chairs eating their soft pretzels.

After the water park they went to go change for dinner. Lola had on a knee length blue skirt and a turquoise blouse and aquamarine bangles. Bugs had on some blue jeans and a dark green button down shirt.

"How do I look?" Lola asked.

Bugs brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Like a million bucks."

A waiter dressed as a fish seated them and gave them menus. Lola looked around and noticed all the waiters were dressed as fish and the place was decorated with a sea theme. "Why do I feel like I'm in the ocean surrounded by giant, mutated fish?"

"They didn't look like this the last time I came here."

"Is there anywhere you haven't been?" Lola asked.

Bugs thought. Hmm, where haven't I been? He shrugged. "The bottom of the ocean?"

A waiter came over to them. He looked like a giant salmon. And to make things worse he had an Australian accent. "May I take your order mate?"

Bugs covered his mouth trying to hide his laugh. "I'll have the lobster."

Lola had the menu completely covering he face. She was afraid if she looked up she'd stat screaming with laughter. "I'll have the shrimp cocktail."

The waiter walked away pretending not to notice their sad attempts not to laugh. "Boss, the whole fish thing isn't working!" he said into a walkie talkie.

Bugs and Lola laughed so hard everyone in the restaurant was staring at them.

"It must be embarrassing to work here!"

After that they went onto the boardwalk where they were having fireworks. They leaned over the railing and looked into the ocean.

"You're great you know that?" Lola said. "I mean, you take time out of all the important things you have to do just to take me all the way to Sacremento."

"Aw Lola," he kissed her. "You're important to me. Don't ever think that I'd ignore you okay? I care about you and your happiness."

"I care about you too Bugs. I care about you a lot." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist and they kissed.

The band started playing in the background and Michigan J. Frog started singing.

"Hello my baby

Hello my honey

Hello my ragtime gal

Send me a kiss by wire

If you refuse me…"

"Hey Doc, do you think you could sing something a little more slow and romantic?" Bugs asked.

The band switched songs.

"Look in my eyes  
Take a good look tell me what you see  
Because of you  
I'm only a fraction of the man I used to be…"

"That's better." Bugs put his hand on Lola cheek and pulled her face to his and kissed her again.

"Now I don't want to live without you  
Can't be without you  
Ever since I let you in the door  
Girl I don't want to sleep without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I think I found what I've been waiting for  
What I been waiting for…"


	17. Bugs Has Another Girlfriend

Chapter 16:

Bugs Has Another Girlfriend!!!!

Lola stood outside the gym greeting her last class of the day.

"What are we doing today Miss Bunny?" Babs asked.

"You'll see." Everyone changed into their gym clothes then sat on the bleachers as they always did. "Can you guys be quiet so I can take attendance?" Everyone got quiet. "Fifi?"

"Present, pretty, and punctual, no?" Fifi said in her French accent.

Just then they heard the door open. Lola turned around and was shocked to find who was at the door. "Mother?"

"Hello Lola."

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I've never seen this school before so I decided to drop by. Pretty well run for some…" she let her voice linger in the air.

"Okay then…you can sit in the bleachers…"

"I prefer a chair," Lisa said.

Plucky pulled her up a chair. "Here you go Lola's mom. Best seat in the house." Lisa sat down.

"Alright you guys, today we're gonna play volleyball, a personal favorite of mines. Buster, Plucky, can you two help me with the net?" So they set up the game and picked teams. While they played Lola couldn't help but feel a little…intimidated by her mom sitting there…watching her. She knew her mom didn't just come to see the school. By the look in her eyes she could tell she was plotting a way to put her down.

After class was over Lola sent them all back to their homerooms and Lisa walked over to her. Before she can say anything Bugs came over the intercom with the afternoon announcements.

"What's up Docs. I hope you all enjoyed our Panda Express lunch, courtesy of our own Miss Penelope Pussycat. Also the Cats club for the Cool and Collected meets tomorrow at two (interesting name by the way Sly). And the last basketball game for the year is next week so you need to be here after school with my gorgeous Lola at exactly five o clock."

Lola sighed in ecstasy when he called her gorgeous Lola but then snapped out of it when her mom glared at her.

"And with that, get on your buses and go home. See you tomorrow."

Lisa turned to Lola again. "You have Chinese food catered here from the most famous Chinese food restaurant in the country?"

Lola shrugged. "Last week it was Papa Johns."

"Tell me, does Bugs often call you 'my gorgeous Lola' over the intercom?"

"No that one was a first actually," Lola said. "Mom why are you really here?"

"I came to see how you run a class room and quite frankly I'm not very pleased."

"And why would that be?"

"Because I don't like the way you teach. You have no discipline Lola."

Lola went into her office to put her stuff into her purse. "Mom, F.Y.I this is a P.E class. It's supposed to be fun! Something you wouldn't know anything about."

Lola started to leave the gym. "I'll run my class however I want to!"

"But there's no lesson behind it Lola." Lisa examined Lola's purse. "Is that a wrestler on your purse?!"

"Who cares if there's a wrestler on my purse?! Why do you care how I teach my students anyway?!"

"Because you don't teach them anything. There's no lesson behind it!"

"Mom this isn't a Catholic school!"

"Lola…!"

"Blah, blah, blah! I can hear you!" Lola shouted. She stomped down the hallway ignoring her mother's ranting behind her. She went into Bugs' office and sat on the desk. Daffy was there, texting.

Bugs came out of the copy room. "What's wrong babe, Chinese food didn't satisfy you?"

"I don't know about you but eggrollsth, kung pao chicken, and dumplingsth sure satisfy me," Daffy said.

"Bugs, can I go to the studio with you today?" Lola asked.

Bugs looked surprised. "_You_ actually wanna come? Considering being in the show after all huh?"

"No my mother is here. And if I go home she'll follow me and I'll be forced to blow her up."

"Harsh, you sthound like Stham," Daffy said.

Bugs walked over to her. "You can come…but you have to kiss me first."

Lola put her arms around his neck. "I can do that." They kissed passionately.

Lisa came in. "My god you can get lost in this place." She saw them on the desk kissing and put her hands on her hips. "Well! Dispplaying sexual content in front of the children! That's not very professional!"

Daffy looked up from his phone. "You calling me a kid Lisa?"

Lola removed her lips from Bugs'. "Mom do you really think we kiss like this in front of the kids?"

Lisa ignored that. "Interesting speech Bugs."

Bugs shrugged modestly. "I try."

"Yeah but one day histh interesthing sthpeeches are gonna get histh brainsth blown out…" Daffy said.

"Bugs, I have to file a complaint about your P.E teacher," Lisa said.

Lola stood up. "She thinks I can't teach and that there's no lesson behind volleyball!"

"There isth so a lessthon behind volleyball. You have to…"

Bugs, Lola, and Lisa glared at him.

"I'll be quiet now."

"Tell her to leave me alone! Tell her to stop criticizing me all the time! Tell her this isn't a Catholic school!" Lola exclaimed.

"You thought thisth wasth a Catholic school? Man, thisth place isth anything but Catholic," Daffy said. They glared at him again. "I'm gonna go wait in the car." He walked out the door.

"What's your opinion Bugs?" Lisa asked.

"Well Lisa…I for one think Lola is a great teacher…"

"You're just saying that because you're her boyfriend!" Lisa stomped out of the room.

Lola looked down. "Am I really a bad teacher?"

Bugs gave her a hug. "Of course not." He looked her in the eyes. "I wouldn't have hired you if you were, would I?"

Lola smiled. "True."

"C'mon, we don't wanna be late."

**

Sylvia and Lola sat in massage chairs getting a pedicure at Da vi Nails. Lola personally didn't want to go but Sylvia dragged her there. But the foot massage felt soooo good Now Lola was glad she let Sylvia convince her to come.

"Lola, have you ever thought Bugs was cheating on you?" Sylvia said. She winced as the Chinese man started rubbing her calluses off with a giant nail file. "Ow, not so hard."

Lola was surprised Sylvia would ask something like that. "Bugs cheat on me? Of course not he loves me!"

"That's the thing with men; they get bored with one woman so they go off and find another one," Sylvia said as though she hadn't heard Lola. She started to fluff her long black hair, which instead of white highlights now had red highlights. "I thought my Sylvester boo was cheating on me. I will never forget that, I beat him senseless with my flip-flops until he convinced me it wasn't true.. That's why you have to be careful with who you pick; some are decent some are…twisted."

Bugs would never cheat on me would he? No of course not!

**

One day Bugs was walking down the street on the phone. Lola was about ten feet behind him but he didn't see her. She was about to approach him but then she heard what sounded like "her" and "love." She decided to hang back for a moment. She caught bits of his conversation..

"Love you?…of course! But I don't know...Sounds good…alright, I'll catch ya' later…bye."

Lola went over what she just heard in astonishment. She knew what it sounded like but it couldn't be true. She could just imagine, another girl probably had either blonde or brown hair, trendy clothes, and a way girlier personality than her probably prettier too. And Bugs kissed her! She shook that thought out of her head, it made her sick just thinking about Bugs laying his lips on another girl. The curiosity was starting to kill her so she ran up to him to ask about it.

"Hi Bugs."

Bugs smiled and kissed her. "Hi Lola."

"Just out of curiosity, who were you on the phone with just now?" Lola asked choosing her words carefully.

Bugs paused for a second trying to think up the words to say without telling her. "Uh, someone. Ya don't need to worry about it." He put his arm over her shoulders. "Whatdya say we go kick Daffy's big feathery butt in air hockey?"

Lola should've known she'd get this kind of answer. Even still, she agreed. But she wasn't going to give up on finding out.

**

The next day was Sunday. Bugs was at Lola's house. They were sitting on the couch hitting tennis balls up against the fireplace with tennis rackets. Eventually their arms got tired though.

"What do we do now?" Lola asked.

"I brought a movie," Bugs said.

"Obsessed?" Lola asked hopefully. She'd been begging him to bring that one.

"Oh yeah you did say bring that one. Nah I brought Norbit. I'll be right back." He got up and went to go get the movie.

Lola glanced at his phone on the table. She couldn't resist, she picked it up and opened the inbox. Daffy, Daffy, WB, Sly, Sly, Sly, Foghorn, Alana, WB, Taz, Lola, Lola, mom, Lola, Lola, Lola, Daffy. Then she laid her eyes on a number she didn't recognize. It appeared a couple times too.

Lola was ragging with anger. How could he do this? She kept her eyes glued to that number. There was no name but it was clearly no one she knew. She heard the front door open and the put his phone back on the table where he left it.

"I've got the movie!" He popped it into the DVD player then sat down next to Lola. Lola leaned against the arm of the couch thinking this can't be true. Bugs would never do this to me…but I _saw_ the number.

Bugs pulled Lola closer to him. Lola thought about how much she loved him. She couldn't lose him over this. She'd make him love her as much as he used to. And just to prove her point she gave him a long kiss. "I can't believe you've got me watching this stupid movie."

"It's hilarious though. You've gotta love Eddie Murphy. He's my childhood idol…besides Michael Jackson," He hugged her. "Think of it this way, our anniversary is Saturday."

Lola let that sink in. Their anniversary. The thought of their anniversary made her think of Bugs having another girlfriend and that made her made her heart ache. "Yeah…our anniversary," her voice cracked on the "anniversary."

Bugs noticed. "You okay?"

Lola nodded. "Yeah, it's just that we've been together for three years and…I love you." She leaned back on the couch and continued to watch the movie trying to hide her sadness.

Bugs put his arms around her. "Lo, please tell me what's wrong. You know I don't like to see you cry."

Lola shrugged him off. "Nothing's wrong. Watch the movie."

**

When Lola came home from coaching the basketball team at the Loo. She had a lot on her mind. She didn't want to believe that Bugs was cheating on her, but what if she was right. She almost totally believed it yesterday.

She came to his house while he was at WB and decided to surprise him with a homemade dinner (even though she couldn't cook to save her life). She had gone up to his room and her eyes almost fell out of their sockets. Lying on his bed were a pair of pink _panties_.

She picked up the phone. She was going to call him and curse him out, scream at him, punch him in the face when he came through her front door. But then she stopped herself realizing those panties were hers. She could tell because they said SEXY on the butt in big green letters. She put down the phone. "Bugs you're off the hook this time."

Lola leaned against her kitchen counter and sighed. Just to make matters worse the phone rang.. "Hello?"

"Lola, why don't you call me?" her mom said.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because of the way you greet me. People don't say hi these days?"

"Cut the sarcasm Lola. I have to ask you something…are you and Bugs still together?"

Lola didn't answer for a moment. She was contemplating hanging up or spitting out random curse words. That woman just called her up to ask if she was still with Bugs. Of course she was still with him but she wasn't about to tell her mom of all people about her situation.

"Yeah we are. Why would you ask such a stupid question?"

"For pete's sake Lola I thought I taught you some manners. You don't tell your mother her questions are stupid!"

Lola rolled her eyes. "You're not my mother." She knew it was harsh but she couldn't help herself.

Lisa was silent for a second. "Well! I think having a celebrity boyfriend is a bad influence on you. I'm telling you if you know what's go for you you'll break up with him!"

"Bugs and I are not breaking up anytime soon. Why don't you quit trying to make me break up with him and go get a life!"

"Wait Lola I have one more thing to ask you," Lisa said.

"What?!"

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Good bye mom!" Lola slammed the phone back down then angrily poured herself a cup of carrot juice. Why did her mom care about her virginity, I mean, so what if she wasn't a virgin, that didn't matter, but just because she was her mother doesn't mean she had to care all the time, and knowing Lisa she probably didn't really care.

**

"Why won't you go shopping with me?" Melissa asked as they walked down Lola's street.

"I told you, I have cleaning to do," It was true she had a sink full of dishes and she had to mop the floors which she'd been putting off.

"Oh fine, I'll go bribe Penelope into coming with me. Have fun cleaning." Melissa turned and left.

"Bye Lissa.' Lola went into herself and braced herself to start her cleaning. She hated cleaning, it was so time consuming and…boring. Then the doorbell rang. It was her mom.

"Yes mom?" Lola said impatiently. After yesterday's inquiry about her virginity and her and Bugs breaking up, she still wasn't ready to talk to her just yet.

"Lola, don't think I'm trying to hurt you, I'm telling you this for your own good," Lisa said solemnly.

"What are you talking about mom?" Lola asked confused.

"You may want to sit down." They went to the kitchen and sat at the table. Lisa slid something across the table to Lola. Lola flipped it over and felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach. It was a picture of Bugs and a red haired rabbit. Bugs had his arms around her and they were _kissing_.

Lola couldn't take her eyes off the picture. "Where did you get this?"

"Some paparazzi gave it to me. They said it'd be out by the end of the week. I figured it was best you knew now."

Lola couldn't believe this. He'd always said he loved her and only her. All those times he'd gone out with her, and kissed her, and made love with her, now there was someone else. And the picture confirmed all her suspicions. Her eyes welled up with tears but she tried not to let them fall.

"You should of listened to me when I said to break up with him. I always knew it wouldn't work out," Lisa said with fake sympathy. She put her hand on Lola's then got up and left. She stood just outside the door.. Lola sat there for a few moments with tears leaking down her cheeks then she dropped her head down onto the table and cried. An evil grin spread across Lisa's face. I shouldn't be laughing, she thought. And yet…. She decided to get out of there before she broke into an evil laugh.

**

On Thursday Bugs didn't have to go to WB (one of those rare occasions where he wasn't in a cartoon). He decided to head to Starbucks and get some coffee before he headed home. Pepe le Pew always told him he needed to stop drinking all that coffee or he'll be as addicted to that as he is carrot juice, but coffee is good.

"One espresso Kate," he told the lady behind the counter.

"Got off work early huh?" Kate said as she poured his coffee.

"Yeah, thank god. I've got a whole afternoon to myself."

"Bugs Bunny?" a woman said.

Bugs turned around and saw someone he had worked with a long, long time ago, Clare Rabbit. He hadn't seen her for years. "Clare?"

She motioned for him to sit across from her. He sat down.

"What are ya doin in L.A. Clare?" Bugs said.

Clare laughed and brushed her long red hair out of her face. "Same old Bugs, just skip right to the point why don't you?"

Bugs sipped his coffee. "Yeah, I don't believe in small talk," he said sarcastically.

"Actually I'm on my honeymoon. I just got married a few weeks ago. We've been traveling all over the country."

"Congrats. My anniversary's Saturday."

"You're married?"

"First date actually."

"Lola Bunny?"

"Damn press. Does everyone know?"

"Yeah pretty much. You'd be surprised what the people know about you. What are you gonna get her?"

"Just a necklace. I pre-ordered it."

"I'm sure she'll love it," Clare said resting her head on her hands.

"She'd better, it's costing me a fortune," Bugs joked. "She's worth it though, anything for her."

Lola planned to confront him and demand to know why he did this to her. She paused outside of Starbucks and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Everything she'd assumed had been true. All the anxiety had been for a reason. Bugs, Bugs Bunny for crying out loud, had another girlfriend. What was she, chopped liver?

Lola's fists clenched and she bared her teeth; she'd probably look like a mad dog if she were foaming at the mouth. She wanted to barge right in there and curse him out, punch him in the face, punch the girl in the face, or all of the above. But something kept her from moving. Her legs said move but her body said stay. After a few minutes she couldn't take it anymore, she just stomped off in the direction she was going in before.

Melissa and Penelope came up to her as giddy as ever. "Hi Lola!"

Lola didn't say anything. In fact she hadn't heard them, the only thing on her mind was the image of Bugs on a date with another woman.

Penelope saw the furious look on Lola's face. "Lola are you okay?"

When Lola didn't answer Melissa leaned next to Penelope's ear. "She'd possessed."

"BUGS HAS ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND!!!" Lola shouted.

Melissa and Penelope were silent for a moment.

"Bugs seeing someone else? How? Who? Why?" Penelope said.

Lola continued walking. She felt like her head would explode she was so angry. "I saw them together in Starbucks just now. My mother even showed me a picture of them locking lips! She was some rabbit chick with red hair and green eyes and a cotton tail fluffier than mine!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"And this is still Bugs we're talking about right? Not some other carrot eating, what's up docing, grey rabbit right?" Melissa asked.

Lola threw her hands up in frustration. "Does any other grey rabbit walk around eating carrots and what's up docing?!"

They came up to Lola's front door.

"You're mad huh?" Penelope said.

Lola slammed the door as hard as she could behind them. "No duh!"

They followed Lola upstairs. They could've sworn there was steam coming out of her ears.

Lola kicked the wall then hopped around in pain. "OW!" She fell back on the bed still clutching her foot.

"C'mon you guys, let's be reasonable," Penelope said. "You don't actually know if he was on a date with her. Maybe they were just out as friends." Penelope might annoy everyone when she tried to be reasonable like this but she was definitely the smart one.

"Penelope I saw them with my own two eyes!" Lola exclaimed. She sniffed. "How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me."

"Break up with him Lola. He obviously doesn't deserve someone like you," Melissa said.

"I could never do that! I still love him. I love him more and more everyday and if I broke up with him I don't know what I'd do." The thought of breaking up with Bugs horrified her. Maybe that's how Sherice felt before, she thought. Love stands in the way of everything else.

Lola stood up and walked over to her dresser. She picked up a framed collage of her and Bugs she'd made. She tried not to cry as she looked at the picture of her in his arms.

"What's that?" Penelope asked.

"His anniversary present. I didn't have any money to buy him anything this year so I made this. I don't even know if he'll still want it."

"Let me emphasize that you still don't know if he's cheating on you. It's probably a misunderstanding," Penelope said.

Lola actually listened to Penelope for the first time. She was right, she didn't know, but she just wasn't going to sit back and watch her boyfriend treat her like she's nothing. She wanted answers and she wasn't about to ask him, she'd tried that already and he didn't give her a straight answer. She'd just have to find out on her own.

"What are you gonna do about this Lola?" Melissa asked.

"I'm gonna spy on him, and you two are coming with me."


	18. Some Stories End in Heartbreak

Chapter 18:

Some Stories End In Heartbreak

The next day, Lola, Penelope and Melissa were kneeling behind a bush next to Bugs' house in camouflage clothes. Lola looked through her binoculars into Bugs' window.

Penelope looked over Lola's shoulder. "Just in case anyone asks this was _not_ my idea!"

Melissa wiped some dirt off her blue camouflage skirt. "Ew. This thing is new!"

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Since when is camouflage blue?"

Melissa tossed her long hair. "Since I got this on sale for 50% off sweetie."

Lola looked behind her. "Shh! He's coming get down!"

The girls bent don lower and watched Bugs step out of his house and walk down the driveway and onto the sidewalk.

Melissa crossed her arms. "That jerk! That two faced son of a…"

Lola and Penelope put their hands over Melissa's beak. "Shut up! Do you want to get us busted?!" Lola said.

When Bugs was a little ways in front of them they started to follow keeping their distance.

Suddenly Elmer Fudd jumped out of nowhere. "I've got you now you scwewy wabbit!"

"Fudd, do we have to go through this every day? I highly recommend you switch your obsession to Roger Rabbit," Bugs said.

"Nice twy wabbit but I'mnot falling for any of your dirty twicks!"

Bugs pointed up at the sky even though there was nothing there. "What's that?!"

Elmer Fudd looked up. "What?"

Bugs stepped back then kicked him as hard as he could sending him flying into the next state. He took a carrot out of his pocket then casually walked down the street. "What an ignoranamus."

Melissa laughed. Lola gave her a warning look. "What? He's funny!"

The girls continued to follow Bugs. Then Bugs went into KAY Jewelers. Lola, Penelope, and Melissa sat outside the window watching as he walked up to the counter and started talking to a young rabbit with silvery blonde hair who looked like she was in her twenties.

"Is that her?" Penelope asked.

Lola shook her head. "Nah, she was a red head remember?"

The girl handed Bugs black box.

"Oh so now he's buying things for her!" Lola said.

"How do you know that's not for you?" Penelope asked.

"He always buys me the purple box."

"I say you walk right in there and tell him off. It's one thing dating another girl but buying her things too? It don't work like that!" Melissa exclaimed.

Lola and Penelope pulled her down as Bugs started to come towards the door. "Get down he'll see us!"

Bugs walked out of the store on his cell phone not paying the girls any attention. They followed him again.

"I'm not telling you," Bugs said.

"So it really is for her," Lola mumbled.

"Yeah she's a dork isn't she…," he chuckled, "the dorkiest."

Lola put her hands on her hips. "Now he's talking about me?"

"Alright, love you, bye." He hung up the phone.

Lola let out an aggravated growl. Bugs started to turn around and they jumped behind a black SUV. He didn't see them so he turned around and kept going.

They stepped out from behind the car but Melissa tripped over a rock and Lola and Penelope fell on top of her. "AH!"

Bugs turned around and was surprised to see them on the ground in camouflage clothes. "Lola? What are you girls doing? You're not spying on me are you?"

Lola stood up searing with anger. She didn't want to believe all of it was true but it was. Here he was about to lie to her again! She didn't want it to be like this, she wasn't about to live a lie!

"I have a perfectly good reason to spy on you. You didn't think I'd find out did you?! You're seeing someone else!"

Bugs was amazed. No he was beyond amazed. Lola thought he was cheating on her! "No I'm not! Lola, where is all this coming from?"

Lola put her hands on her hips. "Don't act like you don't know. The text messages, the secret phone calls, not telling me when I asked you! Who is that necklace for? The girl you were with in Starbucks yesterday. Wipe that confused expression off your face, you know good and well who I'm talking about! My mother even showed me a picture from the paparazzi with you _kissing_ some red haired rabbit! Who were you talking to on the phone just now? Talking about me were you? You think I'm stupid but believe me I know!"

Bugs couldn't believe what he was hearing. Anger boiled up inside of him. How could Lola just accuse him of cheating on her? She thought she knew what she was talking about but she didn't!

"Lola that girl at Starbucks was someone I worked with a long time ago. I was telling her how great _you_ are! What the hell kind of picture is your mother talking about?! I was on the phone with Alana and no I wasn't talking about you I was talking about Lena Marie! As for the "secret phone calls" I was ordering this for you!" He took the necklace out of its box. "It was supposed to be a surprise for our anniversary."

Lola's arms fell to her sides. She felt like a jackass. Like an idiot. Like a total moron. Like a dumbskull. Like an Eskimo pie head. She couldn't believe she'd let herself jump to conclusions like that. She was at a loss for words. Now you've done it Lola, you're really smart aren't you? "Bugs…"

"Why the freak would you think I'd cheat on you in the first place? Don't you know I love you? Don't I tell you that every day? Are you trying to say you don't trust me?! Is that it?"

"Is this what I get for sleeping with a damn celebrity?!" Lola shouted. She covered her mouth and gasped. She couldn't believe she'd just said that.

"So now you pull our sex life into this?! What, do you think I'm the kind of person that sleeps with one woman then just goes off and finds another one because he gets bored?"

"I've always thought famous people were the ones to do that," Lola said.

"Well then maybe you should have listened to your mother, apparently she was right. All of them are unreliable, especially this one," he said coldly. Then he kinda let his anger get the better of him and he stormed away.

Lola felt like she'd just been punched in the stomach. This isn't happening to me. Her eyes filled up with tears as she watched Bugs walk away. She wanted to take back everything she said, just go back in time and make this whole thing never happen.

"Bugs!" she called. He didn't turn back. Tears started to spill down her face and she ran in the opposite direction towards her house.

Bugs paused and turned back for a moment. He was about to go back to her and hear her out and let her know that she was his only woman. But when he turned back she was gone. He sighed and headed towards his house. Why do you need Lola anyway? Why do _you_ feel guilty? She's the one that doesn't trust you.

Melissa and Penelope looked at each other in disbelief. The two rabbits who had been completely inseparable for three years had actually gotten into a fight.

"This isn't happening," Melissa said.

The two of them followed Lola back to her house.

**

Bugs came through the door of his house and slammed the door. He looked at the paper he found at his front door. He was reluctant to read it because he knew it was something about him and it would only make his situation worse but he read it anyway,

**Bugs and Lola Spilt!!!**

**The Bunny Love is OVER!**

In a miraculous chain of events Bugs and Lola Bunny broke up! It all seemed like it was going so well what with hot dates and hook ups in Paris and Sacremento and Las Vegas and many other places. But for weeks Lola had had suspicions about him from secret phone calls to him sleeping with another woman. Finally it all boiled down to him cheating on her. She confronted him to find that it was true! He was dating the now red haired rabbit chick Stacey Rabitina from the hit BET soap opera Roderick NO! That's when they broke up after three years of being together. It seems like Bugs Bunny's true love hasn't come yet but he took the disappointment to that other level. Who knew you were such a player Bugs? How long will his relationship Stacey Rabitina last…?

Bugs couldn't read the rest of it, he threw the paper over his shoulder. That was the most inaccurate thing he'd ever read. Number one Stacey Rabitina was U-G-L-Y! Number two red heads weren't his type.. And number three how are they spitting out information that fast? It had only been fifteen minutes! Not to mention what this would do to his reputation, him a playboy? What?!

He leaned against the door putting the news article out of his head thinking how Lola could possibly think that he cheated on her. He had never done anything wrong to her…well except for all those times he tossed her into the pool but that was all playful banter.

He was mad at her for thinking that, for not trusting him. And that "damn celebrity" comment was like a blow to the stomach. Lola had never referred to him like that before. This is why he never wanted to date again. He had never wanted to be put through this again as he had so many times before. Women were unfaithful. They were the devils daughters. Aw what the heck, who cares if girls are evil…he loved Lola!

Really what all his emotions boiled down to on the inside was heartbreak. Not heartbreak like when his previous girlfriends broke up with him or when he broke up with someone, this was real heartbreak. Heartbreak so strong it cut through his chest like a knife. He really loved Lola and if they really were over he didn't know how he'd survive.

He took Lola gold necklace out of his pocket. As he examined her name a lump formed in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to be strong about it. Be strong Bugs, don't cry. Whenever he cried (which had probably not been in twenty years) he felt like he'd lost his dignity and pride, but this time he couldn't help it. He'd just lost the greatest joy of his life. He ran upstairs before he lost it completely.

**

Lola ran into her house not bothering to close the front door. She ran up the stairs sobbing. She picked up her collage and threw it into the trash, she heard the glass of the frame shatter. That's how she felt, like glass shattering. He probably wouldn't want it anymore after what she did. Then she threw herself onto the bed and cried. She cried harder than she'd ever cried before in her life.

She was so dumb. Bugs loved her and she knew it.. How could she jump to conclusions about him so quickly? She'd be lucky if he ever spoke to her again. Why did she listen to her mother? She should've known it was a trick. Then she actually took _Sylvia_ seriously! What was wrong with her, no one takes Sylvia seriously! What if they were broken up for good? Heartbreak rushed throughout her body, it felt like it was clogging her arteries.. She couldn't stand it. She couldn't bear the thought of not being with him.

Melissa and Penelope came into her room and sat on either side of her. Lola looked up at them. Her face was soaked with tears, her eyes were red, and her mascara dribbled down her cheeks. They'd never seen her like that before all depressed and distressed.

"This may not be the time for I told you so but…"

Penelope saw Melissa's glare and Lola looked like she'd start screaming again. She blushed. "I'll be quiet now."

"It's all…my fault. If I'd n-never been such an idiot none of this would've ever…happened. He probably hates m-me…never wants to see me…again. Is this what heartbreak feels like? I don't like it!"

The phone rang. Melissa checked the caller I.D. "It's your mom."

"I'm not answering that. You know, she wanted us to break up. I'm not about to give her the satisfaction of knowing her wish came true." Lola buried her face in her hands.

"Lola, not all relationships work out. You could always find someone else," Melissa said.

Lola fell back on the bed and let out a loud wail. "There is no one else! No one can top Bugs. He was totally there for me when I found out I was adopted. On our anniversary last year he actually pretended to like the crappy dinner I made. That's saying a lot, most people just come right out and say I can't cook! I love him so much, I can't believe I just lost him over something stupid."

"Lola, if you can't cook then how do you eat during the day?" Melissa asked.

"Ever heard of frozen food? Or food you don't have to cook?!"

Lola ran her hands through her hair and cried some more. She'd give anything to have him next to her right now, holding her in his arms, kissing her, and telling her everything would be okay. He was her life, she couldn't live without him.

**

Bugs had been lying on his bed in his completely dark bedroom for hours feeling cold and empty inside.

His phone rang. He ignored it. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't want to see anyone. He felt like he could lay there for the rest of his life and just rot away.

He imagined Lola's smiling face and her elegance when she walked. He imagined her lying right next to him whispering her love into his ear. If she was there he wouldn't feel so alone. He never felt like this before, he wished that whole day had never happened.

The phone rang again. Once again he ignored it. Whoever it was can call back when he wasn't so depressed (which would be when he got Lola back, if ever). He picked up the big fluffy pillow next to him and put it on top of his face trying to ignore the phone and the pain he felt.

Ten minutes later the phone rang again. Stupid phone. He stood up slowly and walked to the outlet with stiff legs. He unplugged the phone then he flopped back onto the bed and buried his face in the pillow and let out all the sadness he felt.

**

Lola had just came back upstairs from the kitchen. She had been drowning her sorrows in a bottle of coke but all that did was make her drunk for a little while.

Ring! Ring!

Lola checked the caller I.D. and it was her mother for the seventh time in hours. Lola picked it up angrily. "What!" her voice cracked a little.

"Is that anyway to greet your mother Lola?"

"This better be good," Lola said starting to cry again.

"Are you alright? My motherly instincts tell me your upset. Did you happen to break up with Bugs?" Lisa said with fake sympathy.

"Mom…"

"Ha! You did break up with him did you? I told you so! What have I been telling you about sleeping with cartoon royalty? These things always turn out bad I tell you." There was no trace of sympathy in her voice. "Now Lola…"

Before she could get two words out Lola was screaming at her. "WHY?! Why do you do this to me? Do you like hearing my pain? Seeing my tears? Well I'll have you know me and Bugs did not break up and we never will! You want us to break up well keep wanting! Now shut up and leave me alone you jerk!"

"Well I never…"

"DON'T _EVER_ SPEAK TO ME AGAIN YOU BITCH!" Lola screamed.

Lisa gasped. "Lola Veronica Bunny how dare you…!"

Lola hung the phone up angrily. Then she got under the covers and sobbed. She screamed into her pillow. She lay there crying and feeling like half of her was gone.

**

When Lola woke up the next morning she felt sleep deprived and her eyes burned from crying so much.

For a moment she'd forgotten what had happened the day before. She picked up the phone off the night table and started to call Bugs then she remembered. Bugs hated her now. She slowly hung the phone up and ran her hand through her hair.

She stood up and went to go sit on the window sill. To make it all worse it was raining. When it rained they always found something fun to do together, whether it was playing video games or just sitting around acting stupid.

**

Bugs sat at his kitchen table in his pajamas drinking carrot juice straight out of the bottle. He looked really distraught, his eyes were red with bags under them and his hair was a mess. He'd had a rough night thinking of the horrifying fact that he and Lola were finished and fighting the stabbing pain of heartbreak in his chest.

Ding! Dong!

Bugs ran his hand through his ears that were hanging limp across his shoulders. He didn't want to answer it but he knew whoever it was would keep bugging him until he did. He stood up and walked to the door which didn't stop ringing. Standing outside his front door was Daffy. Bugs leaned against the door frame with an expressionless face.

"Geez Bugsth what happened to you? You look like sthomething the dog chewed up, sthpit out, chewed up again, then came out the other end."

Bugs was not in the mood for Daffy's childish behavior. He turned to go back into the house but Daffy pulled him back.

"So what's this I hear about you and Stacey Rabitina? I thought red heads weren't your type."

Bugs fought the urge to beat the crap out of Daffy for saying that. Couldn't he see he wasn't in the mood? He turned around and started to go back inside but Daffy pulled him back.

"C'mon Bugsth, stop trying to ignore me."

"What do you want?" Bugs said with no emotion in his voice.

"I'm bored. Wanna go do sthomething?"

"No. Now get the hell outta here."

"Talk about rude." Bugs gave Daffy such an evil look he almost stopped talking for once. "Can I at least come in?"

Bugs turned and went back to the kitchen and Daffy followed him inside.

Daffy was starting to get tired of Bugs looking so pitiful. "Okay, you wanna tell me why you look stho depressed?" He saw the gold necklace on the table. "Hey isn't today your anniversary?"

Bugs' lower lip started to tremble. Why'd he have to bring that up? He couldn't hold any longer. He put his head down on the table and covered it with his arms.

Daffy's eyes got wide for a second. He had never _ever_ seen Bugs cry before. He wasn't even sure if Bugs had ever even cried a day in his life. "Bugsth? Bugsth your not crying are you?"

Bugs shook his head. "No," he said quickly embarrassed that he'd broken down in front of Daffy of all people.

"C'mon Bugsth, pull yourself together. You know I can't stand to sthee a grown man cry!"

Bugs lifted his head off the table and wiped his face. After a few seconds he got his voice back. "I think it's over between me and Lola."

Daffy gasped. "You broke up with her?!"

Bugs shook his head. "No."

"She broke up with you?!"

Bugs put his face in his hands. "No.."

Daffy furrowed his brow confused. "I don't get it, how are you over then?"

Bugs sighed. "She had thought I was seeing someone else, we got mad at each other…then I walked away."

For once in his life Daffy was at a loss for words. Of all the couples to break up, Bugs and Lola? "You know I may not be much of an advice guy…or the sthympathetic type…or a nice persthon in general, but I can tell you that sthometimes thingsth don't work out. You've just got to learn to let a girl go and find sthomeone elsthe.. Take it from me I know."

Bugs lifted his head off his hands. "That's easy for you to say. You've never loved anyone like I've loved Lola. There is no one else like Lola out there. You could never find someone like her in a million years." He slammed his fist on the table. "She's my whole reason for living!" He took a swig of that bottle of carrot juice. "I can't live without her, I won't live without her!"

Daffy knew what Bugs was getting at. "Alright Bugs let's not get sthuicidal here, you're sthcaring me."

"Why did this have to happen?!"

"You must've really loved her if _you _are sitting here _crying_. I sthwear I've never stheen you get all depressthed over one woman before!"

"I did. I loved her more than any other woman I've ever met. You know, it seemed like things were finally turning around for the better…and then I lose her!"

All of a sudden Daffy randomly slapped him in the face.

"What was that for?!"

"To knock some sense into your thick depressed skull. Have you ever thought of just talking to her? You said neither of you technically broke up."

Bugs put the bottle down. "What?"

"You said neither of you actually said you were breaking up. Why don't you use some of that common sense of yours and just go talk to her?! Go! Confront the problem! Get your girl back! Fight! Win!"

Bugs jumped out of his chair. "Daffy you're a genius!" He ran upstairs to get dressed.

"Well you know, that'sth just how I do," Daffy said.

While upstairs Bugs thought about the past days events. He felt like such an idiot. He should've just came to her house with flowers and a heart shaped box of candy and apologized. I mean yeah he was practically blinded by anger but that's the logical solution. He promised he'd never let himself get like that again over anyone, it wasn't worth the pain.

Bugs came back down a few minutes later. Those thirty-six hours of depression were washed down to twelve hours. He picked up the gold necklace off the table and put it into his pocket.

"Daff?"

"Yeah?"

"If I ever end up like that again, you have my permission to kill me and damn me to hell." He figured anything was better than going through this again.

Daffy stood there confused for a second. "…Okay. But you're not gonna get like that again becausthe you're gonna be the besth freakin man she'sth ever had and she won't wanna leave you…wait, did that just come out of my mouth?"

Bugs chuckled then went towards his front door.

"Bugsth wait!"

Bugs stopped and turned to face him.

"Will you make me some dinner?"

Bugs opened the door and pushed Daffy out. "Get outta my house Daff!"

**

Lola sat on the couch thinking. She'd been thinking all day. About how she'd live with herself now. To live with the fact that she was the cause of them breaking up. She'd forgotten that today was their anniversary and that just made it all worse. She opened her phone and watched this video Tweety had made of the two of them a while back.

They had been at the park on a particularly windy day. The two of them had their arms around each other, Lola was wearing a necklace he had bought for her the first Christmas they had been together and her hair blew around her face in the wind.

"Do you love me?" Bugs asked.

"Sh'yeah. Of course I love you long ears."

Bugs turned to Tweety and the camera. "Aww. Ya hear that Tweety, she loooves meee." Tweety laughed in the background.

Lola pulled his ear. "Oh shut up, you love me too."

"Yeah…you're okay."

"What?!" Lola said with fake anger. "I'm just _okay_?"

"What more do ya want from me Lo? This?" He gave her a long kiss.

Daffy put up his middle finger in front of the camera. "The viewers don't need to see that."

Bugs pushed him out the way and Lola and Tweety laughed. "Move it duck," Bugs said.

Lola played back the video five times. The fifth time she was about to delete it. She was going to delete all her pictures of him an get rid of everything that reminded her of him. It would be too painful to keep everything. She pressed Options on her phone and scrolled down to Erase but the stopped. She threw the phone onto the other couch and the tears started to come again. You can't erase someone out of your life, things just don't work that way. You still have memories.

After a while she realized what she had to do. Whether Bugs hated her or not she had to apologize to him. She truly was sorry she'd ever thought that he would be untrue to her. She was sorry that she'd made him think she didn't trust him. She was especially sorry she'd been such a jerk.

She sat there for a long time trying to find the courage to go talk to him and thinking of what she would say. There were so many things he could do. Slam the door in her face, curse her out, say he never wanted to see her again, all of them sounded too painful to bear. And there was only a small percentage of a chance he'd hear her out.

I don't care what happens, I have to talk to him, she thought. The only problem was getting up the courage. She'd never been afraid to talk to him but something was different now. Every time she tried to get up, she lost her nerve and sat back down.

Finally, she went to the door. When she opened it Bugs was there. They stared at each other for a second.

"Bugs…"

"Lola…"

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time.

"You first," Lola said.

"No you," Bugs said.

Lola finally broke down and cried again. "I'm just sorry I ever doubted you. I let my imagination get carried away. And…I know you love me and you'd never do that to me."

Bugs put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry too."

"No, no it wasn't your fault. I'm the one who had the stupid idea you were seeing someone else. I'm the one that accused you. I called you a damn celebrity. I…"

Bugs put his finger over her lips and she stopped talking. "Shh. I forgive you Lola."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me," Lola said gratefully.

He wiped the tears off her face and kissed her passionately.

Bugs held her at arm's length then pulled the necklace out of his pocket and put it around her neck. "Happy anniversary Lola."

Lola threw herself at him and kissed him. "I wish I had something to get you, I mean I did but, it's broken."

"I don't mind if it's broken. I'm just glad to have you back," Bugs said.

"Well, okay. Wait here.." Lola ran upstairs and took the collage out of the trash. A big chunk of the glass was gone and the rest was cracked and the frame was scratched. Even still she ran downstairs and handed it to Bugs. "I told you it was broken."

"It's alright, I'll reframe it."

They went to go sit on the couch. Lola leaned on the arm of the couch and Bugs rested his head on her shoulder.

Despite their making up just then, Lola still felt solely responsible for what had happened. She tried to shake it off but it wasn't easy. The fact that she'd almost lost the best thing that's ever happened to her still bugged her.

"You shouldn't be here right now you know. You should be out finding someone else. You should hate me."

Bugs sat up and turned her to face him. "Don't talk like that. I don't want anyone else, I only want you. All that is over, now it's just you and me."

Lola hugged him. "I'm glad we're still together, I cried all night thinking I'd lost you forever."

"Me too."

Lola raised her eyebrows. "_You_ cried?"

"Shh, don't tell anybody."

Lola kissed him on the nose. "Promise we'll never fight like that again?"

"Promise." They pinkie sweared on it..

They lay back on the couch just happy to be together. Then Bugs broke the silence.

"What really made you think I cheated on you?"

Lola thought. Then she remembered what Sylvia said a couple weeks ago at the nail salon. "I guess it all started when Sylvia said…"

Bugs started to laugh.

"What?"

"You should know by now that you're not supposed to listen to Sylvia. She likes to play tricks on your mind."

"Yeah I'm pretty much aware of that now. Heh, stupid Sylvia."

"She doesn't do that stuff on purpose; she just talks to hear her own voice."

"Tell me about it. She just randomly said 'have you ever thought Bugs was cheating on you' and 'I beat up Sylvester with my flip flops'."

Bugs laughed. "I remember that. Sly came to work the next day with a black eye and told us all he got beat up with blue size five flip flops." After a few minutes they stopped laughing. "So you're mom had some picture of me with someone else?" Bugs asked.

Lola nodded. "Yeah. It looked so real. I can't believe I actually believed it for one second." She looked up at him. "See why you should hate me? I actually believed _you_ of all people cheated on me." she buried her face in her hands. "I'm so unreliable!"

"Lola Victoria Bunny, what is it gonna take to get you to realize that I don't hate you? How many times to I have to kiss you until you realize it?"

"…Um, I don't know…10?"

"Okay then." Bugs pulled her to him and kissed her once, twice, three times. Lola wrapped her legs around him and gripped onto his shirt. Bugs ran his hand through his hair and kissed her again and again. Then he fell over top of her back on the couch and he kissed her twice more getting more intense with every kiss. He kissed her again and this one seemed to last forever. He slid his hand up her shirt and she started to moan and then…

Ding Dong!

"Dang, I had two kisses left." They got up and went to the door. It turned out to be the last person they wanted to see right then.

Lisa looked shocked. "Lola, you actually got back with…with _him_ after…"

"Mom…can it!"

"What's up with the fake picture Lisa?" Bugs asked coldly. "How can one woman sink that low?"

"Wha…a fake picture?" Lisa said with fake surprise. "How could that picture have been fake? It's just not possible to make a fake picture…"

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Welcome to the 20th century. Let me direct you to our five star hotel of We're Not Stupid and get you a straight jacket and a soft room." Lisa looked insulted.

It took everything Lola had to keep her face serious at that one. "Mom. You're not fooling anyone anymore. Why did you do this?"

"I did it to break you up of course. You never listened to me when I said break up in the first place so I had to take more drastic measures. I got a friend of mine to edit a picture of you two kissing and add someone else. I honestly didn't think it'd turn out half as well but you two had to figure me out."

Lola was steaming now. "You threw me into the deepest depression of my life. How could my own mother do this to me?"

"I'm not your mother," Lisa said.

Lola's mouth dropped in shock. Then she frowned and clenched her fists. Bugs put his arm around her to hold her back. "Lisa, we've been together for like, three years. If we didn't love each other don't you think we'd have broken up by now?" he asked.

"Of course. It happens. I'll just have to try harder next time."

"Mom…"

"Yes?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!"

"Well…!" Lola slammed the door in her face. She turned to Bugs. "Can I borrow your gun?"

"Yeah right. You think I have the money to bail you out of jail when you get caught for murdering your own mother?" Lola crossed her arms and glanced at the wallet sticking out of his pocket. "Okay that's not the point." He pulled her back to him. "I still have two kisses left." He gave her two long kisses which left her lightheaded and breathless. "Now do you realize that I don't hate you?"

Lola hugged him and tried to get her voice back. "Yes. You realize that you can't leave tonight right?"

"Yeah I know. I don't wanna leave you anyway. I'll end up thinking the past three years were a dream."

* * *

Okay, admit it, you guys were startign to get scared (yeah right!). more of the more than slightly deranged Lisa will be in later chapters


	19. Ghosts Candy & Talking in Yor Sleep

I luv halloween...

* * *

Chapter 19:

Ghosts, Candy, and Talking in Your Sleep

Lola woke up the next morning and reached next to her but Bugs wasn't there. She started to panic. Had the night before all been a dream? Was he still at home hating her guts? She looked on the other side of her desperately. Phew! He was still there. She moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck.

Bugs woke up thirty seconds later. "Good morning sunshine. Trying to choke me to death in my sleep?"

"No, but it felt like yesterday was a dream. I thought you were still gone."

Bugs kissed her passionately. "I did too for a second." He chuckled. "You know you talk in your sleep."

Lola looked horrified. "What did I say?"

"Some stuff about your dad, a little profanity about your mom and Brandon, and you also said that there's no other guy like me in the world and if you lost me you'd be pushing daisies right now."

"I said all that?"

"Yeah. You want I should repeat the cursing?"

"No thanks."

"I didn't know you had such a colorful vocabulary Lo."

Lola gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "It's green and blue and yellow…"

"So, so literal."

"You know what, I'm gonna make you breakfast," Lola said. Or at least attempt to, she thought.

"You…you're gonna make breakfast?"

"Yeah," Lola said getting up.

He followed her downstairs. "You sure you wanna make breakfast? I could make you some fruit salad? Or a cheese omelet? C'mon ya know I mean cheese omelet."

"It's okay. What do you want?"

Bugs tried to think of the simplest thing in the world. "Toast." Toast, easy, impossible to mess up. Who on the face of the earth can't make toast? Simple solution. "But are you sure ya don't want an omelet? Or I could whip up some pancakes."

Lola sat him down on the couch. "You just sit down and relax okay? I've got everything covered." She turned on the TV. "Here, watch Mickey Mouse." She left the room.

"But I don't like Mickey Mouse!" When she didn't answer he changed the channel and turned on one of their new Looney Tunes cartoons.

Ten minutes later Lola called Bugs. "Bugs…"

That doesn't sound good. Bugs went into the kitchen and saw Lola holding up two pitch black things in the shape of bread.

"It's still edible see?" She took out the butter and put it on the toast. She tried to bite it but it was way too hard. "On second thought maybe not." She threw the bread in the trash.

"Maybe I should…"

"No! Bugs give me another chance! Just tell me what to do!"

"Okay Lola. Set the toaster for 200 degrees, okay? Put in two slices of bread and take them out after four minutes, got it?"

"Yes.."

"What did I just say?"

"Set the toaster for 200, put in the bread, take it out after four minutes."

"When do ya take it out?"

"After four minutes.."

"What do you set the toaster for?"

"Bugs I get it. Go watch TV."

"Okay…" Bugs went to go watch TV. This is going to end badly, he thought.

After ten minutes Lola was still in the kitchen. "I wonder what's keepin the toast…?"

"WHAT THE FREAK!!!!"

Bugs ran into the kitchen and saw that the toaster had burst into flames. "What the heck did you do?!"

"Help me put this out!!!!"

Bugs tossed her a gallon of milk form the refrigerator.

"Milk?" Lola said.

"It's better than nothing!"

Lola poured all the milk onto the fire. The counter was burnt into a black mess and it was steaming and the toaster was totaled. Lola groaned. "I'm gonna have to buy a new toaster now."

"Didn't ya do what I told ya to do?"

"I started to but…then there was a deer in the yard and I got distracted. Then Melissa texted me and I texted back and we got into this big conversation about Shemar Moore and that's when the toaster exploded!"

A smile crept across Bugs' face and he started to laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"Lo, do ya wanna eat out for breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Alright, c'mon."

**

Later that day Bugs and Lola walked into the arcade hand in hand.

"Aw, they're back together," Melissa commented.

"You broke up?" Sylvia asked horrified..

"Gosh you're late," Sylvester said as he walked past. "Don't you read? Bugs was dating Stacey Rabitina," he teased.

Bugs gave Sylvester the evil eye. "Ya know what Sly, I'm gonna shove my foot down you're…"

"All thanks to you Sylvia," Lola said ending Bugs and Sylvester's arguement.

"I can see Sylvia having something to do with it," Sylvester said putting in money for a bowling game.

"Wait you were dating Stacey Rabitina?" Sylvia asked.

"Get it into your heads people, Stacey Rabitina is an ugly bee-otch and I would never date her even if someone hung me by my thumbs and was about to shove a knife through my forehead!"

"Talk about gore," Lola commented.

"But Sylvia didn't do nothing!" Sylvia said.

"That's because Sylvia is so sweet and innocent and just talks to hear herself talk."

"Yeah…hey!"

"I'm gonna go get a soda, want anything?" Bugs asked Lola..

Lola nodded. "Can you get me a Sprite?"

Bugs gave her a quick kiss. "Sure, be right back."

"But honestly Lola what did I do?" Sylvia asked.

Lola whispered it in her ear. Sylvia gasped then threw her arms around Lola's neck. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean it like that Lola, honest!"

Lola removed Sylvia's arms. "It's alright Sylvia. It's over now."

Bugs came back, sat next to Lola, and handed her a Sprite. Lola kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks babe."

"Seriously guys I…" Suddenly Jr ran over to her.

"Mom Daffy's being mean! He won't let me play Fast and Furious with him!"

Daffy looked at Jr with disbelief on his face. That was an outright lie and Jr knew it! "What the heck?! I didn't sthay anything to you Jr!"

"It's alright Jr, I'll play Fast and Furious with you," Sylvia said. She glared at Daffy. "Shame on you."

Daffy sat down next to Bugs and Lola with his arms crossed mumbling profanity to himself.

Bugs removed his lips from Lola's for a second. "What's your problem?"

"Did you two just missth thisth whole conversation?"

Bugs and Lola nodded. "Yeah."

"Well too bad." Her stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go play Deal or No Deal!" He stomped over to the deal or no deal game throwing Jr an aggravated glare. Jr put two fingers to his eyes then to Daffy's eyes. "I'm watching you," he mouthed.

"STHYLVIA!!!!" Daffy shouted.

"Daffy, go get yourself a pretzel sandwich," Sylvia said.

"But they don't sthell pretzel sthandwiches here!"

"GO!"

**

Bugs and Lola's relationship went on for the next couple months with no problems (or jumping to conclusions Lola). But the two of them were a little clingy for a while, it was like they were joined at the hip as Sylvester described it. In truth they were a little paranoid. Eventually though, their friends convinced them to chill out and they did.

So, one day in early July Bugs and Lola were walking down the Hollywood Walk of fame. Bugs had on his black and white Michael Jackson hat and sunglasses to hide from the reporters and paparazzi but it was extremely hot.

Lola was looking down at the stars they passed. "Where's your star?"

Bugs looked down at the stars. "Let's see…it's coming up…right here." They stopped at his star.

"Does Daffy have one?" Lola asked.

"Nah. But he was pretty mad when Donald Duck got one and he didn't." He fanned himself. "Is it hot out here or is it just me?"

"Bugs it's the middle of the summer. Take that hat off."

"No way. Do you realize where we are Lola? If I take it off we'll have to make a run for it."

"No we won't. Everyone's interested in Beyonce over there." Honestly all the reporters were about a block away from them terrorizing Beyonce, they were perfectly safe.

"Fine." Bugs took off that hat for one second and immediately regretted it. They were surrounded by reporters.

"Bugs and Lola, you're back together?"

"You actually took him back, Lola?"

"No actually what happened was…" Lola tried to explain.

"I knew that relationship with Stacey Rabitina wouldn't last."

"I gave it a week."

"Have you had any other relationship issues?"

Bugs couldn't take it anymore. This rumor had gone too far. He grabbed the nearest reporter by the collar. "Listen Doc, I never went with Stacey Rabitina. I would never cheat on Lola. F.Y.I, I love her too much for that. We just got into a little fight. It's only human nature isn't it? Now I want you to put that in every friggin newspaper in every friggin country. Ya understand?"

The reporter nodded fearfully. "Yes Mr. Bunny."

Bugs turned to the rest of them. "Got it?" They nodded. Bugs released the guy then put his arm around Lola. "C'mon Lo."

Once they were out of earshot Lola started laughing. "Oh my god, you fried them up!"

"They're lucky I didn't wring their necks."

**

**The Truth About Bugs and Stacey**

The story about Bugs and Stacey has been going around for weeks. According to daily reports Bugs was cheating on his beloved Lola Bunny for Miss Stacey and Lola broke up with him. The actual truth we got from Bugs Bunny himself is that him and Stacey Rabitina never went together. It was all a misunderstanding. What really happened was that Lola _thought_ Bugs cheated on her. But really the secret phone calls were him ordering a necklace for her for their anniversary and Lola is the only woman he'd been sleeping with lately. Stacey Rabitina had nothing to do with the whole thing. That was just us trying to make a story more interesting. Sorry for the misunderstanding.

Bugs read over the article a few more times more satisfied than he'd been in a while. Not only did they admit the truth but they also admitted that they lie in half their stories. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hel-lo?"

"Um Bugs?"

"Yes?"

"It's Stacey Ranitina."

Bugs almost coughed up the carrot he just ate. "_Stacey Rabitina_?"

"I wanted to thank you for telling them the truth. That rumor has been going on forever and I'm glad you set it straight."

"Uh, no problem. All's I had to do was threaten them."

Stacey laughed. "I'm sure you were good at that. Well…bye."

"Bye." Bugs hung up the phone and stared at it for a second. That was the weirdest phone call he'd ever gotten. He put the phone back on the hook and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He remembered he'd bought Lola this box of chocolate mints with carrot filling. So he was gonna go over her place in a while. Then the phone rang again. He went back into his bedroom to get his phone with his green toothbrush with real diamonds engraved into it (he shops at the rich persons toothbrush store) in his mouth.

"Hello?"

"Bugs, I haven't been hearing anything about Mark and the police never told us anything. What happened?" Sherice said.

"Well Sherice…about that heh, well the funny thing is…I shot him!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I was drinking beer and I tracked him down. I went to go find him. My conscience told me not to in a tiny little voice but I could hardly hear that voice because a louder voice said DO IT OR HE'LL HURT YOUR SISTER FOOL! Lola told me not to but I did it, then bam, bam, he was dead. But we buried his body on the high way and all's well that ends well."

"Wow…that's why I don't drink…"

"You're not mad are you? You'd better not be mad! I killed a man to save your life!"

"I'm not mad, I'm shocked. My big brother is a murderer."

"You won't turn me in will ya?"

"No. Not that they'll really care since it's been a few months."

"Good. You know you owe me.."

"Fine, I'll bake you a carrot cake."

"This is about the time when you say, 'Bugs you're the best brother in the world'."

Sherice didn't want to say it but that was what she was thinking. How many other brothers put a halo over a man to save their sister.

"C'mon and say it Shericey. Just eight simple words. C'mon."

"Bugs you're the best brother in the world. Happy now?"

"Happier than I've been in weeks."

**

They were now three weeks into the new school year. Probably the most stressful for the teachers, memorizing new names and sorting out peoples schedules and all that crap. Bugs and Lola always found time to wind down and find something to help them relax during the day, such as making out in the teachers' lounge.

"Do you think we'd get in trouble if we did it right here?" Bugs asked while he kissed her neck.

"I don't think saying 'it's not what it seems' would cover it up very well." Bugs put his hand in her pants. "And anyway the guys would flip if they saw us getting frisky in the teachers' lounge."

"Why did this have to be a school? Then we could do whatever we want," Bugs said running his hand over her thighs.

Lola giggled. "The things that go through your sick perverse mind." She pulled his face to hers. "Come here you devil." Then she kissed him.

Then Daffy came in and saw the two rabbits sitting on the couch kissing. "In casthe you haven't noticed thisth isth a school!"

"It's not like the kids'll ever come in here," Bugs pointed out.

"By the way I sthent Jr to your officthe," Daffy said angrily. Sending people to the office was not something Daffy normally did; he liked to have the authority for himself. But that day Sylvester's son was really pushing his luck and if Daffy hadn't sent the kid to the office he'd blow his top at him, and we all know what happens when Daffy blows his top at someone.

"What for?"

"That kid sthassed me one time too many! Persthonally I thought my lessthon on famousth ducksth was pretty good, Rab Duckth Moorage was a great guy."

"Jr must've been pretty bad for you to send him to the office," Lola commented.

"Jr isth evil! No one believesth me though!"

"Whatever Daffy," Bugs said rolling his eyes. He gave Lola one last long kiss. "See ya sweetheart, I've got to go take care of 'evil' Jr."

**

One warm September afternoon Lola was in her basement dancing to Lady Gaga when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Lola, it's me. Come outside," Bugs said.

Lola headed outside. "Why do I have to…" When she came outside she saw Bugs standing in front of a really expensive looking cherry red Ferrari.

"Okay, so you bought a car. I like it."

"Good, because it's yours."

Lola's eyes got wide and she dropped the phone. "Are. You. Serious?!" Bugs nodded. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. "Oh my god Bugs! I can't believe you bought me a car. This thing must've cost half a million dollars!"

"Actually $600,000."

"You spent $600,000 on me?!" Lola brushed her hand across the glossy red exterior.

Bugs opened the door. "Get in."

Lola got in the driver's seat and took in that fresh new car smell. The seats were black leather and around the gear shifter there was a pair of black sunglasses with real diamonds engraved on the sides. "And you bought me a pair of sunglasses?!"

"You need something expensive to wear in an expensive car," Bugs said putting on his own sunglasses.

"And how much did these cost, $200?" Lola asked putting on the sunglasses.

"Actually only $150."

"So in total you spent $600,150 on me? You're crazy!"

"You're worth it Lo. And your Honda died last week didn't it? You need something to drive right?"

Lola picked up a red envelope on the dashboard and opened it. "Okay Bugs, really? My birthday isn't for another week."

"I decided to wrap everything up in the whole birthday package. By the way that card cost eight bucks."

"$600, 158. You really are crazy." She opened the card and it started singing happy birthday and she closed it again startled. Bugs laughed and she hit him lightly on the head with it then opened it again. It continued singing. She read what Bugs had written in it,

"**Lola Bunny, you are the source of my happyness. I love you & Happy Birthday, Bugs**." Lola laughed.

"What?"

"Happiness is spelled with an I, not a Y smart one," she continued laughing and he laughed along with her. He must have been writing so fast he spelled it wrong.

Bugs kissed her on the lips. "Whatdya say we take this baby for a ride and show it off?"

Lola put the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway. People pointed and stared and whispered when they passed. They passed the guys sitting outside of Starbucks and pulled over on the curb. "DAAAAAAANG!"

"Sweet wheels," Sylvester said.

"Thanks. Bugs bought it for me for my birthday," Lola said.

"As far as I know your birthday isn't until next week, or have I just been dreaming that the past three years?" Wile E asked.

"She needs something to drive Wile," Bugs said.

"That thing must've cost a fortune," Sylvester said.

"Only $600,000," Bugs said.

"Only?!"

"You know you never sthpent that much money on me on my birthday," Daffy said.

"I don't like you like that Daff," Bugs said.

"See you guys. We've got to finish showing this thing off," Lola said.

"You know, I hear people get arresthed for having carsth better than everyone else'sth," Daffy said feeling the need to make some snide remark.

"Shut up Daffy!" Lola said. Then she drove down the street.

**

On the evening of Halloween Bugs and Daffy were sitting on Daffy's front porch having one of their famous political debates.

"You know the sthimple stholution isth to just print more money and lay off all those Chinese people. That way the country would be out of debt and we won't have to keep paying extra taxesth," Daffy said.

"Apparently it's not that easy Daff. I mean if it was we would have had enough money to last a million years during the Great Depression and still have billions of bucks left over in the next millenia," Bugs said.

"Maybe if they'd get thosthe idiotsth out of the war people wouldn't be poor. I swear the government is a bunch of nubsth."

"Tell me about it…" Bugs looked up and saw Sly walking towards them in a pirate costume and not looking happy about it. Jr was next to him with a similar costume. "…What the heck. Did you loose a bet or something?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I did. You guys are coming trick or treating with us," Sly said.

"Um, Sly, don't you think we're a little too old for that?" Bugs asked.

"If I have to do it than you do too now come on!"

Lola came down the sidewalk in a short raggedy red dress, black boots, a witches hat, and a broomstick. Melissa was next to her in a princess gown and rhinestone crown.

"Did we miss anything?" Lola asked.

"Well, you talked me into it," Bugs said. Him and Daffy went inside. Bugs came out a few minutes later as a zombie from Thriller and Daffy had on a mask, cape, and sword.

"What are you supposed to be?" Jr asked.

"The Scarlet Pumpernickel. You guysth don't remember the Scarlet Pumpernickel? 1950?"

Everyone gave him a blank expression. "No."

Daffy was mad. The Scarlet Pumpernickel was one of his best cartoons. "How can you guysth _not_ remember the Scarlet Pumpernickel?!"

"I remember it Daffy," Melissa said sweetly.

"Nice to know I'm appreciated by _sthome_ people around here."

"Hey Sly, where's Sylvia?" Lola asked.

"At home. She said and I quote, 'You guys are such children! Penelope and I are going to sit here and watch our soaps while you guys let your teeth rot from all that candy'."

Foghorn Leghorn , Wile E, Road Runner, Tweety, Taz, and Sam showed up next.

"Okay, was this thing planned or something?" Bugs asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact it was." Wile E (who was wearing a Green Lantern costume) pulled out a map. "Gather round people here's the plan. First we're gonna work L.A. We're going straight up to San Francisco and then making a U turn all the way to Las Vegas . After that we make a few stops here, here, and here. Then we take it all the way back to where we're standing. That equals about 550 houses all together and we're taking in _pounds_ of candy. So we should be back at about five in the morning. Jr don't expect to be back before your bedtime. Any questions, comments, or concerns?"

"I have one," Sam said raising his hand. "Have you lost your cotton pickin' mind?! How about we be back in the next ten days!"

"Wile E thisth isth impossthible," Daffy said.

"I think it's worth a shot. We're Looney Tunes you guys, we shoot for the beyond impossible!" Lola said.

Melissa held out her arm to Daffy. "Will you take me Scarlet Pumpernickel?"

Daffy took her arm. "Of course I will baby."

Melissa smirked at Lola. "And you said I should switch my obsession to Donald Duck."

So with that they set off down the street. They stopped at every house they saw. In about two hours they were up in San Francisco .

"Who's the genius?" Wile E said.

"You are, totally. If only you could use some of that smarts when you try to catch me," Road Runner said.

"This should be a world record," Tweety said. "I bet no ones gone trick or treating like this before. No it should be a tradition. Next year we should go all the way to the east coast! Although we'd probably be gone for weeks I mean honestly it a thousand miles away after all…"

"SHUT UP, YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" Taz shouted.

Tweety picked something up off of someone's window sill. "Ooh string!"

"Nice bird but he sure has a short attention span," Foghorn said.

After they left one house, Jr stepped in front of Daffy.

"What kid?"

Suddenly Jr kicked Daffy in the shins with all his strength.

"…!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone in front of them stopped not seeing Jr kick Daffy. "I say, what happened son?" Foghorn Leghorn asked.

"Are you okay Daffy?" Jr asked innocently.

Daffy was hopping around clutching his shins. "NO I'M NOT OKAY! THISTH EVIL KID JUST KICKED ME IN THE SHIN DANG IT!"

"I didn't do anything," Jr said.

"YESTH YOU DID! YESTH YOU DID! STOP LYING YOU…YOU…AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

"Daff calm down, people are sleeping!" Bugs exclaimed.

"Jr did you kick Daffy?" Sylvester asked.

Jr shook his head. "No, I didn't dad, honest."

"Oh sthure, it wasth just the wind!" Daffy said through his teeth.

"Possibly," Jr said.

"Daffy come walk with me, you need to chill out," Melissa said.

Daffy limped towards Melissa. He saw Jr put his middle finger up at him and give him the evil eye. Daffy pointed. "SEE! SEE THAT! HE'S EVIL…!!!"

Melissa shoved a mini Musketeer bar into his mouth. "Chill out."

By twelve thirty they were in Las Vegas . But then they found out the hard way that most people decide trick or treating is over at twelve. From then on every house they went to all they got was a door slammed in their faces. Finally Sam got tired of it.

"Do you people know how late it is?!" an old woman said.

Sam held out his gun. "You give me some candy or I'll blow your brains out!"

"I don't have any candy left!"

"Oh."

They were starting to get close to L.A. and they hadn't gotten any candy since the Las Vegas sky line.

"Remember when I said you're a genius?" Road Runner said to Wile E. "I'm taking it back!"

For the past two miles Sylvester had been carrying Jr who was fast asleep. "Anyone else wanna carry the kid?"

"No."

"Aw c'mon you guys he's starting to get heavy!"

"He's your son, you carry him!" Bugs exclaimed. His feet hurt, he was tired, and he wanted to do so many illegal things to Wile E.

Lola rested her head on his shoulder. "I am never listening to Mr. Genius again," she said angrily.

At six o' clock in the morning they got back to Daffy's house.

"Okay so maybe that wasn't one of my best ideas ever but at least we got tons of candy," Wile E said innocently.

Everyone just glared at him.

Daffy turned to go inside. "I'm going to sthleep. Don't expect to sthee me until Monday." It was true. One time Daffy slept for three days straight and woke up on Thursday thinking all the Monday shows were on.

"Good night Daffy," Melissa said before turning to go home.

Everyone else departed and went home to take Daffy's advice and go to sleep


	20. Boy or Girl

This chapter turned out longer than i expected and there was a lot of contemplation about what to do with it. I'm still not sure i'm completely satasfied with it but, here it is.

* * *

Chapter 20:

Boy or Girl

Bugs and Lola sat on a bench at lunch outside at the Looniversity on a day that was way too cold for March in California . Despite the chill in the air no one seemed to care, they were going about their business as eating lunch and playing on the playground as they would any day.

"Kissy, kissy, kissy!" Babs said as she walked past.

"Babs you may wanna eat your lunch if you wanna have enough energy for Lola's P.E. class," Bugs said.

"And we're doing drills today," Lola said.

"Ew drills. I hate drills," Babs complained.

"Food gives you energy. And maybe if you do them without complaining I'll pull out the gymnastics mats and you guys can have free time," Lola said.

Babs ran to her lunch table with her friends. "Guys eat your lunch. Ms. Bunny's gonna give us free time!"

"Are you going to WB today?" Lola asked.

"Nah. In fact they've been laying off on us lately, probably because they figured if they keep us too busy we'll end up falling asleep on the set." He took a bite of his sandwich. "Since I'm off today, whatdya say we hit the clubs tonight?"

Daffy sat next to them along with Sylvester. "Can I come?" Daffy asked.

"As long as you don't get in a hangover like you did in Paris last year," Lola said.

"Been nippin' at the juice Daff?" Sylvester asked.

"Mountain Dew," Bugs said. They all laughed except Daffy who just glare at them all. "Seriously Daffy, how do you get drunk off of soda?"

"I'm not the only one! Remember the carrot juice and beer?!" Bugs stopped laughing remembering when he came to work one day completely drunk. "Ha! You thought I forgot! Now if you'll excuse me I have a classth to teach," he mumbled.

**

That weekend Bugs, Daffy, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Wile E Coyote, and Road Runner were in the park playing with water guns.

Daffy snuck up on Bugs and tapped him on the shoulder.

Bugs jumped and sprayed him.

"Knock it off rabbit! I've got an idea."

Bugs stared at him. Sometimes Daffy's idea's weren't always the best. "I'm listening."

Daffy pointed to Elmer Fudd. "I say we gang up on him and shoot him for once."

Bugs nodded. "I like it.. I like it a lot."

They got everyone else and they all snuck up on innocent Elmer Fudd. Bugs tapped him on the shoulder. Elmer turned around.

"Be vewy vewy quiet. We're hunting Elmers!"

Elmer Fudd's eyes got wide.. "What?"

Then they all sprayed him mercilessly. Eventually they all ran out of water though.

"RETREAT!" Sam yelled.

Elmer Fudd sprayed them back and they all ran.

Wile E. filled up his giant water gun.

Road Runner sprayed him. "Beep! Beep!" He ran.

Wile tried to spray him but nothing came out. He held the water gun above his face to see what was wrong and accidentally pressed the spray button. He was splashed with water.

Road Runner sprayed him again. "Beep! Beep!"

Lola came around the corner and saw them. She noticed an extra water gun and filled it up. Then she sprayed Yosemite Sam from behind.

"What the…!" he turned around and saw Lola.

She waved. "Hi Sam." She sprayed him again.

"Arrgh! Ya' conflab varmit! I'll get ya' for that one!" He chased after her.

Lola saw Bugs.. "Yo Bugs, give a girl some assistance!" Her and Bugs sprayed Yosemite Sam until he was soaked.

He wiped the water out of his eyes. "Alright! Alright! You win!"

Bugs and Lola high fived.. Good thing he surrendered too, they were out of water.

Sam started to walk away then he came back and sprayed them both in the face. "Thought ya' could out do ol' Sam, huh?"

Sam sprayed the two of them mercilessly until they were the ones who surrendered.

**

Later that day after none of them could take being sprayed with cold water anymore, Bugs and Lola walked home dripping water down the sidewalk.

Bugs looked at himself and Lola. He laughed. "We look like we just got drowned in the ocean."

"How about we go get some ketchup and tell everyone we were chewed up by sharks?" Lola suggested.

Bugs shook his head laughing. "That is the lamest trick ever."

"Can you think of anything better?"

By now, they were at Bugs' house. They walked through the gates and up to the front door.

Lola looked at his long driveway. "It must be a total drag to have to get the mail in the morning."

Bugs unlocked the door. "Eh, occasionally." They went inside and he went to get towels.

While he was gone she stood in the doorway of his gallery. She gazed at all the pictures and awards from over the years. As famous as he was she had never thought of him as a celebrity. She had thought of him as a regular person. She smiled at the framed pictures of his friends and family on the wall next to her.

She felt a towel fall on her head.

"Admiring things?" Bugs asked.

Lola dried her hair. "Kinda." She wrapped the towel around her neck and went to the living room. Bugs followed. They sat on the couch wrapped in their towels.

Something occurred to Lola. She realized she spent more time at his house than she did at her own house nowadays. Then she got this crazy idea. "Hey Bugs?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I moved in with you? I mean I know it sounds stupid but your house id way better than mine and I spend more time over here than I do at my house anyway..."

Bugs grinned at the thought. Late night sex _every_ night! Give him some of that! "Say no more Lola. How's…"

"Tomorrow?" Lola asked hopefully.

"Okay." He took out his cell phone. "But we're gonna need a little help."

**

_DING DONG!_

"AH!" Bugs and Lola snapped awake. After a quick dinner they had fallen asleep on the couch in the middle of Rocky 5.

"What the freak," Bugs said.

Lola rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

Bugs stretched. "Springtime."

Lola pulled his ear. "Seriously. And it's not exactly spring yet."

"Does that really matter in California ?"

"Considering the weather we've been having, yeah."

Bugs looked at the clock. "It's 10:45 ." He got off the couch and went to the door.

Bugs opened the door. Foghorn Leghorn , Taz, Marc Anthony, and Pussyfoot were there to help with the moving.

"You guys are early," Bugs said.

"Actually we're late. I say, you said 10:30 ," Foghorn Leghorn pointed out.

Bugs nodded. "Right."

Lola came to the door. "Hey you guys." She saw Pussyfoot and snatched her off Marc Anthony's back. "Aww! She's so adorable!"

"Argrrhhuyubleehhplqqqu!" said Taz.

Bugs stared at him. "English please. I don't speak Tasmanian Devil."

"I said c'mon let's go to Lola's house," Taz said like it was obvious.

**

They drove to Lola's house in a giant truck.

"Where'd you guys get the 16 wheeler?" Lola asked.

"We rented it of course," Marc Anthony said. "From Barney's 16 Wheeler's."

Foghorn missed the turn to Lola's house. "Yo Foghorn are you paying attention to the road? My house is back there!" Lola exclaimed.

Foghorn turned around. "I say, be patient miss. I only have two eyes." He made a wrong turn again.

"Are you sure they're working?" Bugs mumbled chewing a carrot.

"FOGHORN!" Lola shouted.

"Let me drive okay. I know where I say I know where I'm going!" Foghorn said. Foghorn drove past Lola's house again..

"Okay now you're doing that on purpose," Lola said.

"I said let me drive!" He sighed. "Nice girl but she doesn't listen to a word you say."

"Didn't you call Daffy?" Marc Anthony asked Bugs.

"You know Daffy, he's probably sleeping until noon . He'll probably be here when we're done," Bugs said.

Foghorn turned into Lola's driveway.

"Finally," Lola commented.

"Hey! If you had to drive a sixteen wheel truck you would make a few wrong turns too," Foghorn said.

Lola rolled her eyes. "Well I actually know how to drive," she mumbled.

They went inside Lola's house.

"So where are we starting?" Marc Anthony asked.

Lola shrugged. "I don't know, pick something."

There was a knock on the door. Bugs answered it and there was Sylvia and Penelope standing at the front door.

"Are we late?" Penelope asked.

"No you're not late. C'mon in," Bugs said.

They went into the kitchen where everyone was at the moment.

Sylvia ran over to Lola and held a spoon out to her like a microphone. "So Lola Bunny how does it feel to be moving into the biggest mansion in the city," she said like a talk show host.

Lola giggled. "It's alright. At least he's got a pool. Although I'd replace the tennis court with a basketball court."

"Hey, I happen to like my tennis court," Bugs said.

"Are you gonna miss this old place?" Sylvia asked.

"I guess. I mean it ain't much but I guess I will miss it a little."

"Alright people, let's I say let's get started. I need to be out of here by five because my stories come on tonight. Marie's sister was murdered and they think Jon did it and Joe might be going out with June."

Penelope sighed dreamily. "And Marie's mother is in the hospital and Natalie just committed suicide and…"

"Okay we don't care about your soap operas!" Bugs exclaimed.

Taz was munching on a bowl of popcorn paying close attention to what Foghorn and Penelope were saying. "Aw, that was getting interesting! I'm gonna have to watch that."

Lola glared at them. "Are you happy now? You got Tazmania hooked on your stupid soap operas."

They started putting the small things in boxes like silverware, sheets, clothes, etc.

Lola, Sylvia, and Penelope were packing up things in Lola's room.

Sylvia was tossing things out of the closet and so far all she'd found was jeans, sweat pants, and t-shirts. She sighed frustrated. "When was the last time you went shopping?"

Lola thought. Unlike Sylvia, she never really paid much attention to when she went shopping and things like that. "I don't know, last month."

"Pitiful. Where's all that pretty stuff you wear on your dates?" Sylvia asked.

Lola stuffed her sneakers into a bag. "They're in the back."

Sylvia found a short, strapless yellow dress. "Ooh! Can I have this?"

"No. I like that one," Lola said.

Sylvia picked up a black shirt and skirt. "Ooh! This is sexy! Can I have it?"

Lola and Penelope dumped all the make-up into another bag. "No. I happen to like that too," Lola said.

Sylvia picked up a red dress with a black belt. "Ooh! This is gorgeous! Can I have it?"

Lola gasped. "Hell no! That's the dress I wore our first date!"

"Oh fine.. I'll let this one slide but I need those other ones."

Penelope glanced at the big pile of clothes Sylvia was making. "I thought you were supposed to be folding those up not making The Leaning Tower of Lola's Clothes."

Sylvia seemed to notice the pile of clothes for the first time but she ignored it. "Aha! I haven't gone through all your lingerie yet!" She opened Lola's underwear drawer.

Lola and Penelope exchanged glances. "_Why_ do you need to see all my underwear?"

Sylvia took out a lacey black bra. "To see if there's anything else I need to steal from you," she said as if it were obvious.

Lola and Penelope returned to what they were doing deciding to leave Sylvia to her own little world.

**

Downstairs the guys were about to take all the furniture outside. Taz was spinning randomly around making the unintelligible sounds that Tasmanian devils make.

"What I say what are you doing Taz? What's the point of this?" Foghorn said.

Taz stopped. "What? A guy can't have a little fun?" He started spinning again.

"After this can we go to Panda Express for lunch?" Marc Anthony asked.

"No we're not having lunch," Bugs said.

"What?! I'm breaking my back for you two and you're telling me I can't have lunch!" He felt something clawing at his back. "Pussyfoot stop that." He patted her on the head then turned his attention back to Bugs. "Why can't we have lunch?!"

Bugs just smiled and took a carrot out of the refrigerator. Of course, they were going to have lunch!

"Didn't you just eat one of those?" Foghorn asked.

Bugs nodded. "Yup. Sure did." In fact, that was his sixth carrot that day.

The doorbell rang and he went to get it. Surprisingly Daffy was at the door. "Eh what's up duck? I didn't expect you for another half an hour."

Daffy pushed past him. "I should be here in an hour actually but I was sthupid enough to sthet my alarm clock last night. I mean I would've ignored it but then it starts insthulting me which getsth really annoying."

"Is your favorite hobby sleeping late?" Marc Anthony asked cradling Pussyfoot in his arms.

"His favorite hobby is flirting with Melissa," Bugs said smirking at Daffy. "Although if Melissa Duck had any sense she wouldn't date someone who has been married five times and divorced two of those girls," Bugs said ignoring him.

"I would've been married six times but when Crystal asked me to marry her I had to turn her down." He struck a pose showing off his muscles. "I was just too good for her."

"You told me when you asked her to marry you she broke up with you," Bugs said.

Foghorn, Marc Anthony, and even Pussyfoot laughed at that one.

Daffy crossed his arms. "Why do you always have to ruin my stories?"

"You mean your lies," Bugs said.

"Right my lies," Daffy said. He scowled at Bugs. "You're sooo despicable."

**

After most things were loaded into the truck (with no help from the girls by the way) they took a break.

"Don't you think you should be helping us?" Daffy asked.

They shook their heads. "No."

"Why don't I babysthit for a while?" Daffy said trying to take Pussyfoot from them but Pussyfoot scratched him. "OW!" He stomped off. "Why am I the only one she scratchesth?" he mumbled.

Bugs sat next to Lola.

"You look like you're having fun," Lola said even though Bugs was clearly not having fun.

He snorted. "You try carryin' around all your heavy stuff, then we'll see who's having fun."

Soon everything was loaded into the truck.

"C'mon ladies!" Foghorn called.

They got into the truck.

"Foghorn are you driving again?" Bugs asked.

"Of course I am son," Foghorn said.

"I want to drive," Lola said. She figured if she drove not as many wrong turns would be made.

"Lola Bunny I am driving and that's that. No if's, and's, or butt's," he spanked Taz "about it."

" LET ME DRIVE !" Lola shouted.

"Alright then," Foghorn said and he climbed out o the front seat. "Nice girl but she sure can shout," he mumbled. He turned to Lola. "I respect you for that."

"What?" Lola asked. She hadn't heard him just then.

"Aw never mind," Foghorn said. "You give a girl a compliment and she totally ignores you," he mumbled. He turned to Bugs. "You'd better watch out for his one," he said pointing to Lola.

Bugs hadn't been paying attention either. He was playing Daffy's DS. "What?"

"Aw never mind. You give a rabbit advice and he totally ignores you," he mumbled.

Lola backed out of the driveway. Good-bye house, she thought. Then she drove off.

**

First they dumped all the unneeded stuff at the place where you put all your unneeded or worthless stuff that the less fortunate would do anything for, otherwise known as the Good Will.

"You sure you wanna get rid of all this stuff," Penelope asked Lola.

"I don't have any use for it," Lola said.

When they got to Bugs' gigantic house they started taking things inside.

Lola saw Bugs trip and almost drop and elaborately decorated lamp. Luckily she ran over and caught it. "Phew!" She got up off the ground. "Please try not to break anything," she said.

Bugs took the vase from her and smiled. "Aw, I was planning on dropping you're most expensive stuff."

Lola kissed him on the cheek. "Weirdo. Seriously though, don't break anything."

"I'll try."

Foghorn and Daffy came outside completely out of breath. Daffy leaned up against the door and Foghorn collapsed on the front porch.

"You need to get some elevators in this place!" Foghorn exclaimed.. Him and Daffy had just carried Lola' dresser up about thirty-five steps and back down. Elevators would be pretty useful for situations like this.

"Why do you have so many stairs anyways?" Daffy asked.

"I have high ceilings Daff, I've got to get up there somehow," Bugs replied.

"You had to get the house with the highest ceilings on the block?" Daffy asked exasperatedly.

"Good exercise," Bugs said pushing past him to go into the house.

A little while later, the girls decided to help but they did all the easy stuff such as bringing in Lola's basketball trophies and her laptop.

Around three thirty they were almost done.. They just had a couple more things to bring in and things inside to rearrange.

Bugs and Daffy were carrying Lola's rather large portrait of all the cast of Space Jam. Daffy felt like his legs would crumble under him. He'd been moving things all day.

"Bugs I'm taking a break, I can't go on anymore," Daffy said.

Bugs was listening to Bon Jovi on his iPod so he hadn't heard him. "What?"

Daffy gave in to his sore muscles and dropped the heavy picture onto the ground. Unfortunately it fell on Bugs' foot.

"OOOWWW!"

"I'm sorry Bugs!" Daffy apologized.

Bugs jumped around holding his throbbing foot. "YOU STUPID DUCK! NEXT TIME YOU'RE GONNA DROP SOMETHING GIVE ME A WARNING FIRST!"

"I did warn you! Maybe if you'd sthop listening to your sthupid Bon Jovi you would've heard me!"

Lola walked over. "What happened?"

"Daffy dropped that friggin' picture of yours on my friggin' foot!" Bugs said still rubbing his sore toes.

"Let me see it," Lola said. Bugs held up his foot. She slapped it.

"YOW!"

"You're okay Bugsy."

"Can you kiss it?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah right. I only kiss lips," Lola said. And to prove her point she kissed Bugs on the lips then turned to Daffy. "Bring that inside. I don't want it to get destroyed." She went inside.

Daffy picked up the picture. "A little help Bugs?"

Bugs limped towards his front door. "Whatever Daff. You're on your own." He went inside leaving Daffy to carry the heavy picture by himself.

About an hour later they were done. They sat on Bugs' front lawn exhausted.

"Panda Express anyone?" Bugs suggested.

They got up and went out for lunch.

**

Next Wednesday after school Lola was dragged to the mall against her will by Melissa and Penelope.

"Why can't we go play basketball? Or soccer. The game comes on in an hour you know!"

"Live a little Lola," Penelope said.

They went to Macy's, Aeropostale, Sports Authority (under Lola's request), McDonalds, and everyone's favorite Victoria 's Secret. Then they went into Foot Locker and looked at the shoe rack.

Melissa tried on a pair of green croc's. "I absolutely hate these shoes. I don't know what people see in them."

Lola tried on a white pair. "They're not half bad…" Suddenly she felt a gag. She covered her mouth and groaned feeling like she'd throw up.

"Lola, are you okay?" Penelope asked.

Lola swallowed it and nodded. "I'm okay." A few minutes later she clutched her stomach. "Ah!"

"Lola you're not okay," Melissa said.

Lola ran to the restroom before everyone in the store saw her French fries and chicken nuggets. She ran into a stall and locked the door behind her. Then knelt down on the floor held her ears out of the way and puked.

Melissa and Penelope came in. "Lola, are you okay?"

"No," Lola squeaked. She barfed again, and again. She came out and leaned against the sink. "I just saw what McDonalds looks like after it's digested."

"Lola you're sick, we need to take you to the hospital," Penelope said.

Lola shook her head. "No just take me home. I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Okay…we need to call Bugs."

**

Bugs stomped over to Daffy. "Daffy what the heck did ya do with my gloves?" he asked angrily. He had put his white gloves down for one second and the next thing he knew they were gone. Of course Daffy was the prime suspect.

"I don't have your glovesth Bugsth," Daffy said innocently.

Bugs held up his gloveless hands. "Do you see gloves on these hands? No, hand em over!"

"I think you'd better give them to him Daffy," Tweety said.

Daffy handed over the gloves. "Fine."

Friz Freleng came out of his office holding out a phone. "Bugs you've got a call."

Bugs took the phone. "Talk to me."

"Bugs you need to come home," Melissa said urgently. "Lola's sick, she's been throwing up like crazy."

"I'll be right there." He hung up then went over to Chuck Jones. "Chuck I have to leave, Lola's sick."

Chuck sighed. "Alright fine. But how are we supposed to finish this cartoon without you?"

Bugs shrugged. "I don't know, let em play with the video camera! Bye!" He ran out the door and to his car.

**

Bugs came into their house and Lola was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket watching some show on BET. He sat next to her. "Are you okay Lola? Melissa told me you were throwing up."

She nodded. "I'm better now. It was probably just something I ate."

He felt her forehead and studied her for a moment. "Okay…I'm gonna go make you some chicken soup. Tell me if you need anything." He stood up.

"Hey Bugs, can you put carrots in it?" Lola asked.

Bugs smiled. "Of course."

**

The next evening Lola looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She hadn't thrown up all day but she felt extremely drowsy. All she wanted to do was sleep, in fact she had almost fallen asleep over her lunch that day.

Something suddenly occurred to her, her period was three days late! She slid down the wall onto the floor and curled up into a ball. Am I pregnant? I can't be pregnant! We're not even married. I'm not ready to have a child! She leaned over the toilet and threw up again. Oh no, not again. She felt like she wanted to cry, to scream, to not believe that she was pregnant but there was the possibility that she really could be.

"Lo?" Bugs called from the back balcony.

Lola sucked up her tears and rinsed her mouth out then went outside to sit next to him. She looked out over the backyard looking miserable.

Bugs noticed. "Why do you look so upset Lola?"

Lola shook her head. "Nothing."

Bugs turned her to face him. He always knew when there was something wrong with her whether she wanted to admit it or not. "Looks like a whole lot of something to be nothing. You sure there's nothing wrong?"

"I'm fine Bugs, really."

She still looked upset. "I guess I'll just have to cheer you up myself," Bugs said. He pulled her into a long kiss.

Immediately Lola forgot all her problems. "That really works," she said breathlessly. She threw her arms around him. "I love you Bugs."

"Eh what can I say, I have the gift of cheering people up."

**

The next morning Lola was so tired she didn't even wanna get out of the bed and her head was throbbing.

"C'mon lo, we've gotta go," Bugs said for the fifth time. If they didn't leave soon they'd be late for work.

Lola put the pillow over her head. "No just let me go to sleep."

"Lola for real, get up."

"I don't want to." She was so serious. She felt weak and tired and felt like she could sleep all day.

Bugs sat next to her and she opened her eyes a little. "You're not sick again are you Lo?"

"I don't know, I'm just so tired and I've got a head ache," she said sleepily.

Bugs brushed his hand across her forehead. "If you need to, you could stay here."

"Bugs I couldn't, what about my classes?"

"It's okay Lo, I'll cover for you. You just stay here and get some rest."

"Okay." He leaned down and kissed her then left still worried about her.

A few hours later Lola woke up starving. She went to go get some toast and juice and a bowl of cereal from the kitchen....then another bowl of cereal. The thought of being pregnant still horrified her. She had to find out if it was true though.

She ran out to go buy some pregnancy test thingamabobber. She ran to the bathroom to try it and when it was finished she threw it on the floor and ran into the living room in tears. Positive.

This isn't happening to me! She couldn't be pregnant; she wasn't ready for this kind of thing. And it all came so suddenly and unexpectedly. She didn't want to be pregnant. What would she tell Bugs? How would he take it? She didn't want to tell Bugs, but it would be his child too right? There were so many things she wanted answered, so many things she wished hadn't happened. But they had happened and they weren't answered, all she knew was that she DID NOT want this child inside of her!

**

Lola was really putting off telling him. Every day she got even more afraid to tell him because she knew he'd be mad for waiting so long. She kept telling herself that she could just tell him but it wasn't that easy. After a few days she could hardly look him in the eye without feeling bad. Finally she had put it off for an entire week!

Bugs came home one day and found Lola sleeping on the couch. Odd, it wasn't like her to take naps. He was starting to get suspicious. Lola just hadn't been herself lately. Penelope had told him a couple days ago that Lola could be pregnant but he refused to believe it, they'd always used protection after all. He sat next to her. He didn't want to wake her up but she woke up anyway.

"Hi Bugs," she said yawning.

"You feeling okay? It's not like you to sleep all day like this."

Lola nodded. "I'm fine." She was having a mental debate in her head about whether to tell him or not but she didn't know. She furrowed her brows and looked away for a moment. She could tell by the look on his face he was suspicious.

Bugs turned her face to look at him. "Lola, is there something you want to tell me?"

Lola sighed. "Let's walk."

They left the house and walked all the way to the park. They walked along the crisp blue lake with the breeze blowing through their hair. Lola tried to figure out how to tell him, this was the most unexpected thing in the world after all. She looked down into the lake like the answer would jump out like a fish.

Bugs stopped walking. "What did you want to tell me?"

Lola bit her lip but didn't say anything. He's gonna be so mad at me, she thought.

"C'mon Lo. You know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" She didn't answer. "Lola…"

"I'm pregnant okay!" Lola exclaimed.

Bugs felt light headed for a second. His legs almost gave out on him so he put his hand on Lola's shoulder for support. It didn't seem like he had heard her correctly. "What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Bugs didn't know what to think. He felt like he'd lost his voice for a moment and his body went numb. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad or laugh or cry, or go to heaven or beg for hell. Lola pregnant? Me a father? What the hell? "You…you're pregnant? What…when…how long have you known?"

Lola looked away and swallowed. "Um…a week."

Bugs felt like he had high blood pressure and he was sure his heart rate was off the charts. Indeed he was mad. How could she wait a whole week to tell him she was pregnant? "You waited a whole friggin week to tell me you were pregnant?!"

Lola felt her eyes well up with tears but she tried her best to hold them back. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how to tell you. And I was afraid you'd be mad like this."

Bugs wiped his scowl off his face. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry I kirked off like that. You could've just told me you know."

"I know, but every day I knew you'd just be madder and I didn't know what to do," Lola said as they down on the bench.

"So…do you wanna keep it?"

Lola shrugged. "I don't know," she sighed. " I Mean on the plus side we'll both be very happy on the down side…"

"That's it, we'll make up a list of pros and cons. Then we'll know if we should keep it," Bugs said.

"Okay."

So about an hour later they sat at the kitchen table. Lola had a list of cons and Bugs had a list of pros.

"Alright let's see, pros: we'll have a little bundle of joy to care for until it turns 18 and goes to college. We'll be very happy parents. Your mother will be so mad she'll ignore us for the next twenty years. We'll be able to brag in everyone's faces until the back slap us. We can get married later. We will have officially sinned…"

"That's a pro?"

"I guess not." Bugs crossed it off. "You'll have a bigger butt until you decide to work it off, which will be misery on my part." Lola kicked him under the table for that part. "And I will be a father."

"I think that last one falls under the category of 'happy parents'."

Bugs crossed out the last one.

"Cons: the average cost to raise a child is $400,000. We're not married yet. We'll have to keep nagging Granny to baby-sit…"

"Granny happens to be the nurse at the Loo."

"Correction, we'll have to hire a babysitter or pay for a daycare. I'll have to go through labor for many hours. If we do in fact get married I will most likely be wearing a maternity dress which will really suck. And my mother will be cursing me out for the next twenty years until she realizes I don't care."

"Okay, that makes five pros and five cons. This is not getting anywhere," Bugs said throwing the notepad onto the table.

"Now what?"

"Well, you know…since we're not married maybe we can…have an abortion and…?"

"What?!" She looked him in the eyes. Something about abortion made her think for a moment. She realized she really did want it, the baby I mean. She didn't care if they weren't married or not. How would she feel if they had an abortion after all? It was like murder in her mind. "You know, considering that a) abortions cost boat loads of money…"

"Who cares about money?" Bugs said.

Lola realized she was talking to the guy who held the record for the richest rabbit in the world. "And that they are like murders, let's keep it. Maybe it won't be so bad you know. I don't care if we're not married."

"Okay if it's what you want. I mean since _you_ have to carry it around in your stomach and all."

"Unless you want to…?"

Bugs held up his hands to stop her. "I'm good."

**

The next day after work they were all sitting around Starbucks doing what you do at Starbucks, drink coffee. Bugs had just told them all that Lola was pregnant.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" Melissa shouted. "We have to shop, we have to buy things, we've got to do drills, we have to…"

"First things first Melissa, we need a name," Lola said.

"But you two aren't married," Daffy said.

"So what, I'm gonna be a DAD!" Bugs exclaimed.

"You can name it Yosemite Sam Jr," Sam said.

"In your dreams. They're gonna name it Wile E Jr, right you guys?" Wile E said.

"But you're not married," Daffy repeated.

"So? It's not like we tried to have a child. It just happened," Lola said.

"But you're not married!" Daffy said yet again.

"Daff no one gives a crap if we're married or not," Bugs said.

"But you're not married!"

"You weren't married when you got that girl pregnant when you were twenty two."

"SHH! Personal!!!" Daffy exclaimed.

"Call your mom Lola," Melissa said.

"No way! Do you know how she reacts to these things? She'll chew my ear off!" Lola thought about her moms reaction. It was one thing for her to be together with a celebrity for almost four years running, but to be pregnant with his child. Her mom would flip! She took out her cell phone with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Okay I'll call her."

"Hello?"

"Hi mom. Heh, well, you're not gonna believe this but I'm pregnant." On the other end of the phone, there was what sounded like her mom hitting the floor and the phone skidding across the room. "Mom? You still there?" Then the line went dead.

"What the freak was that?" Sam asked.

Lola put away her phone. "She said hello…then I think she fainted…then she hung up on me. See I told you she doesn't react to these things well."

"Okay Bugs you tell your mom," Melissa said.

Bugs, Daffy, Sam, and Wile E busted out laughing. They all knew Bugs' mom well and she didn't react to these things well either, maybe even worse than Lola's mom. "That'sth a good one Melissa," Daffy said. They all looked at her face and stopped laughing. "Oh she was serious," Sam said.

"Melissa you don't know my mom. She'll scream so loud she'll break the sound barrier. Why? Because she'll finally have 'grandchildren'," Bugs said. "I think I'll tell my mom when I'm not using my ears."

Melissa pouted. "Aw, pleeeeese?"

Bugs pretended to think. "Well…no."

**

Lola's mood swings and desperate hunger were starting to kick in. They were all starting to think she had gone nuts with all the mood swings. And Bugs could've sworn she was eating more cereal than was healthy for the average person. For example one morning when Bugs asked her what she wanted for breakfast,

"What do you want for breakfast Lo?"

"Hmm, how about three bowls of cereal, a stack of pancakes, an omelet, a bowl of carrots, waffles, two pounds of bacon, eggs…and more cereal."

Bugs stared at her for a second with wide eyes. One rabbit couldn't eat _that_ much for one meal right? "Where does it all go?"

Lola put her hand on her stomach. "Baby's gotta eat right?"

"I'm gonna have to restock the refrigerator after this," Bugs said.

"And get more cereal."

**

About a month later Lola was shooting hoops at the Acme Looniversity gym with Sly after school let out. She was waiting for Bugs who was taking care of some things in his office so they can go have their first sonogram done at the hospital.

Sly tossed Lola the ball after she made a shot. "You know Bugs is gonna kill you for this right?"

Lola shrugged. "It's not like I'm actually running around or anything. You know me; I can't sit still for long." She threw the ball and barely made the shot. "This nine months is gonna be hard."

Sylvester tried to make the shot but just barely missed. "Do what Sylvia did, make Bugs carry you everywhere and he can be your slave for nine months."

Lola laughed. "She did that to you?"

Sly tossed Lola the ball. "Sylvia takes everything _way_ too seriously if you ask me."

Bugs walked in just as Lola threw the ball into the basket. "Honestly Lola, you're gonna hurt yourself if ya keep doing all this physical activity." He picked up a ball and made a shot himself.

"You try carrying a baby around all this time then we'll see who gets bored every once in a day," Lola said.

Bugs came over and kissed her. "C'mon babe, we don't wanna be late."

"Can you make me some cereal when we get home?"

"Yeah I'll make you some cereal." Bugs put his arm around her and the two of them headed towards the exit.

"See ya Sylvester."

Sylvester waved. "Bye." He tried to make another shot but missed. "Aw crap."

**

At the hospital, Bugs and Lola were led into one of your average hospital rooms. Lola sat on the metal bed with excitement running down her spine.

"Your doctor will be in here in a moment," The nurse said as she left the room.

"Excited?" Bugs asked.

"Am I making it that obvious?" Lola said trying to hold back her smile.

Bugs nodded and laughed. "Yeah kinda."

Suddenly Wile E Coyote came into the room in a white doctor's coat and a stethoscope around his neck. "Mr. Bunny, Miss Bunny, what a pleasure it is to see you here."

"Don't you have to go to school to be a doctor?" Bugs said.

Wile E considered that. "As of this moment, no," he said after a few seconds. He came over to Lola. "I will be your doctor for today."

"Is this legal?" Lola asked backing away slightly.

"As a matter of fact I'm not sure. Now open wide." Lola opened her mouth and Wile E put the stick on her tongue. "Uh huh, no signs of malaria, small pox, swine." Lola tried to lick his finger and Wile E pulled his hand away quickly. "You're the most un lady-like person I've ever met."

"Lola's the last person you should think is lady-like," Bugs said.

Lola nodded. "It's true. Last week I ate fried worms."

Wile E looked disgusted. "I may not be a certified doctor but I know that can really damage the thing inside your womb."

Lola rolled her eyes. "It was a joke Wile E. I've never eaten fried worms."

Then the real doctor came in. He was a tall Latino looking man with an actual doctors badge and a look that said "I am a doctor hear me roar!" "I think I'll take it from here Mr. Coyote."

Wile E saluted then went to go sit down in a chair across the room. "Of course sir."

The doctor shook Bugs and Lola's hands. "Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, I am doctor Martinez . Let's take a look at this baby shall we?"

Bugs and Lola smiled at each other as the doctor set up the sonogram. Then Dr. Martinez scanned over Lola's stomach and they all looked at the screen. They waited for Dr. Martinez to say something, anything, but he didn't. Finally he left the room without a word.

Bugs and Lola looked at each other anxiously. "Do you think something went wrong?" Lola asked.

"I sure hope not." Bugs looked at Wile E. "Well doctor?"

Wile E held his hands up defensively. "Don't look at me, I'm not certified."

Bugs held Lola's hand. She rubbed her stomach. "Poor baby."

Doctor Martinez came back not looking happy at all. "I'm very, very sorry to be the bearer of bad news you two but…your baby has died."

The room was dead silent. Bugs and Lola looked at Dr. Martinez with utter shock and disbelief on their faces. Finally Bugs broke the ice. "How did he/she…die?"

"According to our readings it probably would've been a she. They die for many reasons but it happens some times. You can try again in a couple months if you'd like. I'm really very sorry about this."

The room was silent again for a few seconds. "It's okay Doc," Bugs said slowly. "C'mon Lo." Lola stood up without a word. She was honestly too sad and surprised to speak and if she did say something she'd probably burst into tears.

Wile E put his hand on their shoulders. "Sorry about that you guys."

"Thanks Wile," Bugs said. Him and Lola left the room and went out to the car.

Out in the parking lot there were tons reporters. They had been spying on them all day and wanted every detail of their baby.

A young woman with short brown hair and red lipstick held a microphone out to Lola. "Miss Bunny, Miss Bunny, how do you feel about having a child with Bugs Bunny?"

Lola turned her head away not wanting them to see her tears. "I'm not talking about it," she managed to choke out.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"When's it due?"

"Look, would ya get away from us!" Bugs exclaimed angrily. Couldn't they see that they weren't in the mood to answer dumb questions? Couldn't they stay out of their business for once?!

"But Bugs, it's for the press," the brown haired woman said.

"I don't give a flying fadoodle about the damn press! Go bug someone else for once!" Bugs and Lola hurried into the car and drove away before they could be asked anymore bombarding questions.

They drove home silently. Lola looked out the window trying not to cry. It wasn't fair. The paparazzi was the least of her problems but she was just getting used to the fact that she'd be a mom. How could they just tell her that _her child_ was taken out of the world before it even got here? Is this what I get for having sex before marriage?!

"You know," Bugs said as he locked the front door behind them. "It's not the end of the world Lo," he said trying to bring happiness into the atmosphere. "I mean I know your upset, I am too, but like the Doc said we can try again soon, right?"

Lola didn't answer.

"Lo?" Bugs turned around but she wasn't there. He went into the living room. Not there. He went into the library and there she was sitting on the couch curled up into a ball crying. He went over and sat down next to her and held her in his arms. "Don't cry Lola," he said after a few minutes.

Lola wiped her face. "It's not fair. Why did this have to happen to us?"

"I guess you don't want that cereal anymore?"

Lola shook her head. "No, I've suddenly lost my appetite."

* * *

Their punishment for premarital sex! Your wrong doing always come back to you Mwahahaha! Ahem, next chapter...


	21. Diamonds

_Chapter 20: Diamonds_

One warm June evening, Bugs and Lola were in Bugs' black Volkswagen driving home from their date at the roller skating rink. The whole shock of their miscarraige had blown over a while ago but it still entered their minds sometimes. But they weren't focused on that now. Right then they were just focused on each other and their romantic night out.

The sun was setting and Bugs noticed it made Lola's golden hair sparkle. His arm was around her and she was leaning on him.

Bugs stopped paying attention to the road and started focusing on her. She looked at him and smiled. They leaned in. Just as they were about to kiss Lola noticed some animal right in front of the car.

"LOOK OUT!" she said pointing to it.

"Aw snap!" Bugs turned the steering wheel to the right and the car jerked. Then he slammed his foot on the breaks just as they were about to go into a ditch making them both plunge forward and slam back into their seats.

Lola's eyes were wide and she looked over into the ditch they were about to fall into. Her heart was pounding.

Bugs looked at her. "You okay?" he asked. He was a little shaken himself.

Lola nodded. "Yeah." She brushed her hair out of her face. "Thank God we didn't fall down there."

"Sorry 'bout that," Bugs said. He put his hands back on the wheel getting ready to back up.

"It's okay," Lola said still a little dazed. She looked back to where the animal had been but it was gone. "What _was_ that?"

"I don't know," Bugs said as he put his foot on the gas. "I think it was a squirrel."

"Or a cat," Lola said.

"Or a platypus," Bugs said playfully.

Lola laughed. "A platypus? That thing was too small to be a platypus."

"It could've been a baby," Bugs pointed out.

"Those things live in Australia anyway," Lola said.

"It hitched a ride on a cargo ship and when he was trying to go home but ended up on the road trying to kill us."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Nice story," she said.

"Thanks. I give myself credit for having a good sense of humor and storytelling abilities," Bugs said sarcastically.

Lola rested her head on his shoulder again. "You're so stupid."

"And you're not?" Bugs said. Lola was just as weird as he was.

Lola shook her head stubbornly. "Nope. I'm not."

Bugs looked at her again. He couldn't help it. There was just something about her that attracted his eyes.

Lola looked at him. She sat up. "No, no." She turned his head towards the road. "Eyes on the road. I know I'm pretty but we don't need any more accidents."

"Yes ma'am," Bugs said. "So I guess I haven't passed my driving test tonight huh?"

"Maybe I'll take away that bad grade if we get home safely so you can kiss me," Lola said. She leaned back up against the chair.

"I can do that."

They got to their house safely. Bugs pulled into the long driveway and got out to open her door. Then they walked to the front door.

Lola put her arms around him and moved towards him. Bugs kissed her deeply. He moved one hand down her back and rested it on her hip. He pulled away for a second.

"Do I get my A plus?" Bugs asked.

Lola nodded. "A triple plus." She quickly pulled him into another kiss.

Then they went inside.

"What time is it?" The next morning Bugs woke up at 7:30 without really meaning to since he wanted to sleep late. He saw the time and lay back down and looked at Lola who was sleeping soundly next to him. He put his arms around her and twisted her bra strap around his finger. He wished they could just stay like that all day but that wasn't possible, they both had things to do. The quiet of the early morning and the soft humming of the ceiling fan set a peaceful mood and soon he drifted off to sleep again.

When Bugs woke up later it was almost 12:30. Lola was nowhere in sight and had apparently left already so he got dressed and left himself to do something. He didn't know what yet. He ran into Lola a few houses away from theirs.

"Hey Lola," he said.

Lola kissed him. "Somebody slept late today. You should've taken my advice and stopped talking about stupid stuff with Porky and Daffy."

"As a matter of fact we weren't talking about stupid stuff, we were talking about manly things like…"

"Yeah I don't care about manly things…except your boxers and…you get it."

Bugs chuckled. "Where have you been?" he asked curiously.

"I went to go get some food. I'm surprised we haven't starved to death these past few days, the refrigerator was empty. You didn't notice?"

"No," he lied. He'd thought about grocery shopping that morning when he found there was nothing for breakfast but decided to do it later.

Lola laughed and slapped his arm. "Yeah you did."

He slapped her back. "No I didn't." This went on until they got home.

They went inside to put away the food then sat on the large windowsill covered in cushions that faced the front yard (there was one on every floor if I didn't mention that already). Lola rested her head on Bugs' chest and he had his arms around her. They looked at the occasional car passing by and the water coming out of the fountain.

"I could stay like this all day," Bugs said. He rested his head in her hair with smelled exceptionally fruity but with a sexy smelling tint to it. "Your hair smells nice. What did you put in it?"

"I got this new shampoo at Bath and Body Works called Passion," Lola said.

"Use it more often, it smells really good."

They sat there for about ten more minutes. "You know, there was something I wanted to say, like fifteen minutes ago," Lola said. "Hmmm. Oh yeah. Daffy and Sly are gonna kill me. You wanna come to the gym? You can help me throw Daffy and Sly into the dust. I told them I'd be there a half an hour ago with you on a leash," she said.

"Alright c'mon as long as I don't have to wear a leash."

"No you're good. I'll let you off the hook just once but next time you're wearing a leash."

"But leashes give me a rash."

"I'll get you a hypoallergenic one."

Lola came over to them with Bugs close behind. "Alright you guys, let's go!"

"Look who finally decided to show up," Sylvester said.

"Where the hell were you?" Daffy exclaimed.

"Sorry guys. We were talking and Bugs was sniffing my hair…"

"Who sthays he had to come justh because he'sth your 'boyfriend'?" he made air quotes on "boyfriend."

"Daffy chill out!"

"Hey!" Sylvester exclaimed. They turned to him. "Are we gonna play or not?"

Daffy said tossed the basketball purposely hard at Bugs who much to Daffy's dismay caught it with ease and didn't end up with a concussion.

"Fine. Two on two, me and Bugs against you and Sylvester," Lola said. Her and Bugs walked to the middle of the court with Sylvester on their heels. Daffy swore under his breath. As much as he despised Lola, he wanted to be on her team so he'd win.

The end of the game came pretty close. The score was tied 19-19. Sylvester passed the ball to Daffy.

"We're gonna win! We're gonna win!" Sylvester said jumping up and down happily.

Daffy was about to score but Bugs snatched the ball out of the air with his ears. "Thank you!"

Daffy's eyes got wide. "Stupid rabbit earsth!"

"Lo, catch!" Bugs passed the ball to Lola.

Lola caught the ball. Sylvester tried to take it but she dodged him and scored. "Yes!"

Lola jumped into Bugs' arms and gave him a hug. They won the game.

"THAT'STH NOT FAIR! YOU CHEATED! THOSTHE DUMB RABBIT EARSTH!" Daffy shouted and added a little more profanity.

Lola put her hands on her hips. "You're just jealous!"

After their game Bugs sat on the bleachers watching as Lola shot some hoops with Daffy and Sylvester looking at her in awe. She jumped in the air, flipped, dunked the ball and landed gracefully. Daffy and Sly looked on in amazement as she smirked at them. She glanced back at Bugs as if to make sure he was watching her. He chuckled at her trying to show off for him and gave her a thumbs up, then she continued to shoot more hoops.

He'd been thinking about her a lot lately, more than before. He _really_ loved her, he couldn't ask for anything more than her. She was his everything. It had been running through his mind that maybe he's ready for something more, to take their relationship to another level. A few girls he'd been with he'd thought about marrying but none of them would have been right, they weren't Lola, he never had the same burning desire for them deep in his heart. He nodded to himself, he needed to marry her. The only question was when. He wanted to do this when there was nothing else on his plate, at a time where he could dedicate every ounce of his time to her. There was one week of school left then he'd be free for the summer. He couldn't think of anyone he'd rather share his life with, she was the one.

"Hey. Earth to Bugsth Bunny. Are you sthill here?" Daffy said waving his hands in Bugs' face to get his attention.

Daffy was blocking his view of Lola. Bugs kicked him out the way just barely missing his balls. "Move it Daffy!"

"Hey! Watch where you kick people!" Bugs had that look in his eyes again. "What are you staring at rabbit?" Daffy followed his eyes and saw he was staring at Lola. "Oh her. C'mon Bugsth I thought you were past thisth whole stharing thing."

"What?" Bugs snapped out of his trance again and glared at Daffy. "Shut up."

Daffy sat next to him. "Stho…you gonna marry her?"

Bugs' head snapped to look at Daffy and his random question. "What made you say that?"

"C'mon Bugsth, I may not be the brightesth crayon in the box but I'm not sthupid. You've been with her for over three yearsth and you're stharing a lot more than usual. She'sth the one isn't she?"

Bugs wasn't ready to discuss this with anyone yet. So he settled on a simple, "I think so."

Daffy nudged him with a smirk on his face. "Well…"

Bugs pushed him off. "Leave me alone Daffy."

Lola came over to him and gave him a kiss. "I hit Sly in the face with the ball," she said proudly.

"And you're happy about this?" Sylvester said rubbing his nose.

"That's my girl," Bugs said approvingly. He hugged her then playfully pushed her away. "Ew, you're all sweaty."

Lola hugged him again while he fake struggled to get her off. "Smell it, taste it, feel it!"

"Hey Lola, Bugs has something to tell you," Daffy said. Bugs gave him a warning look.

Lola gave Bugs a questioning look. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Um…well…" He thought fast and smothered her in a deep kiss. "I love you." She smiled and kissed him back. "C'mon, let's go." They started to leave and Daffy came up behind him about to make some smart remark. "Don't you dare tell her anything or I will hang you by your toes from the bell tower of Acme Loo," Bugs threatened. Daffy snickered. "I'm serious!" Daffy gulped in fear.

It was Sunday, a few days after the last day of school. Summer had officially started and Bugs had big plans for that day. Lola had informed him that day that the girls were dragging her to the mall so she wouldn't be home. With knowing he could avoid her suspicions in mind, that afternoon Bugs went downtown to Jared Gallery of Jewelry.

Inside, Bugs looked through the glass at the front counter. One ring caught his eye. He saw a sparkling 25 karat ring with about a dozen red ruby roses arranged in a heart. The inside of the heart was filled with diamonds and said "**I Luv You**."

She'll love it, he thought.

An old woman who looked like she was in her nineties came over to him behind the counter. "May I help you sir?" she asked.

Bugs pointed to the one he wanted. "That one Doc. The one with the roses."

The woman looked under her black rimmed glasses and squinted. "Which one?" asked the woman.

Bugs pointed to the one with the roses again. "The heart shaped one with the roses," he said again.

"What does it look like?" asked the lady.

Bugs was starting to get frustrated. "The 25 karat heart shaped diamond ring with the roses," he said.

The woman stared at him. "What?"

Bugs tried to be patient but it wasn't working. "The heart shaped diamond ring with the fancy roses," he said slowly.

The woman clicked on her hearing aid. "I'm sorry, what?"

Okay now she's just being mean, Bugs thought. "THE HEART SHAPED DIAMOND RING WITH THE ROSES YA' OLD GEEZER! GEEZ IS YOUR HEARING AID ON !" he shouted.

The woman stared at him with a shocked expression. "No need to shout," she said. She took the ring out of the glass case and started to put it in a black box.

"Hey Doc, could I get the purple box?" Bugs asked.

The woman put the ring in the purple box with the gold trim. "This ring is half price. It's on sale for $500, son," she said.

"Sweet! Thanks." Bugs took out his wallet. He gave her $500 and took the ring. He turned to leave. Then he turned back. "Oh, and by the way, I go by Bugs not 'Son'," he said. Then he left.

Outside Beaky Buzzard swooped down and snatched the ring from him.

"HEY!" Bugs shouted. He ran after him. He spent good money on that ring he sure as Daffy was a greedy idiot wasn't about to lose it!

Bugs chased Beaky Buzzard for about a block and a half. This wasn't working. He looked around and a light bulb turned on above his head. He quickly climbed the tree behind the one closest to him. Then once Buzzard came above him he jumped up and grabbed the ring but Buzzard wouldn't let go.

"Let go! Uh, let go!" Buzzard yelled trying to shake Bugs off.

Bugs got the ring but then started falling. He looked down and tried to slow down but fell into a woman's shopping cart.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed.

Bugs waved at her and then jumped out. I've got to get home before some bone head destroys this ring I paid good money for, he thought.

He was almost home. Then he heard gunshots and a tree that was about ten feet in front of him blew up. Bugs jumped at the sudden explosion.

"YOU CONFLAB VARMIT! GET OUT THE WAY! MOVE!" Yosemite Sam shouted. He shot his gun about six times.

Bugs sighed. So much for protecting this ring, he thought. He turned around. "What's the big idea Doc?" Then his eyes got wide.

Then he could see why Sam had said move. He was flying at him at about 50 miles per hour and his pants were burning. Looked like he'd just shot himself out of a cannon not that that was abnormal for him. Sam was always blowing himself up.

Just as Bugs was about to move Sam slammed right into him sending the ring flying into the air.

Bugs stared at the ring with a horrified expression. He was steaming. "Why?" He turned to Sam. "WHY? WHY DOC? I SPENT $500 BUCKS ON THAT RING! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND DYNAMITE, DON'T YA' KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS? NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO GIVE LOLA? HUH? WHY I OUTTA…!"

While Bugs was ranting about the ring when he could've been saving it Sam was doing his share of screaming.

"DOG GONE IT YA' CARROT EATIN' VARMIT! WHEN I SAY _**MOVE**_ I MEAN _**MOVE**_ !" He looked up at Lola's ring which was still flying. "Your ring's gone by the way."

Bugs turned around. "OH MY GOD!" he screamed. Then he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Then he another light bulb turned on above his head. He looked up. How long has that been happening? He reached up and turned it off.

He grabbed onto the tree next to him and pulled the tip of it down towards him. The he let go and the tree shot him flying into the air. He didn't know what the deal was with trees these days but they sure were useful.

He caught the ring just as he was about to fall. And then he fell right in front of his front door. Convenient huh?


	22. The Proposal

Chapter 21: The Proposal

Bugs had put the ring safely upstairs on his night table. If he'd have lost that ring he didn't know what he'd do.

Since he'd got home he'd basically been sitting on the sectional couch in the living room watching some sitcom he'd stopped watching five minutes into the show.

While he sat on the couch he thought about what he was about to do. Out of all the girls he'd dated over his lifetime Lola was totally the greatest. He was glad he'd ended up with someone like her: beautiful…gorgeous actually, smart, nice, not star struck.

Later, he sat at his kitchen table drinking a cup of carrot juice. He ran his hand through his hair. He glanced at the clock. 5:30. Almost time for our date, he thought.

Then something occurred to him. He replayed the day's events and conversations in his head. Lola wasn't upstairs getting ready and singing to herself like she normally did. _He_ wasn't upstairs getting ready and singing to himself like he normally did. Bugs jumped up.

"AW MAN!" he shouted. In all the excitement, he'd forgotten to invite Lola to dinner!

He ran to the dining room and searched for the phone. Not there. Then he ran to the living room, jumped over the couch and searched. Then he threw the cushions and pillows off. There it was. He fumbled around dialing her number.

"Hello?" Lola said. She was on her way home from Wal-Mart where she'd been hopelessly trying to find a certain CD with Penelope. They never found it, it was sold out.

"Will you go to dinner with me tonight?" Bugs asked out of breath.

Lola gulped down water from her water bottle. "Yeah sure," Lola said. He sounded like he just ran a couple laps around his house (that's enough to make even Speedy Gonzales out of breath). "You okay?"

Bugs nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'll pick you up in an hour," he said.

She raised her eyebrows. "Okay. See you in an hour," she said.

"See ya'," Bugs said.

Lola was sitting at her vanity combing her hair with her black brush. She'd put on a long purple dress and gold chain for their fancy night out. She was curious as to why he' been acting so weird earlier that day, and where the heck he was talking her.

She put down her brush and sighed. In all honesty, the thought of their proposal had been going through her mind all week. After three years of being with him she thought she was ready. She knew ever since they almost broke up she wanted to be with him forever. Knowing the pain it gave her when they weren't together made her realize that she needed him in her life. But what if he didn't feel the same way? Wouldn't he have done it by now if he did? The thought of proposing herself had actually gone through her mind as well but she was afraid. What if he didn't want to and their relationship got too weird and ended because of four simple words?

_DING DONG!_

She stood up and went downstairs. She didn't know he had left, either it was for a reason or one of his sad attempts to make a dramatic entrance. She stopped at the door, and fixed her hair, and smoothed her dress thinking why he couldn't open the door himself since it was his house but then she figured he just left his key. Then she unlocked the door. She gasped. Bugs looked amazing.

"What's up Lo?" he said.

"Oh Bugs!" she said forgetting to ask him where he'd been and her dilemma over proposing. "You look so handsome!"

Bugs pulled something from behind his back. It was a big white rose. He put it in her hair.

"Thank you Bugsy," Lola said. She kissed him. "Ready?"

"Let's go," Bugs said. He put his arm around her waist and they walked to the car with Barry White playing on the radio.

"What's with all this fancy stuff? Are we going to the movie premiere?" Lola asked.

"Movie premiere of what? Is there even anything worth seeing out right now?"

Lola shrugged. "We could see something stupid just for the fun of it."

"True. But that's not where we're going."

"Okay how about some big Hollywood party with celebrities and all that crap?"

Bugs shook his head. "Not even close."

Lola gave up and finally decided to come right out and ask. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"Guess," Bugs said smiling.

"Give me a hint," Lola said.

"Well," Bugs tried to think of a good hint. "We went there on our first date."

A light bulb flicked on above Lola's head. "Oh! You mean that really expensive place with the really awesome Italian food that costs a hundred dollars per person just to get in with the dance club down the street?" she asked excitedly.

Bugs nodded. "Yup. That's right. Fancy de Italiano."

Inside the waiter escorted them to their reserved table and gave them menus.

Lola looked around. "I'd eat out at places like this every day if I could afford it."

"I've tried it. In truth it gets kinda tiring. Sometimes you just wanna sit back and relax and have a TV dinner," Bugs said. He couldn't help noticing that Lola looked exceptionally beautiful tonight. Her bright blue eyes and shiny blonde hair made her look lovely and that sparkling purple dress really showed off her figure. "You really look beautiful tonight Lola," he said.

Lola looked up from her menu. "Thanks Bugs," she said.

The waiter walked over. He pulled out a note pad. "May I take your order?"

"Sprite and spaghetti and meatballs please," Bugs said. "With a side of carrots," he added.

The waiter wrote this down and turned to Lola. "Ma'am?"

"Iced tea and Caesar salad please, and I'd also like a side of carrots," Lola told him slightly relieved that their waiter wasn't the lady who'd been flirting with Bugs on their first date.

The waiter wrote this down. He nodded at them and walked away. The waiter soon came over with their food. A few times Lola was about to bring up getting married but stopped herself each time finally deciding it wasn't the right time or place, not to mention she was still afraid he didn't feel the same way.

Bugs noticed she was being particularly quiet that night, this was unusual since Lola was outspoken and hardly ever quiet. "Are you okay Lola?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem so quiet tonight." He smirked. "Not enjoying the dinner"

"No, it's great. You know I love this place Bugs." He reached across their table and place his hand on hers and she smiled not feeling distressed anymore. She was glad she had him to comfort her.

After they'd finished eating they went to the dance hall.

After a couple of numbers (hip hop, grinding, slow dance, go-go, etc.) they stopped for a drink then continued again (hip hop, grinding, slow dance, go-go, etc.).

They sat out the next two dances at a nearby table criticizing everyone who couldn't dance.

Bugs pointed to a guy in thick bifocal glasses dancing like a chicken. Bugs imitated him making chicken wings with his arms.

Lola laughed. Then she pointed to a young lady near them. Her clothes were extremely tight and they looked like they were cutting off her blood circulation. "I wonder how long it took her to put on those pants," Lola commented.

Then the girl tried to drop it down low and her pants split. She was out of there before you could say !

Bugs and Lola laughed so hard their sides hurt. And they laughed at a bunch more people who couldn't dance, did something stupid, or were just plain ugly.

"Were gonna slow things down a little bit now," the DJ said. "If all the couples would come out onto the dance floor." Then he played a slow dance song.

Bugs stood up and held out his hand. "May I have this dance my dear?"

Lola smiled. She stood up and put her hand in his. "Of course."

They went out into the middle of the dance floor. Bugs put his arms around her waist and she put his around his shoulders.

"This is just like our first date," Lola said. She remembered coming here a long time ago.

Bugs smiled. "I know. I wanted to give you something special tonight."

"What's the occasion?" Lola asked curiously.

Bugs didn't want to tell her. He said the first two words that popped into his head. "Love. Happiness."

"Happiness with an 'I' or a 'Y'?" Lola asked. She'd said that because on one of her birthday cards Bugs had spelled happiness with a Y and they'd never gotten over how funny they thought it was.

Bugs remembered that birthday card. "Happiness with a Y," he said.

Lola giggled. She kissed him on the lips.

They looked into each other's eyes for a while. Then Lola rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head in her hair. The warmth of their bodies comforting each other.

After the song was over they walked out to the car hand in hand.

"You really know how to treat a girl to a great night Bugs," Lola said.

"Well, I try my hardest," Bugs said. And it's only going to get better, he wanted to add.

Bugs drove up to their house. They walked up to the front door and Lola unlocked it.

"Home sweet home," Lola said playfully.

They walked into the living room. Lola looked at him noticing now _he_ was being awfully quiet. Truthfully he was bubbling over with excitement and nervousness. He couldn't help it, Lola was the love of his life. He tried to swallow his pride though, even though he was doing a terrible job.

"You may wanna sit down," he said finally.

Lola sat on the loveseat couch eyeing him carefully but she couldn't figure him out. "Yes?" she asked.

Bugs got down on one knee. He hadn't exactly thought about what exactly he'd say. Should he drag it out or go straight to the point?

Lola's heart was racing. She was sure Bugs could hear it. Lola looked him in the eyes waiting for him to say something, _anything_.

Bugs took a deep breath. "Lola, we've been through a lot together. And I know I've hurt you more times than I can count but I love you more than life itself. But I want to make it official." Alright Bugs, get to the point, he thought. "So I have to ask you…"

Bugs reached into his pocket for the ring. It wasn't there. He started to panic. He checked the other pocket. Not there. He couldn't have left it at home. He held up his finger. "One second." He reached into his jacket and checked the pocket. Phew! Found it.

He picked up Lola's hand in his and slipped the ring carefully onto her ring finger. He looked directly into her eyes. "Lola Bunny my love, will you marry me?" he asked.

All Lola could do was look at him. She couldn't speak. There's no word in the English, Spanish, French, Chinese, Polish, Dutch (you get the point) language that could describe how happy she was, although maybe there is a word in the Italian language. She just nodded. Finally she managed to let out a small "Yes."

Bugs grinned from ear to ear. He didn't know what to say either.

A huge smile spread across Lola's face and her eyes started to get teary. "Yes I will!" She threw her arms around him and they embraced each other. She kissed him as hard as she could and hugged him again.

They looked each other in the eyes. "I love you Lola," Bugs said. She kissed him again. She held onto him tightly and they kissed intensely. Then they stopped and just held each other.

After a while she got her voice back and said. "Everyone should know about this! We have to celebrate!" Lola said.

They got up and went to the kitchen.

Bugs sat down at the table. "How about we get everyone at the park tomorrow? Then we can tell them," Bugs said..

"Okay," Lola said. She poured two fancy glasses of carrot juice. She used those glasses she only used for special occasions and you could definitely say this was a special occasion. She put a pinch of red wine in each glass.

She went back to the table and handed Bugs his fancy glass. She sat down. "A toast to our engagement," she said. They toasted.

Bugs sipped his carrot juice. It tasted weird but delicious. "Mmm. What's in this? It's good."

Lola smiled. "Red wine. It's my specialty for special occasions," she explained. She held out her hand and admired her gorgeous ring. "This ring is beautiful," she said.

Bugs rested his head in his hand. "You have no idea what it went through to get here."

"What happened?" Lola said curiously.

Bugs told her about the lady at the store, Beaky Buzzard, and Yosemite Sam.

Lola laughed. She sipped her carrot juice/red wine and then looked him in the eyes. "I love you _so_ much Bugs."

Bugs held her hands across the table. "Tell me something I don't know," he said.

"Well, you've got something between those big chompers of yours."

Bugs frowned and picked at his big front teeth. "I do?"

Lola laughed. "No." She kept laughing.

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" Bugs chased her to the living room and they sat on the couch. He tickled her mercilessly. "And they're not _that_ big! Yours are big too!"

"They're not as big as yours! Bugs! Stop! Stop it!"

Bugs stopped tickling her. He looked at her with a disgusted look. "What's that in _your_ teeth?"

Lola blushed and picked her front teeth. "What?"

Bugs laughed. "Oh nothin'. I must've been seein' things."

Lola punched him lightly in the mouth. "You're mean!"

"You started it!"

They leaned back on the couch.

Lola rested her head on his shoulder and looked at her ring again and sighed.

"What?" Bugs asked.

Lola looked at him. She shook her head. "I just can't believe I'm going to be getting married now…and to you. It's a dream come true," she said.

Bugs chuckled. "Yeah it is."

He put his hand on her cheek and moved her face closer to his and kissed her hard.

Lola pulled away for a second. "My dear fiancé."

Bugs smiled. "Future wife."

Lola liked how that sounded. "Oh you." She pulled his face back towards hers longing for that loving sensation.


	23. We're Getting Married!

Chapter 22: "We're Getting Married!"

The next day Lola and Bugs called everyone. Daffy, Tweety, Wile E., Sylvester, Melissa, Penelope, Pepe le Pew, Porky, etc. etc. etc. They told them to be at the park by 11:00. And just to make sure they came they told them it was important and that it was an emergency.

At 11:00 everyone was gathered around at the park sitting either on the ground or on the park benches. They were all making up their own versions of why they were there and what happened.

Bugs and Lola arrived and climbed up on top of the monkey bars in front of them.

"Hey! People! Could you kinda shut up, please?" Lola yelled over the noise.

Everyone got silent.

Bugs cleared his throat. "We have big news guys!"

"Has Yosthemite Stham murdered anyone else?" asked Daffy.

Sam shot his gun. "Shut up varmit!" he shouted.

"No," Bugs said.

"Have you figured out a way for me to catch Tweety?" asked Sylvester. He looked at Tweety hungrily and licked his lips.

Tweety hit him on the nose. "Bad ol' putty tat!"

Bugs bit his carrot annoyed. "No."

"You will never catch Tweety! I say, deal with it!" Foghorn Leghorn said.

Melissa tipped her sunglasses to the end of her nose. "You've got everyone an all expenses paid for trip to Hawaii ?" she asked hopefully.

"NO!" Bugs yelled.

"Come on ya'll. Let him talk," Lola said.

"Well?" Foghorn Leghorn said.

Bugs and Lola smiled at each other. "We're getting married!" Bugs said.

A big excitement broke out over everyone. People threw out a bunch of comments like "Oh my god!" and "No way!" and "That is so awesome!"

Sylvester Jr. raised his hand. "Why are you getting married?"

"Let'sth sthee, how do I put thisth?" Daffy said. "Becausthe they love each other (a little too much if you ask me). And when a guy rabbit and a girl rabbit love each other very much they decthide to go to bed and…"

Sylvia punched him in the mouth knowing what Daffy was getting at. "Shut up if you know what's good for you!"

Melissa jumped up and down excitedly. "Omigod! That is so great!"

"Did you even get her a ring Bugsth?" asked Daffy.

"Show 'em the ring," Bugs said to Lola.

Lola proudly held out her hand and showed them her gorgeous engagement ring. Everyone oohed and ahhed.

"I love those roses!" Penelope said dreamily.

"How romantic," Pepe le Pew said.

"So w-w-when's the w-w-w-wedding?" asked Porky.

"We don't know yet," Lola replied.

"Probably sometime this summer," Bugs said.

The chatter went on and on for a while.

Everyone decided to stay at the park for the rest of the day.

Later, Lola, Melissa, and Penelope swung on the swings.

"Tell us exactly what happened!" Melissa said excitedly. She was so excited about their engagement she forgot to be obsessed with Daffy.

Lola told them about their dinner date to Fancy de Italiano, and then how he gave her the ring, and their carrot juice/red wine in the fancy glasses.

"That's disgusting!" Penelope said. The thought of carrot juice mixed with red wine made her sick.

Lola shook her head. "No it's pretty good actually."

Melissa stopped swinging. "Let me see the ring again!" she said.

Lola stopped held out her hand to her. "'I Luv You.' Oh Lola! That's beautiful!" Melissa said.

Lola couldn't hold her excitement in any longer. She stood up and started jumping up and down happily. "He asked _me_ to marry him! ME! I can't believe this! This is the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"Better than you're first date?" Melissa asked.

"Only by a million light years!" Lola realized she was making a fool of herself and stopped squealing. She leaned up against the pole and sighed. "I can see it now, flowers and streamers everywhere. Red and white roses and daffodils. Singing angels will sing here comes the bride!"

Lola stood up and pretended to twirl a long white gown. "I'll have the most gorgeous dress the world has ever seen!" She pretended to walk down the aisle.

Melissa and Penelope played along. "Here comes the bride! All dresses in white!"

Sylvia walked over to them. "Here comes the groom! With ears long as…a rabbits!"

"Sylvia that was lame," Penelope said.

"I know. But what rhymes with long ears that actually makes sense?" Sylvia gushed at Lola. "Oh Lola you two will have a beautiful life together! And your children…"

"I don't wanna think about children right now. Can we just focus on current events?"

All of a sudden Pepe le Pew came towards Penelope. He kissed her hand. Then he pulled her into a tight hug. "Ah my darling, I love you so much."

"Pepe le Pew we talked about this!" Penelope said as she struggled. Even though her and Pepe were divorced, they constantly pursued each other. They broke up and got back together all the time. This was one of those times where they'd broke up.

He kissed her about twenty times while Penelope struggled. "I am the ice cream and you are the cherry on top!" He kissed her some more.

"I don't want to be your cherry!" As soon as he loosened his grip Penelope broke free and took off running. "AAAAAHHH!" Where she was running to she didn't know but she was getting away from there.

Pepe ran after her. "Come back my darling!"

Melissa and Lola and Sylvia just stared. "Okay…" Sylvia said.

Lola wanted to get back to her fantasy. "Where was I?"

Melissa thought. "Umm, the part where you walk down the aisle."

Lola nodded. "Right."

Bugs and Daffy hung upside down on the jungle gym.

"Stho thisth isth it?" Daffy said.

"Yeah," Bugs said..

"I wish I wasth gettin' married," Daffy said.

Bugs looked at him. "You've already been married."

"And I almosth had Angelina," Daffy said. "If only she hadn't wanted that ugly old Brad Pitt." He cracked his knuckles in frustration.

Bugs rolled his eyes. He's never exactly been into celebrities. Daffy however had tried Ciara, Janet Jackson, Brittany Spears, Hilary Duff, and Mariah Carey along with Angelina Jolie. They all rejected him.

"I'm hot right?"

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Daff."

"Thank you!" Daffy pointed to himself. "What chick wouldn't want this?"

"That would be all the girls on this planet with any sense."

"Hey, my Melisstha hasth sthense!"

"So, what, are you gonna marry her now and break the record for Most Women a Duck Married?" Bugs asked.

"I don't know, I might marry her. Geez rabbit, we've only been going out for a week!" Daffy switched back to the conversation they were having before. "I never said being married didn't have its perks," Daffy said. "I mean like for one thing she's always around so you don'th always have to come to her place or somethin'…"

Elmer Fudd came over to them with his gun.

Daffy turned right side up. "Oh no. No. No. Not thisth time. Sthorry," he said shaking his head. "Don't you sthart with us Nature Boy. I haven't gotten thisth," he pointed to his beak "blasthed off all day and he," he pointed to Bugs "isn't going to break my sthreak!"

"I just wanted to say, congwaguwations Bugs," Elmer Fudd said.

"Thanks Doc," Bugs said surprised he hadn't shot Daffy for once.

Sylvester came over to them.

"What's up Sly? You givin' up so soon?" Bugs asked. He's only been trying to catch Tweety for a little over two hours. Normally he goes for at least three hours.

"I'm not giving up. I'm taking a break. Wile E. is giving up," Sylvester said.

"Wile is actually giving up?" Bugs said surprised. "That's a first."

Wile E. came over to them. His hair was all messy and he was panting like he just ran a hundred miles. To make a long story short he looked like he'd just had the worst of it from Road Runner.

He plopped down in the grass and started ripping it out in frustration. "I can't stand it anymore! I just can't stand it!"

"Stho why do you even try for godsth sthakesth? No offenseth but you two are pathetic," Daffy said.

Bugs climbed down from the jungle gym. "Take a break Doc's. You've been at it for a week straight already." His stomach growled and so did theirs. "You guys want lunch?"

"YES!" Daffy, Wile, Elmer Fudd, and Sylvester shouted.

Bugs went to the snack bar and ordered some soda's and soft pretzels for everyone. They all sat around the picnic table with Bugs and Lola at the head.

Porky stood up. "A-a-a-a toast to Bugs and Lola's e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e…"

"Engagement! Yesth we get it Porky!" Daffy said. "How hard isth it to sthay engagement?" he mumbled.

They all toasted and ate their pretzels and soda's and ordered more food.

It was ten o' clock. Everyone was gone except for Bugs and Lola. Bugs sat on the bench with his legs crossed and Lola stood near him finishing off a Twizzler.

"Hey Lo," Bugs said.

Lola stuffed the rest of the Twizzler into her mouth and turned around.

Bugs patted the seat next to him and she came over to sit down. She came over and sat next to him and he put his arm over her shoulders. They looked up at the stars.

Lola snuggled up close to him. She looked at her ring. "I'm never gonna take this ring off."

"Never a day in your long life together with me?" Bugs asked.

Lola giggled. "Never a day in my long life together with my weirdo boyfr…I mean, my weirdo fiancé."

Bugs smiled. "So now I'm your crazy, weird, yet loveable…"

Lola interrupted. "Don't forget devious and cunning and handsome."

"Your crazy, weird, devious, cunning, handsome, yet loveable fiancé."

Lola nodded. "Yup, but you missed a couple."

Bugs hugged her. "Let's just meet in the middle and say you love me a lot," he said.

"I love you more than a lot," Lola said. She looked back up at the stars. She put the ring to her heart where she would and has always kept Bugs. She looked at Bugs. "Why do you love me?" She already knew the answer, she'd asked him that a million times before, but she just liked hearing it.

Bugs chuckled. "Because you're beautiful, smart, nice…when you want to be, you don't act like some fan girl all the time…but that self esteem of yours is terrible."

"Okay so some girls don't find the size of the butt attractive and don't consider the fact that they despise anything girly much of a turn-on."

"Did you miss that whole part where I said you were beautiful?"

"_You_ think I'm beautiful, but you don't count, there's something wrong with your eyes."

"Stop messing around, you know you're gorgeous."

"Fine, I'm gorgeous, are you happy now?"

Bugs nodded. "Yeah, at least you admitted it." He stood up then pulled her up with him. "C'mon, let's go home." He put his arm around her and they left the park.


	24. Spilling the Beans

Chapter 23: 

Spilling the Beans

A few days later Bugs, Lola, and Melissa sat at a table outside of Starbucks chowing down to coffee and blueberry muffins.

Sylvester ran over to them with a newspaper. "Hey you guys check this out.

**Bunny Love Taken To Another Level**

Bugs Bunny's done it again. The rabbit is _finally_ getting married! After a brief trip to New York City about a week ago, Bugs came back and proposed to his current love interest, Lola Bunny. They went on a romantic night out to the best restaurant in Los Angeles , Fancy de Italiano. Our sources report that Lola was wearing a gorgeous dress that would've blown anyone away and Bugs wasn't looking too bad himself. After that they hit the clubs on 9th Street and shared a few romantic dances. When they got back to their large mansion in Westover, Bugs put the moves on her and proposed with an expensive gorgeous 25 karat heart shaped diamond ring and Lola said yes! Their wedding date and other information is to be announced. Congratulations Bugs and Lola!"

"How the heck did they know all that? It's like they've been spying on us for the past two months!" Lola said.

"At least this one's accurate," Bugs said taking a bite of his blueberry muffin. He took the paper from Sylvester and reread part of it. "'Finally getting married'? They act like I haven't had a very successful love life."

"You haven't," Sylvester pointed out.

"That's not the point."

"So when is this wedding of yours?" Melissa asked.

Lola stuffed a big piece of a muffin in her mouth. "It should be this summer."

"July?" Bugs suggested.

"July is tomorrow," Sylvester pointed out. They still needed time to prepare for it.

Bugs thought. "August…"

"Second?" Lola said. Bugs nodded in approval. "August second," Lola confirmed.

Melissa took out her planner. "August second…Bugs and Lola's…wedding."

"I'm sure if we forget our own wedding we'll come to you Melissa," Bugs said sarcastically.

Melissa ignored that comment. "Ooh! This is exciting! We'll find the perfect place. Oh and I know a few dress makers. Lola you'll look gorgeous! We'll decorate with streamers and ornaments! I can see it now! Who should be the preacher…?"

"Foghon Leghorn!" they all said.

Daffy pulled came over and put his food on the table. He pulled up a chair and noticed the blueberry muffins. "Where'd you get those muffinsth?"

"Where do you think we got them?" Sylvester said.

Lola bit into hers. "They're all sold out though." They really weren't but she enjoyed tricking Daffy.

Bugs and Sylvester laughed at the disappointed look on Daffy's face.

Daffy pouted. "Dang! I like blueberry muffinsth."

Lola waved the muffin in his face. "And they're so delicious and blueberryish."

Daffy pushed her hand away. "Sthop bein' mean!"

Melissa was still going on about the wedding. "We should have fireworks! And big explosions! And we could have a picture of your faces in the cake! That would be so cool…"

Daffy stared at her. "What is she babbling about?"

"I'm babbling about their wedding! It's gonna be so totally awesome!"

Later that day when Bugs came home there was an extra car in his driveway. He got out of his Mercedes and went over to the shiny white Cadillac in front of him.

He looked in the window and sitting in the driver's seat was Carlton . Bugs tapped on the window. Carlton seemed to snap out of his trance and wave at him. He got out the car.

"Hey Bugs," Carlton said. "I was wonderin' when you'd be back."

"What are you doing here?" asked Bugs.

"We were headed up to Canada for a vacation so I thought I'd drop by to visit my little bro," Carlton said.

Bugs opened the door and they went in. "Don't ya' think I've already seen enough of you for the next three years?" Bugs said.

Carlton rolled his eyes. "Ignoring that."

"Where's Elise?" Elise was Carlton 's wife.

"She took the kids…someplace. I don't know."

"You want anything?" Bugs asked.

"Nah. I'm alright." Carlton went to go sit on the couch in the family room. Bugs followed.

"So," Carlton said.

"So?"

"So anythin' interesting goin' on?" asked Carlton .

"Define interesting," Bugs said sarcastically.

"C'mon! There's always some big news when I come over here!"

Bugs realized he hadn't told his family he was getting married yet. Oh well, now or never. "You want big news? I'm getting married."

Carlton's mouth dropped literally to the floor. He was silent for a second. Then he punched his fist into the air. "Yes! Alex Trebec wins again! You took my advice huh?"

Bugs rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't exactly call it taking your advice. And would ya' stop calling yourself the host of Jeopardy?"

"Have you told mom?"

"Heck no! She'll go crazy! She's finally gonna get her 'grandchildren'."

"Tell her now!" Carlton said. He wanted to hear what his mother would say.

"No way! Anyone but her." He was not gonna listen to his mom's screaming for five minutes straight.

Carlton ignored him and called her anyway. "Hey mother. Bugs wants to tell you something."

Bugs shook his head. "No I don't!"

Carlton handed him the phone. "Here you go."

Bugs snatched it from him. He thought about dropping the phone and running for it but then she spoke. "Bugs, what's going on? Did something happen? Are you alright?"

"Calm down mom. Everything's fine. I uh," Bugs took a deep breath. He knew he was going to regret this. "I'm getting married."

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! YOU'RE MARRYING LOLA RIGHT? I KNEW IT! WHEN'S YOU'RE WEDDING? PLEASE DON'T TELL ME DAFFY IS YOUR BEST MAN! I'M GONNA BE OVER THERE ASAP! OH MY LITTLE BUGS IS FINALLY GROWING UP…!"

Bugs mouthed a "Thanks a lot" to Carlton who just shrugged..

Bugs sighed. "The wedding is on August second mom" (more screams) "I don't know who the best man is yet." (Screams). "I'd appreciate it if you came over in at least three weeks instead of tomorrow" (screams and protests).

"OKAY! OH I'VE GOT TO CALL EVERYONE! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU SWEETIE!"

"Yeah, bye mom."

"BYE! OH AND BYE CARLTON !"

Bugs hung up before she could scream anything else. He handed the phone to Carlton and massaged his throbbing ear. That woman had some powerful vocal cords. "Happy now?"

Carlton was laughing so hard his face was red. "Oh yeah! Who should we call next?" He picked up his phone and started going through his contacts.

Bugs snatched the phone from him. "Oh no. I've had enough for one day thank you."

Carlton took his phone back and put it in his pocket. "Fine. Knowing mom everyone's probably already found out by now anyway."

The next night Lola sat on the bed in an oversized Scooby Doo sweat pants and a t-shirt with a picture of Prince on it.

"Hmmph, hater," Bugs said sitting next to her.

"What?" Lola said.

"Prince, Michael Jackson is better," Bugs said.

"You act like you don't like Prince," Lola said.

"Aw, you know I like Prince. It's just that Michael Jackson is the one and only totally awesome King of Pop," Bugs said.

"Would it make you feel better if I put on a Michael Jackson t-shirt Michael McMichael Jackson the second," Lola teased.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"It means you're an obsessed fan! I remember when you were moon walking down the sidewalk singing 'Don't Stop Till You Get Enough' then you tripped over a trash can. That was absolutely hilarious!" Lola said. She started to imitate Bugs' singing and tripping and laughed at the scowl on his face.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" He picked her up.

Lola stopped laughing. "Bugs, what are you doing?" She saw him glance at the floor. "You'd better not throw me on the floor!"

Bugs grinned deviously. "Aw Lola, I wouldn't throw you on the floor." She relaxed. "I'd lock you in the closet first."

Lola started to struggle. "Put me down! Put me down you big, mean, woman abuser! Put me down!"

Bugs shrugged and dropped her on the bed. Hey, she said put her down. Before she could get up and strangle him he sat on her legs and held her down by her wrists.

Lola stopped trying to get up and just gave him the evil eye. "So this is what it's come to?"

Bugs nodded. "I believe so."

"How dare you attack a woman like this," Lola said.

"The nerve of me. Shall I lock you in the closet now?"

"You bitch!"

"I'm no female dog Lo. That's more like you."

Lola frowned. Now he was gonna get it! "Bugs Bunny, I outta…!"

Before she could finish he leaned down and smothered her mouth with his. For a moment she forgot to be mad at him. Her tense body relaxed. She wanted to grab him and pull him closer but he was still holding her wrists.

Bugs pulled away for a second. "You outta what?" he said letting go of her wrists.

Lola didn't wanna answer. All she wanted was to kiss him more. "Who cares?" She pulled him back to her and kissed him passionately. They sat up and Lola wrapped her legs around him. He gripped her hair and they got more intense.

"I love you Lola," Bugs said.

"Don't try to sweet talk me. You still think I forgot about you calling me a bitch?"

"You called me a bitch," Bugs reminded her.

"You're the one that attacked me mercilessly."

"I wouldn't exactly say mercilessly."

"I'm still gonna rearrange your face!"

They got up and Lola chased him all over the house.

Bugs and Lola were sitting on the couch in the living room a few days later watching Fast and Furious.

Okay technically they weren't watching it. They'd lost interest a few minutes ago. Lola lay on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It comforted her. He rubbed her back and thought about his mom going crazy a couple days ago. That woman was absolutely nuts. He snickered at the memory.

"What?" Lola asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about how my mom went crazy when I told her a couple days ago."

Lola sat up. "Did she scream your ear off?"

"Worse, she talked about how proud she was _and_ screamed my ear off."

Lola laughed. "Wow. That sounds pleasant."

Bugs sat up. "Did you tell your mom yet?"

Lola frowned. Honestly she didn't. She knew she'd have to eventually, but she didn't want to.

Lola didn't want to tell her mom because she didn't know how she'd take it. Lola remembered what she did when Lola told her she was with Bugs, and when they broke up, and when she was…pregnant. Imagine what she'd say when she told her they were getting married.

"Lola? Hel-lo," Bugs said when she didn't answer.

Lola looked away and scratched her head. She didn't know what he would say if she told him she hadn't told yet. "Well..."

Bugs knew what was going on. He turned her to face him. "You didn't tell her yet did you?"

Lola sighed. "I'm sorry. But you know how my mother is. She…I don't know how she'd take it."

Bugs smiled. "You really care what your mother thinks?"

"Well, no. But I don't want to tell her. She'll freak out."

"Do you want me to tell her?"

A look of horror spread across Lola's face. She shook her head. "No Bugs, you don't have to…"

Bugs crossed his arms. "If I don't now, when will you tell her?"

Lola opened her mouth to say something then closed it. She wanted to say "after we're married" but she knew he wouldn't take that. Judging by the look on his face, Lola figured if she didn't tell her now he was going to whether she liked it or not.

She picked up the phone off the table and dialed her mother's number. She frowned at the look of triumph on Bugs' face and gave him the phone. "I'm gonna regret this," she mumbled.

Bugs laughed. "That's what I said when I told my mom."

He listened while the phone rang.

"Hello? Bunny residence, Lisa Bunny speaking."

"Hello, this is Bugs Bunny."

"Bugs Bunny?" she said pretending not to know who he was. "Oh yes, the big movie star, Lola's boyfriend."

"Well actually Lisa, her fiancé. Lola wanted me to tell you we're getting married on August second."

Lola's mom was silent for a moment. "Pardon me?"

"We're getting married in August," Bugs repeated. Lola looked like she'd die. He put his arm around her.

Lisa was silent again. "Excuse me for a moment." There was a quick pause and then, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AHHHH! AHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bugs held the phone away from his ear. He gave Lola a look that said "What the heck." Lola shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

Lisa came back on. "I'm sorry about that. Did you say you were getting married?"

Bugs nodded. "Yes. I did." He tried to resist the urge to laugh. For a second he thought she'd scream again so he held the phone away from his ear. But she didn't scream.

"May I speak to her Bugs? Is she there?" Lisa asked.

Lola shook her head desperately. "I'm not here!" she whispered.

"What if I told you she wasn't here?" Bugs said.

"Let me speak to her please."

Bugs gave Lola the phone. "Thanks a lot," she whispered.

Bugs shrugged. "Ya' can't not speak to your own mother."

"Maybe if that mother was an evil tyrant,"

Before Lola could say something her mom was already talking. "You're getting married to Bugs Bunny? When were you going to tell me this?"

Lola scowled. "Gee mom, I don't get a hi, how are you, how's your life been since the last time I talked to you?"

"You didn't answer my question. When did you plan on telling me?"

"I don't know, maybe after the wedding!"

"What?"

Lola ran her hand through her hair frustrated. "Mom we've only been engaged a little over a week…"

"I just can't believe you're marrying him! Bugs Bunny for heaven's sake! It's just…"

Lola was steaming. "It's _what_? What's wrong with Bugs?" she demanded.

"Well I just think since he's such a big movie star and you're…not a big movie star, it doesn't seem appropriate."

"Bugs loves me for who I am and I love him!" Lola practically yelled. "He's sitting right here you know! If you want to speak to him about his bad taste in girls I'll let you!"

Bugs held up his hands. "No thanks. I'm staying out of this."

"You know, I think you should marry that boy you dated back in ninth grade."

"That was over fifteen years ago mom!" Lola's shoulders slumped. "I would think you'd be happy for me."

"I am happy for you Lola. You know I am. But I mean Bugs Bunny for heaven's sake…"

Lola couldn't listen to anymore of this. She massaged her temples. "Are you coming to the wedding or not." She was hoping she'd say no.

"Of course I am! I wouldn't miss seeing my only daughter get married for anything in the world."

"Alright. Bye." She hung up. She couldn't believe that woman. In all honesty Lola thought she might be happier if her mom didn't show up at all. She put her head in Bugs' lap and covered her face with her arms in frustration.

"Well, um, I think that went nicely," Bugs said trying to help her find the bright side in things.

"Are you happy now?" Lola mumbled.

"At least now everyone knows so no one's keeping secrets. I mean, think of it this way, that would've been a lot worse if you told her after the wedding."

Lola mumbled something he couldn't make out. "Shut up," she said.


	25. Pacific Coast Beach

Chapter 24: 

Pacific Coast Beach

It was the morning of the fourth of July. The sun streamed through the window. Bugs woke up and stretched. "Good morning."

Lola didn't say anything. He looked at her and saw her still asleep. They had been up late last night chasing each other, talking about their wedding, watching the Hell's Kitchen marathon and laughing at Chef Ramsey.

He lay back down and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and defenseless in her sleep. He put his hand on her chest and felt her steady heartbeat.

After a few minutes he decided to go make breakfast. He got up and put on those old bunny slippers and his robe. Before he left he walked over to Lola. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders then brushed her bangs out of the way and kissed her forehead. She smiled.

He smiled back. He leaned down to her ear. "I love you Lola," he whispered. Then he went to go make breakfast.

Lola woke up about ten minutes later. She turned over and expected to see Bugs but he wasn't there. She yawned as she got up and pulled her black silk robe off the side of the headboard. Then she went downstairs looking for him.

She sniffed. It smelled like food. She went into the kitchen and Bugs was at the stove making breakfast.

He saw her. "Good morning sleepy head. Happy Fourth of July."

She didn't feel like talking just yet. She just waved her pinkie at him.

"Not much of a morning person right now huh?"

She nodded and sat at the table. She managed to get up enough energy to say "What's for breakfast?"

"Cheese omelets," Bugs replied. The phone rang and he picked it up. "Would you like cheese on that burger?" he said. Lola laughed.

"What?" Melissa said.

"You want mustard or ketchup ma'am?" Lola laughed more.

"Bugs knock it off!"

"We have curly fries."

"Mmm, curly fries. No wait! Bugs…cancel that order."

"What's up Melissa?"

"We're all going to the beach. You in?"

"Which beach? You'd better not say Hollywood Beach because if you think I'm gonna deal with all those paparazzi…"

"Chill out will ya'? We're going to Pacific Coast Beach ."

"Oh. Yeah I'm comin'." He turned to where Lola was sitting. "Lola are you..." Lola wasn't there. "Lola?"

Lola ran into the kitchen holding up a green bikini with pink flowers and a purple bikini with light blue polka dots. "Which one, green or purple?"

Bugs studied them. "I like the green one."

"But the purple one is more revealing," Melissa said.

Lola snatched the phone. "We'll be there. Bye."

"But seriously you should wear the purple one. Bugs would like it…"

"_Good-bye_ Melissa!" Lola hung up the phone.

Bugs parked the car at the beach. They got out and went to the trunk.

Bugs pulled out the surf boards. He put them in Lola's arms. "Surf Boards."

"Surf boards," she said.

He pulled out the sun block and put it on top of the surf boards. "Sun block."

"That's important," Lola said.

He pulled out the pack of water bottles and put them on top of the sun block. "Water bottles."

"This is getting heavy."

Bugs took out the cooler full of ice and put it on top of the water bottles. "Cooler."

Lola's legs almost crumbled. "Why aren't you carrying this?"

Bugs took out the towels. "I have my reasons." He put the towels on top of the cooler. "Towels."

"Why am I carrying everything?"

Bugs took out the umbrella's and put them on top of the towels. "Umbrella's."

"That trunk is large."

Bugs took out the snorkeling goggles and put them on top of the umbrellas. "Snorkeling goggles."

Lola looked at him annoyed. "Can you carry something?"

Bugs closed the trunk. "That's it."

Lola frowned. "What are you going to carry?"

Bugs thought. Then he took his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on. "These. Come on Lo." He ran to the beach.

Lola struggled to carry everything. "Just to reiterate, WHY AM I CARRYING EVERYTHING?" she shouted.

When she got the middle of the beach she her legs finally gave up on her.

Tweety Bird came to the pile of stuff. "Hello beach monster. Have you seen Lola? She was just here but I can find her anymore."

"Tweety, I'm under here!" Lola said. Then she came out from under the pile of stuff. "I'll kill that rabbit!" She started to unroll the beach towels. The she tried to open the umbrella but it closed on her.

"Having fun?" Bugs asked.

Lola opened the umbrella and saw him standing next to her soaked with seaweed behind his ears. She frowned at him. "Oh yeah you've got me doing all the work!" She tried to open the umbrella again but it snapped shut.

Bugs stared and picked the seaweed from behind his ears.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!"

"Right." Bugs took the umbrella and opened it and stuck it into the ground.

After they fixed up all their stuff Melissa came over to them. "Have you guys seen Daffy?"

"Why are you so obsessed with that duck?" asked Bugs.

Melissa sighed. "He's just so handsome, and he's an amazing kisser…"

Lola grabbed her hand. "You need to cool down, and Bugs is a waaay better kisser than Daffy." She started to drag her to the ocean.

"True!" Bugs agreed.

"Sylvester Catt you're gonna get b-b-burned," Porky Pig said.

"No I'm not!"

"Uh-oh, Sly's goin' on sun block strike," Bugs said.

Sylvester stood up. "Sun block is for losers."

Daffy looked up from his bottle of sun block. "Hey! Who you callin' a losther?" He noticed a spot on him that was not covered in white sun block. "Oops, I missed a spot."

"Hey Daff, can you put sun block on me?" Melissa asked sweetly.

"Sure baby." Daffy rubbed sun block on her then found her tickle spot.

"Hahaha! Daffy stop!"

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Well, not all of us are losers."

Daffy stood up aiming the bottle of sun block at Bugs' face like he was actually going to do something with it. "You know what rabbit…"

"Alright Sly, but when you get your butt burned off I'm gonna laugh," Lola said.

"Me too," Melissa said.

Then they all heard a _CLANG! _

Penelope slammed into a volleyball net pole.. "Pepe le Pew do you have my contacts?" As you can see Penelope was extremely blind without her contacts or glasses.

"My dear if you'd stop moving I'd give them to you!" Pepe called from across the beach. The two of them had apparently made up since that day at the park.

Penelope walked towards them with her arms out in front of her. "Where are you?" She grabbed Porky. "Is this you Pepe?"

"No it's P-p-p-p-p-p…not Pepe le Pew..."

Pepe le Pew put the contacts in her hands. "Here."

Penelope put the contacts on. "Porky Pig, why are you impersonating Pepe le Pew?"

"So you two are back together?" Sylvester asked.

"Oui," Pepe le Pew said.

"I'm done trying to keep up with you two. Would you just pick one already?" Lola said.

"Fine then, we're together," Penelope said.

"I wonder how long that's gonna last," Bugs mumbled.

"If you're together then get married again!" Lola exclaimed.

"Oh please Lola, you need to get your wedding out of the way first," Penelope said.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going swimming," Lola said heading towards the ocean. Everyone else followed.

Lola jumped in and Porky, Bugs, and Daffy jumped in after her making a huge splash. Taz came out of nowhere and spun around in the water. Melissa splashed Daffy. "What gives?" Daffy tried to splash her back but got Bugs instead. Bugs splashed him back. "Quit it Duck!" Lola, Porky, and Penelope joined in. Taz kept tornado spinning and splashing everyone. Then everyone got an unexpecting Pepe le Pew who was bombarded with salt water. Soon all you could see was a ten foot high wave coming from every direction.

Then Foghorn Leghorn floated over innocently lying on his surf board. "Hey everybody…" Then he got lost in the big splash fight. "What, I say what is going on here!"

A little while later the splash fight was over Lola, Melissa, and Penelope were sitting on their beach towels chewing gum and flipping through magazines. Melissa had brought _Wedding Day_ magazine, _Bridal Gown_ magazine, and _I DO_ magazine.

Melissa was reading this article in _I DO_ about saying "I do." "It says here that when you say 'I do' look directly into your groom/bride's eyes and pronounce it clearly and sincerely." She turned to Lola. "That will ensure a happy relationship in the future."

Lola pretended to be insulted. "We've been happy all this time, what are you saying?"

"Did you find your dress?" asked Penelope.

Lola closed _Bridal Gown_. "There's nothing in here that really screams Lola Bunny."

Penelope opened the magazine back up. Melissa pointed to a dress with a short skirt, a red and gold top that looked like something Wonder Woman would wear, white boots, a blue cape, and a gold tiara. "Look at that! That's your dress."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Maybe if I was Wonder Woman getting married to Super Man."

"How about this?" Melissa pointed to a huge red dress that looked like something from the 1700s.

Lola glared at her. "You wanna be serious?"

"You know, I know this really awesome fashion designer in San Francisco named John Philip au Farrare…"

Lola fell back laughing. "What kind of idiot names their child John Philip au Farrare! What is he some French wierdo?"

"Yes!" Lola stopped laughing. "He designed me and my sisters prom dresses. I can make an appointment with him. He can make you a lovely dress."

Lola nodded. "Sounds great. Just don't say his name again!" She started laughing.

All of a sudden Bugs, Daffy, Taz, and Sylvester ran past them with their surf boards.

"Sthurfing contesth ladiesth! Cheer for me!" Daffy said.

Lola jumped up. "I wanna be in!"

"Sure. But I don't think you can handle the extreme wavesth," Daffy said.

Lola picked up her board. Daffy should know by now that she was extremely good at things like this. "You really shouldn't have said that duck."

They got in the water and waited for the wave.

Foghorn Leghorn came on over the intercom. "Welcome, I say, welcome to the annual Pacific Beach Surfing Contest everybody." Wile E. held up a sign that said CHEER. The crowd cheered. "Let's I say let's meet our contestants. Our first contestant is that long eared carrot chomping Bugs Bunny! Next is the beautiful and extremely talented Lola Bunny. Let's give them a round of applause they're getting married next month!" The crowd cheered again when they saw the CHEER sign. "Next is that envious, greedy, good for nothing…"

"Yeah we get it!" Daffy yelled.

"Daffy Duck!"

The crowd was silent. "Ha ha, very funny!" Daffy said.

"Next is that crazed cat who can't catch Tweety Bird but I say boy, ya' gotta love him anyway, Sylvester Cat!" CHEER, the crowd cheered. "Last but I say not least, the wild and crazy Tazmanian Devil!" The crowd cheered. "Alright surfers mount your boards! Ready, set, I say get out there and surf!"

They rode the waves. Bugs flipped upside down and stood on his ears and did some turns. "That I say that's pretty impressive Bugs! Keep it up son!"

The sun was beating down on Sylvester and was burning his skin. He tried going under the wave but it was no use. He got so hot he couldn't take it. Finally he crumbled and fell off the surf board. Wile E held up and AWW sign. "AWW!" went the crowd. "Oh! And Sylvester is down! Next time I say next time ya' might wanna wear some sun screen Sly!"

Lola stood on one hand on the edge of her board and swayed her legs back and forth. "My, oh my that's a difficult trick! This is what I mean when I say extremely talented!" Lola looked at Daffy who was waving to the crowd. The wave was about to crash onto him. "Daffy…"

"Daffy Duck may wanna watch out before that wave makes duck soup outta him!" Daffy snapped out of his trance. "What?" Then the wave crashed onto him and he fell off. Wile E held up an OOHH sign. "OOHHH!" went the crowd. "And Daffy is down! Nice duck but he doesn't listen to a word ya' say.."

Taz tornado spun and stirred up the water around him. The crowd "OOHED" and "AAHED." Then he accidently made a whirlpool and was sucked in. AWW. "AWW!"

"What I say what a way to go down!"

Only Bugs and Lola were left. They looked at each other with a devious grin. Lola did pushups. Bugs got a pull up bar and did pull ups.

"Nice to get some exercise while you're in this!"

Lola got a fishing rod and sat on the edge of her board fishing. Bugs got a couch and HD TV with Verizon Fios and flipped through the TV channels smirking at her. Wile E held up another sign. STARE INTENSELY. The crowd stared intensely.

"I say I have never seen anything like this in my ten minutes of commentating a surf contest!" Wile E held up another sign. LOOK RIGHT. LOOK LEFT. CHEW YOUR GUM. YOUR FLY IS OPEN.

Foghorn snatched the sign out of his hands. "Stop it I say stop it son!"

Lola got out a grill and started grilling burgers. Bugs balanced on one foot on a beach ball with three textbooks balanced on his head playing paddleball and balancing six plates on his finger. Just as they were getting into fierce competition, they crashed into each other and fell off. LONG AAAWWWWW. "AAAWWWWW!" went the crowd.

"I say I guess there is a tie here today folks! Bugs and Lola both win the giant chocolate sundae with strawberries, star sprinkles, American Flag decorations (in I say in honor of Independence Day) and a cherry on top! Congrats. I am Foghorn Leghorn signing off. Thank you I say thank you and good night!"

Bugs and Lola sat in the sand eating their sundae.

Daffy came over and held out his hand. He sighed. "Congratulationsth you two."

Bugs eyed him. Daffy wouldn't try to be that nice on his own. "Did Melissa put you up to this?" he asked.

Daffy took one of their strawberries. "Yes."

Bugs picked up a strawberry and held it in front of Lola's face. She bit off half of it and Bugs ate the rest. Then she covered another one in whipped cream and held it in front of him. He bit half of it and she ate the rest of it.

Daffy stared at them with a disgusted look. "That's just nasty."

Sylvester walked over to them. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

"S-s-s-still no s-s-s-s-s…SPF 15 Sly?" Porky asked.

Sylvester shook his head stubbornly. "No. Ow. If you don't mind, ow, I'm going to lie on my beach towel and dream about how delicious that bird tastes.." And that's what he did.

"T-t-t-talk about s-s-s-s-stubborn," Porky said. "Hey Bugs L-L-L-L-Lola can I have some?"

Lola flicked some of the sundae off her spoon onto Porky's nose. He licked it off. "Mmm. M-m-m-maybe I should have e-e-e-entered."

"You wouldn't sthand a chance!" Daffy said.

"C'mon Daff, just because you were the second one out doesn't mean you have to put everyone else down," Bugs said.

Daffy walked away mumbling some curse words about Bugs.

Around four o clock Bugs, Daffy, Tweety, Pepe le Pew, Taz and Porky were looking over Wile E's blueprints for an _awesome_ sand castle. Remembering his last "genius idea" they were all reluctant to go along with it.

"You really think this will get us into the Guiness Book of World Records?" asked Daffy.

"If it doesn't you can hang me by my thumbs and force me to use olive shampoo," Wile E said.

Bugs picked up the buckets and shovels. "Well," he tossed one to Taz and Pepe le Pew. "I say we get this thing started now if we wanna finish it before the next issue."

They got to work. Ten minutes later the girls came over and stared. The sand castle didn't look like much, just a couple hills, a pile of wet sand, and seven looney tunes at work.

"What are you loons trying to accomplish here?" Melissa asked.

"We're making a sthand castle that's gonna put us in the Guinessth Book of World records!" Daffy exclaimed. Bugs snatched his beak off just for the fun of it. Daffy glared at him and put it back on. "Jerk."

"Sweet! I wanna be in it!" Lola said.

"Me too!" Penelope said.

Tweety showed them the blue print. "This is what it's gonna look like!"

The girls oohed and aahed and got to work.

When the castle was finished, it looked more like a palace! It was twice as tall as Foghorn and seven-foot deep mote!

Pepe le Pew took out his camera. "Alright mez amis! Say Looney Towers!"

"I thought it was called The Looney Palace!" Penelope said.

"No it was Duck City !" Daffy said.

"No one agreed to that!" Bugs said.

"How about we just say whatever we want it to be?" Lola suggested.

Pepe took the picture and they all said random stuff.

A little later Lola sat on the railing on the pier drinking a pina colada smoothie and watching the sunset.

Bugs came over to her. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Why you over here by yourself?"

"Just watching the sunset."

"Mind if I join you?"

Lola nodded and he sat next to her. She sipped her smoothie. She held it out to him. "Want some?"

"What kind is it?"

"Pina colada."

He took a few sips. "Mmm. Very pina coladaish."

Lola giggled. "Well it is pina colada flavored."

"Why do we keep saying pina colada?"

"I don't know. Why _do_ we keep saying pina colada?"

"We should stop saying pina colada now." Bugs' eyes got wide in mock horror. "Darn it! I said pina colada again."

"How about we just stop saying it?"

Bugs smiled that devious smile of his. "Sure but can we say _that_?"

"What?" Then she got it. "No but we can say _those_."

They laughed for a while then looked at the sunset for a few seconds. Then their eyes focused on each other. Bugs brushed his hand across her cheek and they kissed.

"Hey Bugsth, Lola, get your furry butts over her we're playin' fristhbee!" Daffy called.

Lola was about to say something along the lines of "Shut up!" or maybe something ruder but Bugs pulled her back to him not wanting to stop. She put her arms around his neck and he held the back of her head and they kissed harder.

Daffy turned to Melissa and Taz who were standing behind him. "You see how those long eared lip lockers ignored me? I'll show 'em" He picked up the Frisbee and threw it. "Bugsth!"

Just as they were getting extremely absorbed in the moment the frisbee hit Bugs in the head. "OW! Daff…" Then he lost his balance and fell. Lola tried to catch him but he pulled her into the ocean with him.

"You shouldn't have done that Daffy," Penelope said.

Bugs and Lola came out of the water steaming with anger.

"Shall we get him now?" Lola asked.

Bugs nodded. "Let's do so." They chased Daffy around the beach when they finally caught him they picked him up and threw him ten feet into the ocean.

Lola brushed off her hands. "Well that takes care of that."

Around nine o' clock everyone sat on the beach. Taz ran over with popcorn and smoothies for everyone.

Sylvester had been seriously burned and was lying next to them in pain. He was also red and steaming. He had been lying there for six hours!

"You should have listened to us," Lola said.

He managed to let out a small "Shush!"

"Remember when I said I was gonna laugh? Well ha, ha and wait for it…," she leaned close to his face. "Ha!"

"I said SHUSH! Oooow!"

Lola snuggled up close to Bugs and they shared a bowl of popcorn.

The first firework went off. Then the sky was just full of light and explosions.

Everyone oohed and aahed.


	26. John Phillip au Farrare

Chapter 25:

John Phillip au Farrare

A few days later Lola, Penelope, and Melissa drove to that dressmaker John Phillip au Farrare's place.

"So this Farrare person is totally famous?" Lola asked. She was still trying to comprehend the name John Phillip au Farrare.

"He's huge," Penelope said.

"You've never heard of his line L'Amour by Farrare? I have closets full of his stuff!" Melissa was serious when she said "closets." She had two closets in her room and used the ones in the guest bedrooms. Since she was a model she naturally had a lot of clothes.

"Yeah I've heard of it. I just never paid any attention to it." Her phone vibrated. She checked the text message from Bugs. She laughed.

"What?" Penelope and Melissa asked.

Lola turned to Melissa. "Bugs told me your boyfriend got blasted by Fudd _twenty six times_!"

Penelope giggled. "That's pretty sad."

Melissa crossed her arms. "Only because _your_ 'fiancé' abuses him!"

Lola snorted. "Maybe if your boyfriend had some common sense he could keep that beak of his attached to his face!"

A few minutes later she got another text from Bugs. "Aw."

"What?" Penelope and Melissa asked.

"Uh, it's kinda personal," Lola said. She texted something "personal" back to him.

"Can you two go 2 hours without talking to each other?" asked Penelope.

Lola shook her head. "Nope."

Soon they drove up to a fifteen story glass building that reflected the sunlight in all directions. The doors looked like pure gold and in gold letters it said L'amour by Farrare.

Lola figured you had to be loaded to even be able to breathe on a place like this. "How rich is he?"

"He's just got a couple dozen thousand _billion_!" Penelope squealed.

"Dang, he's richer than Bugs," Lola commented..

Inside there was a marble floor and expensive looking artwork lined the walls. Smack in the center of the lobby was a reception desk and at that reception desk was a woman who looked like she'd had a lot of work done if you know what I mean. The first thing Lola thought when she saw her was, "That face cannot be real."

The lady was on several phone. "L'amour by Farrare please hold, L'amour by Farrare please hold." Then she saw them and put down the phones. "Welcome to L'amour, how may I help you?"

Lola stepped forward. "Uh, hey, Lola Bunny." She gestured to Penelope and Melissa. "These two dragged me here. They say this Farrare dude is some genius who can make my wedding dress. Honestly, how can you take a guy named John Phillip au Farrare seriously?"

Penelope and Melissa's mouths dropped. She did not just say that!

Lola looked at the nameplate on the desk. "So Miss Lumpy…Lumpier. Miss Lumpier if you could just point me to this crazy Farrare guy…"

Miss Lumpierre held up her hand. "Shush!"

Lola looked insulted. She turned to Penelope and Melissa. "She just shushed me!"

"Ahem, fifteenth floor first door on the left," the lady said.

"Yeah thanks," Lola said.

Once they got on the elevator Penelope and Melissa started laughing.

"What?" Lola asked.

"I cannot believe you said that!" Penelope said.

"Said what?"

"It's pronounced Lumpy-air not Lumpy-er!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Well maybe she shouldn't have a name that can be so easily mistaken for Lumpy-_er_!"

After they got off they went to the first door on the left. Inside was every fashion designers dream. There were huge rolls of every color fabric and design you could think of, there was a few cabinets on each wall, there was a walk in closet, miniature runway, the biggest sewing machine you will ever see in your life (it looked like it could take an arm, leg, and another arm off!), and a HD stereo.

Then this tall man who looked like he was in his mid sixties with slicked back jet black hair, a black and hot pink suit, designer glasses, and Italian shoes came over to them.

"Ah Penelope Pussycat! Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour! It's been a while hasn't it? My you're looking lovely. Come sit ladies, si vous plais!"

He led them over to a leather couch with wine glasses on the coffee table. "So Miss Penelope what can I do for you today?"

"Well Mr. Farrare, I'm not here for myself today. My friend needs some of your expert skills," Penelope said.

Farrare turned to Melissa thinking she was the one that needed the "expert skills." He brushed his hand across her cheek. "Beautiful girl, the face is flawless. I will enjoy working with this one."

Melissa blushed. "Actually sir, as much as I would enjoy working with you Lola is actually the one we've come here for."

Lola gave him a sarcastic smile and wave. She suddenly felt like a fish out of water. Everyone was dressed so nicely and everything in the room was fancy. And here she sat slumped on the couch in ripped up and worn baggy jeans, a bright green PARTY LIKE A ROCK STAR! t-shirt. She sat up and fixed her posture so she wouldn't feel so out of place.

Farrare studied her. He squinted. "This one could use some work."

Lola looked insulted again. She took a mirror our of her purse. "What's wrong with my face?" There wasn't a single blemish on her face and the little bit of make up she put on was done neatly. She didn't get it.

"So what can I get her, some shoes, my new line of handbags." He pinched her cheek. "A make-over?"

Lola moved his hand out of her face. "Uh, actually I'm just here for a wedding dress."

Farrare swooned. "Ah love is in the air! So who's the lucky guy if you don't mind me asking?"

"Bugs Bunny."

"Bugs Bunny, eh? Great guy."

"You know him?" Melissa asked.

"Yes of course. I custom made a suit for him when he won his first Grammy." He pulled Lola off the couch. "Alright mademoiselle, let me show you my latest and greatest wedding dress."

He showed her a picture of a frilly white and black dress with a huge collar, and an incredibly long train.

Lola thought it was a little too much and she didn't like the coloring. Before she could say anything he grabbed her arms and spun her around really fast about six times.

When she'd stopped spinning she almost fell. "Hey! What was that for you…" she was now wearing the dress. She stared at Farrare. "How did you do that?"

Farrare examined a spot on his hand. "I have that kind of money." He looked at her hopefully. "Is this your dress mademoiselle?"

Lola shook her head. "Sorry Farrare but I don't think this is it."

Melissa got up and went over to them. "Try something fairy taleish!"

"Who do you think I am, Cinderella?"

"Actually I have just what you're looking for. A gorgeous Cinderella dress." Farrare came up behind Lola and dumped a bucket of sand on her head.

Lola coughed and waved it away. "What was that for?"

Farrare pushed a mirror in front of her. She saw she was now wearing a blue dress just like Cinderella's. She started to walk towards Farrare. "Mr. Farrare I'm not a…ah!" She fell on the floor and her glass slipper fell off. She picked up the shoe and there was a crack in it. "You were serious when you said Cinderella huh? Can we try something else? I don't need my shoes falling off when I'm walking down the aisle."

"Of course madam," Farrare said.

Melissa looked up from the catalog. "Try this!" she said pointing to a big red dress that looked like something from the Renaissance..

"No Farrare…"

Before she could finish Farrare smacked her on the head with a giant mallet!

She fell to the floor. She rubbed her head and looked angrily at Farrare. "OWW! What the heck did you do that for? What the freak is wrong with you, you crazy…" Farrare turned her towards the mirror. She stared at the hideous Renaissance dress. "Take it off!"

"Yes madam. But you'll love this next one." Farrare pushed Lola into the closet and pulled her right back out sending her flying across the room. She caught herself before she hit the wall. She turned to the mirror and saw she was now wearing a pink and blue corset, a short pink skirt and a see through long pink skirt over it, and a long blue veil.

"I think it's beautiful," Penelope said dreamily.

"Mr. Farrare, as much as I think this is better than all the other ones it's really not what I'm looking for," Lola said.

Melissa was standing near the design racks. She saw the same outfit Beyonce wore for "Single Ladies". "This is Beyonce's outfit."

"Oui. I designed it for her," Farrare said.

Penelope smiled. "Get out!"

"Really young ladies, I did." He spun around and when he stopped he was wearing a black leotard, heels, and a robotic arm with a ring on it. Then he pressed a button on his remote and the stereo turned on and played "Single Ladies."

Melissa got up and danced with Farrare like there was nothing strange about an old man in a leotard dancing to Beyonce.

Lola and Penelope however just stared.. Lola had figured this man was nuts and now this totally confirmed it. An old man dancing to "Single Ladies" was not on her top ten list of things she wanted to see.

"If you like it then you should've put a ring on it!

If you like it then you should've put a ring on it!

Don't be mad once you see that he won it…!"

Lola shut off the music. This was too much for her eyes.

"Hey!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Um, thank you Farrare but I really don't think we need to see anymore," Lola said.

Farrare quick changed back to his suit and Italian shoes and smoothed his black hair. "As you can see, I cross dress as fast as your husband." He clapped his hands together. "Okay next dress."

Melissa pointed to another dress in the catalog. It was an elaborate lacey white dress with about a hundred layers.

Farrare pushed Lola into his miniature lake. She came out miraculously dry but she felt like she was carrying a million pounds on her hips. "Maybe something else?"

Melissa found another dress. "How about…"

"MELISSA!" Lola yelled.

"What?"

"Stop helping!"

"This isn't for you.. I found the perfect dresses for the bridesmaids." She showed Lola and Penelope a picture of a floor length pink spaghetti strap dress that came with pink pearl bangle bracelets and pink pearl necklaces.

"That's lovely," Penelope said. "Do you like it Lola?"

Why can't it be this easy to find _my_ dress? Lola really did like it though. She nodded. "Yes. I like it."

"Do you want to try that on?" Farrare asked.

Lola shook her head.. She wanted to get out of there as fast as possible and didn't want to waste any time. "No! I mean, I think it's perfect. There's no need to try it on."

Farrare did many other things to her (pushed her around, hit her on the head, etc.) and made her try on tons of dresses. She didn't like any of them. They were either too big, too tight, too ugly, you name it. Finally she couldn't take anymore. She needed a break… and maybe a different dress maker who didn't torture her.

"STOP!" she shouted after the thirty fifth dress. "I'm sorry Mr. Farrare but I haven't seen one dress so far that I like. We've been here all afternoon. Maybe we should just take a break and come back another day."

Farrare's face turned angry. "Excuse me? EXCUSE ME? Did you come into my shop? Did you ask me for my genius skills? No one and I mean NO ONE leaves John Phillip au Farrare without finding what they're looking for. You want your wedding dress? SO SIT DOWN!"

Lola, Melissa, and Penelope sat back on the couch.

"Okay," Penelope said.

"Sorry," Melissa said.

"Chill out dude," Lola said.

Farrare regained his composure and picked up the catalog. He handed it to Lola. "See if there's _anything _you like se vous plais."

After a few minutes in the back of the book Lola found an absolutely gorgeous dress. Not like any of the crazy things she'd been trying on for the past three hours. It was a lacey white dress with sleeves that hung off the shoulders. The skirt had about five layers and the bottom of it was lined with a red rose design. There was a white veil with a diamond tiara. And it had long lacey white gloves.

She showed it to Farrare. "This is the one. Why couldn't you just give me this before?"

Farrare ignored the question and pulled her out off the couch. He smacked her on the head with the mallet again.

"OW! You really need to stop doing that. You could give someone a head injury that way!" She looked in the mirror. It was absolutely gorgeous!

"Lovely dress mademoiselle. Absolutely darling." He pushed her into the closet and she was back into her jeans and t-shirt.

Lola picked up the dress. "Well I guess I'll just take this now…''

Farrare snatched it back. "You can't take it home today."

"Why?"

"Because it needs some alterations," Farrare said. He threw the dress onto his sewing table.

Lola wasn't too keen on the idea of "alterations." Especially Farrare's. "Alterations?" she asked nervously.

"Oh just a few cuts and snips there, nothing extreme."

Lola exhaled with relief. "So when can I take it home?" she asked.

"Um, come back next week."

"Okaay."

Before they left Melissa had one question for Farrare. "Um, Mr.. Farrare I was wondering if you could custom make me a gorgeous outfit. I just love your work and…"

"Say no more Miss Duck. How about you come in next week and we can talk." He pulled a purple piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here's my card."

Melissa took the card and a big smile spread across her face. I'm gonna have a designer outfit from the master, she thought.

"C'mon Melissa, we should go," Lola said.

Farrare pulled Lola back. "Miss Bunny, am I invited to your wedding?"

Lola sure didn't want him at her wedding. She could just see him turning everyone into VIBE Magazines swimsuit edition. She cringed at the thought. "I'll let you know." Then she turned to leave.

Lola was thankful to get in the car and leave.

"I told you he was great!" Penelope said.

"Great? Pfft, talk about a total lunatic!" Lola said.

"We're all lunatics Lola," Melissa pointed out.

"Yeah I know but this guy is worse than Daffy Duck!"

"Ow, that's harsh," Melissa commented.

"He hit me in the head 6 times! And what sixy year old man wears a leotard and heels and dances to BEYONCE?"

"Okay so he's a little weird. Minor setback. The best part is that you've got a beautiful wedding dress!" Penelope said.

Lola leaned back in her seat. "Okay fine. I'll give you that one."


	27. Beethoven and Mozart!

Chapter 26:

"Beethoven and Mozart?"

A couple days later Lola and Melissa sat on chairs in Bugs and Lola's backyard in front of the pool. Lola had been telling Bugs and Daffy about Farrare.

"He hit me on the head with a mallet six times!"

"And he's a genius," Melissa gushed.

"He made me try on the most hideous dress. It looked like something from the Renaissance!"

"And he's a genius."

"He wanted to come to our wedding! I was like heck no!"

"And he's a genius."

"He put on a leotard and high heels and danced to 'Single Ladies'!"

That one really caught Daffy's attention. "Okay, that isth the gayest thing I've ever heard. I mean it's kinda cool when Bugsth does it but…"

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" Bugs asked.

"Sure if you want," Daffy replied.

"And he's a…"

"We know Melissa, 'he's a genius'," Bugs said. "But you found your dress didn't you?"

"And barely escaped with my life!"

"Lola you've got to give the man a little more credit. I mean, he's a…"

"How can you _possibly_ think this dude is a genius? He sounds like a gay idiot!" Daffy exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Lola said. At least someone was on her side.

"So when can I see the dress?" Bugs asked.

"Well I'm getting it back in about a week or so, so how about August second?" Lola said.

"That's our wedding day," Bugs said.

"Exactly."

Daffy splashed Bugs.

"Hey!"

"Are we gonna finish playing Marco Polo or what Bugsth?"

Bugs and Daffy jumped back into the pool and started playing Marco Polo.

Melissa leaned back and fanned herself. "It is so hot."

Lola looked up from her magazine. "It's July and it's California , what do you expect?"

"Can we go inside where there's air conditioning? It's got to be at least one hundred degrees out here."

Daffy splashed her. "Ah! That's cold!" she shouted.

"First you complain about the heat, then you complain about the cold, what's next?" Lola said. "When we go inside are you gonna complain about how nice the air conditioner feels?"

Melissa switched her mind to the wedding. "So where is this wedding of yours gonna be?"

Bugs got out of the pool and put a towel over his shoulders. "I was thinking the Acme Cathedral."

"What's that?" Lola asked.

"It's this beautiful church on Acme Street ," Melissa explained.

"You've never heard of Acme Cathedral?" Daffy asked.

"Well I have but I've never actually been inside let alone paid much attention to it."

"Why not have it outsthide?" Daffy asked. "An outdoor wedding would be cool."

"If we had an outdoor wedding everyone would die from this heat wave," Bugs pointed out. And it had been _extremely_ hot lately, that's why they'd all been hanging out at their house lately because of the pool even though Sylvester, Daffy, Melissa, and Porky all had pools at their houses.

"You'll have to make wedding invitations!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Oh joy," Daffy said sarcastically.

"But everyone already knows about it," Lola said.

"You can't go wrong with wedding invitations Lola," Melissa said. She stood up. "I'll be back." She ran inside.

"Where's she going?" Bugs asked.

"I think she just wants an excuse to go inside," Lola said.

Melissa came back a few minutes later with Bugs' laptop. "You really need to put an elevator in this place!"

"Trust me, I've had that pointed out more than enough. And you know I don't remember saying you could use my laptop," Bugs said.

She opened the laptop and Face Book was on it. "Why were you on Face Book?"

"I like Face Book," Bugs said.

Melissa's eyes got wide. "You have over nine hundred friends and 50 requests? How can one rabbit know that many people?" She opened up Microsoft Word.

Lola looked over Melissa's shoulder. "Hey Bugs, make the guest list."

"Right." Bugs got out a pencil and paper and wrote down everyone who was coming.

**Friends Family Lola's Family**

**Porky Pig Mom Lisa**

**Foghorn Leghorn Dad Tyler**

**Tweety Bird Lena Marie Brandon**

**Wile E Coyote Carlton Miranda**

**Sylvester Alana**

**Sylvester Jr. Sherice **

**Elmer Fudd **

**Marc Anthony **

**Marvin & K-9**

**Pussyfoot**

**Granny**

**Taz**

**Pepe le Pew**

**Penelope Pussycat**

**Melissa Duck**

**Speedy & Slowpoke**

**Barnyard Dog**

**Bertie & Hubie**

**Sylvia**

**Chuck Jones**

**Friz Freleng**

**Tony Cervone**

**Spike Brandt **

Daffy looked at the list. "Hey! Where's my name?"

"It's not on here," Bugs said resisting the urge to laugh.

"How come I'm not invited? I thought I was your best man!"

Bugs took a bite of his carrot. "I never said you were my best man."

"What? I invited you to my weddings! You were my best man! You could at least return the favor you know! What did I do to not be invited to your wedding…?"

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. You're invited to the wedding since you want to cry about it." Bugs added Daffy's name to the list.

"Not invite your best friend to your wedding. After all I've done for you…" Daffy mumbled. He looked at the list again. "Why'd you put the producers?"

"Because I've known them since I was eighteen and their like my second fathers. Problem?"

Daffy put the list back on the table. "Yes…"

"Too bad!"

A little while later Melissa and Lola finished the invitations.. Lola turned the computer towards Daffy and Bugs. "How's this?"

Bugs read it out loud. "You are cordially invited…cordially?"

"It sounds fancy okay?" Melissa said. "Keep going!"

"You are cordially invited to Bugs and Lola Bunny's wedding on August 2. Where: Acme Cathedral 1237 Acme Street Los Angeles . Time: 1:00 p.m. RSVP by: July 31st. We look forward to seeing you there on Bugs and Lola's special day."

"That last line is sappy," Daffy commented.

"Not bad ladies," Bugs said.

"Thank you _Bugs_," Lola said throwing Daffy a mean look.

They went inside and printed 45 invitations. Then they sat on the living room floor folding the invitations and putting them in the envelopes (Daffy ended up with a few paper cuts) and putting names on the envelopes with Lola's gel pens.

"We're not delivering these door to door are we?" Daffy asked.

"All except for the people who live in different states," Melissa replied.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to put them in the mail box?" Bugs asked.

"We don't know everyone's address," Lola pointed out.

Bugs stood up and pulled a blue and green book off the shelf. "Yes we do."

Lola looked through it. Inside were the names, phone numbers, and addresses of hundreds of people. At the top of the front page was her name with a heart drawn next to it. She smiled. That is so sweet, she thought.

"Is everyone you know in here?" Melissa asked.

Bugs nodded. "Yeah."

Daffy snatched the book from them. The whole book was filled except for a few pages in the back. "How many people do you know rabbit?"

"More people than you do duck. To make things easier for you guys all our friends are in the front and family members are right after them."

They got to work addressing the envelopes. After they finished they went to the post office and put all of the invitations in the mailbox.

Lola sat on the couch that night watching The Game on BET. Bugs was laying next to her sleeping. Just as she was about to go to sleep too the phone rang.

Bugs yawned. "Is it for me?" he said sleepily.

"Nah, go back to sleep."

Bugs didn't need to be told that twice. A few seconds later he was snoring again.

Lola picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Lola I am so proud of you!" Miranda said. "You know I would've called earlier but I have been so busy. Oh and your invitations are gorgeous! Wow, my little cousins finally getting married!" She paused for a second. "Bugs snoring is unhealthy!" she shouted.

Bugs put his middle finger up at the phone. "Shut up bee-otch," he mumbled.

"Did he just curse at me?"

Lola laughed. "Actually you got flipped off and called a bee-otch. The rabbit gets cranky when he's tired. Right cranky?"

"Shut up gorgeous bee-otch."

"How come you get to be gorgeous?"

"I'm his fiancée deal with it. Hey um, is there any reason you decided to call at 1:30 in the morning?"

"It's 1:30 ? Gosh time flies! I guess I should finish my cleaning."

"Do you sleep at all?"

"I've been awake since five yesterday morning. I bought those new coffee patches, you know the ones where you can stay awake for days without any side effects? You should get one, you'll get a lot done."

"Thanks but I enjoy my sleep."

"Well I'll see you soon Lola. Tell Bugs I said hi. Bye."

"Bye Miranda." Lola hung up the phone and went to sleep glad she was never stupid enough to get a coffee patch.

Bugs and Lola were walking down the Acme Street. Lola had wanted to see the inside of the Acme Cathedral since she'd never been inside before.

"You'll love it Lo. It's really beautiful," Bugs told her.

"BUGS! BUGS! SAVE ME!" All of a sudden, Sylvester Jr. slammed straight into them.

"You alright Jr? What's wrong? Where's your father?" Lola asked.

"I was finger painting but I couldn't find any paper. So I painted on the wall. I don't see how that's so wrong, I painted an elephant and a giraffe and a hippopotatomas."

Bugs snickered. "Hippopotatomas."

"And then I knocked over the paint and now the carpet is purple and blue and yellow.. And daddy's mad. So I ran down here and said…"

"SYLVESTER JR.! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sylvester shouted.

Jr. jumped on Bugs' back. "Don't let him get me Bugs!"

Sylvester ran over to them. "Jr. get off of Bugs' back."

"Calm down Sly. Don't spank the child," Lola said.

"I wasn't going to," Sylvester said.

Jr. got down. "Phew! In that case…"

"I was just gonna make him clean it up," Sylvester said. Before Jr. could run away Sylvester slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Bye you two."

"See ya' Sly," Bugs said.

Bugs and Lola went across the street to the Acme Cathedral. There were two things that totally took them by surprise.

Number one was that the place was extremely beautiful. It had wooden benches with burgundy colored satin cushions. It had a huge chandelier and glass angels hanging from the ceiling that reflected the light. It had stained glass windows. And there was a big pipe organ in the back corner.

Number two was Melissa was there directing people around. Taz was spinning around sprinkling everything with pink glitter. Porky was putting up orange streamers.

Melissa looked up from a piece of paper she was examining and writing notes on. "Oh uh, Road Runner!" she called.

Road Runner zoomed over to her.

"Can you run to the Hollywood Shop and order a red carpet from Joan? Thank you."

"Beep! Beep!" Road Runner ran past Bugs and Lola.

Elmer Fudd came over to her. "How's that Melissa?" He pointed to the purple balloons that lined the ceiling.

"NO! I specifically said pink balloons! Not purple, pink! Take those down!" Elmer went to go take the balloons down.

Bugs and Lola ran over to her. "What are you doing Melissa?" Bugs asked.

"We're decorating." She held up that piece of paper. It had her layout of how she wanted the place to look for _their_ wedding. "How's this?"

"What's up with the big giant heart?" Bugs asked. There was a huge red heart hanging from the ceiling in the back.

"Why do you have pink balloons and orange streamers?" Lola asked.

"It sets the mood," Melissa explained. "What kind of flowers do you want? I was thinking sunflowers…"

Lola totally hated sunflowers. "No. No sunflowers."

"And for the music I was thinking something along the lines of Mozart's piano concerto No. 7 and maybe a little Beethoven…"

"Beethoven and Mozart?" Bugs and Lola said in horror.

"Oh don't sound so horrified! This will be great!" Melissa said. She turned to everyone else. "Alright everyone, it's getting late! We're gonna pick this up tomorrow. Remember, we have to make this look absolutely wonderful!"

Everyone started to file out. Melissa turned to Bugs and Lola. "Don't worry, you will love what I've done. You're wedding day will be amazing and you'll have me to thank for it." She turned and left before Bugs or Lola could say anything else.

The two of them were left standing alone. Bugs turned to her. "You're gonna talk to her right?"

"Me? This is your wedding too you know."

"Yeah, but she's your best friend and I don't wanna say the wrong thing," Bugs said. "And I really don't want to have to listen to Mozart's piano concerto of something or another."

Lola nodded in agreement. "Alright. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Bugs took her hand and they left the Acme Cathedral.

The next day Lola was examining her butt in the mirror on one of the guest bedroom doors. She sighed. I'm gonna have to lay off the McDonalds or I'll never be able to fit into that dress, she thought. "Hey Bugs, do you think my butt is big?" Lola asked as he walked past.

Bugs stared at it with wide eyes. "Geez Lola, lay off the sweets. It's twice as big as it was last week!"

Lola glared at him then stomped out of the room.

Bugs walked after her seeing that he'd hurt her feelings and put his arms around her. "You know I was just kidding right Lo?"

Lola shrugged him off a little aggressively. "You play too much."

"Fine Lola, be that way. Maybe I do think your butt is big. No lie," Bugs said.

"Shut up Bugs! Shut up and leave me alone!" Lola started to stomp away again.

"Would you stop being a bitch about it Lola?" Bugs bit his tongue after he said that. He knew he wasn't making the situation better.

Lola paused as anger went through her body. "YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! YOU'RE A BUCK TOOTHED JERK! I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU TOO LOLA! WHY DID I EVEN WANT TO MARRY _YOU_?"

Lola looked at him in disbelief for a moment. "Well, if that's how you feel about it…" she took off her engagement ring and threw it on the floor. "I guess I won't be needing this anymore!" She went downstairs and pretty soon the door slammed.

Bugs picked up the ring off the floor and examined it to make sure it wasn't dented or anything. He went over to the window and saw Lola walking down the street in the rain. He didn't try to stop her, he figured she just needed to cool down, he knew he did.

Lola walked down the street in the rain steaming with anger. How could he say something like that to her? Her butt was not big! She knew she had overreacted, like she always did. She always let her thoughts and emotions carry her away. Why did this have to happen again? Right before their wedding! Please don't be too mad at me, she thought. I won't be able to bear it.

She didn't know where she was going. She was just walking. She needed someone to talk to. Melissa? Nah, she was still pretty sore at Melissa about the whole wedding thing. She wanted to talk to Bugs but he was probably still mad at her. Sylvia! She walked towards Sylvia's house thinking about their fight. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of him really not wanting to marry her anymore.

She rang the doorbell of Sylvia and Sylvester's gorgeous brick mansion.

Jr cracked the door open. 'Who is it?"

"Jr it's me, open the door."

"I'm not allowed to let strangers into the house."

"Jr open the door!"

"Jr go do your homework!" Sylvester said.

"I'm done."

"Go check your answers."

Jr walked upstairs. "Why'd my father have to be a teacher?" he mumbled.

Sylvester opened the door all the way. "Whoa, what happened to you?" Lola was soaked and a tear slid down her face. Lola walked past him to the kitchen. "Rude. Seriously Lola, what happened?" Lola didn't say anything so he went to go get her a towel.

Lola came into the kitchen where Sylvia was mixing deviled eggs and singing to the tune of Carol of the Bells. "Mix up the eggs, mix up the eggs, add a little pepper, mix it up some more…oh hi Lola, what happened to you?"

Lola tried to answer but instead she dropped her head onto the table and cried. Sylvester came in and tossed her a towel. She dried her wet hair. "Bugs and I got into a fight. He said my butt was big, I got m-mad…he called me a bitch, and…and then I left." She started to cry into the towel.

Sylvia noticed her ringless finger. Lola hadn't taken off that ring since Bugs gave it to her. "What happened to your ring?"

"I…I…" Lola said between her sobs.

"I understand."

"I'm gonna go talk to Bugs," Sylvester said.

"Take an umbrella," Sylvia said.

"I'll be fine."

"Take an umbrella!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"Okay, okay." Sylvester left the house.

"Why did this have to happen? Bugs hates me now."

"Bugs does not hate you," Sylvia said brushing a strand of her long hair, which now had neon purple highlights, out of her face.

"But we've gotten into a fight like that before. If we got into a fight twice then maybe…maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"Lola you're too sensitive."

"I am _not_ sensitive!"

"Yeah you are. Do you know how many times my Sylvester boo and I get into a fight a week? We're still together."

"But what if he doesn't want to get married anymore?"

"Lola, Bugs loves you, you know he does. Of course he still wants to marry you!"

Lola wiped her eyes and tried to calm down pushing those painful thoughts out of her head. "You're right Sylvia."

Bugs opened the front door and Sylvester was standing there.

"What happened?"

"I got into a fight with my wife…uh, fiancée."

"And you're gonna go talk to her right? You're not gonna just sit here and mope around like you did last time?"

Bugs looked away for a second. He didn't like to be reminded about when they broke up. "Um, yeah."

"Alright then, come on." They left the house under the umbrella.

"Since when do you take an umbrella?" Bugs asked. As long as he'd known Sylvester, he'd never taken an umbrella whether it was raining, snowing, hailing, and a full-fledged hurricane all at the same time.

"Sylvia made me."

"I see." Bugs started to think of how mad Lola probably was at him. He'd been a jerk to her after all. Sure Lola overreacts to everything but he didn't have to go calling her a bitch. What if she really didn't want to marry him anymore? The thought made him sick. "Sly, what if she doesn't want to marry me anymore?"

"Bugs, Lola loves you and you love her. Of course she still wants to get married. She loves you two much to say no. She's at my house crying her eyes out after all. I mean if she didn't love you, why would she say yes when you proposed to her? Am I right?"

"What are you a love psychiatrist?"

Sylvester laughed. "And how does that make you feel?"

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Disturbed."

When they went into Sylvester's house Lola and Sylvia were still in the kitchen. When Lola saw him her face lit up. Thank god he's not mad! She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Bugs I am so sorry!"

"Me too. I'm sorry I called you a bitch."

"I was acting like one. I overreact too much. I shouldn't have left like that and…"

Bugs put his finger over her lips to stop her. "Lola, not only do you overreact too much you talk too much. Now shut the fuck up and kiss me damn it."

Lola raised up on her toes and little and kissed him. "What happened to not fighting anymore?"

"I guess we can't prevent that." He looked down for a moment. "You don't really…hate me, do you?"

"Of course not. Even if we both act like total bastards, I still love you, no matter what."

"So you still wanna get married?"

"If you do."

"Of course I do." Bugs took the ring out of his pocket and put it back on her ring finger. Lola reached up and kissed him again.

Sylvester leaned up against Sylvia's chair. "We did good."

Sylvia nodded. "Yeah, we did."

Jr came in and saw Bugs and Lola in a full-fledged make out session and his parents doing a victory dance. "What is wrong with you people?"

"Jr go do your homework," Sylvester said.

"I told you, I'm done."

"Go check your answers."

"I did!"

"Go call your friends and have a three way conversation about it."

"But…"

"If you don't you don't get any deviled eggs," Sylvia said.

Jr picked up the phone. "Hey Bob what did you get for question three?" Even though the phone wasn't even on and he didn't have a friend named Bob.

Bugs and Lola had obviously forgotten where they were because they were kissing hard and moaning. "Uhmmm. Mmmmm. Hmmmm…"

"Okay now it's just getting gross!" Sylvester said.

"Take that to your house," Sylvester said.

"C'mon Bugs, obviously our love is not appreciated here," Lola said. The two of them left.

"So…" Sylvester said.

"So…?"

"Wanna go upstairs and make out?"

"Sure."

The next morning Lola sat on the front porch writing her wedding vows. She thought about the events of a few days ago, the fight they'd gotten into. She didn't know why she fought with him like that, she didn't like it. Right then, she promised to herself that when they got married to him, she'd be the best wife the world has ever seen, and she'd try her hardest to not fight with him and make it all work out.

Melissa ran over to her. "Hi Lola! What are you doing?"

Lola looked up from her notebook. "Hi Melissa. Just working on my wedding vows."

"Oh you don't have to do that. I wrote it for you!"

Lola's mouth dropped. "YOU WHAT?"

"I wrote you're wedding vows to save you you're time." She pulled a piece of paper out of her purse. "Listen. 'I Lola Bunny take you Bugs Bunny to be my husband. My love for you burns like a thousand suns. I shall love you forever and a day my love!' What do you think? I was thinking…"

Lola glared at Melissa. What part of _her_ wedding was Melissa not understanding? This had gone too far. "Melissa it's _my_ WEDDING!"

Melissa stopped talking surprised at Lola's outburst. "What?"

"All you've done these past few weeks is take over _my _wedding. You practically made those invitations yourself. You planned all that stuff yesterday without consulting me or Bugs. Now you're writing my wedding vows! And Mozart don't cut it! Melissa I don't need you to do all this, it's not your wedding!"

Melissa stared at her. She felt terrible. She didn't realize she was upsetting her best friend. "Lola I'm sorry. You know how I get. I just got all excited and kind of took over. I'm really sorry."

Lola sighed. "It's okay Melissa. You know what, when I really do need help with something, you'll be the first person I ask, okay."

Melissa hugged her. "Thanks for forgiving me Lola." She glanced at Lola's vows. "I still think you should use that 'My love for you burns like a thousand suns' line."

Lola gasped. "You know what…no."

"Aw Lola."


	28. What Color Roses

Chapter 27:

What Color Roses (and other wedding preparations)

The next day they were at the Acme Cathedral setting up for the wedding, and this time Bugs and Lola were in charge.

Yosemite Sam ran over to Bugs with a box of dynamite. "Where do ya' want these rabbit?"

Bugs eyed the dynamite. "Sam, as much as I'd like to we can get sued for blowing up the church." He thought. "How about ya' set somethin' up without blowin' up the place or murdering anyone?"

Sam gave him a thumbs up. "Got it."

Melissa and Penelope ran over to Lola. "Lola, what kinds of flowers do you want?" Melissa asked.

"Roses right? Those are the flowers of love," Penelope said.

Lola nodded. "I definitely want roses. Lilacs are pretty too." She picked an orange flower out of the vase next to her. "And tiger lilies."

Melissa nodded. "Road Runner!" she called.

Road Runner ran over to them.

"Can you run down to the florist and place and order for fifty roses, lilacs, and tiger lilies?" Melissa asked.

"Why stop at fifty?" Lola said. "Make that one hundred roses, lilacs, and tiger lilies!"

Road Runner saluted them. "Right! See ya'." He ran out the door. "Beep! Beep!"

Wile E. started to run after him but Lola grabbed him by the neck. "Can't you stop chasing after that bird for fifteen minutes?"

"Well as a matter of fact I…"

Lola sighed. Why did she bother asking? She figured the answer would be no. "Don't answer that. I have another job for you anyway."

She led him to the back of the room where she had thick white sparkling streamers with roses attached to them sitting on one of the seats. "Hang these up. It'll keep your mind off chasing Road Runner around."

Wile E. picked up the streamers. "Yes ma'am."

Sylvester, Daffy, and Porky were trying to put up the arch over the altar but they were having a little trouble putting it together.

"Porky that goesth here. No not there! Here!" Daffy instructed.

Sylvester picked up the instructions while trying to hold up one side. "Daffy did you even read the instructions?"

Tweety Bird flew over to them and sat on top of the half finished arch just to tease Sylvester. "Having fun putty tat?"

Sylvester licked his lips. He tried to resist the urge not to reach up and grab Tweety.

Daffy saw Tweety. "Sly, if you let go I sthwear!" He glanced at Porky. "No! Put that piece here!"

"Y-y-you just said put it h-h-h-h-here!" Porky complained. It was pretty clear by now that Daffy had no idea what he was doing.

Tweety smiled and decided to have a little fun while he was there. "I'm right here putty tat. Don't I look just delicious?" He pulled some salt out of nowhere and started to sprinkle it on his head.

Sylvester closed his eyes and silently counted to ten. "Must…resist…the delicious…bird."

Bugs came over to them noticing they were struggling. "Can I help in any way here?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes! D-d-d-daffy doesn't know what the h-h-h-h-h…devils den he's doing!" Porky said.

Daffy snatched the instructions out of Sylvester's hand. He held the paper close to Porky's face and pointed to Section Q 42-a. "Right here! It sthpecifically sthays that you are doing it wrong. R-o-n-g wrong! Now sthop complaining and listhen to me!" Daffy pulled out a piece of the arch that was not meant to be pulled out. Then the whole thing collapsed on them and Sylvester made a grab for Tweety. Bugs grabbed his tail and Tweety flew away.

Porky glared at Daffy. "A-a-a-a-a-are you happy now?"

Bugs stood up and brushed himself off. "You spelled 'wrong' wrong."

Daffy adjusted his beak, which was now slightly lopsided. "Shut up okay, just shut up!"

Lola, Melissa, and Penelope sat on the floor watching everything going on around them. Wile E. just fell off the ladder, the arch Daffy, Porky, and Sylvester were putting up collapsed, and Yosemite Sam was experimenting with his dynamite and bombs.

"This is utter chaos," Lola said.

"Don't worry. They're gonna pull all this off. They always do," Penelope assured her. "Trust me. It was worse than this before Daffy's last wedding."

"So who are the bridesmaids and stuff?" Melissa asked.

"You two of course and my cousin Miranda. Jr. is the ring bearer Bugs' niece is the flower girl."

Road Runner ran over to them.

"That was fast," Melissa commented.

"So when are we getting those flowers?" Lola asked.

"Friday if that's alright," Road Runner said.

"Friday's fine," Lola said.

"She said we're wringing her dry of flowers. If you'll excuse me I have to go torture that stupid coyote," he ran over to Wile E.. "Beep! Beep!" Wile E. fell off the ladder again.

The next morning Daffy, Porky, Wile E., and Sam were sitting at the front of the cathedral.

"Watch this," Sam said.

Daffy sat back with a bored expression. "Does it involve blowing up the church?"

"Shut up ya' ugly varmit!" Sam said. He pulled out a remote with a big red button in the middle.

"Wow Sam's gettin' technical," Wile E. said sarcastically.

"I said SHUT UP!" Sam said. He pressed the button. Bombs shot out of the four cannons in each corner of the room and exploded in the air.

But one fell on Daffy's lap. He stared at it. "Mother." Then it exploded and Daffy was reduced to a pile of ashes. Once he was back to normal he stomped over to Sam and looked down at him. "You stupid…"

Sam held up one finger. "Hold on." He went to go get a chair. He didn't liked people looking down on him like a child. He liked to have authority. He came back with the chair and stood on it now looking Daffy directly in the eye. "Continue."

"As I was sthaying, ahem. You sthupid little cowboy! You can give sthomeone a heart attack like that! What if the church were to blow up! Thisth is that rabbitsth sthpecial day and no sthupid little mentally challenged cowboy is gonna ruin it for him!" Daffy turned his back on Sam. "And you can take that to court!"

Suddenly everyone heard the _crunch_ of a carrot. "Wow Daff I didn't know you cared." No one had noticed but Bugs had been standing in the doorway the whole entire time. He started to walk towards them.

Daffy's eyes got wide. Bugs wasn't supposed to hear that! "No wait! I didn't mean…you weren't sthupposed to…I never said…aw forget it!" He stomped out of the cathedral. "I don't need this. I'm gonna go get a sthoda." He said some profanity about rabbits and bombs and Sam. Then they heard the door slam.

A light bulb went off above Bugs' head. He looked up at it and turned it off. "Sam can you make exploding balloons so that when they shoot out of the cannons they explode and surprise everyone?"

Sam nodded, the gears in his mind that were fixated on blowing things up started turning. "That can be arranged."

Bugs bit that carrot again and sat down. "By the way, it's nice that you're finally catching up with technology."

Sam shot his gun. "I swear rabbit one of these days!" When Bugs said things like that it made Sam wonder why he even helped him.

Daffy came back with a Cherry Coke from McDonalds.

"That was fast," Wile E. commented.

Porky remembered something. He pulled a black satin box out of his pocket. "Here Bugs."

Bugs took the box. "Gee Porky I'm flattered. But unfortunately I'm already engaged."

Wile E. rolled his eyes. "Just open it."

Bugs opened the box and inside were two golden wedding rings with a carrot engraved onto each one. Bugs looked at them. "_You_ guys bought these?"

Wile E. nodded. "We weren't gonna make you pay for everything."

"I-I-I-It was Daffy's i-i-i-idea," Porky said.

Daffy slurped his soda loudly and pretended to look at the decorations they'd put up the day before.

Bugs smiled. "Daffy, this was your idea?"

Daffy looked at Bugs out the corners of his eyes. "Well…it wasn't entirely my idea."

Bugs smirked at him. Then he looked at the rings touched that they'd go through all that for him. And then they paid extra to have the carrots engraved into them. He looked back at them. "Wow. Thanks guys."

Porky waved it off. "Aw. I-i-i-it was n-n-n-n-n-n-nothin'."

Bugs came into the basement when he heard music playing. Lola was facing the wall that was actually just a big mirror, dancing. Bugs often found her down there either dancing or making something up. He would've said something but she looked so beautiful and focused and didn't want to interrupt her. She didn't like to admit it, but Lola was beautiful and graceful whether she liked it or not.

At the end of the song she struck a dramatic pose. Bugs clapped. Lola walked over to him out of breath. "You saw that?"

"Yeah."

"It had to have been terrible, I just made that up a few hours ago."

"No really Lo, it was good. I don't know what you do better, basketball or dance." Lola gave a modest smile. "Is this what you've been doing all morning?"

"Pretty much. Hey what time is it?"

"Almost twelve thirty, why?"

"Oh shoot, I have to pick up my dress!" She gave him a quick kiss then ran upstairs.

"Can I come?" Bugs called.

"No!"

Lola had been dreading this day. This was the day she had to go back to John Philip au Farrare's shop. She'd put it off long enough and now she had to get those dresses. Luckily she was able to force, uh, persuade Melissa and Penelope to come with her.

They pulled into the parking lot of the glass building. "Let's just grab those dresses, pay him, and leave," Lola said.

"I don't know, I think I want to try on some of those dresses. It looks fun," Melissa said remembering how Farrare had tortured Lola a couple weeks ago.

Lola glared at her. "Look, you can come here on your own time! All I want to do is go in and out."

Melissa picked up her purse and got out of the car. "Fine. Suit yourself Lola."

Inside that same lady that looked like she'd had a lot of work done, Madam Lumpierre, was at the front desk. She was on the phone with some client. "LISTEN LADY, WE'RE OUT OF STOCK!" She slammed her fist onto the desk. "IF YOU WANT THOSE CLASSIC PINK PUMPS YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT!...GOOD DAY TO YOU TOO!" When she saw them the composed herself. "How may I help you?"

Lola stepped forward. "I'm here to pick up my dresses from Farrare."

Madam Lumpierre looked through a record book. "Name?"

"Lola Bunny."

Madam Lumpierre remembered when Lola had called her "Lumpier." "Ah yes. Mr. Farrare has told me all about you. Same room as before."

"Thanks. And uh, how long is this going to take because I really…" she was going to say "don't want to be here" but decided against it.

"Mr. Farrare is an unpredictable man. I can't quite answer that question."

"Oh okay. Thank you Madam _Lumpierre_," Lola said making it a point to get her name right.

Upstairs they stood outside of Farrare's office. Lola took a deep breath and started to knock but before she could the door opened. There stood Farrare in a sky blue suit, slicked back hair, Bulgarian shoes, and dark sunglasses. "Mademoiselle's I was expecting you! Come in se vous plais!"

They stepped inside. He gestured to the couches. "Please take the load off." They sat down. "I know why you're here. You want your dresses!" He went to the back closet.

There was a lot of noise that sounded like boxes falling, things hitting the walls, a cat…a cat? The girls looked at each other then back at the closet. A mannequin fell on the floor and was pulled back in. Then Farrare came back out with four mannequins. One was wearing the brides dress and the others had on the bridesmaids dresses.

Farrare gestured to them proudly. "Ta-da!"

Lola stood up. "Great so how much is…"

Farrare shushed her. "When I say ta-da you clap okay? _Ta-da_!"

The girls clapped.

Farrare bowed. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Lola stood up again and pulled out her checkbook. "So how much is this?"

Farrare snapped his fingers and the dresses were off the mannequins and appeared in bags on the clothes rack. He turned back to Lola who was staring with wide eyes. "That's $800 ma'am."

Lola wrote the check and handed it to him. Then she took the dresses off the rack. "Thanks." She turned to Penelope and Melissa. "C'mon you two."

Farrare turned to Penelope. "Now Miss Pussycat if you need anything just call me okay?"

Penelope nodded. Her face was turning redder by the second. "Yes Mr. Farrare. Thank you."

"Miss Duck how about you come in on Friday around elevenish. We'll talk then."

Melissa brushed a strand of auburn hair from her face.. She looked like she'd explode from excitement. "Okay Mr. Farrare."

"Oh and Miss Bunny, am I invited to the wedding?"

Lola wanted to say "HECK NO!" The idea of her wedding turning into Vibe magazines next swimsuit edition still haunted her dreams. She made an "I'll call you" gesture.

For the next ten minutes Melissa and Penelope were babbling about Farrare. Finally Lola couldn't take it anymore. "What do you two see in him?"

"He's just awesome," Penelope said.

Lola rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She hoped she never saw that man again.

"AAAAHHH!"

Bugs snapped up in bed when he heard Lola scream. She was next to him with her red face in the pillows screaming at the top of her lungs. "Lola wake up!" He shook her. "Wake up Lola!" She continued to scream. "Lola _wake up_!" Lola jerked up breathing heavily. She collapsed into him and cried. Bugs held her in his arms and comforted her. "Shh, don't cry Lola. It's okay." After completely soaking the shoulder of his t-shirt she stopped crying.

"Did you…have that dream again?" Bugs asked.

Lola nodded. "Yes." She didn't understand it, she hadn't had that dream in forever and now it decided to come back. "It's terrible. And knowing it's them makes it even worse."

Bugs didn't quite know exactly what to say so he just held her in his arms. After a few minutes he said, "You should get some sleep."

"I can't. I don't wanna see that again. You go to sleep, you look like you're gonna pass out."

"I'll stay up with you."

Lola sighed. "I wish my dad was here to see me get married. He would've liked you."

"What about the others?" Bugs asked.

"I hardly knew them. And they got rid of me anyways." She decided right then that if they had kids, she'd love them more than anything and they wouldn't turn out like she did, parentless with an evil "mother."

They stayed up for a few hours. Talking, watching Scrubs, discussing their wedding. They felt like they'd pass out.

"Bugs, go to sleep," Lola said. "I'm fine, honest."

Bugs yawned and his eyes started to droop. "No, Lola I'm fine…I don't need to…(yawn)…" Bugs fell back on the bed and was soon snoring. Lola fell asleep a few minutes later, luckily she didn't have the dream again.

That Saturday the church was completely set up for the wedding. The flowers were arranged, the streamers were up, the place just sparkled and it looked just plain gorgeous.

They stood in the doorway and admired their work.

Bugs bit a carrot and nodded.. "We did well everyone."

"I say I will admit it turned out pretty good," Foghorn Leghorn said.

Wile E came outside with the Guiness World Records book. "Hey you guys we got in the book!"

"No way, your crazy idea actually worked for once?" Lola said.

"Well…not exactly. The sand castle didn't get us in, it was the mote. We won for the deepest sand castle mote," Wile E explained.

"Well, at least we're in," Tweety Bird said.

"Ben and Jerry's anyone?" Porky asked.

Everyone let out yes' and yay ice creams'. Then they headed outside.

Suddenly there was a splash and then a scream from Melissa. Everyone turned and saw Daffy Duck standing behind them with a devious look on his face and a water balloon in his hand.

"You know Daffy there are other ways to flirt with your girlfriend. You don't have to throw water balloons at h…" Bugs said. Daffy hit him in the face with a blue water balloon. Everyone laughed. Bugs looked at Daffy with a positively evil look. He ran over to Daffy.

Daffy ran. "Uh oh."

"DAFFY DUCK I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!" Bugs shouted.

Melissa grabbed a water balloon and ran after Daffy too. Everyone else grabbed water balloons and threw them at each other just for the fun of it.


	29. Hangin' Wit MJ

Chapter 28:

Hangin' Wit MJ 

Bugs stood at the top of the stairs one night with a romantic surprise for Lola. He'd told her to wait downstairs and he knew the suspense was killing her.

"Lola! You can come up now!" he called.

Lola showed up at the bottom of the stairs immediately and ran up.

Bugs crossed his arms suspiciously. "Were you waiting at the bottom of the stairs the whole time?"

Lola shook her head. "No of course not," she lied even though she knew he could tell she was lying. "Yes."

Bugs led her into the bathroom covering her eyes and Lola walked with her hands out in front of her. "You think I'm gonna let you hit a wall or something?" Bugs asked.

"It seems like something you'd do."

Suddenly Bugs pushed her forward but kept her eyes covered and didn't let her go. "AH!" Bugs laughed.

"You're evil! You are so evil!"

"When I let you open your eyes you'll take that back."

When they got in there she said. "Can I look now?"

Bugs took his hands off her eyes. "Yeah."

Lola gasped. The bathroom (which just so happened to be larger than most bathrooms) was completely transformed. The lights were dimmed so it was almost completely dark, there were about a dozen scented candles, the hot tub was filled with lavender scented bubbles, romantic music played, and there was fresh champagne.

"Am I still evil?"

"No way. You went through all this for me?"

"It wasn't much. All I did was fill a hot tub, light a few candles, and buy a bottle of champagne," Bugs said modestly. He kissed her neck and slid off her black robe as he did so. "Who's Mr. Romantic?"

Lola smiled. "You are."

They stepped into the hot tub and water and bubbles spilled out as they did. Bugs poured each of them a glass of champagne.

Lola sipped the wine and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Mr. Romantic."

Bugs put his arm around her. "I love you too sweetie."

After Lola finished the champagne Bugs said "You want more?"

Lola held out the glass and Bugs poured her some more. "Are you trying to get me drunk tonight?" she asked.

"That wasn't my intention," Bugs said pouring himself some more. "I hope you didn't plan on going anywhere though, 'cause ya might just end up drunk."

"Nope." Lola put down the glass and picked up a handful of bubbles and blew them into his face. "I'm staying right here."

Bugs picked up some bubbles and threw them at her hitting her in the forehead. "Good. Me too."

They got into a fully fledged bubble fight. Bugs started throwing bubbles at her mercilessly. Lola held her hands in front of her face. "Okay, Bugs. Stop. You win."

Bugs smiled. "That's what I thought." He kissed her.

Lola wiped the bubbles off her face then put them onto his. "Here you go sir."

"Thanks, you're too kind," Bugs said sarcastically wiping them off his face.

Lola held out her wine glass. "More please."

Bugs poured her more and then himself. "You talk about _me_ trying to get you drunk."

Lola drank the wine and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She sat down the glass and kissed Bugs hard.

Bugs put down his wine glass. "Randomness."

"What's in this wine of yours? I think it's doing something to me."

"Whatever it is I don't mind."

"Good 'cause I ain't stopping anytime soon." Lola pulled him back towards her and they kissed passionately.

"Hi big brother," said Bugs' short little sister in designer French clothes..

Bugs and Lola jumped. "AH!"

"Alana, what the hell are you doin' here? The door was locked." He turned to Lola. "Wasn't the door locked?"

Lola nodded. "I locked it."

"I have a key to your house," Alana said holding up a key to their house. "Anyway I just wanted to come and visit," she eyed Lola "but I see you're already occupied."

"Alana get out of our house," Bugs said.

"_Our_ house? You mean you live here now?" Alana said with fake surprise.

Lola nodded. "Alana I already told you she lives here. She's lived here for a while actually," Bugs reminded her.

Alana laughed as though she hadn't heard him. "Aw man! That's rich! Well I guess it is expected since you are getting _mar-ried_."

At this point Bugs was ready to throw her out the window sister or not. "Alana Isabelle Bunny if you don't get out right now I'm gonna…"

"Say no more. Say no more. I'm out." She pretended to cry as she walked out. "Since I'm unwanted here!" She stuck her head back through the door. "Behave yourselves you two."

When she was gone Bugs turned to Lola. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't dip her into a pool of boiling oil."

"If you do I won't tell anybody," Lola said. She looked at him seductively. "Now, how about we _not_ behave ourselves?"

Bugs kissed her hungrily. "I like that idea."

Lola walked through the gym doors the next day to brush up on her basketball skills. She hadn't played a one on one with herself, let alone an actual game, in over a month.

She dribbled the ball and made a perfect shot. Then made three more shots and made a couple from half court. Just as she was about to make another one, another ball knocked hers out of the way and went through the hoop.

Lola turned around and behind her was a tall brown rabbit with sandy brown hair. A big smile spread across her face. She ran over to him and jumped into her older brothers arms. "Tyler !"

"Hey 'lil sis," Tyler said in his deep voice. "I see your game is off."

Lola punched him lightly in the arm. "It is not! You just messed me up." She picked up her basketball and tossed it to him. "When was the last time we played a game together?"

Tyler bounced the ball. "Uh, I don't know." He tried to shoot the ball but Lola snatched it from him and made the shot. "Oh you know it's on now sis."

They played an intense game but in the end Tyler won by two points. They sat on the bleachers.

"When was the last time I beat you," Tyler said smugly.

"Okay, my game is off. Cut me some slack I haven't played in weeks," Lola said.

"So where's this husband of yours?" Tyler asked.

"He's not my husband yet," Lola pointed out.

Tyler held up his hand. "Five…" he paused and looked at his hand and counted his fingers. Only four fingers. He held up and extra one. "Five more days Lola." He put his arm around her. "And then my little sister is going to be married, with ten children, and twenty seven cats, and will be old and withered sitting in a rocking chair right next to her old…"

Lola removed his arm. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"But seriously though I haven't seen Bugs in forever," Tyler said.

"I'm not sure exactly where he is," Lola admitted. She pulled out her phone and called him.

"You've reached Bugs Bunny. I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message," Bugs said.

"Whatever Bugs. Where are you?" Lola asked not falling for his little charade.

"Fooling that stupid hunter. You said blue dress right?"

Lola nodded. "Yup. And the black heels. Hurry up someone wants to see you."

"Who might that be?" Bugs asked.

"You really think I'm gonna tell you?" As many times as he surprises her she decided to get back at him.

"Fine, fine." Before he could say anything else there was a gunshot. "I'll see ya' later," Bugs said.

"Bye sweetie," Lola said. She hung up.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Sweetie."

"Shut up!" Lola said standing up.

"Why does Bugs own a blue dress?"

"He's weird like that. But it works." She fanned herself. That gym was getting hotter by the second. "C'mon lets go to my house."

They stopped outside the gate to her and Bugs' mansion.

Tyler looked confused. "Isn't this Bugs' house?"

Lola giggled. "Let's go sit in the garden and wait for him." She went through the gate and headed around the side of the house.

"But you said we were going to your house," Tyler said following her. Lola obviously didn't tell Tyler that she had moved in with Bugs. She didn't mean to not tell him, she told him everything, but with all this stuff going on it just slipped her mind.

They went around the side of the house past the pool and tennis court and over to the picnic table in the garden.

A little while after they sat down Bugs came into the garden. He snuck up behind Lola and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who."

"Uh, Elvis Presley?" Lola said. Tyler laughed.

"No."

"Michael Jackson?"

"Try again."

"Mickey Mouse?"

"Heck no!"

"Hugh Jackman?"

"You wish." Bugs took his hands off her eyes and kissed her on the lips. "It's me silly." He gave Tyler a quick hug. "What's up Ty."

"Hey Bugs long time no see." Tyler turned to Lola. "So you _live_ here now?"

"Why is everyone acting so surprised?" Lola exclaimed.

Tyler put his hand over his mouth in fake alarm. "Aww, I'm telling mom you two are sleeping together!"

Lola kicked him under the table. "Why do I talk to you? And don't mention mom around me."

"C'mon Lola…"

"I'm serious. You should have heard what she said to me when I told her we were getting married." She turned to Bugs. "Remember?"

Bugs nodded. "She hasn't spoken to your mother ever since."

"Well you invited her Lola," Tyler pointed out.

Lola buried her face in her hands. "I know. And I think I'm gonna regret it."

Okay, subject change, Bugs thought. "So when's Brandon supposed to be comin'?" Brandon was Lola's other brother.

"Either today or tomorrow," Tyler said. "You're brothers and sisters coming?"

"Yeah. In fact I was forced to meet a couple of them at the airport this morning. I'm surprised they haven't shown up here unexpectedly yet like they always do."

"I know exactly how that is. They come over just to annoy you," Tyler said throwing a glance at Lola who immediately looked away.

"You guys wanna play tennis?" Lola asked trying to avoid Tyler telling Bugs how annoying she was.

Bugs and Ty nodded. And they went to their backyard tennis court to play.

The next day they were gathered at the FiveStar Hotel to set up for their wedding reception. The reception would be in the ballroom, a big room with a glossy wood floor, chandeliers, and a DJ table.

Lola and Mellissa sat at a table admiring the place.

"This ballroom is bigger than my house," Melissa commented.

Bugs walked past them. "You haven't seen the suites yet."

"You've stayed here?" Lola asked.

Bugs nodded. "Once. They've got a club downstairs and a tanning deck on the top floor."

"I am so gonna have to stay here! I don't care how expensive it is!" Melissa said.

Bugs felt someone tap his shoulder. He jumped. "AH!" It was Alana. "Can't you behave yourself like a sweet little girl?"

Alana put her hands on her hips. "I am not a little girl anymore Bugs!"

Daffy and Wile E. came over to them with Dr. Pepper soda's. "Hey people. Hey Bugsth' little sthister. Who invited you here? Scram!" Daffy said.

"I know what ya' did last Tuesday Daffy," Alana said.

"No you don't! You were all the way in Paristh!" Daffy said.

"Yeah I do. Ya' were off at the Hollywood Vineyard gettin' Rihanna's digits then you came home and got blasted by Elmer Fudd approximately 26 times."

"You went to get Rihanna's _phone number_!" Melissa shouted.

Daffy glared at Alana then Bugs. "You told her?"

Bugs shook his head. "I never said a word." He pretended to zip his lips.

"YOU KNEW?" Melissa shouted at Bugs. Her face was red with anger.

Daffy turned to Alana angrily but somewhat impressed. "How did you know that?"

Alana shrugged "I have my sources." She turned to Melissa. "You used to have a crush on Donald Duck and I heard you telling Lola that Daffy is a stupid, greedy, stuck up, know it all a few days ago."

Daffy glared at Melissa. "I am not a sthupid, greedy, sthuck up, know it all!"

Melissa shrugged. "You can be."

Alana turned to Wile E. "And the E in your name stands Ethelbert. How do I know? Because I heard you tell Road Runner when you two were at Starbucks. And…"

"You're middle name is Ethelbert?" Lola laughed.

"You and Road Runner were having a civilized conversation over coffee?" Melissa asked.

"Alana stop it. You're scaring people," Bugs said.

Wile E. covered his face. "You the nosiest woman I've ever met!"

"Thank you," Alana said proudly.

Lola laughed. "Ethelbert."

Wile Ethelbert walked away grumbling about having the name Ethelbert.

Lola stood up. "Well I guess we should get this thing started. It's already 1:30."

"Right," Bugs said. "Yo people! Let's get this thing goin' so we won't be here all night!" he announced.

"Correction, so _we_ won't be here all night. You and Lola are not helping," Miranda said.

"Miranda you guys are not setting up _our_ wedding reception yourselves," Lola protested.

Porky led them out of the ballroom. "Y-y-yes we are. You two go h-h-h-h-h-h-h…do something amongst yourselves."

"Well if they want to help us we can't sthop them," Daffy said.

Sylvester snatched his beak off. "Put a cork in it Daffy."

"You two did half the work setting up the church. Go enjoy yourselves," Pepe le Pew said.

Penelope leaned next to Lola's ear. "Don't worry Lola. I'll make sure things get done." She winked.

"Okay but if you guys are sure…" Lola said. She didn't feel right about making them do all the work for their wedding.

Penelope pushed them out the door. "Good-bye." She closed the door and locked it.

Bugs and Lola looked at each other. They were officially locked out.

"So what do we do now?" Lola asked.

Bugs shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't plan for this." They went outside and walked down the street to nowhere in particular. Then they passed Wendys.

"You hungry?" Lola asked. "I'm buyin'."

Bugs nodded. "Yeah. Could ya' get me a chicken sandwich? Don't tell Foghorn."

Lola giggled. "Okay."

They went inside and Bugs waited while she ordered. Then he got an idea. He took out his phone and called Michael Jordan.

"Hello? Michael Jordan speaking."

"What's up Mike?" Bugs said.

"Bugs? Hey man what's up with you?"

"Let's just say I don't have much to do today. Ya' wouldn't happen to be in L.A. would ya'?"

"Yeah I was on vacation here. You wanna visit?"

"'Course I do. Can we meet at the Hollywood Mall?"

"A'ight. That sounds good. I'll catch ya'll around 2:30?"

"A'ight, later Mike."

"Peace." He hung up.

Lola came over with the food. "Who was that?"

"A friend." Bugs wanted to surprise her as he so often did. Probably the last time they saw Michael Jordan was a couple Christmases ago. Lola had been wanting to see him for a while. He was her idol after all. "Whatdya say we go to the Hollywood Mall today?"

"Okay, what for? You wanna pick up a new pair of heels?" she teased.

"Hardy har har. Not this time. You'll see when we get there."

Around 2:30 they were at the Hollywood Mall. That place was one of the biggest malls in the country and all the celebrities shopped there if they weren't on a tour.

When they got out the car Bugs spotted Michael but Lola didn't. He was about to come over but Bugs held up his finger. He mouthed a "She doesn't know" and Michael nodded.

They walked towards the mall. "Bugs I don't get it, why are we here?" Then she saw Michael. Her mouth dropped.

"Hello Lola." Michael said.

Lola ran to him and gave him a hug. "Michael Jordan! Oh my god! How have you been Mike? What…why are you in L.A. ?" She was so excited she could hardly get the words out.

"I was on vacation. Bugs suggested you two come."

Lola smiled at Bugs. "You did?" Bugs nodded. "Aw, thanks Bugs!"

They sat on the bench a few feet away from them. "So what's new rabbits?"

Bugs and Lola looked at each other and grinned. Then they turned back to Michael. "We're getting married," they said at the same time.

Mike's eyes got wide. "You two are getting married!" he exclaimed.

They nodded. Lola held out her hand showing that heart shaped ring with I' Luv You spelled out in the center. "I have the ring to prove it," she said proudly.

Mike examined her ring. "Wow. That's beautiful. So when's this wedding of yours?"

"Sunday at 2:00," Bugs replied.

"Can I come?"

"Of course ya' can. It's at the Acme Cathedral on Acme Street ," Bugs told him.

"A'ight. That's right before I leave. I'll be there."

"Sweet," Bugs said."Ya' know we were kicked out of our reception today."

"Yeah they wouldn't let us help," Lola said.

"That's a good thing right? It gives you time to do what you want to do," Michael pointed out.

"But I feel bad about making them set up for _our_ reception without us," Lola said.

"Let's just say the two of you have some really loyal friends," Mike said.

"Except when they're tryin' to murder us," Bugs said.

Mike laughed. "Yeah." He looked at Lola. "So Lola, you wanna play a little one on one?"

Lola grinned. "You mean it?"

Mike nodded. "Of course. We haven't played together in years."

Lola jumped up.. "Okay. You're on!"

They ran into the nearby gymnasium. Lola grabbed a ball off the rack and bounced it. "You playin' Bugs?"

"Nah, I'll referee." As much as Bugs hated to admit it, Lola and Mike were a hundred times better than he was.

Lola ran to the middle of the court and bounced the ball. "You ready for this MJ?"

"I'm sorry I'm gonna have to take a lady down like this," Mike said.

Lola smirked. "Do your worst." She ran past him like lightning and jumped up and made a shot.

"Nice shot!" Bugs said from the bleachers.

"Thanks Bugs!"

After a while they were tied. The next shot would be the winner. Mike had the ball. Lola snatched the ball from him before he could make the shot and scored.

"Alright Lola!" Bugs cheered.

Mike shook her hand like the good sport he is. "Good game Lola Bunny."

Lola beamed. She'd only won against Mike once or twice before. "I guess we can call it three times now MJ."

Michael smirked. "Don't think you're gonna win next time."

"Girls rule Mike. Wanna play another game?" Lola was all hyped up and felt like she could win twenty games and not get tired.

Michael rubbed the back of his neck. "Aw gee Lola I don't know. I mean I'm getting older and seeing how you just roughed me up…okay let's go!" He turned to Bugs. "You wanna play Bugs?"

Bugs jumped up. "Okay. I'll be on your team Mike."

Lola put her hands on her hips in fake anger. "Oh yeah, leave your wife all alone." She picked up the ball. "That's okay. The two of you are going _down_!"

In the end Lola did win again. Bugs and Mike were starting to think that maybe she could win twenty games in a row. After that game they went to Red Lobster for a little dinner. Then they went back to the Hollywood Mall so they could go home.

"See ya' 'round Mike," Bugs said.

"I'll see you two on Sunday. Congrats by the way," Mike said walking off to his Mitsubishi with a carry out container of lobster.

"Bye Mike," Lola called waving. MJ waved back at her.

Bugs and Lola got in the car. Bugs pulled a carrot out of the glove compartment and headed home.

Lola leaned against the door. "Thanks for bringing me here Bugs. I had fun," she said.

"No problem Lo." He bit into his carrot. "What do you think they did to that hotel?" Lola didn't answer. "Lo?" Bugs saw that she had fallen' asleep. He chuckled. When he stopped at the red light he kissed her on the cheek. Then he popped Michael Jackson into the CD player and turned it to track 3: "The Way You Make Me Feel."

When they got home it was late. Lola was still asleep. Bugs got out of the car and opened her door. He didn't want to wake her up so he just picked her up and carried her into the house.

He carried her upstairs, put her in the bed, and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her on the forehead and went downstairs to play video games and listen to the Temptations for a while.


	30. The Wedding Rehearsal

Chapter 29:

The Wedding Rehearsal

Bugs and Lola slept peacefully on the morning of their wedding rehearsal. It was around eight o' clock. Lola slept with her head on his chest in a red tank top and lacey purple Victoria 's Secret underwear. Bugs had one arms around her and one foot hanging off the bed.

Daffy kneeled next to Bugs' ear.

"_Twinkle Twinkle little sthar_

_How I wonder what you be."_

Bugs' ear twitched.

"_Up above the world stho far_

_Like a sthpeck I hardly sthee."_

Someone was disturbing his dream.

"_Twinkle Twinkle little sthar_

_I don't really wonder anymore."_

Bugs looked out the corner of his eyes. It's just Daffy, he thought. DAFFY? He sat up. "AH!"

"AH!" Daffy yelled.

Lola woke up when she felt Bugs move. She saw Daffy standing there. She pulled the covers up to her chin. "AH!"

"AH!" Daffy yelled.

"AAHH!" they all yelled.

"Daffy Duck, what are you doing here?" Lola asked annoyed that he'd woke her up.

"The front door wasth open," Daffy said.

Bugs rubbed his eyes. "Oh okay," he said sarcastically. "That gives you the right to come in _how?_"

"I wanted to ask you two sthomething," Daffy said ignoring their angry expressions. "Will you make me breakfasth?"

At this point Bugs wanted to slap the living daylights out of that duck. "Daffy Duck I have two words for you," he said calmly.

"Yes buddy?" Daffy thought he'd say something along the lines of "of course."

"GET OUT!" Bugs shouted.

Daffy frowned. That didn't go exactly how he'd planned it. "Well fine then. Be that way!" He walked towards the door but stopped in the door way. "I'll just go to the Internathional Housthe of Pancakesth which is long for IHOP! And do you know what I'm gonna get there? PANCAKESTH! Sthee ya'!" Daffy slammed the door and stomped down the stairs. After a minute or two they heard the door slam.

Bugs fell back on the bed and brushed his hands through his ears. He turned to Lola. "Why do I put up with that duck? Why don't I just disown him?"

Lola laughed. "Because you've known him forever and he's your brother practically?" she suggested. Then something occurred to her. "Wait, Daffy saw me in my _underwear_?"

Bugs laughed and shook his head. "Daffy's seen you in a bikini before and you're worried about your underwear?"

"There's a big difference. You're the only one that's supposed to see me in my underwear besides myself." She thought about what today was. "You know what today is."

"Saturday," Bugs said sarcastically.

Lola tapped him on the nose. "No silly. Wedding rehearsal today! Wedding tomorrow!" she said excitedly. She kissed him. "I can't wait!"

Bugs smiled. "Me neither." He kissed her. "I can't wait to get married to you." He kissed her again.

Later that afternoon everyone was at the cathedral for the wedding rehearsal. They were starting in about ten minutes so some of them were sitting around talking.

"You guys did a really good job decorating this place," Miranda said.

"Well some of us did," Wile E. said gesturing to Daffy.

"Are you sthaying I didn't help you! I did a lot more than you did actually," Daffy protested.

"Daff you didn't know what the heck you were doing half the time," Bugs pointed out.

Before Daffy could say something insulting Tweety flew at full speed over his head and Sylvester bounced off his head after the bird. Daffy cursed.

Marianna had been walking past and she heard Daffy curse. "Daffy Duck, did you just say what I think you said?"

Daffy looked at her confused. "What this?" He repeated what he said. He didn't see anything wrong there.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. "You should know better Daffy. You're getting your mouth washed out with soap!"

Daffy's eyes got wide. "Did I sthay I sthaid that? I meant uh, Bugsth sthaid it! Aw c'mon lady I'm a grown man! You can't do this! Bugsth control your mother! Make her sthop! I don't want sthoap in my mouth. Wait, are you going to use Dove?"

"No."

"No, don't do it! You need to usthe Dove. Help! Help!"

"Stupid duck," Bugs said.

Miranda leaned next to Bugs with her head in her hands. She sighed dreamily. "You and my cousin. I always told her she'd end up with someone famous but she never listened to me."

"I think she had described it as destiny," Bugs said.

Miranda snorted. "It took her almost four years to figure that out and I knew it before she even met you! I swear, you may think she's pretty and all but man she's not much in the brains department, no wonder she always needed me to tutor her in…drama?"

Bugs raised his eyebrows. "Do you talk about her like this behind her back often?"

"Only to people I trust not to tell her what I'm saying. I trust you Bugsy, you're a pretty cool guy in my eyes."

Bugs turned around and noticed the stars in her eyes. Typical Miranda. "Word of advice, don't call me Bugsy."

"You sound like Lola, 'don't call me doll'." Bugs rolled his eyes. "You let Lola call you Bugsy…and your mom."

"The only reason I ever let my mom call me Bugsy is because if I didn't I'd be stuck with something stupid like 'sweet little baby boy' or some crap like that."

Miranda giggled sweetly. "Wouldn't want to mess up your manliness, huh? Hey, did Lola ever learn how to cook? If you two plan on starting a family, she's gotta learn how to at least make a simple dinner without blowing up the kitchen right?"

Bugs snickered. "I planned on enrolling her in a culinary school," he said sarcastically.

Miranda continued chatting randomly about girly things he didn't really care about.

"Does she still wear boxer shorts? I've always told her that's how she'll get a man's butt…"

Daffy came back a few minutes later (much to Bugs' relief) brushing his tongue off with his hands and making disgusted noises.

"Did you have fun?" Miranda asked.

Daffy turned to Bugs angrily.. "Your mother is abstholutely _desthpicable_!"

About ten minutes later everyone was set up for the wedding rehearsal. Foghorn Leghorn stood at the podium giving instructions..

"Let's see now, you" he pointed to Road Runner "Go stand by that wall. You" he pointed to Carlton "stick your big toe in your mouth. You" he pointed to Sylvester Jr. "put your index finger in your left ear. And I say will someone _please_ put a brazier on Elmer Fudd!"

"Yo Foghorn, your advice sucks! Just move on!" Lola called from the back.

"Fine, fine." He looked at the audience. "Impatient little girl isn't she?"

Lisa nodded. "Tell me about it."

Lola heard that. She grabbed Penelope's shoulders. "Why did I invite that woman to my wedding? Is it possible to uninvited your own mom?" she asked desperately.

Penelope removed her hands. "You need to chill out."

"Okay, start walking people!" Foghorn called.

Bugs walked out first. Daffy and Melissa walked out next but then Melissa tripped and pulled Daffy down with her. Bugs turned around, put his hand over his mouth, and laughed. Then Penelope and Sylvester were next. They weren't paying attention to Daffy and Melissa on the floor and they tripped over them and they were all back down. Then Miranda and Wile E. were next. Wile was telling Miranda about the many times he'd tried to catch Road Runner and failed.

"So then there was this one time when I set out these earthquake pills. They don't work on him so I eat them only to find out they work on everyone but Road Runners."

Miranda stared at him. "How _exactly_ are you a genius again?"

"I _am_ a genius but that Road Runner is very slick so…" They tripped over those on the floor.

"Da…" before Daffy could finish he saw Bugs' mom next to him with a bar of soap. "_Dang?_" She put the soap away and nodded approvingly.

After everyone composed himself or herself and Jr. walked out with the carrot engraved rings on a fancy pillow that Granny made. He still had his finger in his ear.

Pepe le Pew reached over and pulled his finger out of his ear but Jr. put it right back in. "Foggy told me to put my finger in my ear."

Pepe le Pew took his finger out again. "Don't listen to Foghorn."

Jr. shrugged and kept walking. When he got to the front, Foghorn said "Give the rings to the duck son."

Daffy narrowed his eyes at Foghorn. "'The duck hasth a name!"

Jr. didn't listen. He stood there holding the rings.

"I said give the rings to the duck son," Foghorn said again.

"Jr. give the rings to Daffy," Sylvester said.

"But Pepe le Pew said don't listen to Foghorn," Jr. told him.

Foghorn, Daffy, and Sylvester glared at Pepe le Pew. He shrugged. "I didn't mean literally."

"Just give the rings to Daffy!" Sylvester exclaimed.

Jr. gave the rings to Daffy. "Okay fine. But I'll have you know this goes against my better judgment." He stood there with his arms crossed and his lower lip sticking out.

"Now go sit down," Foghorn said pointing to an empty seat.

Jr. stood there for a second looking Foghorn in the eye then he went to go sit down.

"Okay now you two flower girls come on out here and toss your flowers like such," Foghorn demonstrated tossing flowers.

"I think they know how to throw flowers Foghorn," Bugs said.

Foghorn stopped demonstrating. "Oh yeah. Right. I say it's pretty easy once you get the hang of it."

Bugs' twin nieces Ailani and Natalie came out throwing flowers out of pink baskets decorated with ribbons.

"Why are there two flower girls?" Melissa asked him.

"Because if I made one of them or none of them a flower girl I'd never hear the end of it," Bugs replied. Yesterday when he had said Ailani was the flower girl Natalie was yelling at him for hours. Finally when he couldn't take it anymore he just gave in and said they were both flower girls.

After Ailani and Natalie were finished and sat down like the sweet little girls they are (NOT!) Foghorn cleared his throat. "And now presenting our lovely bride. That means you Lola."

"I KNOW!" Lola shouted. Then she came through the door escorted by her brother Tyler. Bugs sister Sherice started playing "Here Comes the Bride" on the organ in the back.

Lola leaned next to Tyler 's ear. "You're not gonna sag your pants tomorrow are you?"

Tyler leaned next to her ear. "Lola as much as a thug you think I may be I clean up nicely."

Lola glanced at her mom who was staring dead forward. Lola could tell she was thinking of something to say. "Hey um, Ty?"

"Yes little sister?"

"Make sure mom puts a sock in it will ya'? I don't need any of her comments. And don't call me 'little sister'."

Tyler smiled. "Don't worry. I'll try my best to keep her under wraps." He went to sit down on the right side of their mom and Lola stood next to Bugs.

Foghorn cleared his throat a little too hard and ended up choking. Penelope patted his back. "Breathe man! Breathe!"

Foghorn composed himself. "Terrible sorry about that folks." He was ready to start now. "Ahem. Dearly beloved, ya'll know who you are, friends, family, cousins, close grandmothers, total strangers. I say we are gathered here today to witness the wedding rehearsal of Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny. How convenient, they both have the same last name. Let's see now, yaddy yaddy yada, blah diddly oodle and the pink poodle. Yeah we'll save all the technical stuff for tomorrow. I say ya'll don't need to know all this. Anyway let's skip to the good part."

Then Sherice leaned on the stereo and accidently pressed play. The Cha Cha Slide started blasting and everyone got down with their bad selves and started dancing. Well, all except Lola's mom who was sitting with her arms crossed like she was surrounded by a bunch of crazy people (which she was).

"Right foot stomp,

Left foot stomp,

Two hops this time,

Two hops this time,

Hands on your knees, hands on your knees,

Charlie Brown,

Cha Cha real smooth!"

Sherice turned off the music. "Sorry 'bout that!"

Foghorn turned to Bugs. "Do you Bugs Bunny take this rabbit to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and in health, I say through rich and poor, and through life and death and all the other circumstances you can think of?"

Bugs nodded. "Of course I do."

"No, you're supposed to say 'I do'," Foghorn said.

"But I said 'I do'."

"No you said 'Of course I do' which is not the same as 'I do'."

"But I did in fact say 'I do.' Think of it this way Doc, I said 'Of course I do.' Take away the 'of course' and you'll just have 'I do' which distinctly clarifies the fact that undeniable said 'I do'," Bugs explained.

"But traditionally you simply just say 'I do' son. You just said 'Of course I do' which is completely different from a simple 'I do'."

"This is the twenty first century Doc. Traditionally you say 'I do' which I just said. What you're not understandin' is that 'I do' was part of the sentence so technically I did say 'I do'."

Sylvester had taken out a pencil and notepad and was writing down what they were saying. "Could you slow down a little? Now let's see when you break it down 'I do' was technically part of the sentence…"

Wile E. was also trying to follow along. He rubbed his forehead. "This is making my brain hurt."

Lola laughed. She couldn't see what was the point of this debate was. "So what exactly is the big deal? He said 'I do'."

Bugs' sister Lena Marie interrupted. She was getting tired of all the stalling and the conversation in general was stupid. "Hey, do you guys wanna be serious!" It was not a question.

Bugs held up a loser sign at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. Bugs turned back to Foghorn. "All's I'm tryin' to say is that I undeniably and unmistakably said 'I do.' And you can take that to the bank."

Foghorn gave up. "You're not gonna let this go are you?"

Bugs shook his head. "No I'm not."

Foghorn nodded. "Right." He turned to the audience. "Nice groom but he doesn't listen to a word you say." Then he turned back to Bugs and held out his hand. "Nice doing business with you son."

Bugs shook his hand. "Likewise."

Foghorn turned to Lola who was still laughing hysterically. "_Lola_ _Bunny_!"

Lola stopped laughing and saluted. "Yes sir Mr. Foghorn Leghorn sir?"

"Do you I say do you take this rabbit to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health, rich and poor, life and death, love and hate, heaven and hell, Zeus and Hades, cats and cows, um…"

Lola cut him off. "Yeah I get it already."

"Well I say do you?"

"I do." She decided to say it with no extra stuff to avoid another argument.

"Good. Now uh, where are those rings?" Foghorn said. He turned to Daffy. "Mr. Duck, the rings?"

Daffy didn't answer. He had his back turned and was playing Sonic on his DS.

"_Daffy_!" Bugs said.

Daffy jumped and almost dropped the game. "Hold on will ya'? I'm on level 28!"

Bugs snatched the game and turned it off then handed it back to him. "Now you're on level zero."

Daffy frowned at him and shoved the game into his pocket. "No need to be hurtful."

"Mr. Duck do you still have the rings?" Foghorn said impatiently.

"The rings? Oh yeah the rings. Where did I put those rings?" He looked around him and picked them up from the floor. He handed them to Foghorn. "Here you go." He took out his game again and mumbled some profanity.

"Now as I was saying…" Foghorn turned to Daffy. "I say in a church son. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Bugs' mom stomped over to Daffy. "What did you just say mister?"

Daffy repeated what he just said then covered his mouth just as fast. "I mean…"

Ailani pointed. "Aww Uncle Daffy cursed!"

Jr. waved his finger at him. "For shame Daffy!"

Bugs' mom pulled Daffy out of the room and took out her soap. "No! That soap doesn't even taste like strawberries!"

Foghorn looked at the audience. "Nice duck but he's a sad excuse for a best man." Foghorn turned back to Bugs and Lola. "Anyway, put the rings on each other's fingers. Hurry up, we don't have all day!"

They put the rings on each other's fingers. Lola examined it. "Wow this is beautiful," she said dreamily.

"Alright you have all day to admire it!" Foghorn interrupted. He turned to the audience. "If anyone has any reason why these two rabbits should not be wed, speak now or forever I say hold your peace ya'll."

Lisa raised her hand. "I have a reason!"

Lola buried her face in her hands. She couldn't believe this. Didn't that woman realize that that question is sarcastic? "Mom!" She turned to Bugs and shook his shoulders like she just did to Penelope. "Kill me, just kill me now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I've worked long and hard for this and you'll just have to deal with it," Bugs said.

"Oh yeah, you're a big help," Lola said burying her face in her hands again.

"Honestly though mom," Brandon said..

Tyler turned her to face her. "Mother don't say anything!"

"But all I want to say is…"

"Shh!" Tyler said.

"But…"

"Shush!"

"I only wanted to…"

"No!"

"I just…"

"Be quiet!"

Lisa sat back and crossed her arms. "Well fine then. This is a pointless wedding rehearsal anyway! Back in my day…"

Tyler covered her mouth. "Keep going." He took his hand off and wiped the red lipstick from his glove. Luckily their mom didn't try to say anything else.

Foghorn turned back to Bugs and Lola. "Well on that high pitched note, by the power digested in me…"

"What?" everyone said.

"Did I say digested. Ha ha I say ha ha. I meant to say by the power invented in me…"

"What?" everyone said.

"Did I say invented? Silly I say silly me. Now what's the word I'm looking for?"

"How about vested?" Melissa suggested.

"Ah yes! By the power _vested_ in me I do not pronounce you husband and wife."

"What?" Bugs and Lola said.

"You gotta wait until tomorrow children. Geez use some of those brains that helped you get your masters degree. But anyway you may…what's that line?"

Melissa leaned forward. "You may kiss the bride," she whispered.

Foghorn turned towards her. "What?"

"You may kiss the bride," she whispered again.

"What? Why are you talking so soft? I can't hear you!"

"KISS THE BRIDE!" Melissa shouted.

"Oh yeah, right."

Bugs turned to the audience. "Nice chicken but he doesn't listen to a word ya' say."

"Hey! I'll be doing the talking at this ceremony thank you! Anyway you may kiss the bride now and all that jazz."

"Finally," Bugs said. He pulled Lola to him and kissed her.

Foghorn interrupted their kiss and snatched the rings off their fingers.

"Hey!" Lola exclaimed..

"You can't officially have them until tomorrow. Deal with it. Now all you people go home! My stories come on in a half an hour."


	31. Getting Ready

_Chapter 31:_

_Getting Ready_

The next morning when Lola woke up a rush of excitement ran through her body. Wedding day! She jumped out of bed. Bugs was already downstairs. She slid down the banister and ran into the kitchen where Bugs was making breakfast.

He turned around to face her. "Hey Lo…"

She ran to him and jumped into his arms like a three year old. The impact almost knocked him down. She hugged him tightly and kissed him. "We're getting married today!" she said excitedly.

Bugs kissed her again. "I can't wait!" He sat on the table with her in his lap. They kissed again.

"This is the best day of my life already!" She kissed him. "I love you so much!" She sniffed. "Is something burning?"

Bugs jumped up. "THE PANCAKES!"

_DING DONG!_

"I'll get it." Lola went to the door. She opened the door and was immediately grabbed by Melissa, Penelope, Miranda, and Alana. "Hey! What are you guys doing?"

"You're coming with us!" Penelope said.

"You can't just drag me out of my own house!" Lola said. She struggled but they wouldn't let go. "Bugs! Help me! I'm being kidnapped!" she called.

Bugs came into the hallway with a carrot in his hand. He stared quizzically the scene at his front door. "Eh, what's up doctresses. What's going on here?"

"Sorry Bugsy but you're bride is coming with us," Melissa said.

"Why? You can't just snatch a woman out of her own house ya' know."

Lola yanked her arms free. "Listen to him. It's true."

"You should know it's bad luck to see your bride before your wedding anyway," Alana said. They grabbed Lola again and started to drag her out of the house.

"Hey wait, shouldn't she eat something first? I've got fresh pancakes!" Bugs called.

"We'll pick up some coffee and donuts on the way, see ya'!" Alana called.

After breakfast Bugs sat on his front balcony reading Hare Raising Tales and listening to his iPod singing to himself purposely bad.

"How can you just leave me standing, alone in a world that's so cold?"

Porky and Wile E. and Tweety stood in the doorway staring at him. "He cannot sing," Wile E. said.

"No. He can't," Tweety and Porky agreed.

"This I what it sounds like, when doves cry." The earphones were snatched out of his ears. Bugs turned to face them. "Hey! What gives Docs?"

"You can't sing," Tweety said.

Bugs put his book down and looked at them a little annoyed. "Yeah. I'm very much aware of that. Is the only reason you came over here to tell me I can't sing and confirm the fact that I need a better alarm system?"

"Y-y-you have to g-g-g-get ready," Porky said.

Bugs checked his watch. "I've got three and a half hours," he said pointing to his watch.

They pulled him up. "Stop being lazy, c'mon!" Wile E. said. They started dragging him downstairs.

"Shouldn't I get dressed?" Right then he was only wearing his robe and South Park boxers.

"No not r-r-r-r-r-r…not at this moment," Porky said.

Melissa, Penelope, Miranda, and Alana led Lola into the ladies dressing room in the church. Bugs' sisters and Sylvester's wife Sylvia already in there.

"Hi everybody," Lola said.

Lena Marie didn't look up from her magazine and just gave a small wave.

"Don't mind Lena Marie Lola, she's just a snob," Sherice said.

Sylvia came over and gave Lola a hug. "I'm so proud of you Lola!"

Melissa and Miranda sat Lola in a chair. "You need to learn the rules," Miranda said.

Lola stared at her. "Of what?"

Bugs, Tweety, Wile E., and Porky went to the men's dressing room at the church. Bugs' brothers, and most other people were already in there except Daffy.

"Hey everybody," Bugs said taking a seat next to Sylvester.

Taz came in carrying an extra large Papa John's pizza. "Pizza anyone?" They all grabbed a slice of pizza.

"You ready for this Bugs?" Wile E. asked.

Bugs took a bite of his pizza. "What do ya' think?"

Sylvester put his arm over Bugs' shoulders. "There are a few things you need to know."

Bugs took another bite of pizza. "About what?"

"Well number one, if something goes wrong at the wedding, act like nothin' happened," Sherice said.

Sylvia sighed. "I remember on my wedding day, Yosemite Sam set off a bomb by accident."

"Are you serious?" Lola exclaimed. It sounded like something Sam would do though.

Sylvia nodded. "Yeah, he blew the roof off the place. I will never forget that moment when everyone was looking at the sky."

Lena Marie stood up. "That's nothin'. On my wedding I was walking down the aisle like this," she pretended to walk down the aisle switching her hips ever so slightly. "And then some idiot little kid started booing!"

"NO!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah. And do ya' know what I did? I'll tell ya' what I did, I kicked him out. I picked him up and kicked him out the door. He landed right on the sidewalk and slid two blocks down to 21st Street ."

"Wow," Lola said. She thought of all the crazy things that could happen. "What if something like that happens?"

"Don't worry about it Lola. But if someone starts booin' like at Lena Marie's wedding I would advise you not to take it the way she did," Alana said.

"What you need to know is that fights do happen and women have mood swings," Sylvester said. He winced. "One time Sylvia was standing in the doorway with a butcher's knife."

"I-i-i-in that case, buy her r-r-r-r-r-r…pretty flowers. W-w-works every time," Porky said.

Bugs propped his feet up on the table. "Duh! Tell me somethin' I don't know Porkster."

"They think you really enjoy flowers, so even if you have closets full of them act like you care," Lena Marie said.

Lola popped a piece of gum in her mouth. "Okaaaay."

"Even though they're women, don't make them do all the work. They don't like that," Carlton said.

"Okay," Bugs said slowly. What they didn't realize was that he had had a number of girlfriends over the course of his life and he'd been with Lola for about four years so he already knew this stuff. He was just humoring them.

"Don't ever let a man make you do all the work. They tend to take advantage that," Melissa said.

"Stand in the doorway with a butcher's knife if you have to!" Sylvia said.

"Whoa Sylvia, we didn't say that," Melissa said.

Sylvia slumped on the couch. "But it's fun."

"Always remember this," Carlton said.

"Don't ever forget this one," Miranda said.

"A WOMAN IS ALWAYS RIGHT!" everyone exclaimed.

"Got it?" Penelope asked.

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"You understand this?" Wile E. asked.

Lola blew a pink bubble. "Yeah."

A little while later Bugs was pacing across the room. He'd been pacing for the past fifteen minutes. He'd suddenly had a reality check that their wedding was starting soon and all the anxiety he'd been hiding started rushing to him..

"What if I forget my vows? I can't screw this up. Lola would never forgive me. Something's gonna happen. I just know it. What if…what if…"

"I never knew a rabbit could walk across a room for this long," Brandon commented.

Bugs didn't know what else to say so he just started rattling off random curse words.

"Okay Bugs, number one, I'm gonna need you to stop cursing. You're starting to sound like Daffy," Wile E. said.

Bugs paused for a second. "Who you callin' Daffy?" He started pacing again.

"And number two, you need to stop pacing you're wearing a hole in the floor."

Bugs looked down. Where he'd been walking there was a hole almost a foot deep. He took two steps to the right and started pacing again.

"Seriously Bugs! Are you trying to fall into the basement?"

Bugs sat down on the table. "Sorry. I just don't want to screw this thing up. I feel like something bad's gonna happen."

"If you want something bad to happen I can make something bad happen," Sam said.

"Thanks but I don't need the roof blown off the place this time."

"That was an accident!"

"You're the last person I know who'd screw something up amigo," Speedy Gonzales said.

"Maybe I'm just not meant to get married."

Carlton sat next to him with some brotherly/Jeopardy game show host advice in mind. "What are you talking about? You are Bugs Bunny! When was the last time I saw you have a nervous breakdown? Never! Now you are gonna go out there, say I do, and kiss that chick like there's no tomorrow. Got it?"

Speedy hit Bugs on the head with a magazine.

"OW!" Bugs said looking at him like he was crazy. "That felt pretty dang good. Do it again!" Speedy hit him again. "One more time." Speedy hit him one more time.

"Pull yourself together rabbit! Where's your confidence?" Speedy said hitting him on the head few more times..

Bugs felt all the anxiety rush out of him. "Being hit on the head works." He stood up. "I am gonna survive this!"

Carlton put his arm around his neck and noogied him. "That's the Bugs we know!"

Lola and Lena Marie sat outside the Cathedral. Lena Marie was flipping through a magazine and Lola was biting her nails. She didn't know why but ever since she'd met Lena Marie she'd felt intimidated by her. It was just that she oozed so much confidence and independence she was just hard to get used to.

Lena Marie noticed the look on her face. "Do I scare you Lola?"

"No…yes!"

Lena Marie laughed. "Why?"

"I don't know. I mean, it's just that you're Bugs' sister and I want you to like me…"

"Ol' Bugs wouldn't care if I liked ya or not. Honestly I've never seen him fawn over someone so much before."

"So…do you like me?"

Lena Marie examined her nails. "No." Lola's shoulder's drooped. "I like talking to you though. You make me laugh. Not many people can do that. And anyway, I didn't like any of the girls he dated. Especially that Honey Bunny girl. Eugh. I made her life hell after what she did to him."

"What did she do to him."

"She cheated one him _twice_. He was gonna marry her. They had some words. I think she punched him in the face or something. Of course he has too much respect and dignity to hit a woman. It left him a little depressed for a while. Good thing he broke up with her, she was a ho. I more or less ruined her life after that." She laughed at Lola's expression. "I wouldn't do that to you. You seem pretty decent. But I swear if you hurt my brother again…!"

Lola smirked slightly. "So you do care about him a little?"

"Bugs? No! He's my brother but I also think he might be the devil in a rabbits body."

Lola laughed. It was nice to hear about things from someone else's perspective besides Bugs' all the time.

About an hour later everyone started getting ready. Lola had on her wedding dress and was sitting in a chair while Miranda tied the bow in the back.

"Ow! Loosen up some will ya'!" Lola exclaimed. She felt like Miranda just broke a few of her ribs.

Miranda loosened up a tiny bit. "You don't want it too loose, Lola." She giggled. "Aren't you glad you listened to me now? True love Lola, you can't hide from it. Now I know I'm awesome but I'm gonna be modest about it, because I am so modest. But for real though, you and Bugs are _perfect_ together! But seriously, how can you be around him, let alone sleep with him without getting all star struck? I'd never be able to do it."

Lola felt like screaming at Miranda and telling her to shut up because her friggin' speech was annoying but then she sucked all that into the back of her head. Miranda really was the reason Lola was here today, if not for Miranda, Lola would have never been in the movie and even met Bugs! "Thanks Miranda. Thanks for everything. And, um, if you know a person's real personality not based off of their celebrity status you could sleep with them pretty easily."

Alana curled Lola's hair with the curling irons.

"Why don't you curl your hair more often Lola, you look so pretty," Sylvia asked.

Lola waved the steam out of her face. "I don't exactly enjoy the smell of burning hair."

Sylvia put on Lola's eye shadow and mascara. "Oh you look beautiful Lola! Like Peter Rabbit only prettier…and a girl...and…oh you get it!"

Lena Marie tossed the gloves at her. "Here Bunny, you might want those."

Lola slipped on the gloves. Melissa put the veil on her head then leaned next to her ear. "If you forget when to say the 'I do' just look at me." She turned to the mirror and started fluffing her long auburn hair.

Lola rolled her eyes. "Melissa Duck, of all the things why would I forget the 'I do'?"

Melissa put on her red lipstick. "It's been known to happen. Oprah Winfrey forgot her 'I do'."

Lola plucked Melissa on the arm. "She did not!" She took a purple box out of her purse.

"What's that?" Penelope asked.

Lola took a diamond necklace out of the box. "Bugs gave this to me a long time ago for Christmas." She put the necklace on and took a quick walk down memory lane. "It was one of the first things he ever bought me."

There was a knock on the door. Miranda went to answer it. "Oh, hi Aunt Lisa."

Lola's mom stepped into the room. "Hello ladies." She walked over to Lola. She put her hand to her chest and sighed. "Don't you look just gorgeous?" She took a pearl brooch in the shape of a dove out of her pocket and pinned it to Lola's dress. "This has been passed down for generations and now it's yours."

Lola stared. She wasn't used to her mom actually being nice. She didn't expect her to care enough to come in and give her some tradition. She didn't exactly know what to say except, "Uh, thanks mom."

Lisa turned to go. "Your father would be so proud. Well I'll see you all later." She left the room.

Miranda turned to Lola also surprised at Lisa's sudden attitude change. "Okay, when did that happen?"

"Long story," Lola said.

Miranda put her hands on Lola's shoulders with a big grin spreading across her face. "Are you ready?"

Lola looked in the mirror next to her. It finally hit her that this was reality. It wasn't just a dream anymore. She was getting married to the guy of her dreams. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. She turned back to Miranda and nodded. "Yes. I really am."

"Thirty minutes Bugs!" Wile E. said.

Bugs stood at the mirror putting gel on the tips of his ears.

Yosemite Sam walked past mumbling "I hate's rabbits. It's just human nature that hate's rabbits…"

Bugs looked down at him. "And why would you hate rabbit's Doc?"

Yosemite Sam crossed his arms. "Everyone hates rabbits!" He narrowed his eyes at Bugs. "And all of ya' are taller than me!" He stomped off feeling short.

Bugs shook his head. He knew deep down inside that Sam really did like rabbits, he just enjoyed shooting at them occasionally. He turned to Road Runner who was standing next to him.. "Hey double R, can ya' pass me those cufflinks on the table?"

Road Runner nodded and came back in exactly ¾ of a second. "Beep, Beep!"

"Thanks Speedo."

Tweety flew over to him and sat on his shoulder. "Hey Bugs, your best man isn't here."

"He's not here yet?" He looked around. For the first time he noticed Daffy wasn't there. Daffy had promised he'd be there an hour ago. Bugs pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'll tell that duck a thing or two," Bugs grumbled.

9:00 that morning.

Daffy was sleeping like a baby. Then his alarm went off. He pressed the snooze button. "Ten more minutes," he mumbled.

9:10 a.m.

Daffy was still asleep and snoring like a lawn mower. The alarm went off again. He hit the snooze button.

9:40 a.m.

Daffy still hadn't woken up and the alarm went off three times.

11:40 a.m.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!" the alarm clock said.

Daffy hit the snooze button and went back to sleep.

11:50 a.m.

"YOU ARE A STUPID, UGLY, UNDER-ACHIEVER! WAKE UP FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

Daffy hit the snooze button once again.

12:00 p.m.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? COMMON SENSE WILL TELL YOU YOU'VE GOT SOMEWHERE TO BE!"

Daffy hit the snooze button despite the reminder.

12:33 p.m.

The alarm clock had gone off three more times and said many insulting things. Daffy was still sleeping like a log though. Then the phone rang.

He picked up the phone and yawned. "Don't bother me! Can't ya' see I'm…" he started snoring.

"DAFFY!" Bugs shouted.

Daffy almost fell out the bed. He was wide awake now. "What…huh…hello…oh Bugsth, it's justh you."

"Daffy Duck, you told me you'd be here an hour ago! My wedding starts in 25 minutes! If ya' don't get here in ten minutes bad things will happen! Ya' understand?"

Daffy jumped out of bed and hung the phone up on him. "Alright Bugsth! Alright! No need to get pushy!"

He threw on his suit and brushed his teeth forgetting to rinse his mouth out, put purple hair rollers in his hair (to give it an extra curl and bounce), grabbed all his electronics and left.

He ran back through his front door. Forgot his keys.

Then he was hungry so he stopped at Wendy's.

The lady at the drive through looked at him strangely (you would too if someone was ordering food with a mouth full of toothpaste). "How may I help you?" she asked trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

"Get me a chicken sthandwich, a sthmall fry, and a medium Coke," Daffy said.

She came back a few minutes later with the food. Then Daffy drove way beyond the speed limit to the cathedra. He was lucky he didn't get stopped by the police.

Inside Bugs was waiting at the door with Tweety on his shoulder waiting for Daffy. He ran through the door.

Bugs grabbed him by the neck. "I said ten minutes, not fifteen!"

"Look I know you're mad," Daffy managed to choke out. "But think of it thisth way." He held up the Wendy's bag. "I brought Wendy'sth!"

Bugs dropped him on the floor. "Wash that toothpaste out of your mouth and take off those ugly hair rollers."

Tweety stuck his tongue out at him. "Bad ol' Daffy."

Daffy ran after them. "Hey! These 'ugly hair rollers' add that extra bounce and curl that makes me look handsome!"

A little while later Melissa knocked on the door of the guys room. "Five minutes people!" she said excitedly.

Bugs walked over to Daffy and held out his hand. "Give me the DS."

Daffy looked confused. "I don't have that DS. What are you talking about Bugsth?"

Bugs eyed the lump in Daffy's pocket. "What's that?"

"That'sth…oh fine!" Daffy took the game out of his pocket and put it in Bugs' hand.

"Cell phone," Bugs said.

Daffy took his cell phone out of the other pocket and put it in Bugs' hand.

"Ipod," Bugs said.

Daffy reached into his back pocket and put his ipod in Bugs' hand.

"Back up cell phone," Bugs said. He knew Daffy's little tricks.

Daffy reached into his jacket pocket and took out his back up cell phone. "Why did I have to tell you about that back up phone?" he grumbled stomping off.

Bugs put Daffy's stuff in a drawer and ran to catch up with him. He put his arm over his shoulders. "C'mon ya' loon."

Daffy elbowed him. "You're a loon."

Bugs elbowed him back. "You're a loon."

Daffy elbowed him. "You're a loon."

Bugs elbowed him with a smug look. "Yeah I'm a loon."

Daffy elbowed him. "Right so I'm a l…you always ruin the moment!"


	32. I Do's

Chapter 32:

I Do's

Lola waited with Tyler to walk down the aisle with her arm in his.

He elbowed her. "You ready to get married to the one and only Bugs Bunny?"

She elbowed him back. "Duh! Why else would I be standing here next to a thug in gold chains?"

Tyler had on long gold chains in the shape of dollar signs and a green toothpick in his mouth. Lola snatched the toothpick out and threw it in the trash can a few feet behind them. "Could you at least _try_ not to act like you're from the projects?"

"I do not act like I'm from the projects!"

Miranda turned around. "Yeah you do," she said before she walked down the aisle.

Then Bugs' sister started playing "Here Comes the Bride" on the organ. Lola felt the chills go down her spine. This is it. This was the moment she'd been waiting for.

Tyler leaned next to her ear. "I'm proud of you Lola." She noticed he didn't call her "little sister" for once.

Lola smiled. "Thanks Ty."

The two of them walked through the door. The place looked more beautiful than the day they decorated it. There were streamers lining the ceilings. Flowers were everywhere. The aisle was covered it flowers. The glass angels that hung from the ceiling reflected the golden light off of everything and that combined with the stained glass windows made the place absolutely sparkle. And then she saw Bugs standing under the flowered arch at the front of the room. He looked more handsome than ever standing up there.

When Bugs saw Lola walk through that door his eyes practically fell out of their sockets. He hadn't seen the dress and he for one thought she looked absolutely _drop dead_ _gorgeous_. He watched her walk down the aisle and didn't take his eyes off of her.

Lola glanced at the people around her. Her friends and family all smiled at her. She felt like she was on top of the world. Michael Jordan gave her a thumbs up as she passed him. She smiled.

She felt her eyes well with tears. This was the happiest moment of her life. She looked up at the angels trying to keep the tears from falling. They seemed to smile back down at her.

Then she caught Bugs' eye. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She didn't take her eyes off of him. She was just proud to be walking towards him to marry him: the man of her dreams.

She had been so focused on him she didn't notice she was all the way down the aisle until Tyler let go of her arm. He gave her a reassuring smile and sat down. Bugs took her hand and she stepped up onto the altar.

Foghorn Leghorn cleared his throat. "Friends, family, cousins, close grandmothers, neighbors with a beard, we are gathered here today to honor I say honor these two waskally wabbits in matrimony. Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny choose to be lawfully wedded before us today. For these two rabbits have loved each other _unconditionally_ I say _unconditionally_! If there is anyone here who objects, speak now or forever I say hold your peace!"

Lola cringed, waiting for her mom to say something. If she did that would totally throw the moment off for her.

Lisa was going to say something but stopped herself. She wanted desperately to object, but she decided not to ruin the moment for her daughter.

"Good. Recite your vows children," Foghorn said.

Bugs smiled at Lola. He'd been anticipating this. "I, Bugs Bunny, take you, Lola Bunny, to be my wife, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I don't. I've loved you from the day I first laid eyes on you." Bugs was starting to get a little choked up. He kept telling himself he would not cry. He had too much pride for that. "I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. You are my life now Lola. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

Daffy rolled his eyes. "Corny," he mumbled.

Sylvester nudged him. "_Shut up_!" he whispered.

"I Lola Bunny, take you Bugs Bunny to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love." Lola felt like she'd cry again. She'd also promised herself she wouldn't cry but she was losing that fight. Here she was standing before her one true love pledging her love to him, she couldn't help but cry. She tried to hold her tears in though.

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together." Bugs reached over and wiped a tear from her eyes. "I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both live."

Foghorn wiped his eyes. "That was beautiful." He composed himself. "Ahem, with that," he turned to Bugs. "Do you Bugs Bunny, take this rabbit to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and in health, rich and poor, life and death, heaven and hell, cats and dogs, house and home, um Blossom and Buttercup, cows and chickens, um…"

Bugs rolled his eyes. This chicken was getting a little carried away. "Really though Foghorn…"

"Oh, sorry. I get a little carried away son, deal with it! Well do you?"

"Yes I do," Bugs said.

Foghorn turned to Lola. "Do you Lola Bunny take this rabbit to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health, rich and poor, life and death, heaven and hell, Zeus and Poseidon, Zack and Cody, um…"

Lola interrupted him. Foghorn could go on like that forever. Melissa stood behind Lola giving her the cue for 'I do' but Lola didn't notice. She was too absorbed in the moment. "I do," she said.

"Well that's good." He turned to Daffy. "The rings Mr. Duck." He half expected Daffy not to be paying attention.

Daffy handed him the rings. "Ya' thought I was doing sthomething else didn't you?"

Bugs picked up one of the rings. "I Bugs Bunny give you Lola Bunny this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He put the ring on her finger.

Lola picked up the other ring. "I Lola Bunny give you Bugs Bunny this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." She put the ring on his finger.

Foghorn wiped his eyes again and sniffed. "Seriously people, I'm all washed up." He composed himself. "Anyway, by the power invested in me."

"What?" everyone said.

"Did I say invested? Man! Why can't I get that word right? What is it? It's on the tip of my tongue…"

"Ever heard of the word _vested_?" Wile E. said.

"Oh yeah! By the power _vested _in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Foghorn clapped his hands together. Forget formalities, he thought. "I say kiss her boy, you know you want to!"

Bug pulled Lola to him and she threw her arms around him and they kissed passionately. Everyone stood and applauded.

Yosemite Sam pressed a button on his remote and the balloons shot out of the cannons. Then they exploded which startled a lot of people.

Bugs and Lola looked into each other's eyes. "I love you," they said at the same time. Then they kissed again.

Sam put down the remote. "So when do we get the food?"

Marvin elbowed him. "Be patient earthlie."

Bugs noticed Sam had a red balloon tied to him. "Hey Sam, that's not an exploding balloon tied to your belt is it?"

"It shouldn't be…aw snap! Where's the remote?" He looked around frantically. Then he saw Tweety with it about to press the button. "Tweety no!"

Too late. Tweety pressed the big red button and Sam exploded. He went flying this way and that over everyone's head and had some close collisions with people's faces and the walls. Then he was headed straight for Melissa and Daffy who were standing there flirting completely oblivious to what was going on.

"DUCK!" Lola shouted.

The two ducks turned around thinking Lola was about to ask them something. "What?"

"No duck!" Lola said pointing to Sam who was headed straight towards them.

"AH!" Melissa and Daffy ducked.

Then Sam went straight through the wall, made a perfect half circle in the air and slammed back through the wall. He ended up stuck in the wall with a mouth full of plaster.

"Sorry," Tweety said.

Sam spit out the plaster. "Yeah, yeah."

After Sam was dislodged from the wall Melissa ran over to Bugs and Lola. "Come outside! It should be here by now!"

"What should be here?" Bugs and Lola asked simultaneously.

Outside was a black limousine with flowers attached to it and a "Just Married" banner.

"So which one of you guys is drivin' us?" Bugs asked.

"Pfft! You two aren't that sthpecial," Daffy said.

"Yeah, we don't like you _that_ much," Sylvester said.

"So we hired someone," Elmer Fudd said.

"That's very nice of you," Lola said with a sarcastic tone.

As if on cue the driver stepped out of the limo and opened the back door. "Your limo awaits you Mr. and Mrs. Bunny."

Bugs picked Lola up in his arms and carried her to the limo. "Geez girl are you getting heavier?"

"Shut your mouth right now before I drive away in this limo without you."

When they got to the limo before she got in Lola said, "We'll see you guys at the reception."

The limo drove off.

Lola kissed Bugs. "Best day of my life."

Bugs kissed her back. "Same here. You look beautiful in that dress by the way."

"Aw thanks." She kissed him again. She leaned on his shoulder and thought for a second about what they had silently sworn not to talk about for a long time. "Hey Bugs…do you think we could try to have that baby again soon?"

Bugs smiled. "You really want one don't you?"

"Well, now that we're married, I want our family to be complete you know?"

"It can totally be arranged."

"Your carrot lime martinis." Carrot lime martini's popped out of the automated cup holders in front of them.

Bugs picked up the glasses and handed Lola one. "A toast to our marriage." They toasted.


	33. Cake Fight!

Chapter 33:

Cake Fight!

Before they knew it they were at the reception. They walked arm in arm into the hotel and through the doors of the ballroom. They both gasped.

The place was absolutely gorgeous. The two of them hadn't seen it since the day they visited Michael Jordan. There were giant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the tables had frilly tablecloths and big fancy flowery center pieces. There was a long food table with the same frilly table cloth and a _huge_ wedding cake with frosting roses and a small statue with of the two of them on top. Everyone was seated at the tables or arranged somewhere. And on top of all that, there was a DJ table which Lola's brother Brandon was happily operating.

"Wow," Lola said. "You guys are really full of surprises."

"How did you get here before us?" Bugs asked. When you think about it, it didn't make any sense because him and Lola left before everyone…oh well.

Melissa ran over to them. "Aw, forget that." She pushed them into the middle of the room. "Our newlyweds get the first dance. Hit it Brandon!"

"I like big butts and I cannot lie…!" the music said.

"No! Track seven!"

"You never told me it was track seven!"

"Just play it!"

"She's so controlling," Bugs whispered to Lola.

"Tell me about it," Lola said.

Romantic wedding music played. The two of them put their arms around each other and slow danced. They stared into each other's eyes and immediately everything else was gone. It was just the two of them floating on a cloud of love. They leaned in and kissed passionately not caring who was watching. The feel of his tongue in her mouth made her feel good inside. She pulled him tighter to her.

"No matter how far I go  
And no matter how long it takes  
No one or nothing can change  
Forever yours here I stand

Ever since you came (Since you came along) it seems life (couldn't get it right)  
I found I sunk so low, that there was no way I could be found (never thought love would find me)

And when we make love (every time you give) woohooooooo (give to me your love)  
You make feel a way I never felt, with no one else, and I can't help myself…"

When the song was over they just stood there staring at each other with a romantic look in their eyes. They leaned in to kiss again but were interrupted by Sam who couldn't take the romantic mushiness anymore.

"Can ya' cut the cake now? Unlike you two some of us are hungry!"

Bugs and Lola glared at him. "Fine then ya' bad little cowboy," Bugs said.

"Who ya' callin' little ya' conflab varmit? I don't care if it's your wedding day, I'll blow ya to smithereenies!"

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Whatever, short stuff." He put his arm around Lola and they went to go cut the cake.

"Wait," Lola said. "I've gotta throw the bouquet. Ready ladies?" Lola turned around and threw the lowers over her shoulder.

Bugs' niece Ailani caught it. She looked at Jr who was next to her then kissed him. Jr's eyes got wide. "EWW!" he exclaimed. Then he snatched the bouquet and threw it himself.

This time Lena Marie caught it. Carlton was in front of her. "Aw hell no!" She tossed it and this time Penelope caught it. Pepe le Pew looked at her expectantly. Penelope sighed then kissed him as hard as she could.

Melissa and Sylvia stared with wide eyes. "Damn," Daffy said in disbelief not really caring if Bugs' mom heard or not. "I know who the next wedding's gonna be," Wile E said. Bugs and Lola just laughed at the whole thing then they kissed again.

"HEY, QUIT YOUR SNOGGING AND CUT THE FRICKIN CAKE!" Sam shouted.

"What the heck is snogging?" Lola asked.

"It's kissing and you two varmints are just being annoying with it! CUT THE CAKE!"

"Alright, dang, chill out," Bugs said.

The cake was at least three and a half feet tall. "Good god, how many layers is this?" Lola asked.

"Sixteen," Sylvia said proudly. "It would've been twenty but the people who made it said their limit is twelve. What I don't get is why they went all the way to sixteen and didn't go to twenty, I mean duh! In fact I would've gone to twenty five…"

"Will someone shut her up?" Carlton asked.

"Seriously Sylvia, shut up," Bugs said picking up the oversized cake knife. "You think ya' got a big enough knife?"

"Actually I was going for…"

"Sylvia I love you," Sylvester said.

"I love you too Sylvester!"

"Good, then shut up!"

Sylvia crossed her arms insulted. "How rude!"

Bugs and Lola cut the cake then took a bite out of their piece. "Mmm! This is really good!" Lola exclaimed.

"It's triple carrot with whipped cream, vanilla and carrot flavored icing and red and green mint flavored roses," Alana said. "My idea. I know how you've always like triple carrot cake Bugs." Melissa elbowed her. "Okay it wasn't all my idea," Alana said.

Everyone else got their cake and went to go sit down somewhere. Bugs and Lola stood by the table along with a couple other people.

Lola kissed Bugs on the nose. "Kisses."

Bugs kissed her on the nose. "Kisses." He put a little frosting on her nose and she giggled.

Michael Jordan came over to them. "You know, I always knew you two would end up together."

"Why does everyone always say that?" Lola asked.

"Believe it or not you made it pretty obvious." Michael grinned. "I remember when you were writing her name with your French fries Bugs."

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. Ya' don't have to take it there Mike."

Lola smiled at Bugs. "You did that?"

"Yeah. And he used to stare at you with these big red hearts in his eyes." Michael imitated Bugs staring at her. Him and Lola laughed.

"Alright MJ, we get it!" Bug exclaimed.

Michael turned to Lola. "And one time you practically fell own the stairs staring at him." This time him and Bugs laughed.

Lola licked the frosting off her fork. "What is this, tease the rabbit's day?"

Michael stopped laughing. "Anyway, you and me, Lola, need to play one more game before I leave tomorrow. Don't think you're gonna win."

"We can't do it tomorrow Mike, next time," Lola said.

"Why?"

"We're going on our honeymoon, did you forget we're married already?" Bugs said.

"We're going to his summer house in Prague," Lola said proudly.

"_Our_ summer house in Prague babe," Bugs pointed out.

"I knew that, I meant next time," Michael said.

"Sure," the newlyweds said simultaneously.

A little while later Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, and Carlton were sitting at a table.

"It's about time you finally got married Bugs," Sly said. "I mean my god it took ya' fifty years!"

"I am not fifty! And anyway, it takes a while to find the right woman. A woman that's loyal, and trusting, and always by my side."

"You just described a dog," Sylvester pointed out.

Bugs slammed his fist on the table and gave Sylvester an aggravated look. "You get what I mean!"

Marianna came over to them and kissed Bugs on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you Bugsy."

Bugs wiped her lipstick off o his face. "Thanks."

"Now about my grandchildren I want a grandson and a granddaughter, preferably twins. And I expect them…"

"Mom."

"Yes Bugsy?"

"Stay out of my life. And don't call me _Bugsy_!"

"You know you like it," Sylvester teased. Bugs kicked him under the table. "OW!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Forgive me." Marianna pinched Bugs' cheek. "But my little Bugsy is finally…"

"Mom is that Natalie over there spilling punch on her dress?" Bugs said pointing to the table where Lena Marie and Sherice were sitting even though his niece was at another table with her twin sister and Sylvester Jr.

Even still, his mom went over to Lena Marie and Sherice. "Oh Natalie how many times have I told you to be careful?"

"You know she's never gonna stay out of your life right?" Carlton asked.

"Well I at least need some peace for one day," Bugs said.

Daffy was walking over to Bugs to tease him about being married but Jr stopped him. "Look Jr, I'm not gonna tolerate you torturing me and what with all these people here you wouldn't dare…"

"Daffy, I just wanted to say I'm sorry I was mean to you all these years. I really do like you, I just didn't know how to show it," Jr said sweetly.

Daffy was shocked into silence for a moment. Well, maybe Jr wasn't so evil after all. "Gee, thanksth Jr, so I guess this is a truce then?" He held out his hand.

Jr slapped his hand so hard it turned red.

"OW!"

"You believed that? You really think I like you Daffy? Puh-lease! I only like you because you're fun to mess with." Jr turned around then turned back narrowing his eyes at Daffy. "Remember Daffy, you're still on my list." Then he walked over to Bugs and Sylvester.

Daffy stood there with his fists clenched. "Did I just get threatened by an eight year old?"

Bugs went over to Lena Marie who was at the food table getting another piece of cake.

Bugs handed her his untouched cake. "Here, take it."

Lena Marie eyed it thinking there was some kind of trick behind it. "Is it poisoned?"

"No."

Lena Marie stared at him trying to figure out if he was hiding something. "Are you sure you didn't do anything to it?"

"Geez Lena Marie! Can't a guy do something nice for his sister once every fifty years?" He started to walk away.

Lena Marie smiled. "I guess he's not such a bad brother after all."

Bugs heard that. He went back over to her. "What was that Lena Marie?"

Lena Marie acted as if she didn't say anything. She was not going to let Bugs catch her giving him a compliment. "Nothing."

"C'mon I heard you say something about me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said stubbornly.

"Say it. I won't tell anyone."

"I said nothing!"

"Maybe if you say it I'll say something nice about you, then we'll be even."

Lena Marie sighed. She knew he wasn't going to let this go. "I said you're not such a bad brother after all!" she said quickly.

Bugs smirked. "I am so touched that you'd say something like that Lena Marie." He started to walk away.

"Bugs, what about my compliment?"

Bugs turned back to her. "You really thought _I_ was gonna give _you_ a compliment? In your dreams sis."

Lena Marie felt like punching him in the face. "BUGS!"

Bugs passed Tyler as he walked back over to Daffy and Sly.

"So Bugs you're gonna be good to my sister right?" Tyler said.

"Haven't I always? Don't worry, you're sister's in good hands." He pulled Lola, who was walking towards him, to his side. "Right Lo?"

Lola, who hadn't heard the conversation, stared at them not sure whether to say yes or no. "Uh, sure." She kissed Bugs. Then went to get some more cake.

She stood next to Daffy in front of the cake. She dug into her piece with the giant pink rose on it. "This cake is too good, I'm gonna have to work out overtime to burn off all these pounds."

"Yeah, it looks like you're already putting on sthome pounds," Daffy said with his mouth full.

Lola glared at him. "I was being sarcastic."

Daffy took another bite of cake. "I wasn't. You got twenty bucks on you?"

"For what?"

"I want twenty bucks."

Lola shook her head in disbelief. "You know Melissa was right you are a stupid, greedy, stuck up, know it all."

Daffy was steaming.. Why did everyone call him that? Then he did the first thing that popped into his mind because like a dog, Daffy acts out of instinct not brains. He shoved his cake into Lola's face.

"AH!"

Everyone turned around and saw Lola with a face full of frosting and whipped cream. Some let out a laugh. They all just watched to see what she would do.

Immediately Daffy knew he'd done that to the wrong person because like Bugs, Lola was quick to take on some kind of revenge.

Lola stood there with cake dripping down her dress. There were so many things she wanted to do to Daffy. Shoot him with Yosemite Sam's gun or run him over with the limousine for instance. Instead, she did what was most convenient at the moment: she punched him in the face as hard as she could sending his beak sliding a few feet away.

After he'd reassembled it, he snatched a plate of cake off the table and threw it at Lola but she ducked and it hit Sylvia in the back of the head.

Sylvia turned to face Daffy. "DAFFY DUCK! YOU'RE SO STUPID! YOU GET ON MY LAST NERVES!" She tossed her cake at Daffy who ducked. Then it hit the Bugs' sister Lena Marie who was the last person you should hit in the face with carrot cake.

"Omigosh, I am so sorry," Sylvia said..

If Lena Marie was an animal she would have gone savage. But since she is an animal she went savage and snatched the cake out of her mom and dad's hands and threw them at random people.

Sylvester Jr. stood on a table deciding he'd better say the magic words. He cleared his throat. "CAKE FIGHT!"

At that moment everyone started throwing cake. It got on everything and everyone. Brandon started playing some wild music to fit the mood. He saw a piece zooming towards him and ducked behind the DJ table and hid there the whole time taking a video of the whole thing on his cam quarter.

Everywhere Melissa turned she got hit with the cake. Her long hair was white and pink and she was not happy. "Okay people. Stop throwing cake at me now!" Someone hit her in the chest and frosting went down her dress. "Ah! I was serious!" she shouted wiping the cake out of her dress.

Taz was taking a different approach to this whole thing. Every time cake came his way he caught it in his mouth and ate it.

Marianna and Lisa were hiding under a table peeking out from under the tablecloth watching.

"Since when do modern day wedding receptions have to have a fight like this?" Marianna said in disbelief at the whole scene.

"This is crazy! We are supposed to be celebrating a wedding, not throwing messy cake at each other. I'm putting an end to this!" Lisa climbed out from under the table. "Stop this madness right now! This is highly uncalled for!" Then she got pelted with cake. "AHH!" She went back under the table. She wiped the cake off her dress. "Well I never!"

Bugs and Lola sat in the limo on the way home. Lola was flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Watch Spongebob," Bugs said.

"No."

"Watch George Lopez."

"No."

"Watch Looney Tunes."

"Don't I see enough of you guys during the day?" Lola pointed out.

"I'm taking that as an insult." He tried to think of another show. "Watch Family Guy."

Lola turned off the TV. "That's it. You're getting on my nerves." She turned to face him and wiped the frosting off his face then licked it off her fingers. Then she wiped more off his face and ate it. Then she did it again. And again.

Before she could do it again Bugs stopped her. "Okay, now you're getting on _my_ nerves." He wiped the frosting off her face and ate it.

"You know what tastes better than cake on your face?" Lola asked.

"What?"

"Your lips." She pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

Bugs pulled away for a second. "Someone's feelin frisky."

"Of course." She kissed him again. Just as they were really getting lost in each other there was a

_SCREEEEEEEEECH!_

and the limo came to a sudden stop.

"What was that?" Lola said.

The driver got out and they followed him. The hood of the limo was steaming and it smelled like gas.

"No way," the two of them said at the same time.

The driver checked under the hood. Bugs went over to him. "So uh, what's wrong with this thing Doc?"

"It looks like the engines burnt out."

Bugs pushed him out of the way. "Let me see that thing. It can't be burnt out!" It looked like it was time to use that A+ in mechanics. He checked the engine to see if it was really burnt out. He got up with a frown on his face. "The engines burnt out."

The driver took out his phone. "I'll call someone to come fix it." A few minutes later, he got off the phone. "Someone can come and fix it."

Lola punched her fist into the air. "Yes!"

"But they'll be here in four hours."

"No!" Lola sighed. "Can this get any worse?"

As if on cue, it started to rain, and it rained hard, a full fledged down pour. They all went into the limo.

Lola sighed. "What's next, a hurricane?"

"You should know not to say things like that. It always rains when people do," Bugs said.

Lola leaned on his shoulder. This was not going how she planned it. She wanted to just have a normal reception (although that's not possible when you're surrounded by Looney Tunes), and the cake fight wasn't planned at all (even though it was fun), and go home and have a romantic night with her new husband. Was that so much to ask?

Bugs hugged her. He didn't want her to be sad. This was supposed to be a happy day for god's sake! "Aw Lola. Think on the bright side." He paused. Was there a bright side? Oh yeah! He turned her to face him. "C'mon. We're married now. Wipe that frown off your face girl."

Lola smiled. He was right. They were married. There was no reason to be sad. She kissed him. "I love you." She kissed him again. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"Eh, what can I say? I can't let my wife be all upset because we're stranded in the middle of a thunderstorm in a broken down limo, can I?"

Lola shook her head and gave him a big hug and kiss.

While they were sitting in the limo they talked about their life together, they played Daffy's Mario Kart game, which Bugs forgot to give back along with his iPod, cell phone, and back up cell phone (Daffy was gonna be one angry duck that night), they kissed (their favorite pastime), watched a little bit of Rocky 3, and eventually fell asleep.

They woke up a little while later. Lola sat up and stretched. "How long has it been?"

Bugs checked the clock on his phone. "Ten minutes."

"What? We've only been in her for 10 friggin minutes?" Lola sighed and slumped in the seat. "At this rate we're not getting out of here until eleven o clock tonight!"

Bugs was getting really impatient too. "That's it. We're getting out of here."

"Bugs it's pouring out there."

Bugs leaned towards the driver who was reading an article about how to get a girlfriend. "Hey Mac," Bugs said.

The driver quickly closed the magazine. "Yes Mr. Bunny," he said quickly.

"We're leaving. It's only been ten minutes and I'm ready to tear my hair out."

"But the cabs don't run this late on Sundays."

"No but we do. See ya'."

Lola thought Bugs was crazy. "You expect me to run all the way home in the rain?"

"Would you rather sit in here for five hours or be home in ten minutes flat?" Bugs asked.

Lola sighed. "Okay, okay, you've got me." Before she got out, she turned to the driver. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

Lola reluctantly followed Bugs out of the car. "C'mon Lo." Bugs took off running and she picked up her dress and ran after him. The cold rain splashed her face and the wind blew her hair back. Her feet splashed the water on the sidewalk. A loud burst thunder rumbled and she jumped. "AH!"

Bugs was way ahead of her. "Hey! Slow down! Do you know how hard it is to run in a wedding gown!" she called.

Bugs stopped to wait for her. "Sorry."

She caught up to him and they kept running. It seemed like forever before they turned onto their street. They ran through the tall gates at their house, down the long driveway and into the house.

They leaned up against the door breathing hard and dripping rain water onto the floor.

"Not exactly the drive home I expected," Bugs commented.

"It felt good though," Lola said. Even though her wedding dress needed a serious wash now and she looked like a wilted flower she felt like running through the rain again.

"Sometimes you just need to learn to take a walk on the wild side," Bugs said.

After hanging her soaked wedding dress to dry Lola was standing in front of the bathroom mirror in her black robe taking off her smudged make up.

Bugs stood in the doorway. "What's up babe?"

"Hi sweetie," Lola said wiping the mascara off her cheeks. Then she went to go turn the shower water on.

"You're taking a shower and didn't invite me?" Bugs asked with mock surprise.

Lola put her hands on her hips. "Do you want your wife to smell like rain and frosting tonight?"

"Eh, I don't mind the frosting but I prefer your usual fruity smell," Bugs said.

Lola walked over to him. "Good. Now get out."

Bugs raised his eyebrows. "When was the last time you kicked me out?"

"Yesterday," Lola reminded him.

"Oh alright. But do you want carrots, ranch dressing, and red wine when you get out?"

"I'd love that." Lola kissed him.

"Give me some more of that," Bugs said slyly.

Lola kissed him again then pushed him out the door. "Now get out!" she repeated. She closed the door.

Bugs ran downstairs and chopped up some carrots and put them in a bowl. Then poured some wine in two wine goblets.

Bugs went back upstairs and put on his red sweat pants and walked past the bathroom. An evil thought crossed his mind.

I'm not gonna do that, he thought. That would be mean and Lola'd kill me…but I don't care!

He quietly opened the bathroom door. He tip toed over to the towel rack and put Lola's pink bra in his back pocket. Then he tip toed out of the bathroom resisting the urge to laugh..

A few minutes later Lola stepped out of the shower. She reached for her pink bra but it wasn't there. _Bugs_, she thought. She put on her underwear and red button down shirt then went looking for Bugs.

"BUGS!" she called. She found him in their bedroom examining a carrot.

"Did you ever wonder how a carrot is made?"

"Bugs what did you do with my bra?"

He examined all the bumps and things on the carrot. "I mean it's all orange and smooth..."

"BUGS!"

Bugs looked up from the carrot innocently. "Yais?"

"What the heck did you do with my bra?"

"Which one?"

"The strapless, lacey, pink one."

Bugs pretended to think about it. "Hmm, I don't recall."

Lola saw it in his pocket. She held out her hand. "It's in your pocket. Give it!"

Bugs smiled deviously. "Ya' gotta catch me first." He ran out of the room.

Lola sighed exasperatedly. "Bugs!" She ran after him.

They slid down the stairs.

"Honestly Bugs!" Lola said.

They ran through the kitchen and dining room (Bugs walked across the dining room table).

"Bugs this is really mature!" Lola said sarcastically.

They ran down the hallway and once Lola got close to him she jumped onto his back and they fell onto the floor. She snatched her bra from him and put it on.

"You're so annoying," she said.

Bugs sat up. "That's why you love me."

Lola twisted his whiskers around her finger. "Of course I love you. Why do you think I married you ya' donut!" She kissed him.

"Why put that thing on and you're gonna take it off anyways?"

Lola pointed to her boobs. "I like to keep my dignity in check. It's a woman thing, you wouldn't get it."

"I've got carrots, wine, and Spiderman 3 in the living room," Bugs said.

The two of them went into the living room and sat on the couch. They chowed down on carrots and ranch dressing and some of that white wine Daffy had bought them.

"Ya' know, we're just married. We should celebrate," Bugs said.

Lola turned to face him and smiled. "I've got an idea," she said unbuttoning her red satin shirt.

Her and Bugs practically threw themselves at each other. Lola wrapped her legs around him and moved one hand down his chest. Bugs moved his hands up her arms to her shoulders and started to slide off her shirt.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. They went to the door and standing there was none other than Daffy Duck.

Daffy looked the two rabbits in their underwear giving him the evil eye up and down. "That'sth a little more than I needed to sthee."

Lola pulled her shirt back onto her shoulders. "What do you want Daffy?"

"Would you two newlywedsth mind sthparing your Cheeriosth?" he said without even a hello.

Bugs and Lola pushed him out. "Good-bye Daffy!"

"Can I at least have my stuff back?"

Bugs quickly ran upstairs and got Daffy's stuff. "Happy now?"

"Whatever. I'm glad I won't have to deal with you two for the next three weeksth."

They slammed the door before he could say anything else.

"Shall we continue?" Lola asked.

"We shall."


	34. Epilogue: Five Years

Epilogue:

Five Years

Lola turned around when she heard little feet running towards her.

"Mommy!" Jacob cried.

Lola bent down to him. "What's wrong Jake?"

"Spider Man broke again," Jacob said holding up a Spider Man action figure with the arm missing.

"Go eat dinner and I'll fix it okay?"

"Okay," Jacob put two fingers in his mouth like he'd been doing ever since he was born and went to go sit down to a plate of macaroni.

Bugs and Lola had been married for almost five years now. In fact their anniversary was the next day. Their son Jacob was two and was a grey and white rabbit with floppy ears and had this obsession with lemon lime Jell-O. Their baby girl Kristen was almost one and was a brown and white rabbit with floppy ears and blonde hair and was for some reason extremely interested in those Free Credit Report Dot Com commercials.

Bugs came into the kitchen and had just gotten back from the Warner Brothers studio. "Hey family."

"Hi daddy," Jacob said.

"Daddy!" Kristen said.

Bugs gave both his kids a kiss on the cheek then kissed Lola. "Hey babe. Whatcha doing?"

"Gluein'. Tapein'." Lola glanced up at Jacob. "Jake, eat your food not your fingers." She put down Spider Man. "I made you some macaroni."

"Did you check it for parasites and chlorophyll?" Bugs asked with a smirk.

Lola gave him an amused expression. "Hardy har, har." She handed him some macaroni.

"Mmm, pretty good. But I prefer provolone over American myself."

"Well if you want provolone cheese then go to the store and buy some macaroni with provolone cheese."

"I would, but I prefer it with your special touch." Bugs put down his plate for a second and put his arms around Lola. "Anniversary tomorrow."

"I know, can you believe it's been five years already? It seems like yesterday was our wedding."

"And you walked down the aisle in that sexy dress."

"And you kissed the bride." Lola put her arms around him and he kissed her. Soon they opened their eyes and saw the kids looking at them strangely. "Um, I guess I should feed Kristen."

"And I'm gonna…add music to the background." Bugs headed to the living room.

"Play something besides Michael Jackson!"

"No!"

"But you're gonna ruin their minds!"

"Michael Jackson is good for their minds." He started to play Butterflys. "This one's for you Lo."

Lola smiled as he played their favorite love song.

Bugs opened the door and Granny was at the door. "Thanks for baby-sitting Granny."

"No problem Bugs." Granny sighed wistfully. "I remember when you were just eighteen years old walking into the Warner Brothers Studio for the first time. Now you're married with two beautiful children." She adjusted the collar of his navy blue shirt. "I'm proud."

The phone rang. "Excuse me Granny." Bugs went to go get the phone. "What's up Doc?"

"Bugs, can I come over my dad won't let me…"

"Jr, come here," Sylvester said in the background. He whispered something to Jr.

"Can I come over Bugs? Can I? Can I?"

"Sure Jr. Come on over." The doorbell rang again. "Well, that was fast." Bugs went to the door but Granny already opened it.

"Where are they? Where are they?" Jr said. He absolutely adored Kristen and Jacob and took it upon himself to teach them everything they need to know about life.

Lola started coming down the stairs. "Jr, I can't believe how big you've gotten. It's like last week you were four and now you're twelve. Right Bugs?"

Bugs didn't answer. He was hypnotized by how hot Lola looked. She had on a white mid-drift tank top, a layered knee length purple skirt, heels that laced up her legs, and make up that brought out her gorgeous eyes. He was practically drooling.

"Earth to Bugs Bunny? Do you read?" Jr said waving his hand in Bugs' face.

Bugs snapped out of it. "Yeah, that's right."

"If I'm so big how come my dad won't let me…uh never mind. Hey, tell Daffy he can kiss my a…no I'm not gonna say that either." Jr went down the hallway and into the living room before he could say something else to get him in trouble. "Hey Jake wassup dude! Kristy, long time no see!"

"Well Granny, the numbers are on the fridge and dirty videos and MTV are off limits. Oh I know I'm forgetting something…" Lola said.

"Bedtime at eight?" Bugs said.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Go enjoy yourselves," Granny said.

"And I made peanut butter sandwiches for you guys, they're in the fridge," Lola said.

"Don't eat them, they're poisoned," Bugs whispered.

"Bugs my cooking is not that bad!" Lola exclaimed.

"You don't cook sandwiches Lola. Proves how much you know."

"Bugs Bunny I swear…!" She chased him to the car. "Just for that, you can't listen to Michael Jackson."

"What are we listening to then? Please don't let it be Lady Gaga." Bugs absolutely hated Lady Gaga.

"I was thinking Prince," Lola said putting the Prince CD into the CD player.

"This is supposed to be torture?"

"Do you want me to torture you?" Lola said holding up her fist.

"I think I'll pass."

"I never meant to cause you any trouble," Bugs sang.

"I never meant to cause you any pain," Lola sang.

"I only want to see you laughing in the purple rain."

"PURPLE RAIN! PURPLE RAAAAAAAIN!" they shouted.

"SHUT UP BASTARDS!" The guys next to them shouted.

"Why don't you shut up? You're just jealous because you can't sing and today isn't your anniversary fool!" Lola shouted back.

"Look at you feeling stupid, STUPID!" Bugs shouted. He gave him the finger but before the guy could react the light turned green and Bugs sped off.

Soon they got to the beach. On the pier was a fancy table, waiters, colored lanterns, and Barry White on the stereo. A waiter escorted them to the table. Bugs pulled out Lola's chair and she sat down then he sat down himself.

"You set this up?" Lola asked.

"Eh, I pulled a few strings here and there, bribed a few people, threatened to kill their mother. You know how I do." Lola laughed.

Another waiter came over them. "Good evening Mr. Bunny, Mrs. Bunny. Our special tonight is a baked salmon with our signature carrot bordelaise sauce, medium well done crab cakes, and our finest shrimp cocktail. For dessert we have a caramel sundae with carrots and mint chocolate. May I get you our signature wine? It is the finest in the country."

"Sure," Lola said.

"Thanks Doc."

"When was the last time we went out like this?" Lola asked.

"You mean had dinner on the beach?"

Lola tried to kick him under the table but he was too far away to reach. "Pretend I kicked you okay?"

"Ow," Bugs said in a monotone voice.

"I mean like on an actual date silly. I swear, parenting is rough."

"Yeah it is, we've just gotta make time for each other."

The waiter soon came back with their wine and food which left them full and satisfied. After they ate they took their shoes off and went out to the beach.

"Lo?"

"Yeah?"

"You'd better run!" Bugs started to chase her all over the beach and along the waves. Bugs reached out to grab her and they both tripped and fell in the sand. Bugs tickled her. "Hahaha, Bugs! Stop you crazy rabbit!" Lola pushed him off of her and they rolled around in the sand but Bugs ended up on top of her again. "Why do I always end up on the bottom?"

"Dominant genes on top Lo."

"You're not dominant, I'm dominant."

"No you're not."

"Then how come Kristy and Jake both have floppy ears?"

"But they both have brown eyes and white fur don't they?"

Lola got on top of him. "Fine then, recessive genes on top. Go recessive!"

Bugs phone rang. "Talk to me."

"Bugs, you guys have gotta come down to the gym quick!" Sylvester said urgently.

"What's wrong Sly?"

"Just get down here!" Sylvester hung up.

Lola looked at Bugs questioningly. "There's an emergency. We've gotta go to the gym." They put their shoes back on and jumped into the car.

In the gym it was completely dark and quiet. There wasn't a trace of anyone being there. "You guys? Are you here?"

Suddenly the light turned on and everyone came out and shouted, "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

The gym looked amazing. There was a food table, a dance floor, a stage, a big Happy Anniversary banner, a disco ball, and Carlton, Tyler, and Lisa even showed up.

"You guys are totally full of surprises," Lola said.

"Sylvester Catt, you made me think you guys were being slaughtered in here!" Bugs exclaimed.

"I had to get you here somehow," Sylvester said with a shrug.

"Play the music Sly," Melissa said.

"We could pop bottles all night

Baby, I can do whateva ya like

Yeah, I can do whateva ya like

Yeeeeah…!"

"No! No! No! Track seven!"

"Look do you want to be the Dj because I will gladly…"

Melissa held up her hands defensively. "No thanks just play the music." She pushed Bugs and Lola out onto the dance floor. "You two have the first dance."

"Why…?"

"Just dance!"

Sylvester played a romantic song and Bugs and Lola out their arms around each other and slow danced.

"Why do they like seeing us dance so much?" Lola asked.

"Because their all a bunch of jerks," Bugs said.

"Well we've gotta give them some credit though, they went through all this for us," Lola pointed out.

"Fine I'll give them credit, don't expect me to do it again though," Bugs said.

"How much do you wanna bet you'll do it again?"

"Twenty bucks."

"Okay then, twenty bucks you'll end up giving them credit again." P.S, he did end up owing her twenty bucks.

After their dance they went to the refreshments to get themselves a drink.

Carlton came over to them. "Hey bro, bro's wife."

"Hi Carlton," Lola said.

"Mom sends her regards."

"Tell mom I said thanks for not showing up," Bugs said.

"C'mon Bugs, don't be like that. Hey, remember what she did when you guys first had Jake?"

Bugs rolled his eyes, Carlton loved telling this story. "Don't remind me." Of course he was gonna tell it anyway.

Flashback to the L.A hospital three years ago…

Lola and Bugs sat on the hospital bed and Jacob was in Lola's arms wrapped in a blue blanket. "Oh Bugs look at him. He's gorgeous!" Lola exclaimed.

Jacob opened his eyes and looked directly at Bugs. "Hey little guy, I'm your dad," Bugs said. Jacob gave Bugs a baby smile. Then he reached out and held both of their fingers in his little hands making Bugs and Lola feel extremely proud.

A little later Lola was in the hospital room resting and Bugs, Daffy, Melissa, Carlton, and Lisa were in the lobby. Bugs, Daffy, and Carlton went over to the glass that all the new born babies were behind.

"Stho which one isth he?" Daffy asked.

"That one," Bugs said pointing to the grey rabbit that was looking at them with wide eyes.

"What's his name?" Carlton asked.

"Jacob Bugs," Bugs said.

Daffy thought. "Jacob Bugsth Bunny? Nope, doesn't have the sthame ring to it asth Jacob Daffy would."

"No he should have named him Jacob Carlton," Carlton said.

"Those are the last names I would give my son," Bugs said biting into a carrot.

"Hopefully he turnsth out better than you did," Daffy said.

"Call mother," Carlton said.

"You're not gonna let this go are you?" Bugs said knowingly.

"No I'm not. Call her. I wanna know what she's gonna say."

Bugs took out his phone and called his mother. "Hey mom, you're never gonna believe this but…I'm a dad."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! YYYYYYEEEEEEESSSS! YES! OH YEAH BABY! WOOOO HOOOOO! HELLO WORLD, MARIANNA BUNNY IS A PROUD GRANDMA!" Marianna shouted. She went on like that for t least ten minutes until a doctor came over and told them to shut that woman up.

Back to the present…

"Yeah, she did some serious damage to my ears that day," Bugs said. He took a sip of his drink.

"You shouldn't drink that much you know, you'll kill yourself on the way home," Carlton said.

"I wouldn't do that. That's something Daffy would do," Bugs said.

Daffy came over with Melissa. "I heard that rabbit! I would not do that."

"You did it in Paris," Lola pointed out.

"Shame Daffy, drinking in a foreign country," Carlton said.

"And he got hit by a car," Lola said.

"Was it hit and run?"

"Sure was."

"But it wasn't…oh forget it!" Daffy exclaimed.

Tyler came over and gave Carlton a high five. "Wassup brother from another mother."

"Brother in law," Carlton said.

Lola rolled her eyes. "Well that's one thing they both have in common, _they're really lame_!"

Melissa looked at the expensive ring on her finger. "Daffy this ring is beautiful."

"Anything for you Melisstha," Daffy said.

"Lola we have to go get my dress tomorrow," Melissa said.

"We're not going to Farrare again are we?" Lola asked warily.

Melissa remembered how much Lola hated Farrare. "Um…no?"

Lola sighed. Anything for a friend. "Okay Melissa."

"Wait a minute! Hold everything!" Tyler said. He looked Daffy and Melissa in the eyes. "You two are getting married?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Daffy asked. "We've been engaged for over two weeksth." He figured by now it was common knowledge that they were getting married.

"You really should call more often," Lola said.

Later Lola was by sitting on the edge of the stage with her mom watching Sylvester turn the DJ disc's.

"I'm so proud of you Lola. Why'd you have to grow up?"

"Mom, you wanted me to grow up," Lola pointed out.

"True." Lisa examined Lola's outfit. "Tell me, do you always dress like a hoochie around your kids?"

"Mom!"

"Sorry. You're not letting them listen to too much Michael Jackson and Prince are you?"

"You know the only thing Bugs ever plays is Michael Jackson and Prince. But normally I try to balance it out with a little Beyonce and Sean Paul."

"What? You let your kids listen to today's crap?" Suddenly she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "AH!"

Bugs sat between them. "Michael Jackson is good for their minds Lisa. Especially Dirty Diana, they need to learn about hookers and seducers early on."

"And their daily entertainment includes watching Bugs and I grind in the living room," Lola said.

"Well! Jacob and Kristen are coming to live with me! You two obviously don't know how to take care of children!"

"I'm just kidding mom, geez. You really think we let our kids watch Dirty Dancing?"

"You let me watch Dirty Dancing," Tyler said. "Especially the one with the chick in the blue bikini. Dang she was hot!"

"Ty, why do you watch Dirty Dancing?" Lola asked.

"I've got all the Dirty Dancing I need at home," Bugs said putting his arm over Lola's shoulders.

"Augh! I didn't raise you two like this! You're so immoral and…and…AUGH!" Lisa stomped off in a complete circle around the gym.

Wile E came over to them. "What's her problem?"

"We were talking about hookers and seducers," Lola said.

"You're gonna be a hooker?"

"No! I have a family to raise Wile, then I'll be a hooker," Lola said.

They laughed then Tyler paused and looked Lola in the eye. "You wanna be a hooker?"

"No maybe I'll be a stripper," Lola said sarcastically.

Lisa heard that. "Augh! So immoral! AUGH!" She stomped off in the opposite direction.

Lola, Bugs, Sylvia and Sylvester all came to Bugs and Lola's house after the party. They found everyone in the living room with some old Looney Tunes Cartoons on and the kids sprawled out on the floor sleeping.

Granny stood up when she saw them come in. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, but I think Sylvester drank too much," Sylvia said.

"You know, you weren't exactly an angel yourself," Sylvester said. He went over to Jr and shook him. "Jr, wake up." Jr didn't wake up. "Jr, come on, I'm not gonna carry you." Jr still didn't wake up. "Alright then, I guess I'm carrying you." He picked Jr up and carried him out the living room. Jr did a devious grin behind his back.

They all went to the front door. "Happy anniversary you guys," Sylvia said.

"Thanks Sylv," Lola said. Sylvia and Sylvester waved then went out to their Porsche.

Bugs took out thirty bucks and handed it to Granny. "Here Granny, for your trouble."

"It was no trouble. I just couldn't," Granny said.

"C'mon Granny."

"He's not gonna leave you alone until you do," Lola said.

"Alright. Thanks Bugs," Granny said taking the money. "Good bye you two. Happy Anniversary."

"Thanks Granny." They closed the door behind her then took the kids upstairs. Lola took Kristen to her room, put her nightgown on her, and put her in the crib. And Bugs took Jacob to his room put his pajamas on him, and put him in his bed. Just as he finished tucking him in he felt something hit him on the head. He turned around and saw Lola standing behind him with Kristen's stuffed animal.

"Must you always start something?"

"I always start something do I? Remember the beach?"

"That's not the point. The point is, you're asking for it." He chased her downstairs, into the living room, over the kitchen table, around the trophy stands in the gallery, through the dining room. When they passed the front door Lola realized how much noise they were making.

"Shh! We're gonna wake them up." They started to tip toe then Bugs reached out and grabbed her. "AH!" He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hard.

"You feeling frisky tonight Bugsy?" she said as he kissed her neck.

"Of course." He went back to her mouth. Lola slid off his jacket. Then they heard Kristen cry. "Mommy! Daddy!" Jacob cried.

Bugs and Lola ran upstairs. Lola picked Kristen up out of her crib and rocked her in her arms. "Shh, mommy's here Kristy. Don't cry."

Bugs went into Jacobs room. "What's wrong buddy?"

"Kristen woke me up."

Bugs held him. "It's alright, go back to sleep." Jacob rested his head on Bugs' chest and soon drifted off to sleep.

Lola came in with Kristen in her arms and sat next to them. She ran her hand through Jacob's shaggy hair then kissed Bugs on the cheek. "Life is good."

"It totally is."


End file.
